Chuck vs the Coma
by supesfan18
Summary: Chuck is critically injured while on duty at the Buy More. A few twists and turns my first fic but hopefully not too bad.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first story. I am not really a writer but decided to try my hand after reading everyone else's amazing stories. Hope it's not too bad. Thanks to my wife who lets me have my Chuck obsession and to the amazing JoMarch for her help along the way in ideas and for betaing for me.

Hi there, my name is Chuck, and here are a few things that you may need to know. 2 years ago I had a super government computer downloaded into my brain. I have two top level government handlers assigned to me. There is John Casey, the gun loving, grunt communicating, NSA agent who couldn't crack a smile if his life depended on it. And then there is Sarah Walker, my beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed cover girlfriend, who I'm not so secretly in love with. She also happens to be the CIA's top agent in the field.

INSIDE THE BUYMORE

Casey walks up to Chuck and slaps him upside the head…

"Hey what was that for?" Chuck angrily asks.

"Listen up numb nuts, Walker and I have a conference call with the General. Think you can manage to make it home by yourself at the end of your shift, without stubbing your toe?"

"A conference call? Do you need me there?" (In his mind all Chuck is thinking about is being next to the radiant Sarah Walker).

"No!" Casey says sternly.

"But, But you might need the inter…."

"I said NO! Go home" Casey yells as he starts to get agitated. (After a moment he then adds "you can moon over your girlfriend later") "Here I added something to your key ring. It's a panic button just like the President of the United States has. Just press it and an alarm will go off in the "Castle".

As Casey leaves Chuck puzzled on the sales floor, he hears a commotion coming over from the TV. department between Morgan and a customer.

"Oh great!" He mutters to himself.

As Chuck walks over to the scene he gets that feeling he gets when he flashes on the guests tattoo and his eyes flutter back immediately.

He is a member of the Red Scorpion gang. By the tattoo on his arm Chuck knows that he is just a foot soldier, probably on some power trip. The problem now is should he call Casey or just deal with it himself.

Chuck can hear Casey's voice in his head telling him to man up. As he is walking over, he hears the conversation going on between Morgan and the customer. He is immediately reminded of the comedy that he and Sarah watched with Ellie and Devon last week entitled "The 40 year old virgin."

The customer starts yelling at Morgan and Chuck steps in between them. "Sir how can I help you today?"

"Holmes your goanna gives me that T.V. over there for what I want to pay for it, not your price."

"Well sir I'm sure that your price is quite reasonable tell me what it is and I'll see what I can do."

"$400" the man says, "plus why don't you hook me up with one of those protection plans for free."

Chuck starts to laugh. "Sir you are talking about that 62 inch flat screen, correct?"

"That's right, so you goanna do what I said…."

"Sir that's a $3000 T.V. the most I can do is give you 10% off. Also if you apply for a Buy More credit card you can get an additional 10% off.." Over his shoulder he hears Morgan say "that's what I told him".

"So you're not goanna give me that T.V. for the price that I want?"

"Sir if you were being more reasonable I might try and give you a little more help, but you're not, and I'm not giving things away for free." Chuck can't help but be proud for standing up to the man. as he begins to smile.

"Holmes you have made a big mistake! You'll see. I will be back."

"We'll be right here" yells Chuck before turning to his little buddy,"Alright Morgan my shift is over, I'm going home."

"Hey Chuck my Anna banana is going to dinner with her parents this weekend, and with the impression I made on them the last time, you want to get together and play Call of Duty this weekend?"

"Maybe but I need to check with my lady first. But we will work it out."

"K dude later!" Morgan watches as his best bud walks away knowing that Chuck has always been an amazing friend..

As Chuck walks up to his nerd herder, a car speeds up, Chuck looks up and notices the windows rolling down and a gun coming out, firing at him..

Chuck feels the impact of the four bullets hitting him all at once. He is slammed backwards into the herder and falls to the ground, leaving a streak of blood on the side of the car. As his hand hits the ground, his fingers reflexively press the panic button.

Just before all goes black……

CUE OPENING MUSIC

Chuck slowly opens his eyes.

He feels like he will pass out again any second as he struggles to hear a frantic Ellie and Sarah, yelling at both Devon and another surgeon. All he hears are their frantic voices talking over each other, "how bad is it?" "will he recover?" before he passes out again.

it's sometime later when Chuck wakes up but he can't move. He immediately notices that there is a blonde mop covering his hand. He slowly runs his left hand over his face, while trying to figure out why he can't lift his right arm. He tries to remember what happened to him and can only recall leaving the Buy More after the confrontation with the gang member. Then it hits him as he remembers the shots and the pain that followed. along with the darkness. His fist clenches unexpectedly and the movement finally startles Sarah.

"Chuck your awake!" her blue eyes start to tear up as she goes on…"Oh God I was so scared, I thought I lost you." She finally wipes her tears. "Let me go get Ellie and the doctor."

"SARAH!" Chuck cries out…"Don't go yet.""Tell me what happened." He grasps her hand tightly, wanting her to stay. "Please Sarah" Chuck pleads.

"Ok, Ok". She sits back down and takes a breath before she recounts her recollection of this nightmare situation.

"Chuck we were on the conference call with General Beckman, it was really nothing, just a routine update on our current protection procedures. Which was why you didn't need to be there?" She looks at him, tears forming again.

"All of a sudden while we were on the call with the general, an alarm starting blaring. it was Casey who realized it was you panic button and he pulled up the video feed from the outside cameras, to see what was happening." She pauses again as the scene plays in her head. "I couldn't wait so I took off running up the steps to come find you. Casey yelled for me to wait but I just couldn't. I knew something was terribly wrong."

She remembers Casey's next words although she wishes she didn't."General we will get back to you as soon as possible. Bartowski has been shot."

Beckman had been so surprised and had asked for an explanation but Casey had ignored her as he raced for the stairs taking it two steps at a time

"Chuck when I got there, there was so much blood. I stood there frozen. Skip had already called 911, while I, I….".She stops midsentence as if lost for words.

"Shhhhh its ok, Sarah."

"No. No it's not. This is why the general thinks that I'm compromised. I couldn't even dial 911 to save you." She sounds so broken that Chuck reaches out but instead of accepting his comfort, she stares accusingly at him.

"Chuck, Casey and I reviewed the security footage." Her voice starting to get louder and angrier. "Dammit Chuck why did you get in that guys face."

"I was trying to defuse the situation."

" Well you didn't did you. Look were it got you"…Sarah yells, knowing that she's more angry at herself than at him.

.

"I thought that I…that I had lost you." Sarah starts to cry again.

"When they got you here, the doctor said that you were gonna be in surgery for a long time because they had a lot of damage to repair. He said that you had a 30% chance of survival. Devon gave me his word that he would be there during the operation and that he would make sure that you were ok. Everyone has been in the waiting room for over 9 hours waiting for word if you were ok… They're all still here. No one left, not even Big Mike."

"Sarah it was not you're…..

"Stop" Sarah interrupts before he can absolve her. "Do you realize how scared I was? Chuck I wasn't there to protect you. I saw you laying there with 4 gun shot wounds and losing blood by the second."

"Sarah why were you scared? I'm just the asset." Chuck's voice is still weak but he hates to see her in this state..

He does not expect her to slap him but he can feel the sting on his cheek as he sees her hand lash out. He's more scared by her reaction than the slap and flinches as he sees her move forward again. However, this time, Sarah grabs his head and pulls him close.

She kisses him with all the passion that she has in herself. Its the most mind blowing, soul searing kiss that he has ever had. When his heart monitor starts racing and beeping she pulls back and whispers "you're not just an me.".

With tears flowing freely from her eyes she leans down their foreheads touching. "Chuck will you marry me?"

Chuck is speechless from the shock as much as from the kiss and just as, he is about to give his answer, his door burst open.

"Sarah is Chuck ok?" Ellie's anxious voice breaks him out of his reverie. Ellie, Devon, the doctor, plus his enitre code team race into the room she sees Chuck smiling goofily.

"Chuck are you ok?" Ellie asks, as she sees her brother is finally concious..

"I'm great but guess what?"

Sarah clamps a hand over his mouth and says "Ellie how fast can you plan a wedding?"

Ellie squeals with joy as she looks from Sarah to Chuck and back again just to make sure that she heard the question correctly. The smiles on their faces confirm it as she answers Sarah's question with a big smile of her own."We can have it as soon as little brother is out of here."

"Good the sooner the better, I'm not letting him go again." Sarah. finally takes hold of Chuck's hand, wanting to physically demonstrate her words.

As visitors come and go from the room,Sarah remains the one constant by his side.

Several days later Chuck is finally released from the hospital. And he can't believe that he's standing in a chapel with Devon, Casey and Morgan. He's looking around at his family and friends and almost compliments Casey on how dashing he looks in his tux only to be pulled aside by the big guy..

"Forget the lady feelings Bartowski, I just wanted to tell you that you handled yourself well in the store. And if you ever tell anyone I said this you will die by my hand." Casey taps his finger on Chuck's chest, maknig sure his point had been taken.

" Thanks buddy; I always knew you liked me. But if you don't mind I'm going to finish getting dressed." Chuck smiles as he turns, knowing that Casey has just given him his blessing in his own way.

Chuck straightens his tue as he recalls the past few days.. He's most surprised that General Beckman was actually going to allow the wedding to proceed but figured that Sarah had probably threatened to resign if she tried to stop it. Still, Beckman's stipulations were not easy.. Chuck had to promise to go through agent training and become a full fledged agent, which was the easiest one to agree to. He didn't like the fact that he had to have a GPS chip implanted in his neck so they could monitor his vitals and location at all times although relented when Sarah point out his propensity to get into trouble and lose his watch. The one he didn't like the most though was that he had to get an update of the latest intersect.

He had agreed to everything because Sarah was worth it. He walks through the church,and as he looks at the altar, He notices a bright light that starts to surround the ceiling of the chapel and he hears a voice... He can't quite make out the words, and starts to look around for whoever said it.

"Chuck, Wake Up!"

Again he hears the voice only this time he finally understands what it says. The voice seems to be coming from the altar. He yells back, "I am awake. Who are you?"

"Chuck, Wake Up!" He hears the same words.

"Morgan is that you?" Chuck replies. "If this is a joke it's not funny…you should be getting ready."

"Chuck, we need you to come back to us." He looks around again trying to find the person speaking but all he sees is the empty church..

It's then that a wave of dizziness hits Chuck. He staggers to one knee and notices that the light above the altar is getting brighter.

"Sarah" he calls out as the light engulfs him, and everything around him starts to fade away.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has given this story a chance. Hopefully you continue to enjoy it. Updates will be sporadic but i will try and update as regularly as i can. Thanks to my wife for her support and the amazing JoMarch for her Beta job. Without her this wouldn't make it to the screen. Oh and I don't own Chuck.

Chuck wakes up in a hospital bed and looks around hoping that it wasn't a dream. He looks anxiously for Sarah, his eyes darting about as he tries to move, but his limbs won't work. He looks around for anyone in the room and notices Anna asleep in a chair with Morgan by his bed.

Chuck tries to speak but his voice is just a whisper, what's going on? It hurts to speak and he begins to cough. At that, Anna looks up bleary eyed as she jumps up, surprised and happy, "Morgan wake up!, Chuck your awake."

As Chuck groggily tries to lift up his head, he finds that the only other part of his body that he can slightly move is his fingers. He looks around and finally whispers, "where am I?, why can't I move?"

"Anna" Morgan calls to her, "Can you go find the doctor and get Ellie, please"

"Are you sure?" Anna looks uncertain. Morgan just nods, "Yeah let Chuck and I have a few minutes."

"Morgan what's going on? Why aren't we at the church? Where's Sarah?" Chuck's voice takes on a frantic tone.

"Chuck, Chuck slow down." Morgan touches his arm, "What are you talking about? What church? Chuck dude your in the hospital. We have all been coming in one day a week to sit with you, everyone has even from the Buy More, even Skip and you know he hates hospitals.

Chuck interrupts, "No Morgan I was marrying Sarah!!! You were there; you Casey, and Devon were my best men. Where's Sarah?" He starts to get more agitated.

At that moment Ellie rushes in with the doctor. As she enters the door she hears Morgan apologizing and right away she asks Anna to take Morgan to the waiting area."Also Anna could you start to call everyone to let them know that Chuck is awake."

"Sure Ellie no problem c'mon Morgan" Anna says while she pulls on his arm.

As Ellie turns back to Chuck, tears start to fall down her cheeks. Chuck notices that Ellie looks slightly older, then the door opens again and Devon walks in. Immediately Chuck is taken aback by Devon's appearance. His eyes look tired and he's sporting a mean grizzly Adams beard, but his eyes light up when they connect with Chuck's.

Just then he loses what little breath he has as he realizes that Ellie is sobbing into his neck and hugging him at the same time as he hears a cough like someone clearing his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, Chuck this is Doctor Jones." Ellie introduces the doctor.

"Hi Chuck I'm Henry Jones; I'm going to be performing your exam."

"You know you have the same name as ….."

"Chuck don't say it," Ellie wants to stop him but in her head knows that this signifies that her little brother is back, "You can knock him out but you can't take the geek….umm excuse me, nerd out of my little brother."

"Its ok Ellie I get it all the time" says Dr. Jones.

After the doctor does his preliminary exam, Ellie asks Chuck what day it is and what he remembers.

"Ellie its May 5, 2009". He recalls the confrontation with the gang member, and hearing the gun shots, and then nothing else as he closes his eyes to think.

After a few moments Chuck's eyes shoot open…he asks "what about the wedding? Did you and Devon ever get married?"

"Yes Chuck we did. We had a justice of the peace marry us in your hospital room. Just so that you could be near us."

"Did Sarah and I get to finish our vows?"

"Vows? No Chuck, what vows are you talking about?" Ellie asks with a questioning look.

"Ellie where's Sarah?" Chuck's voice gets frantic again as he hears the doctor explain that when a person is in a coma, no one is really sure what goes on in the brain and that all that is known is that when it shuts down like that, it's so that it can try to heal itself. Theorists say that the mind dreams a lot while the person is in a coma to try and keep them somewhat rooted in humanity and reality and to give them a reason to come back.

Chuck starts to get hysterical when he hears the last part, "What coma? Ellie, Wwhere the hell is Sarah?"

Chuck looks at Ellie, who cannot look at him but instead looks down twiddling her fingers. Devon finally lays a hand on her shoulder and starts to speak.

"Chuck it's August 22, 2011. Man you have been in a coma for a little over two years. Ever since you were shot"

Dr. Jones steps back into the picture. "Mr. Bartowski you had been shot 4 times. Once in the leg, as the bullet went through, it clipped your femoral artery. You lost a lot of blood from that wound alone. You took one in the shoulder that shattered it, and two in the chest. One punctured a lung and the other narrowly missed your heart and spine. Your body has since recovered from the wounds, but your mind had lost a lot of oxygen. That is why you were in a coma."

"Chuck", Devon says. "We almost lost you in surgery 4 times. I was in there with Dr. Jones during the whole thing."

Dr. Jones notices Chuck trying to move and stops him. "Chuck your muscles have been pretty much inactive for a long time. The tissue has atrophied from non use. It's going to be a little while before you have full use of your body."

Chuck can sense they are still not telling him everything and turns to Ellie and again asks,"What aren't you telling me? Ellie? Where's Sarah?"

Ellie finally breaks her silence. "Chuck when you were shot, it destroyed Sarah. She sat here with you day and night for 6 months. All she did was cry. She didn't eat and she barely slept. Then the doctors came in one day and told us that you might never wake up again and that we should discuss taking you off the ventilator."

"What else, Ellie?" Chuck demanded.

"When they came and told us that, Sarah lost it. She started screaming and throwing everything in sight. She was screaming, Don't say that, He has to wake up, He's all I have." Ellie blinks back her tears as she recalled the scene.

"Then she collapsed to the floor, she was so weak and we tried for days to get her to eat and sleep but she would not leave you."

"Where is she, Ellie?"

"Chuck they committed her. They had to so they could feed her intravenously and try and get her to rebuild her strength. But even though she's conscious, she has been in an incoherent state. She just stares out the window, rocking back and forth. Not speaking to anyone, her body just a husk like she's disconnected her self from the world."

"No, that can't be." Chuck does not want to believe any of it."I want to see her now." His voice louder and demanding despite his weakness.

"Chuck you can't. Not until you get your strength back and until you can walk again. You have to understand though, she's not the Sarah that you remember anymore. We visit her 3 times a week and there hasn't been a change since she collapsed."

"OK here's the deal." Chuck started to say after a moment of thought.

"I'll wait to see her until I can walk on my own, but I don't want you telling her I'm awake till I'm ready to see her, ok?"

"Sure Chuck." Devon replied, taking hold of Ellie's hand as a sign of reassurance.

"Where's Casey?"

"John Casey?" Devon's surprised by the question as he looks at his brother in law.

"Yes" Chuck knows that Casey would tell him more if he was still around.

"Chuck, Casey somehow had a hand in apprehending the guys that shot you. Then just before Sarah had her breakdown he left town and no one has seen him since." Ellie replied.

"Guys can you give me some time alone?" Chuck asks, his eyes closing shut."I just need some time to process everything that has happened. Please tell everyone thank you for waiting and being patient with me and please tell them that I will speak with them all soon."

"Sure Chuck we will be back in the morning." Ellie gives Chuck a last hug.

"Thanks guys I'll see you soon." He feels so drained but worst yet, he feels bereft because of Sarah's condition and knows that it's partly his fault.

Just as they were leaving the room Dr. Jones comes back in. Standing behind him is a twenty something brunette waiting to come in. He introduces her as Chuck's physical therapist and that today is the first day of his road to recovery.

As he hears the doctor's words,, Chuck's eyes roll back into his head. The flash hurts him more than usual, but he just figures that it's because he hasn't flashed in awhile. Chuck stores the information away for later. The stunning therapist comes over and introduces herself as Sammie. She goes over his recuperation itinerary and she winks at him saying she has a surprise for him. He sees two attendants wheel in a monitor with what looks like an XBOX on it, and a new "Call of Duty" game that he's never seen. Again, he flashes on the faces of the attendants, only catching the last part of her speech as she tells him the game is to help get his basic motor skills and movement back.

"Thank you." Chuck states as he starts to yawn. Sammie takes note to this and starts to make her way towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early Chuck. Be ready to start therapy. Bye" Sammie smiles again as she closes the door behind her.

"Yeah bye" Chuck responds.

As everyone leaves Chuck lays his head on his pillow and closes his eyes, only to hear a beep as the screen on his wall lights up and he hears a familiar voice.

"Mr. Bartowski did you have a nice nap?" She looks the same except for the new lines around her eyes.

Chuck's so tired but he knows he cannot sleep, not without setting his own plans into motion."

"Hello, General."

"How are you feeling?" Beckman asks

"It's nice to see you to. I feel totally rested and ready to get to work. General, what is the status of Agent Walker, and Major Casey?"

"Right to the point Chuck, good, then I will be as blunt as possible also. Agent Walker is currently in a mental institution in a catatonic state and Colonel Casey is currently MIA."

Chuck notices a hint of sadness in her eyes as she tells him this "He was captured during a raid on a Fulcrum base in Europe."

"General I have a deal for you"

"Mr. Bartowski what deal could you possibly make? You are really of no more use to me."

"I think you should reconsider. I want to offer myself." Chuck hopes that he's doing the right thing.

"You?" He sees her eyebrows rise at his words.

"General I will become what you have always wanted and desired I become. Train me to become the agent that you originally envisioned the intersect to reside in. While my body undergoes rehabilitation, I'll get trained in weapons, combat, seduction, evasion, and everything else that goes along with being an agent. I'll also get the latest upgrade for the Intersect, Intersect 2.0 if you will. We will retrain my mind and my body at the same time."

She does not say anything as she continues to look at him, which Chuck takes as bad news.

"Mr. Bartowski" Beckman finally speaks, "what makes you think I would even want you as an agent. Let me be frank we don't even know if the intersect still works"

Chuck interrupts her before she can continue,

"Special Agent: Sammie Rhodes, Age, 28,Years of service, 7 Drafted out of the way what is it with you guys and the Ivy League, but I deceased and only surviving relative is a younger sister in foster care. However she has half of her pay diverted to a trust fund her sister. To be disbursed upon her 21 birthday or at Agent Rhodes death. She also speaks 12 languages and she's not Fulcrum."

"How did you know all that?" She asks the question even though Chuck can see that she already knows the answer.

"I flashed on her when she was introduced as my Physical therapist. It hurt like hell to, but it worked none the less. I know more but that should be enough. Oh, and by the way the two attendants that came in are also agents."

He can see the General as she mulls over his words and only after a few minutes does she finally relent, "Ok, Mr. Bartowski I'll agree to this deal"

"Wait General, don't jump the gun just yet, I have some other demands of my own, or to be friendly we can call them conditions."

"You don't get any…"

"Oh I do, Diane, see I hold the cards at the moment. I know a few things that you might find of interest."

"Ok Mr. Bartowski let's hear it:"

" First, send me all the information on Casey's op. I will go over it, see what the intersect has on it and come up with a rescue operation for you."

"Done" says Beckman

"Next, I want to be transferred to a private PT facility so I can undergo all training and updates in one place. Also I would like for my sister to be able to visit me once in awhile."

"Done"

"Lastly, In two months I want Agent Walker brought to the facility. But you are not to tell her that I am awake. I will handle her mental rehab personally."

"No, absolutely not."

"General you have no choice if you want my complete cooperation then you will agree to this. One month after she arrives I will give you my honest opinion if she can become an active agent again. At that time when I give my opinion, you can then have her tested by your own doctors who will give you their assessment. Also if Sarah desires, we will have a completely sanctioned relationship."

Again, the General pauses for longer than Chuck would like but he does not blink as he stares at her as she finally agrees. "Done but why two months?"

"I don't want her to see me in this bed. I want to be up and moving around and make sure that I can take care of her. Plus if I have two months of training, I will be better armed with the knowledge that I will need to help her in her recovery."

"But why not tell her that you are awake?"

"General, you said yourself that she has been in a catatonic state for nearly two years. Do you think that if you start whispering in her ear that I'm alive, that she might not flip out and harm someone? If I'm not right in front of her, then she will not believe it and who knows what could happen."

"Ok Mr. Bartowski we will play it your way for now. But I have two conditions for you…"

"Don't ever call me Diane again or I will place you in a bunker so far beneath the surface that no one will ever find you and

Agent Sammie Rhodes is going to be a new permanent team member for you. She will be your new handler and cover girlfriend until I say otherwise." Despite her stern façade, she's actually glad to see Chuck awake. "Do we have an agreement Mr. Bartowski?"

"Yes we do"

"Good day Agent Bartowski" She shuts down the connection and leans back in her chair. She had not expected this turn of events but it would seem that the Bartow ski was finally becoming less of a liability and more of an asset. Perhaps the coma really was a good thing and she could use the changes in him to her advantage.

The End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks to my wife for her continued support and to the fans of this story who have embraced it. The next update may not be for a few weeks depending on when my baby girl decides to make her presence known to the world. Also to my beta Jomarch, who has to deal with my writing style and always knows how to make everything I want to say or try to say better.

Chapter 3

August 23, 2011

True to Beckman's word the very next day Chuck was transferred to Misty Pines Physical Therapy Clinic, located just outside of Barstow, Ca. As the ambulance arrives at the clinic, Chuck and Ellie see Sammie waiting for them. As Chuck is lowered out of the ambulance, Ellie takes in the manicured grounds and huge modern looking building "Wow little bro, this is a swanky place for the Buy More to put you up in." She pushes the back of his wheelchair and smiles as she hears his response.

"Well they are just hoping we don't sue them."

After Ellie checks Chuck in, and says her goodbyes, Agent Rhodes asks Chuck if he'd like a tour of the facility. Chuck hates the wheelchair but understands its necessity. As Sammie pushes him along the hallways, he finally takes in the facilities and expanse of the place, "Wow Agent Rhodes this place is amazing, what exactly goes on here?"

"Call me Sammie." She smiles at his enthusiasm.

"Ok Sammie, so what exactly is this place?"

"Chuck, may I call you Chuck or do you prefer Charles?" Sammie asks quietly.

"Chuck's fine. Everyone calls me Chuck."

"Chuck this is a sanctioned rehab center for agents of all agencies. It has the world's best surgeons, clinics, physical therapists, and physiologists. It also houses a world class gym, pool, and the best instructors from all services. They teach everything from martial arts, evasion, weapons, and seduction. The agencies usually send agents, who need refresher courses, or those that are burned out, rehabbing or just need some downtime, to get their heads back into the game."

"Wow" Chuck's suddenly aware that he's part of the spy world now and it scares him a bit.

"Ok, Chuck here is your room. If you need anything at all hit the button for a nurse, or you can call my room directly at extension 0413." She sees him look a bit overwhelmed and knows what will make him feel more at home. "By the way Chuck, there is every video game system that you could possibly want in this room too. Just do me a favor and try the Wii fit plus if you have the energy to do something physical today."

She sees him nod and only then does she get to the part she knows he will focus on. "On the desk over there is all the information that you requested from General Beckman. Try not to stay up to late; I'll be here at 8:00am to get started with your rehab. Be prepared, I'm not going to go easy on you. From day one we will be pushing you to your limits each and every day. Sweet dreams Chuck."

"Yeah you to", Chuck replies as wheels himself over to the desk and opens up the folder.

August 24, 2011

Chuck hears the knock on his door but is too engrossed in the papers before him, such that he does not realize Sammie entrance until he hears her voice.

"Tell me you didn't work on this all night?" She had a feeling she would find him at the desk but hoped that he at least got some sleep.

"No, I had an idea while I was stuck in bed, but it hasn't panned out yet. Are you ready to begin?" Chuck's surprised by the concern in her voice but knows that she takes her job seriously and right now, her job was to get him as fit as possible..

"Sure Chuck lets go".

Sammie steers the wheelchair out of the room before Chuck can stand up as his stamina and muscles are not up to a huge walk as yet. "We're going to start resistance therapy today." She looks down at him and sees him still deep in thought.

"Hey Sammie?" His voice sounding a bit unsure.

"Yes Chuck?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything in advance. I really appreciate everything that you have done and are going to do for me." He doesn't really know what to expect but he understands that with her help, he'll finally be able to see Sarah again.

"Your welcome Chuck but you don't have to thank me. This is my job, however I hope by the time we are done I'll be able to call you a friend."

"I'd like that as well," He knows he does need someone he can talk to. Someone who knows about his dual life at least until Sarah was well again. He thinks of Sarah and can't help his next words, "But I just want to be upfront and I hope that this does not come off as conceited but please don't fall for me. My heart already belongs to someone else."

"It's ok, Chuck" Sammie laughs out loud, "I have a boyfriend. However I always wanted to have an older brother."

"I'm sorry if I sounded conceited but, I just wanted to keep everything upfront and honest." He's glad that she's not upset at his words but he knows that he's doing all of this for Sarah and because of it, he wants to be honest with everyone involved.

"It's ok, I know all about Agent Walker, maybe one day you can tell me your story." She's read their files and had been amazed at their partnership but also the fact that they had seem to have fallen in love along the way. Their files said no such thing but she could read between the lines and understood that Sarah and Chuck loved each other.

"Deal and maybe you can tell me yours. I wasn't sure what you have been told or what you were cleared to know." He's finally able to relax, knowing that Sammie understood where he was coming from.

"I know everything Chuck, from Agent Walker to the Intersect." She had heard of the Intersect project but always assumed it was some kind of computer system. When Beckman had told her it was a person, she had been amazed and it was one of the reasons she had accepted the assignment.

"Good I hate lying if I don't have to." Chuck knows that it's part of being a spy but he really doesn't want to do it unless someone's life was in danger.

"Well we are here, get changed into a swim suit and I'll meet you by the pool, ok?"

His next two hours was spent doing minimal exercises outside the pool. Sammie wasn't lying when she said that she wasn't going to go easy on him. She started slowly, moving his legs up and down and then moving his arms up and down. He could feel his muscles protest and pain build up but he tries his best to ignore the feeling.. She started to bend his limbs in different positions and Chuck could feel his muscles starting to strain as they had been so underused. Sammie tried to smile through all the exercises, wanting to lighten the mood because she really hoped that Chuck wouldn't hate her by the end of the day. Once Sammie had stretched all of his muscles out to her satisfaction she told him they were going to get inside the pool. He had expected the torture to end but understood that he needed to do this in order to get up to full strength.

Sammie told Chuck that once he was in the water the natural buoyancy would allow him to move easier even though he hasn't really moved in a long time. The water in the pool would provide him with resistance training and all he needed to do was to move his limbs as best he could and allow his body to get used to the exercise. Again, the pain started almost immediately but Chuck focused on thinking of Sarah. After another two hours in the water, Sammie finally asked Chuck if he was ready for some lunch.

"So what am I allowed to eat?" Chuck could see that she was worried about him and smiled as he asked the question..

"Chuck we are not going to restrict your diet. You have been fed on liquid nutrients for the last two years. So as long as your body can handle it, you can eat anything that you like. However as a warning, you probably won't finish a lot yet because your stomach has shrunk and I'd probably stay away from anything too spicy for awhile." Sammie was amazed by his tenacity and did not expect him to last the four hours but he did so without even a word of complaint. However, she also understood that this was just the start and because he had been honest with her, she wanted to return the favor.

"Ok sounds good."

"Chuck before I let you eat I just want to go over the rest of our agenda for the day. We are going to go a little light on you for the first few days then the real hard stuff will begin once you can move your limbs on your own with little discomfort. After lunch I want you to play some video games and get your hand eye coordination back. Then I'll give you some time to go over the papers that General Beckman provided you. After your dinner, we will go on a stroll around the facility but no more wheelchair as you will be using a walker to walk around. I will have a wheel chair waiting if you start to get a little tired. After that there will be a surprise waiting for you in your room."

"Oh I can't wait for that" Chuck takes in all of it and is surprised that he's actually looking forward to the exertion. Although the mention of a surprise does peak his interest.

True to her word, the day was really packed and when she finally wheeled him back to his room, he had felt spent although he was still disappointed that he only managed to walk forty feet before succumbing to using the wheelchair.

"Chuck it's going to take time to build your stamina and muscles so that you can completely walk around this facility. But from your performance today and if you listen to everything I say, I don't think you will take that long to get there."

Sammie opens Chuck's door, and he notices that there is a young woman in his room.

"Can I help you?" Chuck asks, a bit unsure if this is Sammie's idea of a surprise.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Bartowski my name is Mary. I am one of the techs assigned to the facility here and I am going to be helping wash you amongst other things at least until your healthy enough to do it yourself."

"Umm helping me what?" Chuck hears the words but does not understand the meaning.

"She will be giving you your sponge baths Chuck." Sammie actually finds his reaction adorable but tries to hide her smile.

"There really is no need for that" Chuck stammers.

"Now Chuck, you don't want Mary to get in trouble do you?"

"Well no, I don't."

"Then let her help you. Besides, Mary is also a trained computer and forensics expert, aside from being a trained nurse." A blush starts to creep up Chuck's neck and he's unsure of what to say to that information.

"Please Mr. Bartowski, I have to do my job." Mary looks at him, her eyes wide and pleading. Chuck finally realizing that he really has no choice and has to concede to let Mary give him the sponge bath.

"Just call me Chuck, ok?" He sighs, hoping that the next half and hour goes by quickly.

"Ok Mr. Bart I'm sorry Chuck", Mary grins in response.

"Chuck I will see you bright and early in the morning. Hopefully you won't feel too sore." Sammie hopes the warm bath will ameliorate some of his aches.

"I think I'll be fine"

"Just wait till you wake up tomorrow", Sammie winks at him as she leaves the room.

August 25, 2011, 8:00 Am.

Sammie was looking forward to today and expected Chuck to as well when she knocked on his door. The silence that greeted her was a bit unsettling and although she wanted to respect his privacy, she decided to enter the room when he did not answer the second and third time she knocked. When she opened the door she half expected to find Chuck engrossed in a video game or having papers splayed all over the floor, but instead she found him asleep. As she went to wake him up she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his hair curling into little animal shapes while he slept. She had to tell herself to not think in that direction though because he had warned her and she did have a boyfriend.

"Hey sleepy head are you ready for today's workout?" She gently touched him on the shoulder so as not to give him too much of a surprise.

"Yeah, umm, yeah" Chuck replied, his voice muffled by the pillow as he slowly groaned. "Why do I hurt so much?"

"Chuck, I told you that you were going to be sore, but that just shows that your muscles are reacting to the exercise. I have a few new things I'd like you to do today before we go to the pool. So up an at em…" She helps him up and is glad that he's not resisting or blaming her for his current predicament.

Like yesterday, Chuck didn't complain one bit as Sammie put him through the paces. He had even started his warm ups without much prodding despite being incredibly sore after yesterday. She had seen experienced field agents who performed less admirably. Before he could get in the pool, Sammie decided that she had to give him some incentive.

"Chuck, if you can double your walk time tonight, then I have another surprise for you."

She smiles as she hears his response, "Sammie, did I ever tell you that I hate surprises." Chuck knows she means well but he really was already overwhelmed with Mary as his first surprise. "Can't I just get a hint?"

"No Chuck you'll just have to win the challenge." She winks at him and is glad to see him smile back.

Chuck does not let up though and keeps asking her about the surprise and only stops when he gets ready for their walk, instead catching her off guard and asking her a completely different question, "So what made you want to join the CIA?"

It's not a question that she's comfortable in answering so she stays silent for a very long while but in the end, she notes that he's been through as much a traumatic experience as she has and she begins to speak. "Well my parents were murdered and the crime went unsolved. I vowed then to learn how to find there killers and also help protect other people from the same kind of fate. I guess I hope they can sleep easy at night even if it is at my expense."

"Wow" Chuck did not expect that,

"Did you ever find the killers?"

"Not yet, but one day I hope to find them and …well I want to ensure they never harm anyone else again."

"Well if you ever want me to go over the file just bring it to me and I'll see if I flash on anything." He does not make the offer lightly and hopes she does take him up on it.

"Thanks Chuck, I really appreciate it" She looks at her watch and is surprised to see the time. "Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"We have been walking for over an hour and you haven't gotten tired yet. Your stamina is coming back really quickly. You're still going to be hurting again in the morning however I definitely think it's worth it."

"So I get my surprise now, right?" Chuck asked grinning like a school boy.

"Yes, it's waiting back at your room."

Not surprisingly, it only took Chuck fifteen minutes to get back and there sitting on his bed was a copy of the newest Star Trek movie on blue ray. Sammie enters behind him and sees him staring at the disc. "This came out the week after I fell into the coma. Sarah and I were supposed to see it, with Morgan and Anna." His voice drops and she can see a look of sadness on his face.

"Well, I know I'm not Sarah, or Morgan and Anna for that matter, however I haven't seen it so we can watch it together if you'd like." She sits at the edge of the bed and waits for his answer.

"Thank you", Chuck nods as he finally grabs the disc.

They don't talk much for the duration of the movie instead just comfortable in spending time together and enjoying the story unfolding before them. Chuck notes that she's not a big sci-fi fan and she falls asleep halfway through. He feels bad for waking her but gently does so when the credits begin to roll. "Sammie wake up, time to go, I have to sleep before tomorrow's torture. Thanks for the movie by the way."

Her eyes are still closed but she smiles, "No problem Chuck anytime."

As she walks back to her room though, she realizes that she's started to think of other ways to spend more downtime with Chuck.

It does not materialize though as Chuck's workouts really take a lot out of him but at least at the end of the week, he's finally able to walk unaided.

August 31, 2011

Chuck's waiting for Devon and Ellie and can't stop fidgeting so instead, he holds onto his chair and starts doing reverse sit ups with his feet on the bed. He can feel his body changing and adapting to his new workout regime and he has to admit that he hasn't felt this good ever.

Devon holds Ellie's hand as they walk through the door and he's so amazed by the changes in Chuck. "Yo Chuckster that's awesome, you're looking great."

"Yeah, Chuck", Ellie is amazed at the difference from just a week ago "You're looking really good."

"Thanks" Chuck stops and wipes the sweat from his brow.

"This place seems to be doing wonders for you. So are you done being cold towards everyone." She tempers her words with a smile and is so relieved to hear his answer.

"Ellie come on, I wasn't cold, I just needed time to adjust to everything that had happened", Chuck knows she's just looking out for him and smiles in response.

"Ok, so if you're done being cold, can we please tell Sarah that you're awake now. We're going to see here tomorrow." Ellie had always liked Sarah and it hurt to see her in that state and she knows that Sarah would get better if she knew Chuck was ok.

"No", Chuck does not want to fight with his sister and understands where she's coming from but he also realizes that he has to do this right. "I have a time table and that would be rushing it. Ellie, just please, give me a little more time." He wants to see Sarah more than anything in the world but he knows that he's the reason she got into that state and he needs to do everything in his power to ensure it never occurres again.

"Ok, Chuck I'll let it go for now. But you had better do it soon."

The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly as they reminisced over the past and talked about everything that was going at home. " Morgan's really chomping at the bit to come visit you." She sees him nod but remain noncommittal and she hopes that her next bit of news would elicit a better response. "Chuck are you ready to be an uncle?"

She finally gets the response when he shouts for joy and pulls the both of them into a tight hug. They have dinner together and Chuck even gets Sammie to sneak them three glasses of champagne to celebrate.

Chuck hugs her tight when they have to leave and only after they drive off, does he go back to his room. He's worked on his Sarah plan but knows he also has to start working on his Casey plan.

* * *

Sammie had wanted to join Chuck for dinner but she had to report to the General..

"Ma'am, the asset is making remarkable progress. In just a few days he has already regained basic use of his legs and arms. He seems to be throwing everything he has into this. He has a determination that I have not seen in any of the other patients that I have worked with."

"Very well, Agent Rhodes keep up the positive work and keep me informed if anything unusual happens. Actually, if anything else happens, let me know. Beckman out."

September 1, 2011, 6pm

Chuck walked into the mess hall to see Sammie waving at him from one of the tables in the back.

Hey Chuck do you want to join me for dinner?" She expected him to say yes and was moving down the bench only to hear his response and he thrust a data disc into her hands.

"No time, I need you to get this to General Beckman now." His voice was so serious that she did not argue, instead taking the file and rushing out, only to have him call out to her. "Sammie."

"Chuck?"

"Tell Beckman that I'm ready for the next phase in training." She wonders what's on the disc but does not ask him; instead she turns and runs to report in again.

September 12, 2011, 8am

He does not expect to see Mary at his door and is surprised when she tells him she's there to take him to Level two. He had noticed that the elevators never stopped there and when he tried to press the level, the button never lit up.

"What's at Level two?"

"I am not sure, Mr Bartowski but we will be meeting Agent Rhodes there, and we are supposed to be there now so let's get going."

"Call me Chuck and lead the way" He wishes that she didn't blush so much when he talked to her but at lease he's glad that the sponge baths have stopped..

He sees her hold a metallic key card to the button and hears the beep when she presses it. When the doors open, he's not sure what to expect. He sees all the cameras, and guards there and he whistles such that Mary turns and looks at him.

"Sorry, nervous and impressed at the same time."

"I know what you mean, Chuck, it's the first time that I have been down here too."

They enter a narrow corridor and notice that a side door opens. "Right this way, Mr. Bartowski" He wonders what Sammie's being so formal and wants to ask her only he's distracted by the long narrow room filled with TVs all around the wall and a computer console positioned in the middle. As Chuck steps up to the console the front TV screen turns on.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bartowski"

"General" Chuck acknowledges her with a nod.

"This console has the newest Intersect upgrade, if you are truly ready to take the next step. All you have to do is to place your palm upon the console." She looks at him as he walks up to the screen, his hand slowly reaching up.

"I'll speak to you when you're done, Agent Bartowski." With that the screen shuts off.

Sammie walks up behind Chuck and places a hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear "Good luck, Chuck". She wants to stay but had been given strict instructions to leave the room.

After Agent Rhodes shuts the door behind her, Chuck finally places his palm on the device. The light dim and his last thought is to ask Sarah for forgiveness because he knows this is not what she had wanted for him.

The lights shut off and then, all of a sudden the room lights up with images on all the screens in the room, Chuck's eyes roll to the back of his head and his body goes rigid, his hands grip together and his knuckles go white. The images move at such a fast pace only to stop as quickly as they started and then he just falls back and collapses.

Sammie wonders what's going on and rushes back into the room as soon as the door opens and the lights come up, She sees Chuck laying there on the floor and runs up to him. its then that she notices blood trickling out of his nose and ears. She calls for Mary to get help. While she is cradling Chuck's head, she pushes his hair back, and places a soft kiss on his forehead, and whispers "Please be ok."

A short time later, Chuck wakes up in his room. Sammie is there with Dr. Jones, going over his test results. "Well Agent Rhodes, his test results seem normal, maybe we should get him up for CAT scan, just to be safe."

"No." The last thing he wants is more tests.

"Chuck your awake".

"Yeah, I just have a huge headache, but this always happens when I get updates. Dr. Jones, all I really need are a few aspirins"

He does not argue as the initial test results looked fine. "Sure I'll have a tech bring them in."

"Chuck are you sure that you're ok?"

"Better then ever let's get to work."

September 13, 2011

Against all odds, Chuck has made significant progress in all of the basic training exercises Sammie had thrown at him. As Sammie watches him complete his last set of exercises, she can't help but be impressed. He had come a long way in such a short amount of time. His stamina has improved so much that he can keep up with her over two mile distances even when she's running at full speed. The Intersect upgrade had also improved his fighting skills and she can see when he flashes and suddenly fights his way out of near impossible situations. Her only problem with Chuck currently is that he's not following her full schedule of training. He still refuses to go for any weapons training and has not yet handled a gun or learnt to throw knives. Every time she brings it up, he just tells her he knows who his instructors will be in those two specialties and they're not here as yet.

September 15, 2011

He's doing one of his hand to hand drills with Sammie when he sees Mary rush into the room.

"Agent Bartowski?"

"Yes?"

"General Beckman is on the line and says she needs to speak to you immediately."

"Ok, we are on our way, let's go Sammie."

As Chuck and Sammie arrive at the communications room, General Beckman's face is displayed on the huge screen.

"Agents, two days ago I sanctioned a rescue mission to find Colonel Casey. The mission was based on the plans you gave me, Agent Bartowski.. You did an amazing job. When the ops team got there they didn't have any surprises. You had a contingency for everything they threw at us."

"Ma'am, was he there? Was he still alive?"

"We found Colonel Casey. He is in pretty bad shape and he'll be out of commission for a while. He had a lot of internal injuries, as well as external ones but he's a fighter. He's currently in one of our bases in Germany."

"Despite all his injuries, he demanded that we give you a message, Agent Bartowski."

"Really?"

"Yes it simply reads …..(grunt)" He thinks it is really a military thing as Beckman's grunt actually sounds incredibly like Casey's.

"That's a number 48, which I think means good job." He smiles at Beckman who actually smiles back.

Sammie's never seen the General look so happy and she wonders about the grunting as she looks back at Chuck and the General.

Chuck notices and grabs her hand and to give it a friendly squeeze. "It's and inside joke I'll tell you about it later." He looks back at the General and hopes she agrees to his request.

"General will he be joining us?"

"Yes, but not yet. Until he is able to be moved he will remain were he is with a twenty four hour guard. Agent Bartowski, keep up the good work."

"Why does she never say goodbye? It's just not polite." Chuck asks, and Sammie just shrugs her shoulders.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their continued support of this story thank you very much. A very special thank you goes out to my wife who not only supports me in my writing and just in everyday life, but who also gave me the best gift ever my daughter who was born March 11 at 1:01 am. And last but certainly not least to Jomarch for her continued beta and support in putting up with my tense issues and making this story readable for you guys. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

October 22, 2011

In a little over a month and half, Chuck's progress has been so amazing that all the instructors as well as staff at the hospital have been pulling for him. Their reports to Beckman are glowing and they all consider him a friend. Chuck's knows that his training is almost complete. But what he does not know is that he would have been in the top of his class at the CIA academy, if he were actually there.

He can feel his muscles burn as he finishes a grueling workout with one of his instructors. Although he's sweating and breathing hard, he still feels energized as he takes his shirt off and begins to wipe the sweat off his forehead with it. He notices Mary coming into the room and staring at his shirtless body. He smiles self-consciously and is still amazed that she would be staring at him like that. He bows to his instructor and turns towards Mary.

"Hey Mary, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Mr. Bart….

"Mary how many times have I told you to call me Chuck?"

"Sorry Chuck." She blushes and bends her head as she replied.

"Can you get a message to General Beckman for me?'

"Of course, what is it?"

"Please just inform her that it's time for Stage two."

October 26, 2011

The next four days is spent with Chuck going over different escape techniques with a few of the martial arts instructors. They discuss in detail whether improvisation works better on the spot or if a more controlled response is the better way to go. Chuck's dedication and out of the box thought processes have impressed all his instructors such that they view him more as a colleague than a student.. Not only has he taken everything that they have taught him, but he has also taught them a few things. His single minded dedication to getting as fit as possible has also resulted in Chuck adding a lot of muscle mass. His once lankey form is now lean and muscular and he tries to ignore all the admiring looks he gets from the women in the institute because he knows he's done all this for one person. He's so proficient in all espionage skills and with the new intersect 2.0., Chuck knows everything from kung fu to Swahili. While he can't control every aspect of the intersect as yet, he's shown such an intrinsic talent for it that he's already on his way to using parts of the program that most of the scientists he has been working with did not know could be accessed by the human brain.

Chuck sees an aid walk into the room and he quickly bows to his instructors and walks over to the man. "Can I help you?" Chuck asks.

"Sir, I was told to inform you that a new patient has arrived. One Sarah Walker. She is currently in a non responsive state. I was told to bring you her file and take you to her room."

He feels his heart pound in his chest and knows it not due to the workout. He wants to see her so desperately but needs to do this right." Let me grab a shower and review the file, and then you can take me to her room."

Twenty minutes later Chuck is directed to Sarah's room. He stands outside the door for a good five minutes before opening it and when he does, he's startled by what he sees. The once vibrant Sarah Walker looks a shell of her former self. Her once sculpted and muscular body had withered from non use and she looks pale and frail, so unlike the woman he remembered.. Her once bright blonde hair has dulled, and her skin has lost its glow. What hits him the most though is the vacant look in her blue eyes. Eyes that use to convey so much emotion to him now just staring sightlessly out of the window. A blank stare that makes him want to cry.

Despite all that, when Chuck kneels down next to her, all he sees is his Sarah and knows she's the same person inside and that he just needs to reach her.. He notices that she has an IV going into her arm giving her fluids, so he takes her hand and strokes his thumb over her palm gently. He hopes that she knows that someone is there with her and she'll recognize him.

He calls her name softly "Sarah, Sarah it's me Chuck." He stares at her, wanting her to answer him. "Come back to me, I need you." Each time he speaks, he pauses, hoping for some kind of change but nothing happens. Chuck does not give up though as he continues to talk, telling her how much he misses her and pleading with her to come back to him. Chuck sits there whispering to her, stroking her hand all night long, and just letting her feel his touch. He does not know how long he's been there but can see that the sun has set so he finally picks her up out of the chair, and places her gently on the bed.

It's then that he hears her voice and the words startle him.. "No please don't shoot him." It's just a whisper but he hears her clearly and he pulls a chair to the side of the bed,"My sweet Sarah try to sleep, I'll be right here waiting, always". It takes him a while to fall asleep but even when he does his hand still holds hers tightly..

Morning comes and Chuck wakes up with a sharp pain in his neck but it's quickly overshadowed as he sees the sunlight on Sarah's beautiful face. Unlike yesterday, where he only noticed the differences in her appearance, the light of a new day has highlighted the fact that Sarah's there and alive and as beautiful as ever to him.

He finally notices the time on the wall and realizes that he is late for a training class with Sammie. He leans over Sarah kisses her forehead, "Sleep well my love,, I will be back soon". As he walks out the door he does not notice the solitary tear the runs down Sarah's cheek.

November 9, 2011

In the two weeks since Sarah's arrival, he's divided his time between training and just being with her.. He's gotten into a routine and today, he puts a vase of lilies next to her bed before sitting down and taking her hand in his. and talks about his day or about the weather and when he's ready, he finally talks to her "Sarah can you hear me? It's Chuck I'm right here."

He's telling her about Morgan's recent visit, when he remembers to tell her some good news. "Sarah I forgot to tell you that Ellie will be visiting us in a few weeks isn't that great, plus she's pregnant?"

He always expects her to answer and hides his disappointment well when she doesn't. He wants to keep up the conversation though and looks up angrily when he hears a knock on the door as a nurse comes in.

"Excuse me, sir" …the nurse steps back, seeing the glare in Chuck's eyes. He's never been quick to anger but he's been specific about not being disturbed when he's with Sarah, going so far as to tell Sammi that under no circumstances should he be disturbed.

"But General Beckman is on the line." The nurse gulps as she sees Chuck stand up, his glare finally letting up as he turns to the woman in the bed. "Sarah I'll be right back".

He goes into the communications room, his voice curt as he does not even bother to greet Beckman. "What is it….this is my private time"

"Mr. Bartowski don't take that tone with me. I have a few things that I want to go over" She's noticed the changes in him and all reports back to her have highlighted his dedication to being the best spy that he can be. She knows though that there is still no change in Agent Walker's prognosis and understands his frustration. "You are one month from graduating your training so congratulations. As Colonel Casey is making a faster recovery then was at first anticipated. He could be joining you in the next few weeks." His expression does not change and he taps his foot impatiently. "Finally, Your sister Ellie will be coming to see you if I'm not mistaken. Let's make sure that she does not get suspicious about anything. Come up with a believable cover story, for why you and Agent Walker are both here." She sees him nod before answering.

"Yes ma'am. Was there anything e….." He hears the scream coming from Sarah's room. and does not finish as he turns and sprints to her room. He sees her being held down by an orderly and can hear her screaming "Chuck is dead, you're not Chuck" The words seemed to burn from her throat, hoarse from years of non use. He wants to help but is paralyzed until she looks up at him and screams again "Chuck is dead you can't be Chuck".

Finally rushing to her side, "Baby, Baby, shhhh I'm here look at me." Chuck holds her face and turns it toward him and he sees Sarah desperately tries to clamp her eyes shut as she screams in pain again.

"Sarah it's me, Chuck. Please look at me." His voice breaks when he sees the Tears running down her face but he holds on to her until she finally looks up at him. He finally sees recognition in her blue eyes as she whispers "Is..is it really you?"

"Yes, Sarah it's really me." Her next words both shock him but also make him laugh at the same time. "Am I dead?"

Chuck laughs and replies "No, honey you're not dead. You're very much alive and have been well missed".

She clings on to him, her head tucked under his chin and Chuck finally looks at the orderly and asks him to go tell General Beckman that he will call her back and that Agent Walker is awake and responsive.

The next few days are a blur for both Sarah and Chuck. Doctors traipse in and out of her room running test and sharing results. But through it all Chuck does not leave Sarah's side. He watches her diet and ensures that she keeps down the soup and other liquids so that she'll finally be able to stomach solid food.

He catches her up on gossip and real news but most importantly, he tells her about Casey.. Sarah had been relieved when Chuck told her that Casey was ok. She had felt bad that she wasn't there to have his back, but she knew that he would have preferred her to be there with Chuck. He knows that he's skirting around the main issue and so is she. They talk like old friends but she tends to place her hand on his arm the whole time and he hugs her for longer than is necessary each time before he leaves. But neither of them want to acknowledge the two elephants in the room. One being how they feel towards each other and how they reacted when both were injured. And the other was what lead to Chuck being injured in the first place.

Each time she has to undergo an examination, he stares at her longingly and lovingly. He sees her get her color back day by day. Chuck's still worried at the number of different doctors who come and prod and poke at her and he knows she's still fighting bouts of depression. So he doesn't push or mention anything until she does because he does not want her to slip back into the catatonic state that he first saw her in. There are times where she would still think Chuck was dead, but all he had to do was take her hand and she would calm down.

The day she started on solid food; just fruit, bread, and a protein drink, she relished the taste and laughed out loud. He loved the sound and knew what he needed to do to hear it again.

A day later, Ellie and Devon arrived around 1pm. They had come right after their shift. As everyone was hugging one another, Chuck asked Ellie if she brought the package. She smiled and handed it to him and he could see the anticipation on Sarah's face turn to joy when Devon went out into the hall and carried a small package back..

Sarah smelled it right away and exclaimed, "Chuck you had them bring me some sizzling shrimp. I could kiss you."

Ellie's eyes widened at that but she remained silent, instead opening up the package for Sarah and offering it to her with a smile. They sat around for hours just talking, while Sarah ate. Ellie was telling Sarah about her wedding and the baby and only stopped when she saw Sarah start to tear up.

Sarah's thoughts drifting back to when she had seen Chuck in a hospital bed put her stomach in knots. She knows that it would be healthier to talk about it but she does not want to do it in front of Ellie and Devon. She can hear Devon was talking to Chuck about different things and just looking at Chuck is enough to calm her once again.

Ellie notices the looks that pass from both Sarah and Chuck, little glances and some longing looks. She's a bit afraid because she knows they still have a long road ahead of them but, she has a feeling that they would make it. As they leave, Ellie hugs Chuck and then Sarah, while Devon gives Sarah a hug and clasps Chuck on the arm "Man have you been working out? You may have been fit before, well not fit but you weren't out of shape but now you're starting to turn into another me."

He pulls Chuck into a hug, "Dude that's so awesome. You seem more filled out and solid. Maybe when you get out we can go biking or mountain clim.." He does not get to finish as Ellie cuts in "Honey lets get him out of here first. Right Chuck?"'

Chuck smiles and nods, "Yeah let's get out of here first". It's the first time he has mentioned leaving and Sarah knows that it's time to really talk to him. She waves as Ellie and Devon leave before turning back to him.

"Hey, Chuck?"

"Yeah, Sarah?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Umm just seeing you after my therapy." He looks at her, wondering where she's going with this.

" Oh, ok" Sarah knows she has a chance to talk to him but she's still afraid.

"Why is there anything that you'd like to do?" He sees her look down at her hands and wonders if he should bring up their situation.

"No" Sarah looks out the window, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok well Sarah, I'm going to go and grab a shower and get some rest." He reluctantly gets up and walks towards the door only to have her words stop him.

"Please, Chuck stay with me," Sarah's voice is soft and tentative.

"Sarah I want that as much as you do but the doctor said that you need your alone time at night. That we should wait before…we should wait." He does not want to leave but he also knows he cannot stay, at least not until they've had their talk.

"You don't want me then?" Again, her voice is soft but this time, he can hear the challenge there.

"Of course I want you, but I don't want to rush you. You're going to start your conditioning next week. After that we will see if you're ready. I promise you I want nothing more then to hold you all night. But let's give it just a few more days ok. I promise." He sees her turn away from him. "Night, Sarah."

"Good Night, Charles." Her tone now cold and Chuck hates that he has to leave but he knows it's the right thing and that he's hurting as much as she is.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, so I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your guys support truly continues to amaze me and I thank you for it very much. I want to thank my wife for her continued support and for my daughter who at 2:00am keeps me awake to write lol. A very special thanks to Jomarch for the beta that she does. Without her this story would be unreadable. Again I want to thank you all so much and let me just say Ep. 13 the best ever.

Chapter 5

After a slightly restless night sleep, Sarah wakes up and stretches. She slowly gets out of her bed and twists from left to right. Her back is really sore this morning for some reason and her thoughts are in a jumble as she tries to make sense of the past week. She knows that she is in a government facility but she has no idea why the General hasn't called her to debrief her as yet. Adding to that she knows that Chuck is holding a lot back, even though he has been really kind, sweet and patient with her. She's getting stronger every day and he was still hiding a lot from her. She promised herself that today would be the day when he would start telling her more things.

Sarah knows that in order to convince him to do that, she would need to show that she was back to her normal self. And if this were any other morning for her, she would start with a work out. She really wants to start getting herself back in shape, so she slowly almost painfully changes into a sports bra and shorts. Sarah slowly makes her way to the gym.

As she nears the gym, she hears grunts and shouts. The noises getting louder the closer to the gym she gets. As Sarah enters the door, she realizes that it is the sound of people sparring inside the room. The scene she witnesses shocks her and her heart starts beating at a frantic pace.

She sees a man being attacked by four other men. The dark haired man is expertly blocking and countering all their attacks. He has very sweaty brown hair a very lean athletic body. Sarah notices a small brunette standing off to the side taking notes. But she's drawn back to the fight as she sees the man in the center delivering a vicious snap kick to one of his attacker's face. Its then that she finally gets a view of the man's face; she's never seen Chuck so focused. Her Chuck.

The small brunette ends the session by calling time. Sarah quietly slips back into the entry way a little bit. Chuck had not noticed her yet, but she can still see Chuck as he bows to the men. After they leave, the small brunette hands Chuck a towel and then jumps up and hugs Chuck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sarah's always been a keen observer and she notes That Chuck is shirtless and that his upper body is cut and very sexy. However, she also realizes that Chuck had used Kung Fu to dispatch the four men and a far as she knew, that was as new as Chuck's really well defined torso. The one thing that bothered her the most though was the fact that the perky brunette was making googily eyes at Chuck. She knows Chuck loves her but it still does not stop the feeling of jealousy flowing through her, especially when she sees that Chuck does not push the brunette away but smile at her instead. Sarah feels hurt and betrayed.

It's obvious now that Chuck has been hiding a lot of things from her, and the time has come for a lot of explanations. Sarah wants to be calm but what she sees is too much for her and she screams at the top of her lungs "I hate brunettes, why is it always brunettes? She pushes through the doors and hobbles out of the training room. Chuck turns just in time to see a blonde ponytail darting out of the door.

He turns and runs out the door after her. As he gets to the hallway, he hears her sobs and spies her sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up and her head bowed down.

"Sarah?" He timidly asks. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

Sarah ignores him as she rocks back and forth, just saying over and over again, "Why is it always brunettes? I just can't compete with them."

"Sarah, compete with who?" Chuck hates to see her like this, "Sarah, please look at me, talk to me." Chuck gently places his hand on her arm..

"Why?" Sarah's voice is questioning, "Why did you wake me up and bring me back to this? Why do I have to see you happy with someone else?" She can't stop herself as she just decides to say everything on her mind. "Why couldn't you let me live my life in my little world where we were married?"

"Why did you bring me back to see you happy with that brunette hussy?"

"Is that why you don't want to share my bed with me?"

All her words tumble out and all Chuck can do is stare as he finally understood what had just transpired. Sarah had just seen Sammie and he really needed to do damage control. "Sarah, Sarah, darling she is one of my instructors and my physical therapist."

"One of your instructors? As in Kung Fun Instructor? Sarah still sounds doubtful but at least she was talking to him.

"No sweetie, you're misunderstanding, well kind of, wait did you say we were married?"

"Don't change the subject Chuck." Sarah's voice carried a warning tone. "If she was an Instructor, why was she hugging and kissing you?"

"Sarah you have to know, that I love you, and only you. It's always been you." He's always been honest with her.

"Really?"

"Yes Sarah, I love you."

"I love you too Chuck. However, just because we have admitted that we love each other does not change the fact that you're still hiding a lot of big things from me." Sarah finally looks at him, wanting to see his face. "Like for example, who is that brunette tramp I saw molesting you and don't give me any crap about her being an instructor. And for that matter, why do all the women in this place seem like they have a crush on you?"

"Ok Sarah, you're not going to like this but to answer your first question, the brunette's name is Agent Samantha Rhodes, Sammie to her friends. She is my new handler and cover girlfriend."

"You're what?" Sarah's eyes go wide as her voice rises again. "Why would you need a new handler?"

"It was Beckman's idea but wait there's more. She's my cover girlfriend only until you got better. But don't worry she has a boyfriend and we only see each other as a brother/sister type deal. As for the other women I don't know. I guess they fell for the ole Bartowski charm and eye brow dance."

"It's not that good." Sarah answers with a huff.

"You fell for it didn't you?" He can see her wavering as he breathes an internal sigh of relief.

"Yes I did." She can't lie to him. "But there is more isn't there?" Sarah can still see that he's holding some things back. "Chuck whatever you need to tell me, we will deal with it together."

"Ok, but let's get out of the hallway and go back to my room." He holds out his hand and helps her to her feet and then leads her to his room.

"Ok Sarah, sit down on the bed. When I woke up from my coma, I realized that you weren't there. I kept asking for you. At first Ellie, Dr. Jones, and even Morgan wouldn't tell me where you were. They told me what happened and then they told me that I had been in a coma for over two years." He can see that she has questions but was keeping quiet because she could tell that this was difficult for him to recount. "Finally Ellie broke down and told me how you stayed by my side every day until you had a break down. Then she told me about the mental institution. At the same time I found out that Casey had gone missing right after you had been placed in the institute. When everyone had left to give me some rest and time to take everything in, General Beckman appeared on the T.V. screen that had just been delivered. She told me about both of your current status. However she wouldn't let me help find Casey or see you. So I had to make a deal."

"Chuck, what kind of deal?" Deep down, Sarah knows the answer but she wants to hear it from him, hoping that it's not her greatest fear.

"Well, the perks were I got you transferred to this facility and I was able to help plan a rescue mission for Casey." He continues but this time in such a soft voice that she has to strain to hear his words. "We have also been cleared to be in a sanctioned relationship that is if you still desire it".

"And what did you give up for these privileges?" Sarah's voice also drops to a whisper as she closes her eyes, not wanting to hear the next words but listening for them nonetheless.. Mary and a few nurses are walking by the door when they hear a very loud, very angry female voice, "YOU DID WHAT?" Followed by the sound of a slap, and lastly a very loud "OW!!!!"

"That's strike one, Chuck." Chuck looked up at Sarah, who was rubbing her hand and shoulder. She clearly was not in the physical condition for that yet, but damn, she still could hit hard.

"Sarah please calm down. We can deal with all of this." Chuck takes a step back because he does not want her to injure herself by hitting him again.

"Oh we will Chuck, but not until we get an update on Casey, and I want to talk with General Beckman now!"

Ten minutes later in the communications room, Chuck, with an ice pack held against his cheek and Sarah are waiting for the connection to General Beckman.

"Sarah please let me…." He tries to explain further.

"NOT NOW, Charles." Sarah looks straight ahead as she sees Beckman on the screen.

"Ah, Agent Walker. It's very good to see you again.. I guess that Mr. Bartowski was able to get through to you after all."

"Cut the bullshit, General, I know you trapped Chuck into this decision." She spits out the words only to be surprised by Beckman's response.

"Quite the contrary Agent Walker. It was all Agent Bartowski's idea."

"Wait did you say Agent Bart." Sarah turns to look at Chuck who smiles meekly.

"Chuck that's strike two."

"Sarah you don't under…"

"NOT NOW." He can see her blue eyes burning and Chuck shut up right away.

Sarah's so angry with him but she also feels guilty about Casey, "General what is the word on Major Casey?"

Beckman picks up a piece of paper off her desk as she reads, "Colonel Casey will be transferred to your facility in two days. He will be assisting in completing Agent Bartowski's training."

"General I don't think that now is the…"Chuck shuts up when he sees the glare from both Sarah and the General).

"Agent Walker, Agent Bartowski here has completed a certified Agent training program, which normally takes a year to complete, in two months. I am sure you've noticed the difference in him? "

"Um, General you see I hadn't gotten that far in the explanation yet." Chuck at least had the decency to look sheepish, knowing that this was all too much news for Sarah to take.

"Well let me tell you a few things then. He has surpassed all his instructors and my expectations in every area. Including seduction, I think he might even rival Roan Montgomery in that area."

Sarah focuses on the screen, knowing that if she looked at Chuck, she was liable to hit him again. "Now that you mention it General, I had noticed that he was less clumsy, and that he had more muscle and a lot more confidence. Plus I was wondering how he learned kung fu and kickboxing."

"Well, I'm sure the new intersect that he downloaded, Version 2.0, has a lot to do with that. But we have been training him on how to access it whenever he needs it."

"The new intersect?" Sarah's voice again takes on that icy tone. She finally looks at Chuck and mouths that's strike three.'

"There are only two areas that Chuck has not been trained in. One is weapons as he was adamant that he wanted Colonel Casey to teach him how to shoot. And the second was knife skills which he wanted you to teach him. These skills are also in the Intersect, however, Agent Bartowski has decided that he wants to be able to do it without the intersect's help. Agent Walker, I need for something to be very clear. You will not be permitted to rejoin Team Bartowski if your government provided psychiatrist says that you are unfit for duty. Now Agent Walker do you have anything else for me?"

"Not at this time. I think Chuck and I need to have a little discussion." Sarah knew he was hiding things from her and now she has realized why.

"Ok, I will contact you again after Colonel Casey's arrival, Beckman out."

"Sarah, I…" Chuck can see that he needs to fix this and he prays that Sarah will actually give him a chance to do so.

Sarah can see that he's distressed but she's still too raw and angry to let him say anything. "Not another word Chuck, at least till we are back in my room."

It was the longest five minutes of Chuck's life. As soon as they were in the room and Chuck shut the door, he felt Sarah grab his hand, turning him around and pushing him against the door. He could feel her lips on his; Sarah was kissing him for all she was worth. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started and she slapped him again.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked indignantly, really unsure about her emotional swings but at least glad that she was still talking to him.

"For lying to me." Sarah wants to kiss him again but she also needs to get this out.

"Technically I didn't lie; you just never gave me a chance to explain fully." He can see that she's hurt by his omission.

"Chuck you still lied." She runs a hand through her hair. "Ok, before we get into an in-depth discussion about everything, we need to go over some ground rules." She hasn't felt in control of much since she woke up but at least she could start now.

"Sarah wait…I think we should wait to discuss anything about the intersect until Casey gets here. I just don't want to have to tell the story over and over again." He cringes a bit, hoping she does not hit him again.

"Ok Chuck, I'll agree to that. Now that all that is clear, here are the ground rules and these are not up for debate. You will stop flirting with anyone that has legs. Your temporary handler will remain that way until I'm fit again which means when I deem myself fit to safe guard you. However you will not by any means be alone with her." She knows she's coming off as a jealous woman but she doesn't care because she can still recall with great clarity how the brunette was looking at her Chuck.

"Sarah…" Chuck actually doesn't mind agreeing to anything but he does want her to understand that it's always been her and no one else.

"Chuck, these are my rules. You will not be cover boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. She can be a friend like Morgan and that's it. If I catch her looking at you the wrong way or kissing you, I will end her. I don't share." She crosses her arms and looks directly at him.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He got everything she had said except for the last part. Or he got it but just wanted her to repeat it again.

"What I mean is that I don't share the man I love with anyone. Do we have an understanding?" Her voice softens at her words.

"Yes we do."

Chuck quickly stands up, faster then Sarah has ever seen him move, as he sweeps her up in his arms and kisses her passionately. Previously, he would count the kiss on the docks, the most special but this one blew that kiss out of the water. This one was different than any of their previous kisses that they had shared in the past. This kiss was full of passion, and promise, and in that instant Sarah knew that they would be together for ever. She could never let him go again. They did not come out of the room all night.

Coming Soon Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A big thank you goes out to each and every one of you who takes the time to read this story, and review it. You guys rock. A big thank you to my wife and my daughter for giving me a few minutes at night to write my thoughts expand this story. Very special thanks to NickyR, jagged1, and colormelove for their great reviews. And by no means last, a extremely grateful thank you to the amazing JoMarch for all her hard work on making this readable for you guys, plus writing her own stories, which if you haven't been reading them you really should you are missing out. Real life is going to take over for awhile, the next update wont be for a few weeks or so, but The next ep of Chuck will hopefully tide you guys over again thanks.

Chapter 6

Chuck wakes up the next morning with a smiling Sarah lying on top of him. They hadn't had sex yet, because Sarah wasn't strong enough but they had made out like teenagers all night long. Now lying with Sarah in his arms, he felt the urge to ask her a question.

"Sarah, sweetie, Sarah are you awake?"

Now, normally this was a very dangerous thing to do as Sarah was by no means a morning person. However, after the night they just shared and the confessions that were made, Chuck's willing to take the chance and he strokes her cheek when he sees her eyes flutter open. Sarah hears his voice and feels his touch as she groggily wakes up, only to taste her mouth and realize that she has morning breath. She tries to get up and brush her teeth only to have Chuck tighten his embrace. Sarah finally gives up and relaxes in his arms, still amazed at how their bodies fit together.

"Sarah, I have a question for you." He whispers in her ear.

"Ok, what is it Chuck since you woke me up." She smiles as she says the words.

"When you thought that Sammie and I were dating you mentioned that I woke you up from your dream where you and I were married. Is this true?" He can't keep the hope from his voice as he waits for her answer.

"Yes it is, why?"

"It's just funny." Chuck smiles, finally understanding that they've always been in sync.

"Why is it funny? Do you think that we'll never get married?" The hurt is evident in her voice.

"No, that's not it at all. The whole time I was in my coma, I dreamt that you and I were getting married."

"Really?" Sarah turns to look at him.

"Yes it was the best time of my life until I woke up and found out that it wasn't true." He smiles at her, hoping that she understands that she's the best thing to enter his life bar none.

"Oh cut the sissy crap! And for god's sake, keep your lady feelings to yourselves." The words though unwelcome also signified the arrival of one John Casey who was currently standing in their doorway, blowing smoke from his cigar.

"Some spies you are, you never even heard me open the door, Must be all that CIA training." He cannot express how relieved he is to finally see his partners again.

Chuck though knows how happy Casey is as he rushes forward, arms extended only to have Casey's words stop him. "Don't hug me and contaminate me with your lady feelings."

Chuck stops his forward momentum in time to shake his hand and still managed to pull him into a quick embrace. "Missed you there, big guy."

"I heard that you had a hand in finding me, Thank you." His voice is still gruff but his words are heartfelt.

"Awwwww, Sarah did you hear that the big teddy bear thanked me." Chuck smiles and goes for another hug until he hears Casey's irritated grunt. "It's forgotten already."

"So, are you ready to get your skinny ass back in shape?" Casey poses the question to Sarah, not wanting to dwell on the last time he had seen her and how he thought she would never recover.

"Yes sir" Sarah smiles in reply.

Casey would never admit it but he's missed them both and can't wait to get Team Bartow ski back into fighting form. "Tonight after I get settled in, we have a conference with the General Then we'll have dinner and discuss a few things. Tomorrow at 0700, we start training."

Casey's about to go into the full day's training schedule only to be interrupted by a knock on the door and a perky female voice.

"Chuck, are you ready for this morning's workout. Oops, sorry didn't realize that you had company."

Casey turns to see Sammie standing in the doorway dressed in a skin tight workout outfit. He also notes Sarah's disgruntled expression and mutters under his breath, "Now, things are getting interesting."

"Can it, Casey," Sarah rolls her eyes at Casey's smirk.

Chuck tries to diffuse the tension as he walks towards Sammie, "Um guys, let me introduce you to the newest member of team Bartowski."

"This is Agent Samantha "Sammie" Rhodes. Agent Rhodes, this is NSA Colonel John Casey and this is CIA Special Agent Sarah Walker."

"Nice to meet you guys." Sammie sticks out her hand expecting a good hand shake only to have Sarah just walk past her, grab her gear and head to the bathroom in a huff, slamming the door. She looks at Colonel Casey only to have him grunt in response.

"That means hello" Chuck quickly explains.

Sammie knew it would be tough assimilating into an existing team but at least Chuck liked her and that's all that mattered. "Well nice to meet you all, but Chuck we have to get to the gym. You have your final martial arts test today."

Casey let's out a loud laugh at her words, "You have a martial arts test today? Don't tell me its multiple choice and you're using a 2B pencil."

Chuck doesn't take offense as he smiles in response. "Casey a lot has changed since you've been gone. Which I'm sure we will cover at dinner tonight." He turns to Sammie "Which by the way Sammie are you free to join us?"

"Sure For you, anytime." She does not want to sound too eager but it's Chuck and she knows that she'll always say yes to him.

Chuck hears something crash in the bathroom. "Umm, let me wash up real quick then we'll head down. Casey you're welcome to come watch if you like."

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world, karate kid" Casey can see the changes in Chuck and wonders how drastic those changes might be.

Chuck steps into the bathroom to see the vanity door ripped off, and Sarah with her head down, holding onto the sink, white knuckled.

He figured she had heard Sammie's reply and the fact that he had not said anything to her about his promise yesterday. His voice is soft as he touches her hand. "Sarah what did we talk about last night. I'm yours, always. But I haven't had time to talk to Sammie about the change in roles yet. We can do it tonight, at dinner.'

"Fine, but I'm coming to watch your test myself." Chuck does not argue and can feel his nerves get the better of him, knowing that his two former mentors were going to be in the audience.

He holds Sarah's hand in his as he walks towards the gym only to have Sammie walk in step beside him and link her arm with his free one. He could feel the tension from Sarah at Sammie's gesture but he just held on to her hand and whispered, "Remember last night." Before winking at her which finally elicited the smile he was hoping for.

They finally arrive at the gym and walked in Casey and Sarah grab a seat by the wall while Sammie stays by the edge of the mat as Chuck walks towards the middle. He's immediately surrounded by 8 armed men, some with clubs, some with knives, and a few with guns.

Casey can't believe his eyes, "This ought to be interesting. Chuck is gonna get his ass kicked."

Sarah shushes him as she stares at Chuck, knowing exactly what to expect and looking forward to seeing Casey's expression after the test.

Chuck bows to the men, before the Assailants start to circle him, he crouches down, almost as if he is praying, just resting on the tips of his toes with his eyes closed. All of a sudden he feels the familiar sensation of a flash beginning as the new intersect reinforces the skills he has acquired. In an instant, he sees a flurry of images and probabilities going through his mind.

Casey can't help but mutter, "What the hell is he doing? He is sitting there with his eyes closed." Only to have Sarah shush him again.

Sarah's eyes does not leave Chuck as she leans forward on her elbows trying to take in every aspect of what is happening. She sees the muscles tighten in his jaw and muscles in his legs flex. The intersect finally gives Chuck a scenario that he likes. The men circling him have an assortment of weapons, two have guns, two have knives, two have Billy clubs and 2 have nothing at all.

Sarah can see Chuck's eye lids fluttering, indicating a flash and she waits in anticipation for Chuck to react, which he does. Chuck launches off his toes diving into the man closest to him with one of the knives. He catches the man by the shirt and tucks into a roll. As they fall forward Chuck uses his and the man's momentum, to land on his back, while kicking the man away with his feet. He then quickly picks up the knife and launches it at the first assailant with the gun. Not having been taught the proper way to throw the knife, Chuck's shot hits the man in the head and only knocks him down, but it does not take him out of the test although it does make him drop his gun. Now back on his feet, Chuck delivers a spin kick to the first man with the club, knocking him out cold. Chuck's so engrossed with the men before him that he fails to notice the other man with the baton approaching him.

Casey is surprised but impressed at this point, "He's gonna get it now Watch!"

Sarah doesn't say anything as she sees another man advance on Chuck. The man with the baton slides it underneath Chuck's throat and starts to pull back on him. Chuck immediately puts one hand on the baton to keep it from choking him as the unarmed man comes in launching a fist at Chuck's face. Chuck takes the first blow but as the man throws his next punch, Chuck blocks it with his left hand in kung fu move, and then pulls his knee up, kicking the man in the groin and then kicking him to the side of the face. Chucks next move is to elbow the man from behind in the stomach. He then twists the baton free, striking the man across the face as hard as he could. The man that Chuck had hit in the head with the gun finally gets up and charges at Chuck while the last man up still with a gun gets ready to shoot him. Chuck turns with an incredible amount of speed and launches the baton at the man with gun. This time his aim is true as it hits the man squarely in the jaw and knocks him out. The last man still lunging at Chuck takes him down in a spear move, Chuck does not resist but as they are landing to the ground, Chuck twists his body around and lands a karate chop to the back of the man's skull, instantly knocking him out.

Only then, does someone yell 'time'. Everyone turns to Sammie, who looks at her stop watch. Chuck starts walking over to them taking in some deep breaths just to get his heart rate down. Sarah stands up, her mind going over everything she had witnessed, trying to formulate the right response as she sees Casey walk over to Chuck and offers his hand. "Good job, I can't say that there wasn't room for improvement, but for two months of training, that was pretty good. How did you learn all those moves?"

Chuck's distracted by Sarah's silence, "Casey, I'll explain everything at dinner. Sarah, are you ok over there?"

"Uhuh, I'm ok." Sarah still does not look at him as she responds.

Casey notices her apprehension and he wonders why she can't look at Chuck.

Chuck knows that he shouldn't push so he turns to Sammie instead, "So Sammie how did I do?"

"Chuck you just set a record for subduing eight trained agents. It took you less than a eight minutes to knock them all out."

Chuck smiles widely as he high fives her, but she grabs him and pulls him into a hug, instead, whispering in his ear, "I knew that you could do it."

Chuck realizing that Sarah was still there tries to pull back as fast as possible from the hug, but the damage has been done. He looks up to see Sarah walk out of the room, her head down.

"Smooth move there Romeo, I can't wait for dinner now" Casey follows Sarah out of the room. Chuck wants to go after Sarah but his instructors surround him and start to congratulate him.

Chuck tries to be as polite as possible but in the end, he excuses himself and rushes to Sarah's room. "Um Sarah can we talk?"

"Not now" Her voice comes through clearly as does the hurt in it.

"But Sarah you-"

"I said not now Chuck. I will come by your room so we can get the dinner over with, go grab a shower." Again, he really wants to see her but understands that he cannot afford to push her in this.

"Ok I will see you at my room," Chuck dejectedly walks away from her door

Ten minutes later, Sarah is walking to Chuck's room still trying to process everything that had happened. Seeing Chuck in action and seeing what new improvements he has made without her there to help him has really affected her. She is still unsure of Chuck's decision to download the Intersect but she cannot argue that it has enhanced Chuck's abilities. However, she is afraid of what other impact it may have on him. But her biggest worry was seeing Sammie drape her arms all over Chuck and try to go in for a kiss. Sarah does not want to have these thoughts but she knows that she needs answers as to whether she and Chuck have a relationship and more importantly if she still fit in his world. She realizes that she needs to talk to Beckman and Chuck's doctors about this version of the intersect and confirm that it would not harm or change Chuck. But from what she's just seen, she knows that it already has. His confidence levels were at an all time high, which she secretly loved, but he also would never hurt a fly intentionally before the new intersect and now it seemed like he did it automatically. If she were being completely honest with herself, she also really wanted to find a way to keep Sammie's hands off her Chuck.

She reaches Chuck's door and knocks but she receives no answer. She tries knocking harder but still does not get an answer. In the end, Sarah tries the knob and to her surprise she finds it unlocked. Some super spy she thinks to herself, as she walks in. She can hear Chuck singing in the shower and she smiles to herself, finally encountering something familiar with Chuck. She listens to his voice as she walks around his room. It's then that she notices a framed picture of the two of them lying on his pillow. She thinks that he's still the same man that she fell in love with and she prays that the intersect isn't as strong as she first thought. Chuck's phone vibrates on the nightstand by his bed But Sarah decides to let it be. She goes to sit on the bed to look at the photo when his phone vibrates again. Sarah knows that Chuck's almost finished with his shower when the singing stops. Curiosity gets the better of her and she picks up his phone to see the picture that pops up on his I phone. It is a picture of him hugging Sammie and she sees that he has a new message. Sarah can't help but read the first few lines of text.

"Hey sexy, Casey and I are waiting for you and Walker at the restaurant. Don't keep us waiting too much longer or I may have to punish you later, the way I know that you liked to be punished ;) Sammie."

She feels the anger boil within her and wants to hurl the phone at Chuck's wall with all her might. Instead, she decides to toss it on his table. She goes to his desk and writes him a note using the pen to stab the note and the picture to the pillow. She doesn't care as she slams the door as she leaves, knowing that she needed to confront Sammie once and for all. Chuck hears the door slam and calls out, hoping that Sarah had arrived.

"Sarah" he looks around but does not see anyone and continues to dry his hair while pulling out a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt to throw on. It's only when he sits down on the bed does he notice the note and the picture stuck with a pen, threw his pillow.

"What the hell" he reads the note and is bewildered by its message. "If you want the Brunette, then have her and don't talk to me again Sarah."

Chuck cannot understand why Sarah would actually write something like that until he looks at his phone and sees his new text message. Chuck reads the whole thing and realizes that Sarah must have read it as well. He quickly gets dressed, in the end, running out of his room without any shoes in order to get to the restaurant.

Sarah stands at the entrance and is greeted by a waitress. "May I help you?"

"No I'm looking for my party and there they are" she replied. Sarah calmly walks over to where Casey and Sammie are seated.. As she passes by another table, she quickly palms a knife.. She sees both Casey and Sammie look up at her and start to stand to greet her except she reacts first as she throws the blade at the table and hisses, "You want him you got him."

"Walker?" Casey stares at her.

"Forget it, Casey just leave it." Sarah goes to the far end of the table and sits down, breathing heavily. Sammie does not say anything as she stares at the knife stuck in front of her right in the middle of her breasts. Casey finally pulls it out ignoring the other patrons as he looks at Walker.

Sammie sees Casey look at Sarah and Sarah just looks down and she can't help her next words. "Look you may have his heart, but he has mine. I can't help the way I feel. I know he only sees me as a sister but I want him as more"

"Are we talking about Bartowski?" his' incredulity obvious in Casey's voice. "Jesus what is it with the nerd extraordinaire." At that both women glare icily at Casey. The Fact is not lost on him and Casey wisely chooses to remain silent as Chuck comes half running half walking in.

"Sarah can we just" He tries to start only to have Casey cut in for his own good.

"Can it, Bartowski, Let's get this meeting over with." Casey hopes that Chuck listens to him for once. Sarah does not react as she stares at the wall, her leg furiously bouncing up and down. Casey actually feels bad for her and even though he truly hate's dealing with everyone's lady feelings, she was still the best partner he ever had and he knows he'll have to help her through this.

Seeing he has no other choice at the moment Chuck sits down and starts the meeting. He starts by ordering food for everyone and then goes over everything for the benefit of Casey. Sammie, Sarah and Casey don't say much, just letting him tell them his experiences and how he got to this point. For Sarah's benefit, he talks about his coma and the deal that he made with Beckman, and how he helped plan Casey's rescue. He glosses over about the new intersect and what it could do because he's still unsure of what else it can do. Casey doesn't say a word but realizes that Chuck has finally grown up and to be honest, he's grown a pair as well. Chuck's ignores Casey's ever present smirk as he notices that both Sarah and Sammie had still not spoken nor eaten anything. Sarah was just pushing some food around her plate and Sammie, for her part just sat there with a sad smile on her face and kept her head down.

"So that's all up until now and all I need to do is learn precision shooting and knife skills." Chuck looks to Casey.

"Yeah I'll teach you how to shoot kid." Casey glances again at Walker before asking his next question. "So where do we go from here, and will General Beckman still let us be a team?"

Chuck hates the fact that Sarah still refuses to look at him and he finally pushes the point. "Well General Beckman has given me permission to have a real relationship with Sarah."

"Not in this lifetime" The words are said in a low voice and Chuck can feel the hurt emanating from Sarah.

He knows that he can get through to her though so he continues, "Casey, you will stay on the team and Sammie will be introduced as a close friend of the family."

"Umm, Chuck." Sammie finally looks up.

"Yes Sammie?"

"That's not entirely accurate." She knows she still has a minute chance and refuses to give up.

"What do you mean?" Chuck does not look at her; instead he continues to look a Sarah..

"Well General Beckman informed me that, while she has conditionally given you permission to date Agent Walker, When on missions and for cover purposes, I'm still going to be your cover girlfriend." 

Sarah's knuckles go white as she hears the words and Casey puts a calming hand on hers.

"That was not a part of the deal" Chuck can see Sarah's reaction and is thankful for Casey's presence.

"It is what it is Chuck and I only do as I am ordered", Sammie tries to hide the hurt from her voice as she realizes that Chuck does not want her as a cover partner.

"Meeting's over" Chuck quickly stands up, "I have a call to make".

Chuck turns to Casey, "Can you make sure everyone gets home. There is something I need to take care of now,"

"Sure kid, try and get your testes back from the General."

Twenty minutes later, Chuck is standing in the communications room waiting for his connection with Beckman.

"Beckman secure:"

"Cut the shit Diane, what is this about me and Sammie being cover lovers? That was not a part of the deal."

"You had your conditions Agent Bartowski, now listen to mine. You've been sanctioned to have a relationship with Agent Walker, and yet you seem to have charmed your way into more than a few of your techs hearts. However, we still do not know if Agent Walker will ever be cleared for active duty or even when for that matter. I will not have my number one team sitting on the sidelines while she is recovering. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly"

Chuck grits out. "However General, when Sarah is reinstated and make no mistake about it, she will be cleared All this nonsense over who will be by my side will end."

"Agent Bartowski, You may be our only Intersect but I will make that decision not you. Now let's get onto something else that you apparently have forgotten about with our deal."

* * *

For all his blustering, Casey is actually happy to be back in service even if it meant playing babysitter to Walker and Agent Rhodes. He looks in the rear view mirror and notes that Sarah's still not a hundred percent and he hopes that the recent debacle with Bartowski and Agent Rhodes has not affected her.

Sarah wants nothing more than to beat the crap out of Agent Samantha Rhodes but then her thoughts drift to Chuck. She tries hard not to think of him and of all the churning emotions within her but all she can focus on is the deal that he made, just so that they could be together. He had given up so much for her and she understands that they have a lot to get through and she knows it won't be easy. It's then that she remembers the look of anger on Chuck's face, when Agent Rhodes delivered her news. She had never seen Chuck that angry before. He hadn't even tried to argue the point there he just threw down the money and stormed off presumably to tear a new one into Beckman. Part of her loved this new confident Chuck. Sarah really loved the fact that he would make a deal with the devil, to make it possible for her to be with him. But she's still afraid of the cost and of the fact that he will he lose, that special thing which makes him Chuck. She does not want him to lose his innocence and his ability to see the good in everyone.

Sammie can see the tenseness of Sarah's shoulders and mentally prepares herself for anything. She can't help the fact that she's fallen for Chuck and like everything in her life, she'll always fight for what she wants. She thinks that maybe when they have their first mission and they have to go undercover together she'll finally tell him how she had left her boyfriend and show Chuck what she feels for him. It's a gamble on her part but she's seen the way he looks at her and she knows that he likes her too. He just needed to admit it to himself.

Sammie finally smiles to herself, realizing that she can win this.

As Casey pulls into the facility, Sarah can see a tech there waiting with a wheel chair for her. She let's the tech help her out of the truck and gets her into the chair. She sees Agent Rhodes brush past her and rushes into the facility. Casey tells the tech to leave as he pushes her back in. "Walker I'm only gonna say this once. Both you and Bartowski have been through a lot. Give it a little time, just remember if you try and fight her while you're still recovering she will use that to keep you benched and I need my partner back Do you understand?."

"Yeah Casey, I understand you're telling me to just let her ride off with the love of my life into the sunset."

"No dammit, look I saw you at his bedside, why do you think I had to leave, I thought that once he woke up, that was the end of the mission and the both of you would go off into the sunset. But if I had known you would fall apart like this I would have stayed. What I am telling you is fight for him but be smart, remember he's Bartowski, the most clueless smart guy there is. Get some sleep, you have therapy tomorrow and I need a cigar."

"Thanks Casey," Sarah turns to him, finally smiling for the first time tonight.

"No problem, just don't ever mention it again."

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First sorry for the long delay. Real life has been kicking my well you know. A big thanks to my wife, daughter and to my beta Jomarch. If it wasn't for you guys this would never be posted. An even bigger thanks to nirvana12 for the encouragement to get this out. Lastly a big thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed. Your all amazing.

Part 7

As Chuck walks out of the communications room, he rubs his neck, so lost in thought about how to try and fix things with Sarah that he fails to notice Casey standing by the door. Casey grabs Chuck by the neck and flings him into the wall.

"Owww what the f…"

"Shut it Bartowski and listen to me because I'm only gonna say this once." Casey tightens his grip on Chuck's neck to reiterate his point.

"That girl stayed with you twenty four hours a day for six months. She let her own health suffer trying to get you, no waiting for you to wake up. I left just before her breakdown and maybe if I had stayed I could have been there to support her. But I wasn't there. The only reason I'm not breaking your neck right now is because you had a hand in my rescue. But if you think I'm gonna let you destroy or play with the emotions of the best partner I have ever had, then you have another thing coming."

Chuck does not wait for Casey's next move as he raises his knee to the inside of Casey's thigh, and performs a counter strike, knocking Casey's grip off his neck and at the same time he grabs Casey's wrist twisting it behind his back. "I'm not defenseless anymore." Chuck grits out. "The next time you grab me from behind I'll show you what I really know. As for Sarah, I have never played with her heart and I have always been honest. Everything that I have done since I woke up was aimed to get us back together and keep us there. I will fix this, trust me."

Chuck finally let's go of Casey's wrist and let the older Agent go. Casey turns to look at him as he rubs his wrist, not for the first time realizing that Chuck truly has changed and understanding that it could mean his job was not to protect Chuck anymore but perhaps to protect Sarah.

Chuck does not look back as he walks down the hall, thinking about what had just happened and what was yet to come. The sting in Casey's words had left him a lot to think about. But the one thing he knew that was certain was that if he didn't make the attempt tonight to fix things with Sarah then he would lose her forever. He turns the final corner and looks at her door, praying that she'll open it but not really sure that she would. .

His hand raised and slightly frozen because he is so afraid that he may have really blown it with her. But he takes the chance and knocks anyway. It translated to a light rapping on her door, but it was a knock none the less. His heart was in his throat and he didn't want to think about her not wanting to see him, so the relief he feels at the sound of her voice is only short lived as he deciphers her words.

"Go away, Charles"

Chuck knows that unlike his dad, Sarah only used his given name when she was royally pissed at him or worse yet, when she wanted to distance herself from him.. It was a sign that he was really in trouble and that Sarah was on the brink of cutting herself off from him altogether.

Chuck knocked again, this time it was a lot harder and firmer than was intended.

"Sarah please open the door?"

"No"

He hates that he can hear pain in her voice and knows that he's the cause of it. "Sarah if you will just let me explain"

He's surprised when the door suddenly opens to reveal Sarah standing there, her eyes red and puffy and her shoulders slumped. He was so used to remembering her strong and vivacious and it hits him that he's been responsible for her looking this way. That his focus on healing them both physically had backfired because he forgot that they needed to heal emotionally as well.

"Explain what Chuck? That I get to sit on the sidelines while that woman gets to have you whenever she wants on our missions." He can see her struggling with her emotions and he wants to reach out only he doesn't because he knows she will not want him to.

"Sarah that's not what…"

"No, Chuck if you want her then go to her, I will get over this eventually. I will, but just know that you have broken my heart. I trusted you with it and you broke it.." Sarah's voice had dropped to a whisper at her last words and she shut the door before he could say anything else.

Chuck just slumped down to the ground, head in his hands. Sarah could hear his muffled cries outside her door. She wanted so much to comfort him but understood that she was in no position to do so because she still felt so lost. The one thing she knew though was that even if she was going to let him back into her life he was going to have to earn it now. She could not help but think back to the past, back to that night, when she heard the gun shots. At one point she almost got out of bed and hobbled to the door just to make sure that something hadn't happened to Chuck, but decided against it. She wondered if he was still out there, sitting by the door.

Sarah's alarm went off at six the next morning and if she had a knife she would have ended its miserable existence. However she had to remind herself that she was still not allowed near weapons yet. She got out of bed, stretched her arms and legs. It was good to finally note that they were starting to feel remarkably stronger from the hours of physical therapy. However the true therapy hadn't begun until she saw the staff psychologist. Sarah pushed those thoughts aside as she finished her stretching and made her way to the shower. After her shower, she got ready for the day. Her hair was in a pony tail, and she never really needed makeup, at least that was what Chuck had always told her. As she went to her door, she didn't think to open it slowly, and just yanked it open, to her surprise, a slumped over Chuck fell backwards into her room.

"Ow, that's twice now and my neck is killing me" Chuck muttered to himself. Sarah looked at him wondering what he meant until she noticed a hand print sized bruise at the base of his neck.

"Chuck what happened to your neck?"

"Casey had a few things to say to me last night." The bruise reminding him that he still had to make it up to Sarah.

"Did he do that to you?" She wants to touch him but crosses her arms instead.

"Yeah but it was for my own good." Chuck finally looks at her, hoping that she'll listen this time."Sarah please just give me twenty minutes. Well ok, maybe two hours but we can start with twenty minutes, please?"

"Not right now Chuck, I have therapy" She's tempted to ask him to come with.

"Maybe later then? Please?"

"Yeah, Chuck later." With that she left, her ponytail bouncing in her wake.

As Sarah entered her therapy session, her instructor noticed two things. She was noticeably more worn out today and he wondered if he should insist on her using a wheelchair but weirdly enough, she also looked more determined than he had ever seen in any of his patients before.

Sarah's singular thought was to push herself to get better. So she entered the weight room and started with forty pounds more then she had been training with. Her therapist only had her lifting ten pound weight to slowly get her body to build up resistance and to get her muscle tone back. But today Sarah was having none of it. She threw fifty pound weights on there and started doing lifts, squats and drags It was classic Sarah TO do anything and everything to get her mind off Chuck and their problems.

However, try as she might, the problems kept coming back into her head and it drove her to do more. Sarah choose the treadmill next, and set it to start at ten mph. She slowly increased the level by five mph increments every ten minutes. After an hour and a half, her instructor walked up and turned the machine off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" exclaimed Sarah, as she wiped the sweat off her face and followed her instructor's lead as she went to sit beside him.

"Sarah I know that you are a very proud and independent person, but whatever problems you're having right now don't let it set the progress that you have made back."

"I'm fine" Sarah does not look at him and knows that it's a tell that she is not fine..

"If you're so fine then why are you pushing yourself so hard that you could injure yourself? I guarantee that if you keep up at the pace that you are going at, you will set yourself back. As a matter of fact I am guessing that after you get back to your room and cool down, you're not going to be able to move." He places his hand on her arm before continuing. "Just remember that your health is my priority and right now, I'm ordering you to take it easy."

While Sarah was at her therapy, Chuck slowly walked back to his room, rubbing his neck. As he walked back up to his door, he saw the note from Casey telling him to be at the firing range at nine am. Chuck looks at his watch and notes that he has a little more than half and hour and quickly shut his door and started to get undressed. As he was waiting for the shower to warm up with just a towel around his waist, he hears a knock on his door.

Chuck was pretty sure that Sarah would be at her therapy session for a few more hours, but his heart still leapt at the thought that she left the session early, to let him explain.

Chuck opened the door, eager to see her but the words died on his lips when he finally noticed who as standing before him. "Hey Sar.."

A deep blush crept up his neck when he realized that it was Sammie at his door. "Uh hey Sammie. Now's not really a good time as I was just getting ready to get into the shower when you knocked."

"Chuck, can we just talk for a few minutes? Please?"

It's the desperation in her voice as much as her plea that gets him to relent. "Um, sure come on in."

He self-consciously pulls the towel around his waist tighter as he looks at her. "What can I do for you Sammie?"

Sammie takes a deep breath before launching into her prepared speech. "Listen Chuck, what I'm gonna say may upset you but it has to be said, ok?" She stares at him and is glad to see him nod and to hear his words.

"Sure, go ahead"

"Chuck, I am in love with you. I know that you care for Sarah, but how much can she really like you if she told you, that I could have you. I know that you must have a million questions, but let me answer the obvious ones." She's glad to have got the words out without any interruption so far but is stopped by Chuck's words and his surprised expression.

"Wait! Um, I'm sorry but you're what? Chuck's voice takes on an incredulous tone.

"I am in love with you." Sammie simply stated again. "Chuck it's like this. Ever since we have been training and spending time together at night, watching movies, I have just fallen for you. You are the sweetest and kindest man that I know."

"But, um but what about your boyfriend?" Chuck shakes his head at her words, trying desperately to think back if he gave her any indication beyond just friendship..

"Chuck I broke up with him the third week that you were here," was Sammie's only reply.

"Sammie, I honestly don't know what to say, but I told you that I was spoken for and that when I got Sarah back, I was going to do everything that I could to help her get well and bring her back to me."

Sammie knew he was going to bring that up but she had practiced a counter argument. "Chuck, look we are going to be spending a lot of time together in the field, I just want you to know that I have strong feelings for you and that I will not be acting as your girlfriend because I want it to be real. Maybe in time you will realize that I can make you happy."

"Sammie, please you're a brilliant, attractive woman, but I honestly don't see that happening, but I guess your right anything can happen." Chuck had noticed that while he was talking to Sammie, her bottom lip was quivering and he knew he was being a coward but he really could not handle another crying female at this time. Besides, in his heart, he knew that Sarah was the only one that mattered.

"Thanks Chuck. just please keep an open mind," with that Sammie ran out before Chuck could see her cry. She left his room in tears and was running down the hallway. She didn't notice Mary, the tech that has been assisting Chuck, and almost bowled her over.

After the encounter with Sammie, Chuck quickly showered and was sprinting down the corridor to meet Casey at the firing range. He slid in thru the doors to the training center at eight fifty nine and fifty seven seconds, when Casey clicked his stopwatch.

"Good to see that you can be on time for some things Bartowski. Let's see if you're man enough to hit something with a bullet instead of breaking agents' hearts." Casey shakes his head at the words as he still could not believe Chuck's luck with women.

"That's enough Casey, what happens between Sarah and I is none of your concern and you better remember that, or I will show just how much this new intersect knows."

"Are you threatening me Bartowski? Because we can skip this lesson and have a go at the mats in the gym. You better try and keep that mouth shut before you find my boot in it." Casey's voice takes on a harder edge."Besides you ruin my partner and I'll ruin you."

"Aww big guy getting a case of the emotions. Definitely not your thing, however I am going to be speaking with Sarah this afternoon." Chuck knows he means well but it still grates him that even Casey does not have faith in his ability to make it up to Sarah.

"Good, by the way, I wouldn't let Sarah know that you're seeing other women behind her back. She really has a dislike for that Agent Rhodes and if she knew that you were alone with her in a towel, well I'd pay good money to watch her cut your manhood off."

"What! how? Never mind, let's get started." Chuck hopes that Casey does not tell Sarah anything, at least not until he's made it up to her.

"Alright, now that romper room is over, let's get started. I'm going to hand you a weapon and you're gonna give me the name of the gun, how many rounds it holds and why it is important or its significance. Then, after you identify each weapon you will get to fire it before we move on to the next one."

"Ok, I can do this" Chuck says the words out loud, trying to give himself the confidence not to let Casey down.

Casey hands Chuck the first gun. As soon as Chuck's hand curled around the gun, he felt that familiar tug in his mind and within a few short seconds Chuck knew everything about the firearm in his hand..

"This is a baby Sig Sauer. It holds nine rounds plus one in the chamber; it is a .22 caliber handgun, and its significance is that it has little to no recoil and is a great gun for beginners to learn with."

"Did you just flash on that?" Casey asked.

"Yes I did" Chuck smiles at Casey's expression.

"But your eyelids didn't even flutter like before and the recognition time seems to have improved."

"Well, it's nice of you to notice and if we had had a nice dinner the other night I would have gotten to that. The new intersect, can be accessed anytime I want, sort of like a computer search and I don't need an image to trigger it anymore, I can do that all on my own. I may not look like I'm going to pass out anymore, but it still leaves me with the headaches. Mary is trying to write a program, to help with that."

"Hmph, is that all she's helping you with?" Casey's patented grunt enough to send Chuck on the defensive..

"Casey for the love of God, will you please drop it?".

It's the pleading tone that reminds Casey that despite all the improvements, maybe the old Chuck was still there somewhere. "Fine, only for training, but don't expect the ceasefire to last. Alright now show me how to fire it."

Chuck slid the pull back and took aim. The new Intersect gave Chuck the knowledge to shoot like a pro, however his conscience still got in the way. Chuck gently pulled the trigger and as the hammer slide back, the gun shot upwards from the recoil and Chuck shot the ceiling instead of the target.

Casey covered his face with his hand and shook his head. "Chuck, what is the problem?"

Chuck does not hand the gun back to Casey but he doesn't look comfortable holding it either. "Well, maybe it's the target. It's shaped like a person and you know how I am with that."

"For the love of God!" Casey actually throws his hands in the air as he draws the target back in and changes it..

"Alright Chuck let's try this new target. It's just a regular bulls-eye. Now I want you to imagine the trigger of the gun is Walker's finger."

"Casey?"

"Just shut your eyes and listen for once. I know what I'm talking about" Casey replies sternly. "Now you can't yank the trigger, you have to caress it, squeeze it, and that will help you relax and hit the target. So listen to what I say, take the trigger like its Walker's finger, and curl your finger around it. Caress it, and then remember that day on the beach, when you took her finger and squeezed it into your palm." Casey can see Chuck listening to him and he does not raise his voice although he grits his teeth as he gives the last bit of instruction. "And keep your eyes open and on the target!"

Chuck immediately takes a deep breath and squeezes the trigger, following Casey's instructions to the T. The bullet hitting the target in left most corner.. It was a horrible shot but at least he hit the target.

"Casey, did you see that? I hit it." Chuck could not help grinning like he used to when he got high scores on Duck Hunt.

"Yeah, Nancy boy you hit it. Now try it again."

Chuck squeezed the trigger four more times, each bullet getting just a bit closer to the bulls-eye. Chuck shot the remaining five rounds in quick succession until they were all grouped in the same area.

'Hey, Casey at least I was consistent" Chuck figures that with a bit more practice. He'll at least get proficient or at the very least not look uncomfortable with holding the gun.

"Yeah consistent, here try this gun out." Casey had been expecting worse and was pleasantly surprise although he does not want to show it to Chuck and instead, keeps the scowl on his face.

Chuck took the next gun and felt the onset of the next flash."It's a Walther PPK. It's another. 22. Caliber pistol. It was a big in the sixties and it holds twelve rounds. Its significance is that this is James Bond's gun. You gave me this because you wanted to remind me of Cole didn't you?"

"Partly yes, however it also has even less of a kick than the baby Sig."

Chuck took his stance as he placed one palm under his other and took aim before squeezing the trigger four times. Chuck accurately hit the target in the center of the bulls-eye.

Casey knew he had it in him or at least the Intersect in Chuck was working. However, he knew that it wasn't enough. "Good job, Chuck. Now let's sees how you do with the human target."

Chuck slowly took aim and squeezed the trigger like before. Only, this time his shots went wide, and hit the wall.

Casey grunts in frustration before turning to Chuck. "What are you going to do when a Fulcrum agent is bearing down on us and he's going to kill Walker or me or you? You need to be able to shoot someone. I can teach you to shoot them so you don't have to take the kill shot but don't think that there won't be a time where you will have to shoot to kill."

"I know Casey, I will work on it". Chuck's voice is determined although Casey can tell that he's still not convinced..

"Before I let you go, I am going to teach you how to field strip a gun, clean it and get it ready for the next time you need to use it."

Chuck can't help the relief in his voice that Casey was not giving up on him and that he really needed to step up here. "Ok, Set it up, teach".

Sarah walks back to her room deep in thought and feels the adrenaline dissipate and her pulse drops back to normal levels and she starts to feel something she hasn't felt in a long time. Her muscles beginning to cramp up and lock, just as her instructor had warned. Sarah wasn't the type to give up as she bit her lip trying to force herself to make it to her room, knowing she could have a nice warm bath and glass of red wine. But her legs give out despite her strong will as she falls into the wall.

She does not give up though as she uses the wall for support, slowly willing one leg infront of the other as she rounds the next corner on her way to her room. She almost makes it around the second corner, when something runs right into her, sending her flying to the floor.

"Ow, what the hell?" Sarah groans as she looks at the person who had hit her. "Bloody Hell." Sarah can't help her words as she spots Agent Rhodes lying on the ground looking at her with tears in her eyes. Sarah is tempted to just leave her there knowing that the woman before her was trying to steal Chuck away. However, Sarah realized that like the session today and her will to win, she could not just give up. "What the hell is your problem?"

"He said he doesn't want mmme" Sammie knows she should actually feel mortified for telling this to Sarah of all people but she cannot help feeling completely rejected and depressed. Sarah knows the answer to her question but decides to ask anyway. "Who doesn't want you?"

"Chuck." Sammie doesn't care anymore as she tells Sarah exactly what had transpired. "He was in a towel like he was going for his shower or he just finished. His hair was curling round his ears and he looked like Chuck, you know and I…well I couldn't help myself."

"What couldn't you help yourself with Agent?" Sarah's voice takes on a decidedly icy tone..

"I tried to tell him I was better than you and that we would make a great team on and off the job. That you couldn't be there for him on the job anymore, not like I can."

Sammie looks at Sarah before continuing," I though I made a connection but when I looked into his eyes, I didn't see it. He loves you. He shouldn't and you don't deserve him but he loves you." Her voice is filled with anger and regret.

Sarah's hands curl into fists and she's tempted to just hit the younger agent but she knows that there is no need as Chuck's reaction had hurt Sammie more than Sarah ever could. So she does not say anything as she struggles to get to her feet and make her way back to her room.

She walks a few steps before looking back towards Sammie "You got your answer so my advice. Stay out of Chuck's life."

"He may love you, but he can't see you for who you are and, you're going to lose him. You're incapable of loving him and sooner or later he'll realize that when he sees what we can have together." Sammie has never been one to give up and she does not wait for Sarah's response as she scrambles up and runs back to her own room.

Sarah does not react to Sammie's words although they resonate within her such that she breaks down the minute she enters her own room.

"Alright, training is done for today. Go get some rest." Casey can see Chuck becoming more and more preoccupied the longer the lesson lasted. Chuck had successfully taken apart, cleaned and reassembled two guns in under five minutes with a blindfold on. However, he also kept looking at the clock each time he tore off the blindfold and Casey knew it wasn't because he was timing himself but probably checking to see if Sarah's session was over.

"Chuck, be here at nine sharp and we will see if today was a fluke or if you really have it down."

"Ok, Casey see you then." Chuck left the room quickly walking towards Sarah's quarters when he bumped into One of Sarah's trainers. "Hey Instructor Chen, how is your day going?"

"It's still going. Chuck, you know Agent Walker, correct?"

"Yes, I do why?"

"She completely over did it this morning. She seemed upset about something and pushed her body far more than she should have. If she isn't completely unable to move right now I'd be incredibly surprised."

"Ok I'll look in on her, have a great day Instructor Chen"

Chuck quickly pulls out his cell phone and calls Mary. "Hey Mary, I need you to do me a big favor and get these things to me in ten minutes."

Chuck waits outside Sarah's door and breathes a sigh of relief when he spots Mary walking towards him.

"Hey Chuck, I got everything that you asked for and here is a bouquet of gardenias, Sarah's favorite flower, her favorite gun the M1911, and a bottle of massage oil."

"Thanks Mary, you're a life saver."

"No problem Chuck and good luck."

Sarah hears the knock on her door and does not move as she calls out, "Go away. Just please go away."

"Sarah, open the door it's Chuck." He can hear a muffled response and all he can think of is that Instructor Chen had been right and Sarah really needed his help. He strained to hear her voice and could feel his worry building.

"Mary, I think I'm going to need another favor."

"Sure Chuck, let me get my key", Mary replied, anticipating Chuck's request.

Mary opened the door for Chuck and what they saw floored them both. Sarah was laying half on the couch and half on the floor.

"Mary, please help me one more time and help me get Agent Walker back to her bed, please.".

"Sure, what's one more favor, but if I get hurt, you're going to owe me even more than you do now." Mary hoped that Sarah was in a better mood today than she had been but Chuck looked so worried that she knew she would help even if he didn't ask her.

Chuck gently lifted Sarah into his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder while Mary supported her legs and together, they slowly and gently carried Sarah to her bed.

Sarah hated to depend on anyone, and she hated anyone to see her at her worst, and helpless. However, being held in Chuck's arms breathing in his scent put a small smile on her face until she remembered her conversation with Agent Rhodes. Sarah finally realized that she couldn't keep depending on Chuck and that she had to get back on the team and to do that, she had to get her body back into top form and pass her psyche evals.

As Chuck laid her down on her bed, she heard him walking Mary to the door.

"Mary, thank you for everything that you have done, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Your welcome, Mr. Bart…I'm sorry, Chuck, if there is anything else you need let me know." Mary replied.

As Chuck shut the door, he rolled up his sleeves and walked back into Sarah's little kitchenette. He pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. He then took that glass with him to Sarah's bedroom. He placed the glass of water down, and placed her flowers in it and sat it on the nightstand by the bed. He placed one knee on her bed, and lightly brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Chuck, please just leave me alone, I can't deal with you right now," She was expecting him to nod and leave except Chuck ignored her as he slowly bent down and lightly kissed her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry we can discuss anything you want later but for now let me just take care of you."

Chuck slowly undressed her trying to be as careful as he could. Once she was down to her bra and panties, Chuck slowly rolled her onto her stomach and got the massage oil out of the bag Mary had given him. He applied some to his hands and started to slowly massage her arms and shoulders first. He applied slight amounts of pressure at first and then started to apply more as he felt her muscles respond.. As he continued with the massage, he could hear what he thought were soft whimpers, that turned into soft moans, as he worked his hands into her shoulders and back. He kneeded his way down to her lower back and when he reached to just above her rear, he started to apply slightly more pressure.

As he moved lower and lower, Sarah's moans got increasingly louder and he placed a small towel over her rear and then started to work on her legs. , He took the massage oil bottle and applied more to his hands and went to work on her upper thighs. He had to apply more pressure because he could feel the tenseness of her muscles and he hoped that she was not in to much pain.

As Chuck was making his way down Sarah's silky thighs, he couldn't help but notice the contoured lines of her muscles. When his hands finally reached down to her calf, Chuck noticed her toes curling with pleasure. This brought a devious smile to his face, and Chuck went up and kissed Sarah's neck and blew a soft kiss into her ear which finally brought a smile to Sarah's face.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, where did you learn to use your hands like that?" Sarah's voice indicating that she was as relaxed as she could be..

"Well, you know us nerds always using our fingers to type and play games. Well all that make our hands very dexterous. But seriously, I took a massage therapy class back at Stanford, when I was dating the one who shall not be named".

"Ahh, how come you've never used these skills before on me, you may have had me sooner." Sarah replied with a sly smile.

"Sooner would imply that it was only a matter of time for you and as far as I know our cover has always been a just a cover for my sister and my friends." Chuck stated.

"I guess we're going to have this conversation now." Sarah said flatly.

"Look, Sarah, before you begin, I know that we have both told one another that we love each other. But I have been in love with you, since I met you that day in the Buy More. Every day that we have spent together, has just added, to my love. However I know for you that it was always a cover, and I know that I pushed the envelope a few times, but I'm…."

"Chuck, shut up", Sarah calmly said. "I have been in love with you for some time as well. Look, you know I'm not great at voicing my feelings or emotions, but when you were shot I couldn't hold it in anymore. Between seeing you just laying there, and Ellie, crying, I was trying to hold it together as best I could but that lasted exactly five minutes. I tried, I really did, but I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"Sarah, I know that I hurt you, when you found out about the deal that I had made with Beckman. But you have to understand that I only did it to get us to be together again. We may never be a normal couple in the conventional sense. But I don't want normal because all I want is you." He sees her nod at his words and it emboldens him to continue."Ok so now that we have established our love for one another, yet again, how about we seal it with a kiss." Chuck tilts his head down.

"Not so fast as there are still a few things that we need to discuss," Sarah finally feels like they're on the same page.

"First, from now on you're going to do that every night, meaning the massage. Second, there will be no making deals unless we both discuss it, and agree to it. And third," Sarah poked her finger into Chuck's chest, finally realizing how muscular he'd become. "Third there will be no more answering your door in a towel, is that understood."

Chuck rubs his chest, "Hey that was uncalled for!"

Sarah slowly sat up and barely got out of the way when Chuck lunged for her. However, she couldn't avoid his second attempt.

"Come here gorgeous" Chuck put his arms around her and was going to kiss her only to be interrupted by his phone. , "Dammit, It's Casey, I have to take it."

Sarah leaned back onto her bed and tried to relax while Chuck answered the phone.

"You done playing hide the pickle with my partner yet?"

"Casey now isn't really a great time."

"Guess the magic wand still doesn't work. Get your limp self to the communications room ASAP we have a mission."

"Arghhhhh", Chuck exclaimed as he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Mission, I have to go, I'll see you after the brief and "I love you, Sarah Walker"

"I love you too, Chuck Bartowski. Go and remember to come back in one piece and tell Casey that I expect you to have all your working parts." She kisses him when he leans forward and reluctantly lets him go.

As soon as Chuck shut the door, she feels her anxiety build up and her tears start to fall.

End of Chapter

A/n 2: The next chapter maybe a few weeks out, still has some training to complete, plus an extremely fussy and colicy baby. I love her, but I can't go on 2 to 3 hrs sleep, and then work a 10 hr shift. I'm getting too old lol. Until next time hit the little blue button and it may help to get the next one out faster but no promises.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long to get out. But between real life and all that goes in between I do apologize. On the bright side my daughter's colic seems to be fading away and she is starting to sleep 6 to 8 hrs a night. For those of you still reading thank you and I promise to try and update sooner this next time. I need to thank BDaddyDL for his beta work. The story will get dark for a chapter or two but I am pretty sure it will be worth it.

Oh and I don't own Chuck

Chapter 8

As Chuck slid into the communications room, his eyes scanned everyone there. Leaning against the table were Casey, Sammie, and Mary the tech that had helped Chuck earlier. On the main screen was General Beckman.

"Ahh Mr. Bartowski, late as usual, I guess in the next update we need to put in a code for being on time."

Chuck heard Casey laugh and shot him a glare.

"My timing will improve General-so what is the mission."

"We need you to infiltrate a party aboard the yacht Isabella. The party is being hosted by Raphel De La Huerta."

At that moment Chuck's eyes glazed over and immediately he went into intersect mode as he liked to call it.

"Raphel De La Huerta age 58, linchpin of the Zeta Cartel. He has killed 4 DEA agents and is suspected in the deaths of several others. He has ties to the Mexican Government and is suspected in the kidnapping of several U.S. citizens.

"Very good Mr. Bartowski." The General praised. "We suspect that he has several arms shipments coming into the country for Fulcrum."

"Agent Rhodes, you and Mr. Bartowski will be husband and wife attending the party. Your Cover names will be the Carmichaels."

"Umm no we won't" Chuck spoke up. "That name is reserved for Sarah and myself."

Chuck heard Casey's angry grunt behind him. But when Chuck glanced at him, Casey only nodded at him. He was playing both sides to remain in favor, Good for Casey, Chuck thought.

"Mr. Bartowski DO NOT test me!"

"No testing Ma'am just letting you know how this is going to be."

Beckman took a breath and after a few seconds.

"Very well your cover names will Mr. Charles Michelson and Ms. Tammi Michelson. Agent Casey will be on site as a waiter aboard the ship and Technician Mary will be in a van off the shore collecting data and overseeing the operation."

Chuck glanced at Casey who had a smirk on his face. After Beckman went over all the pertinent information, she disconnected the call.

"Ok everybody we will meet here at 0900 tomorrow to get the rest of the details and the rest of our orders." Dismissed was all Casey said.

Casey noticed Agent Rhodes go to say something to Chuck, but then she stopped and left out the door with Mary.

As Chuck was walking towards the door Casey grabbed him by the elbow and said,

"You better make this right with Walker, hurt my partner and you won't make it back from your first solo mission."

Sarah was stretching out her body in her room, while she waited for Chuck to return. She was attempting to do some yoga exercises, but she could not find her calm center. Her mind was in so much turmoil.

Her body was starting to react to the exercise, little by little the tone and muscle was coming back to her body. However her mind was not getting any better. She needed to talk to someone about what was going on thru her mind, maybe help her find a better way of dealing with her emotions and helping her get back into mental shape for duty.

But was that what she really wanted? The way she looked at it she had 3 possible options. One would be to get better and go back out on assignments, possibly away from Chuck. Two or more importantly not get her emotions under control and be forced to stay safe in a room, while Chuck was out there with no body who loved him to watch his back. Or option number 3 get her body back into shape and ready for duty as soon as possible to be there next to Chuck on ever assignment.

Just at that moment there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Sarah said as she picks up a towel and wipes the sweat off her face.

The door opens to reveal Chuck standing there with a forlorn look on his face. However as soon as his eyes meet hers that smile that lights up her life slowly creeps onto his face,

Without thinking Sarah rushes up to him and starts kissing him. Timidly at first then her tongue forces its way into his mouth. Chuck responds by running his hands gently down her back and grabs her rear and lifts her till her legs wrap around his body. Their kissing becomes more aggressive as Chuck slowly walks them over to the bed. But as soon as they get there they are both out of breath and Chuck starts to pull away grasping for air.

"Sarah, wait, wait, he tries to get out as he grasps for air. I need to talk to you."

"We just received our orders for a new mission. Before you ask I want to tell you about it, but I need to get ready first. I only stopped by to check on you and to ask you a question. Sarah, would you mind terribly if I came by your place tonight?"

"Yes, Chuck please come back before you leave, we can have dinner one last night together."

"I will be back soon, my love" Chuck replied with a kiss thru the air.

As Chuck went back to his room to get packed, Sarah went and took a shower. She felt she had to make this night special, she knew that no matter what Chuck thinks, she knows what could potentially happen on this mission, and she wants to give him every reason to come back to her and not go off wit any of the multitude of brunette hussies that seem to flock o Chuck.

At that same moment Agent Sammie Rhodes noticed that she had an urgent text message on her cell while packing in her room.

_Call me ASAP once you are in a secure location-G.B._

"General Beckman, it's Special Agent Rhodes, I just got your message was there something else that you needed from me?"

"Agent you are fully aware of the deal that was made between Mr. Bartowski and myself are you not?"

"Yes Ma'am I am, however I wasn't sure if that was really true."

"While I did in fact make that deal, I did not however agree to make it a completely easy and painless process. Nor did I agree that they would remain together. Do you get my meaning Agent?"

"Ma'am I am not certain that I do?"

"Let me be blunt then, I know that you have developed certain feelings for Mr. Bartowski"

"Ma'am I…"

"Relax Agent, I want you to use this mission to see if he feels the same way, do what ever you have to do to make that happen, while bringing home a very successful mission. If you can make that happen, then I won't have any reason not to pair you up in the future, and maybe you can sway his feelings away from one Sarah Walker, and I will be able to rid myself of this nuisance once and for all."

For once Sammie Rhodes was glad that she was on her cell phone and not a teleconference, because she didn't want her superior to see the enormous smile on her face.

"Yes Ma'am, I will do everything in my power to make this a very successful mission."

"Good see that you do Beckman out."

Sammie knew that she would sleep easier that night.

Chuck had just finished getting things ready for the mission, all his clothes would be provided by the NSA, However the personal items that he needed, such as his Walther PPK and ID's, and a picture of Sarah, to always remind him of what his real objectives are and why. To make the world safer and to be with Sarah.

He washed up, put on the green and white striped button down shirt that Sarah always liked on him. He had on a pair of dark slacks and his trademark Chuck Taylor's. He grabbed his keys off the table and headed over to Sarah's room.

Sarah had just finished setting the little kitchenette table in her room, when there was a knock on her door. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. The hardened agent being reduced to a puddle by a simple nerd, she laughed at herself as these thoughts went thru her head. There was absolutely nothing simple about Chuck. What he had done to her, with a smile on her face she went to open the door after giving the room a quick once over.

"Your early Chuc…."

"Ms. Walker? Can I have a moment of your time?" A well dressed woman in her mid 40's asked.

"Who are you? Sarah asked without hesitation.

"Ms. Walker I am your CIA approved psychiatrist Dr. Lauren Kent." The woman replied.

"May I come in Ms. Walker? I will only take a moment of your time." The Dr. said.

"Come right on in" Sarah says while holding the door open, with only a look of pure disdain on her face.

"Oh I am sorry, am I interrupting something? Dr. Kent says as she looks around and sees the table laid out and the lighting slightly lowered.

Sarah walks over and turns on a few other lights. "I was just going to have dinner with the man that I'm hoping to call my boyfriend after tonight."

"Ahh yes a Mr. Charles Bartowski."

"Chuck" Sarah threw in rather quickly.

"I am sorry, Chuck, from the reports that I have read he seems quite extraordinary." Dr Kent replied.

"You have no idea" Sarah said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" The Dr. responded with.

"Umm nothing, sorry please continue" Sarah replied with.

"From the reports I have read, he is already completely in love with you, and has been for some time. Also, apparently he has done some pretty remarkable things to ensure that you two can have a life together. One would assume that he already fancies himself as your boyfriend."

"Dr. Kent I am sorry if I am a little blunt, but just what do we have to talk about to get me back into the field?" Sarah asked as she was clearly getting frustrated.

"Ms. Walker your status is completely up to you. Not Me. Your file suggests that you have problems voicing and dealing and handling your emotions. So we will be working on helping you release your anger and your frustration. We will even work on your more positive emotions. Maybe help you to voice to Chuck how you feel about him."

"At some point in time we will help you get back into action, but we have to make sure that whatever caused your emotional overload to begin with, doesn't happen again. We should start our sessions tomorrow my office say 10:00 am."

Sarah was getting ready to answer the Dr. When there was a knock on the door. 

Just as Sarah was going to open the door, the door opened itself and a mop of unruly brown hair peeked and said "Hey Sarah I am sorry I am early but I….oops am I interrupting something?"

"Uhh Chuck this is Dr. Lauren Kent, she is going to be my appointed psychiatrist and is here to determine whether or not I am fit to go back out into the field."

"Good afternoon Mr. Bartowski, it is so nice to meet you!" The doctor stuck here hand out for Chuck to shake.

"Hi, nice to meet you as well and please call me Chuck, if you ladies need a few more minutes I can wait outside." Chuck knew that the likely hood of being pulled in the middle of these two would be inevitable. However he also knew it was safer to stay out of being in between both of them.

"Nonsense Chuck I was just leaving, it was a pleasure to meet you both, and Sarah I will see you tomorrow for our first official meeting, goodnight."

As the doctor was leaving Sarah went to shut the door behind her while Chuck walked in and went to go sit down out of the way, she noticed the doctor stare at Chuck's butt a little too long and then she glanced up at Sarah and mouthed "Nice".

That unnerved Sarah to no end, "Hmmph how unprofessional" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that Sarah?" Chuck asked, just making sure he didn't miss her saying something to him.

"Oh nothing, nothing, at all." Replied Sarah, "how about we open a bottle of wine and relax", however as she was saying this she felt a pair of hands slide around her waist and pull her close to him. She slid her arm up around his head and tilted her lips up to reach his. As she deftly swung around in his arms, her hand grabbed his hair and hungrily pulled him to her and they both moaned into each others mouths, while enjoying their embrace.

Sarah pulled Chuck even closer to her. She felt his body give way, then all of a sudden, Chuck started to back away.

"What Chuck? Every time we start to get intimate you start to back away. Why do you do this, is it because of that harpy who is after you? because if you want her then go to her!" Sarah had started shouting at this point.

"Will you calm down, Sarah please?" Chuck steadied himself to tell her about the mission, before hopefully they enjoyed their night together. "Before we go too far and I don't say what I have to say, I just wanted to tell you about this mission first is all."

"If you want to talk about it then that means it's got to be bad right?" Sarah said, shaking her head angrily.

"Well, that depends on how you take what I have to tell you, but before I do, I want you to remember, that the one and only person that owns my heart and soul is one Sarah Walker and hopefully Bartowski"

"Chuck whatever it is your trying to say just say it to me please"

Chuck was staring into those intense blue orbs and could see their future riding on the news he had to tell her, so he decided to hold off on seeing whether or not she picked up on how he said her name.

"I am going to be gone for a few days, with Casey, Mary, and Sammie."

As Sarah, began to sit down, she unconsciously started to grit her teeth as Chuck told her about the arms dealer and the boat that they had to go on. She was thankful, that Casey would be watching his back, but she didn't like that Sammie would be with him. She just didn't trust her.

"Get to the part that I am not going to like Chuck." Sarah flat out demanded.

"Well this is technically an overnight boat trip, well it should be if we play our cards right and well Sammie and I are supposed to be a married couple, which means that we have to share a bed. But I promise I won't let anything unnecessary happen."

"I swear Sara…" but his mouth was silenced by a finger.

"Shh, my love, we will whether this together. I can not promise you, how I will react when you get back, but I love you and trust you, and just so we are clear, if you have sex with her I will cut Chuck jr. off." Sarah said with a sly smile. "Just come back to me my beloved."

"This is just one more obstacle that we will have to overcome in time together." Chuck said.

As Chuck went to open the bottle of wine and see what was for dinner, he heard in the background.

"Chuck, was that a slip of the tongue with the Bartwoski name or was that a proposal?"

"Umm more …" Chuck stammered with an answer.

"It's ok Chuck we can discuss this after the mission, I don't want you to have too much on your mind."

"Sarah let me just say this, it's more like a promise of things to come." Chuck got out while working the Bartowski eyebrow dance on her, but as he went to say more, his lips were assaulted by Sarah's.

Their lips parted for the briefest of moments, as their tongues dueled for superiority. Chuck had to block out the image of lightsabers dueling thru the air as he moaned into the kiss. But all too quickly they had to grab some much needed air, and Sarah said something to Chuck that he wouldn't forget for years to come. "I am going to give you something tonight that you will never forget, and that is my promise to you."

With that Chuck picked Sarah up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He laid her on the bed gently, and started to nuzzle her neck, while his hands started to glide down her body. As Chuck's kisses and tongue slid down her neck, to that spot behind her ear, Sarah lets out a gasp and can't believe how good this was feeling. Her hands wrapped around Chucks now muscular back.

Chuck slowly slid the day dress that Sarah had been wearing off and tossed it on the floor. He started to move farther down her body, by the time he made it to her belly button, Sarah had had enough, and pulled him upright with all the strength that she had. She ripped his button down shirt open and the buttons flew everywhere then she unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them to the floor.

Her fingers raked his back as he laid her on her back and began to enter her. Her fingers made their way up to his hair and she started to tug at the curls, as he slid in and out of her. Sarah was moaning with pleasure and they had not even consummated this new point in their lives yet. Sarah had never felt this fulfilled or content in all her life. It was like the missing piece to her life had finally fallen into place. As they were both announcing their eventual climaxes, Sarah fell back to bed panting, achingly wanting to know were Chuck had learned what he had just done to her. For the moment she was having a hard time just catching her breath.

For his part, Chuck was breathing very hard himself. He hadn't done that in a very long time and if he had to be honest with himself he was usually a lot more clumsy and awkward with anyone else. But with Sarah everything they did together seemed to be in sync. A few minutes later, he felt a damp mop of blonde hair find its place on his stomach as Sarah moved her body along his, molding her body to his, and instantly falling asleep. Chuck whispered as he started to drift off to sleep "goodnight my wife".

Sarah woke up feeling blissfully fulfilled and happy the next morning, until she realized that the other side of her bed was empty. She shot straight up and looked around the room. Chuck was nowhere to be found.

"Chuck?" she called out. She got up sliding the remnants of his shirt (her favorite shirt) around her shoulders while holding the middle together and went to the bathroom to find it was empty. She then tried the living room and kitchens next, still no Chuck. As she went back into her bedroom, she noticed something she missed before. There on her pillow was a yellow Gardenia (her favorite flower) and a note. Sarah sat on the bed and curled her feet under her lap and opened the note. The note read…

"_My dearest Sarah, I am so sorry that I couldn't have woken up with you on this wonderful morning. I want you to know that last night was the most amazing and intimate time of my life. But I knew that if I woke up there next to you this morning, I would never be able to leave for the mission this morning. I also know that if we woke up together I would never have been able to get thru the mission after what we experienced last night. I am ashamed of my cowardice and that I am sorry that the tears that are forming in your eyes right now were because of me. But I promise that I will be back as soon as I possibly can, and then I can answer your question from last night. I left coffee prepared for you on your counter, and there are muffins warming for you in the oven. I am sorry that we never got to eat your dinner last night, but what we shared more then made up for it. I love you with all my heart, and I will do my best to make you proud. Till I see my goddess again, your unfailing nerd, love Chuck_."

Tears were now free falling down Sarah's eyes and she whispered, "I will see you soon my love."

However Sarah would make him pay for leaving her there all alone after the night they shared.

Chuck arrived down at the motor pool promptly at 8:45am. When he got there Casey, Sammie, and Mary were all loading the gear into the surveillance van. He tossed his bag to the side and started to help load gear into the van.

"Nice of you to join us Cinderella, did you and Walker make nice?" Casey smirked as he said it.

"Bite me Casey, you said to be here at 9:00am, I am early, so let's get this circus on the road." Both Sammie and Mary cringed at the intonation in Chuck's voice.

As Chuck was gathering up what was left and putting it in the van, Casey grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the other side of the van.

"Did u make her cry?" Casey asked.

Chuck took his free hand and shoved Casey in his opposite shoulder hard enough for him to stagger back into the van and let go of Chuck.

"Casey I told you once before to never touch me like that again, NOW BACK OFF. What was said between Agent Walker and I is private. If you don't like it then stay here and talk with Walker while we go on this mission."

"Christ she would skin me alive if I didn't go with you and you got hurt. No but be prepared I will be speaking with her about it when we get back"

"Whatever floats your boat" Chuck said over his shoulder as he gets in the back of the van. Sammie gets in beside him, and grabs his hand. Chuck looks down and was about to let go when she says "for luck".

"OK" was Chuck's only response.

As Casey started the van Mary got in the passenger seat and they were on there way.

It was 10:05am and Dr. Lauren Kent had a knock on her door.

"Come in" she answered with.

As her door opened she saw her 10:00am appointment walk in.

"Ahh Agent Walker, just about on time, I was thinking I might have had to send an aid to get you".

"Can we just get this over with please?" Sarah said timidly.

"Of course, oh by the way, I am sorry if I interrupted anything with your boyfriend last night." Dr. Kent politely smiled and started writing on her notepad.

A smile formed lightly across Sarah's lips. "No you didn't disrupt anything at all." Sarah replied.

"Oh good, although I must say, you have chosen quite a man, why if I were slightly younger myself, I might make a play for him." Dr. Kent looked up from her writing just in time to catch Sarah's fingers tuning white as she squeezed them together. She just went back to her writing.

"Agent Walker may I call you Sarah?"

"Yes"

"Tell me about your Childhood"

The Current "Team Bartowski" Had checked into the hotel to get ready for the mission that night. Chuck and Casey were getting ready in one room, while Mary and Sammie were in the adjoining room.

As Chuck was buttoning up his shirt, the usually quiet Casey spoke up, "Just stick to the plan, don't improvise and everything will be fine."

Chuck was taken aback just for the moment "Listen Casey I just want to say thank…." Chuck started to reply, but was distracted by grunt # 2.

"Remember no lady feelings" was Casey's only reply. A moment later Chuck heard "I have to go" Casey says while turning round in his White waiter's tuxedo jacket. "I have to be there early to get the drinks ready and establish my cover."

As Chuck was finishing putting on his Armani tux, there is a knock from the adjoining room door.

'Hey Mary come on in," Chuck says as he starts putting on his bow tie.

"Wow boss you really clean up nice, but let me help you there." Mary says.

"Thanks" Chuck replies.

As he hands her the tie she tosses it in the trash can.

"Heyyyy" was all chuck got out.

"Sorry boss no tie for you tonight. It's all about the stylish black button. But more importantly it serves as a camera for me to monitor threw the van." Mary goes into detail.

Oh ok thanks, so I guess ill be playing the role of the camera then huh. Chuck casually says.

They both here a whistle blown behind them to find Sammie leaning against the door frame with a very slinky satin dress and her eyes going up and down Chuck's body very approvingly.

"I think I am really going to like this assignment" Sammie says with smirk.

"Sammie!" Chuck says disapprovingly.

I know I know look but no touch, but that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate the finer things of this assignment." Sammie replies as straight forward as she can.

"Ok so let's review. We get to the boat, grab a drink from Casey. He will let us know were the office is located. Then we will go to get some fresh air, looking like we drank a bit too much. Once we are out of sight, we will slip down to the office and see if I flash on anything regarding De la Huerta and Fulcrum, and then get out." Chuck said as he slipped his jacket on.

"Correct" Sammie replied. Then she handed Chuck a wade of Cash. "Here is your bankroll."

"Bankroll, what for?" questioned Chuck.

"Yeah $200,000 to bet with in order to blend in with everyone else on board." Sammie responded with "look Chuck it's a casino cruise, if you don't bet, you won't fit in. Just don't lose it all in the first 5 minutes."

"Oh sure," was Chuck's only response. Thinking to himself, _I was Stanford's poker champ, but I will just keep that too myself._

"Shall we go?" Chuck pointed to the door, and Sammie started to leave.

"This was a very productive session Sarah; I am glad that you at least tried to open up to me. Maybe next time we can get into the root of your problems, and maybe we can delve into your fears and your reactions to Chuck's profession of love and attempts to stay with you threw this entire ordeal, while orchestrating the beginnings of a possible new life with you."

"Doctor Kent, I will talk with you about my fears and my childhood and whatever you need me to, to get back onto the job, but I will not I repeat will not discuss Chuck and my self's relationship." Sarah replied with as much authority as she could muster.

"Sarah the point of these sessions, is to figure out why you shut down for nearly two years of your young life, and to make sure that it won't happen again. If that means we discuss MR. Bartowski, then we do. But until I am satisfied that you will not go back into a catatonic state we will be having these conversations or you will find yourself out of the CIA. Do I make myself perfectly clear?

"Yes, Dr. Kent. You do," Sarah said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Good, now I believe that you have an appointment with the physical therapist, we wouldn't want you to be late. Good day Sarah." Dr. Kent said.

As Casey is parking at the boat dock in his crown vic, he notices that there is no yacht docked at the harbor. Just a speed boat and he noticed that all of the wait staff was lining up to get on board. He hustled over to the line and starts to ask one of the random crewmembers and asks…

"Hey buddy, where's the yacht that we are supposed to be working on? This is my first time working one of these events and I only see a speed boat?"

"The yacht is about ten miles out to sea hope you don't get sea sick. The only way to and from is on the speed boat." The man answered.

"Great just great" Casey said out loud, as he turned around and placed his hand to his ear. "Casey secure"

"Mary secure, your mic works perfectly Colonel."

"Well we already have our first problem, when Chuck and Sammie check in can you let them know that the yacht is 10 miles out to sea. Everyone is transported by speed boat."

"Will do Colonel, I will still be able to send and receive while you guys are there, just don't forget to place the transmitter somewhere near an electronics panel so I can tap into their video and audio networks."

"Don't worry Mary this isn't my first rodeo, I need to get on board so I can get checked in, place the bug and scope out the lay of the land, Casey out."

The boat ride was uneventful, and within a few minutes on board the boat Casey had made his way to the kitchen and placed the transmitter. He was being given his assignment for the night from the head waiter when he started looking around the boat to find out were the office was. He asked the head waiter to show him around. During the tour they went to the stern deck of the boat and that's were the head waiter turned to him and said that the only off limits area of the boat for both staff and guests was down those stairs were the guard was standing. "Bingo" thought Casey.

As Sarah was finishing her physical rehab for the day her instructor came over to her.

"Agent Walker you're making great progress, physically your reaction times are up. Your stamina has improved and you have gotten some of your muscle mass back. Another few weeks with the way you're going and you should be back in top form."

"Thank you sir" Sarah replied.

"However today you seemed off your game is there something the matter? Do you need to talk about it?"

"N no sir, I'll be fine, but thank you. I am going to head to the showers now." With that Sarah turned and left. As she rounded the corner in the office division of the complex she backed against the wall and slumped down. She had tried not to think about Chuck and his mission today however it just kept creeping back into her mind, she wiped the stray tear that fell from her eye away and heard someone clear their throat from behind her.

"Hey Dr. Kent, I am sorry can I help you with something? Sarah asked as she got up off the floor.

"No, but you look like you could use a friend right now, am I wrong?"

"No offense doc but I don't need a therapist tonight"

"None taken, I wasn't trying to be your therapist tonight. I thought we might try something different. We could leave the complex and go grab some dinner and just talk as friends."

"I'd really like that", was Sarah's response. "Can you give me 20 minutes to shower and I can meet you at your office."

"That sounds perfect, see you then" Dr. Kent said.

As the limo carrying Chuck and Sammie to the dock was pulling up Chuck heard a voice in his ear.

"Mary secure, mic check."

"Bartowski secure"

"Agent Rhodes secure"

"Good the mics are working fine, just a little intel for you. Casey discovered when he arrived that the boat is actually 10 miles off shore and the only way to and from the boat is by speed boat. When you arrive Casey will give you the info that you need and the operation will begin."

"Alright thanks for the information Mary, Bartowski out."

"Well darling, I think its time that the Michelson's to make their grand entrance to the world, what do you say?" Chuck held his hand out to help Sammie out of the limo.

"Why thank you my dear" Sammie accepted his hand and got out of the limo. As she stood up, she smoothed out her dress and gave Chuck a quick kiss on the lips, to one secure their cover and two she said "for luck".

Chuck and Sammie made their way thru the line to the speed boat docked at the end of the pier.

As they made their way to the front of the line the man checking names on a spreadsheet looked up and asked "Name please"?

"Mr. and Ms. Michelson" Chuck spoke up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Michelson you were a late addition to the party list, do you mind me asking how you found out about it?" the guard asked.

"I was in Vegas this past weekend, and I was playing with a bunch of guys and I mentioned how I wished there was a closer casino to home. They gave me this card with a date on it and told me to bring my wife. I lost a lot that day maybe they thought I'd be an easy mark I don't know."

"Well Mr. Michelson welcome aboard, we shall arrive at the "Isabella" in a few moments."

As they boarded the speed boat and the engines started Sammie grabbed Chuck's hand and pushed her body close to his and whispered, "It's cold out here, hold me close please, this dress does not hold in the heat."

Chuck wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her head till he noticed the sight behind her.

"Wow look at that yacht", Chuck said mesmerized.

"Yeah it's big, you ready for this cowboy?" she asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Chuck replied. "Let's get this show on the road."

As they pulled up to the ship, the gang plank was lowered to meet the speed boat. They could hear the music and people gambling, while waiting for their turn to walk up the gang plank.

End of chapter

Please review and tell me what you think of the current chapter and the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the next installment. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying this story. Not sure who is still reading it. A special thanks to BDaddyDl for his review of this chapter. And of course a special thank you to my wife and daughter and a happy fathers day out there to all the fathers readin this story. and finally thanks to all you wonderful chuck fans out there. I do not own Chuck...

Chapter 9

Back at the clinic Sarah was just walking up to knock on Dr. Kent's door, when the door opened up at the same time.

There standing in the doorway, was one normal looking Dr. Lauren Kent.

"Well you clean up nice Dr. Kent."

"Hold it right there Sarah, tonight its Lauren, I'm not your Dr, we are just two girls going out for some fun."

"Ok, shall we go?" Sarah asked.

"Let's" Lauren said.

As Lauren and Sarah got in the car Lauren asked were Sarah wanted to get something to eat from.

"Anyplace that has good Chinese food." Sarah cheerfully replied. But as she said it, her mind drifted to Chuck, and their cover dates to get Chinese when she first met him. Those were some of her first happy moments in a long time, then her mind drifted to his current location and the scowl returned.

"Helllloooo Sarah did you go somewhere?" Dr. Kent asked.

"Wha oh sorry, yeah I am here; my mind just wandered away" Sarah sighed slipping further into her seat.

"Do you want to talk about it? Does this have to do with why you were banging your head against the wall earlier?" Dr. Kent asked

"Yes and no. How high is your security clearance?" Sarah asked timidly.

"High enough to know about Chuck's assignment tonight, if that is what you are asking"

"How do you know I was referring to Chuck?"

"Oh come on Sarah, you'd have to be blind to not see how you feel about him. You would have to be really blind to not see how jealous you get. My goodness I thought you were going to claw my eyes out when I checked out his ass. I was honestly just checking out the goods, I don't hit on taken men, but that does not mean that I can't appreciate a fine specimen when I see one."

"Ok OK we can talk about it, but can we do it while we are eating? I'm starving for non hospital food. Sarah pleaded.

"Of course we are almost there."

As Chuck and Sammie walked off the gang plank, they were each handed a glass of champagne as they walked inside of the casino. Chuck was amazed at how much fit into such a little space but that lasted for all of 5 minutes. Once they were inside it was show time.

Chuck quickly threw back his glass and looked for a refill. He saw Casey serving another guest across the casino. As he signaled Casey to bring him a refill, he walked over to a craps table. He took 20,000 out and put it down on the roller. Sammie took a glass off of Casey's tray, and put her arm around Chuck to play up the part very well. It was Chuck's luck that the roller crapped out. In five seconds flat he lost 20,000.

He threw his hands up and said "Oh well, it's only money." Sammie thought he was playing the part really well.

As Chuck went to grab a glass off Casey's tray, he flashed on three men, two were playing black jack and then the third was playing poker badly. The two playing black jack were lower level fulcrum agents. The third's name was Peter Boogins, he was a mid to high level supervisor for Fulcrum. That substantiated the evidence that Fulcrum was doing business with De La Fuerte.

As he grabbed the glass off the tray he asked the waiter (Casey) for directions to the men's room.

"Sure sir right this way", Casey replied. As Casey led him across the room, Chuck got closure and Casey told him.

"If you go out to the stern deck, there is a stairway that leads downstairs it leads to the offices. However it is guarded by some idiot's." Casey warned.

"Yeah well there are 2 low level Fulcrum operatives and 1 high level operative here in the casino. I think there is our connection, however I don't think it's not enough for the general. Ok here is the new game plan. I am going to lose all but 20, 000 of the money that we have." Chuck started out.

"Oh that's rich, lets lose the money we have," Casey said

"Just listen to me. Once I do that, Sammie will excuse herself and act like she has had too much to drink. She'll go to the stern of the ship, swaying around, and act like she was looking for the bathroom. She can take the guard out and throw him overboard, while I am in the casino. I'll ask you, Casey to place a bet for me on the roulette table, while I get into black jack. The idea being that I start winning and you lose that 10,000 I give you. So I give you permission to call my bank, to release more funds, which actually would be Beckman. While I'm winning and attracting a crowd Sammie can slip downstairs and get photos of all the papers so I can flash on them later. Then we can slip out with everyone else. So what do you guys think?" Chuck decided to ask.

"I actually like it" Casey replied. "Did you just come up with that your self."

"Just now" replied Chuck.

"I don't like the fact that we are leaving Chuck alone." Sammie said concerned.

"Well this is the plan lets get it started, Casey it would probably be best if you got back out on to the floor so no one puts us together." Chuck turned to Sammie extending his elbow.

"Come along my wife, we have money to lose." Chuck stated and Sammie replied "Of course my enchanting husband."

"Wow, Sarah I don't know how you held out so with everything you're telling me about Chuck is true Sarah" Lauren said over her last glass of wine.

"It's true, it's all true, and I am so ready for him now, but it's like he's holding back. Then I found out about the deal he made and it just made things worse. I lost my temper with him. We both said some really mean things, but he has to know that I love him doesn't he?" Sarah rested her head in her hands before she continued.

"I have always thought my actions showed my interest in him, but now I am not so sure. Now he is on a mission pretending to be married to that bitch. She admitted to me that she wanted him and would do everything in her power to take him from me."

"Sarah, I have seen the light in his eyes when he sees you and there is nothing that man would not do to be with you. Although, I can not comment on Agent Rhodes abilities or her means, but I'm sure she could not take Chuck from you. The only person who can do that is you."

"I bet you that by the time we get back to the clinic, Chuck will be there waiting in your room for you."

"God I hope so, but I need you to understand, that if I am late in the morning, please leave me be, I will be with Chuck, even if I have to tie him to the bed." Sarah said in desperation.

"I will give you a two hour time extension, however if your not there by 11:00 am I will come banging on your door." Lauren threatened.

"Duly noted, now who gets the check?" Sarah asked with a smile.

Chuck was rolling the dice on the craps table, giving it his all. Chuck had decided he didn't want to use the intersect for the games. Even though he was on a mission he wanted to play by some rules. He won once or twice but in the end he had no luck tonight. Sammie would blow on his dice and kiss him deeply when he lost, playing up to the wife bit to the very last convincing part. Chuck had to admit to himself that kissing her wasn't bad at all, but he didn't get the spark that he got every time he kissed Sarah. That's how he knew that it wasn't real. He could see how Sarah learned to distinguish what they had versus everything else that she had done in her past.

He called the waiter over as he sat down at a black jack table.

"Honey", Sammie whined, "I need to take a walk, take a break and walk with me."

"Sweetheart, I think I am about to start winning, the restroom, is somewhere out those doors, go ahead, I will be right here when you get back.

Sammie, turned on her heal and stomped off, playing her part well. But as she was walking to the stern door, trying to wobble just enough to give off that drunk, but not wasted look, she couldn't help but wonder if Chuck was playing the part too well, or if the coldness he just displayed came from the heart. She hoped it was not the latter. As she exited the door, she heard a chirp in her ear.

"Ok Sammie here we go, when you lean against the railing, casually turn around in that drunken sort of way and let me get a look at the area so I can let Chuck and Casey the plan." Mary said into the mic.

"Ok here goes", Sammie said into the mike, but as she turns around her arm bumps into someone so she acted as if she didn't know they were there.

As she continued to turn around, she moved to spill her drink on the man behind her. "Oops I am so sorry, I was just needed some air." She casually says with a slight slur.

"Chuck and Casey, Sammie is about to take the guard out Can you make a big enough scene were nobody will hear anything?" Mary, asks

"I think I have a way right now, Casey go ahead and toss that 10 grand down." Chuck responds.

"Tell Sammie to go in 5 minutes". Chuck instructed.

On her end, Sammie heard everything so she started talking with the man.

"Miss you can't be out here. You need to go back inside." The man said.

"Oh my you have big arms, she said with a hiccup. Look I needed some air and, my ass of a husband would not walk me out here ok. So I am not going back in there till the fog has lifted from my head. Do you understand me?" Sammie says as she sways from side to side.

"Ma'am, I am going to tell you one more time, you need to go back inside." The man said as he was getting more agitated and loudly as the commotion from inside the ship was getting louder.

Casey placed the ten grand down, on red and hit. As he took the winnings over to Chuck, Chuck took the money from him and tipped him a thousand dollar chip.

"Ok Mr. Dealer, I want to play all 6 hands at the table, 5 grand on each hand. Chuck said kind of flippantly.

"But sir, that is highly irregular"

"But not unheard of, are you going to deal the cards or not?"

At the time everyone had gathered around the one blackjack table. The crowd was silent as the first hand was dealt.

Chuck pulled a 10/7 on the first hand. He stayed.

On the second he pulled a black jack. Everyone cheered. Casey was looking around the room, and it seemed that Chuck had not only gained the attention of the crowd, but he also gained the attention, of the host.

On the third hand Chuck again pulled a black jack. Everyone started yelling more. It was at that moment that Sammie made her move.

"Look I will go back inside, can you just let me use the bathroom first, I am sure there is one down those stairs, that I can use." Sammie asked batting her eyes, and starting to move towards the stairs.

"Look I told you that you have to go back inside", the man said while grabbing her arm and started to pull her back, but Sammie twirled around faster and kicked his lower leg out, and the grabbed his neck and twisted it till it broke.

She then threw the body over the side and made her way down the stairs.

"Obstacle 1 is down, I repeat obstacle 1 is down", Mary said into the mic. Sammie is moving down the stairs Chuck, keep up the great work."

As Sammie goes to enter the room below it is locked, so she pulls out her lock picking kit, and gets to work on it. The lock wasn't that hard and she slipped into the stateroom.

She cracks the safe in no time, and starts taking photos of all the paperwork in the safe. She hears the noise coming from upstairs and smirks, Chuck must be doing real well.

On the fourth hand Chuck busted. He pulled a 10/2 and decided to hit. Unfortunately a king was pulled so Chuck busted with a 22. The crowd started to get silent.

As the fifth hand was dealt Chuck he got an 8 and a 4. Casey wasn't sure what he was going to do. Chuck decided to hit. A 3 was pulled he was at 15. Now normally you don't hit on anything higher then a 15, because the odds were that a high card would be pulled next but Chuck took the chance and hit again. A 4 was pulled next. Chuck decided to stay with 19.

The dealer checked his hand one last time and got ready to deal the 6 and final hand.

"Chuck, Sammie whispered in his ear, I am on my way back up and into the casino area, can you come back up with one more crowd pleaser?"

"Uhuh" was all Chuck replied with.

The first card pulled against Chuck was an Ace. The next was an 8. Chuck decided to stay and play against the dealer.

Everyone got quiet.

The dealer moved his first card out and showed it was a 4, the next was a 9. for a total of 13. The dealer went to draw another card. The next card pulled was a 3 for a total of 16, still lower then Chuck's lowest hand which was a 17, which meant that the dealer had to draw one more time.

Chuck took his breath in one more time as the dealer pulled the last card.

Casey noticed Sammie getting ready to reenter the doors.

The dealer drew his last card and tossed it on the table it was an 8. The dealer busted, and the crowd erupted in applause.

"OK, now for one more hand let all 50,000 ride on the next cards pulled." Chuck stated.

Casey's eyes bugged wide but stayed fast. Sammie slipped in next to Chuck and put her arms around his neck, and said, "Baby are you going to let it ride?"

"But of course, A kiss for luck?"

Sammie took this advantage for all it was worth, and pulled Chuck into a deeply passionate kiss. At first Chuck was stunned, but then he melted into it as he felt her slide the camera into his inside pocket.

Casey's eyes went wider and said to him self, "Oh Chuck me Walker is never going to forgive him for this".

"Mmmm thank you honey, now let's work this final hand." Sammie said wiping a smear of lipstick off his lips.

"Right, dealer let it all ride." Chuck said with confidence.

The dealer drew a king/ 10 for Chuck. The he drew for himself a King and the second card was upside down. The dealer checked it in the mirror. He obviously didn't have black jack, so he asked Chuck if he wanted to stay.

Chuck swiped his hand "Yes".

The dealer overturned his last card. It was a 9. The dealer had a nineteen. The only Card that could help him was an Ace. He pulled the last card and it was a 4, the dealer busted. The room erupted in a cheer, everyone was congratulating Chuck, when a Clapping from the back of the room was heard and everyone got quiet.

"Well played, well played!" Raphel De La Huerta clapped. "Mr. Michelson isn't it".

"Yes it is" Chuck replied, taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"That was extremely well played tell me do you play poker with that kind of enthusiasm?" De la Huerta asked.

"Yes I do", replied Chuck.

"Well, then why don't you join me in my private game after the boat docks and everyone leaves."

"I would but, my wife has an early day tomorrow, and we should be getting home." Chuck replied.

"Oh come now, you're not going to skip out and not give me a chance to win my money back will you?" De La Huerta countered with.

"No no of course not, just give me a few minutes to call the babysitter and make sure that she can stay the night." As Chuck turned to get his cell phone out he noticed three well armed and exceptionally tailored men standing by the exits. Presumably to keep them there.

"Of course, bye the time that you are done, we will be docking."

"Come on sweetie, lets go check on the kids," Chuck said, to Sammie.

He pulled out his I phone and called Mary on her cell.

"Hey Mary, how are the kids doing?"

"They are doing ok, they are sleeping at the moment except little Casey he needs his bath, is everything all right."

"Well since we were going to be out late tonight, we decided we might stay in a motel tonight, and maybe have a second honeymoon, do you mind staying the night?"

"No not at all boss, but what about little Casey, he will miss you tucking him in."

"I am sure that he won't even notice, I'm sure that when he wakes up he will play with his NAVY SEAL toy teams, and play in the bathroom, and pretend that he is TAKING over a boat." Chuck was hoping that she and Casey were listening and reading between the lines.

"Ok, we will talk to you in the morning, have a good time boss" Mary replied.

"Hey hun, I am going to the men's room, be right back." He kissed Sammie's lips, and walked off.

As Chuck was washing his hands, Casey came in next to him, and talked low to him.

"You know numb nuts, this is not the plan, and if something happens to you, I m not going to tell Walker what happened. She will skin me alive. I will not leave you here, Semper Fi, I don't leave any team member behind." Casey said as delicately as he could.

Chuck placed the camera inside his towel and placed it on the sink next to Casey and went to adjust his collar in the mirror. Casey slid he towel over and wiped his hands while pocketing the camera.

"Chuck we can get out of here together."

"And what have them hunt us down, maybe hurt our loved ones looking for us. No we will play it out and see what they want."

Casey closed his eyes trying to come up with an argument when he hear Chuck speak again.

"Casey, I need you to promise me, that if this doesn't work, you will make sure that Sarah, is taken care of and don't let what happened to her before, happen to her again."

"Promise me Casey, and you heard the new plan, just get it done."

"I promise"

Chuck finished wiping his hands and walked out to join Sammie on the deck.

End of chapter 9

****Chapter 10 should be up by Wed, or Thursday at the latest...Review and let me know if your still enjoying this story


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys thanks for your support. I managed to get some free time to edit this latest chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to BDaddyDL for his time betaing this chapter. A special thanks goes out to my wife and daughter and most of al to all of you who continue to read this story. I don't own chuck and probably never will. By the way for some reason my line breaks keep disappearing hopefully that doesn't confuse anyone too much.

Chapter 10

It was 10:45pm and Sarah had just left Dr. Kent. She had had fun, and Lauren said they should do this once a week. She had liked it, and she didn't have any other girlfriends except Ellie. But the smile on her face was really due to thinking about Chuck.

She was hoping that he was back from the mission and waiting in her quarters.

When she got to her door, she noticed it was slightly ajar, and she was hoping that Chuck didn't realize that he hadn't closed it.

"Chuck, are you in here?"

But as she opened it, she saw the silhouette and it defiantly was not Chuck. She stepped in slowly and the person turned around and it was Ellie.

"Ellie! What are you doing here, is everything ok?" Sarah asked coming into the room.

Ellie was almost in tears, "Devon and I had a fight."

"OK, but it can't be all bad; you guys will work everything out." Sarah said comfortingly.

"Sarah I don't think so, see I found out that everyone has been lying to me, including you and Devon."

"Ellie, whatever you think you know, I am sure everything will be ok."? Sarah was getting worried.

Wiping the tears from her face Ellie looked up and asked "So when were you guys going to tell me that you worked for the C.I.A.? As Sarah finally looked at Ellie all she saw was her face contorted into rage.

"Come Mr. Michelson the last boat launch is about to leave the ship and I have the poker table all set up." De La Huerta said as he led Chuck and Sammie, back to the casino. Trying to come up with an excuse to make that last launch Chuck looked behind him again and the three men with the weapons were following them back to the poker table.

Casey stared at the stern of the sip and watched the retreating frame of Chuck walk back in, "Good luck Chuck, you're going to need it, I'll be back."

As Chuck walked to the table Sammie intertwined her fingers with his and whispered, "Kick his ass".

As Chuck sat down, there were four people at the table, De La Huerta, Boogins, Fulcrums middle man, and two industrial men. Chuck sat at the table, and Sammie draped herself over his shoulder and kissed him hard on the mouth and whispered, "For luck".

They started the deal and Chuck smiled inwardly, "Lets start this off with a bang, I raise 50,000."

The boat Casey was riding, arrived at the dock, and he pushed himself threw the gates and up the ramp, just pushing people out of the way. Mary's black van pulled up to the dock, and Casey jumped in and they sped off.

"What is the status of the seal team Mary?" Casey asked.

"They are 3 hours in route should be here by 2:00 AM", Mary replied.

"Look Casey I put the call out to them the second I heard Chuck suggest it. The closest team was being used to help the coast guard perform a raid on a suspected barge bringing in drugs."

"Damn Squids, well, I am going to get the boats and weapons ready."

"Ellie, I am not sure what you think you found out, but I assure you that Chuck and I are not apart of the C.I.A. "Sarah replied trying to sound as honest as possible, knowing full well she could lie to Ellie about as well as she could lie to Chuck and that wasn't much at all. Those Bartowski's have a way of seeing right threw her.

"Sarah don't insult my intelligence, I was cleaning Chuck's room, just trying to keep it ready for you guys when you get out of here, but I knocked his TRON poster down and I saw his diagrams on the back and speaking of Chuck, where is he by the way?" Ellie, demanded to know.

"Look Ellie…." Sarah tried to get out. _Damn it Chuck were are you when I need you. How could you have left that poster up. _

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" Ellie screamed.

"Ok Ellie, calm down, just give me a few minutes. I have to go speak with someone, and then I will try and answer every question that you have. Ok, I promise. As for where Chuck is, he's not here and I am not sure what time he will be back. Hopefully it will be soon, ok."

"Sarah you have 15 minutes; then I will tear this place apart my self if I have to."

"OK Ellie, 15 minutes be right back." Sarah said.

Sarah still sore from overdoing her PT workout the other day hobbled to the communications room as soon as she could. The tech on duty knew who Sarah was so she didn't question why she was there.

"I need a direct communication dispatch to General Diane Beckman, ASAP. "

"Agent Walker this better be good, you are not even supposed to have privileges at this point in time. Why am I speaking with you at this late hour?" The General asked.

"Ma'am, I have Ellie Bartowski in my room. I came on from a night out, and found her in there. At first she was hysterical, but after a moment she told me why she was here. Ma'am she knows that I am C.I.A. and she thinks that Chuck is also."

"Do you really think that she can handle finding out the information Agent?"

"Ma'am I think she can, I think at fist she will feel betrayed but I think that she can be a huge asset for us. First as a doctor to help when we are injured and secondly Ellie is the only person I know that he doesn't argue with." Sarah said flatly.

The General took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She then looked down rubbing her temples for a second and said "Have her sign the necessary forms and give her all the information she needs. However do not tell her about the Intersect, do I make myself clear?"

"Will there be anything else Agent Walker? The general asked as politely as she could.

"Ma'am is there any word on Chuck's op yet. I know that I am not in the loop at the moment, but I was just wondering when they will be back and if everything was going ok."

"You are correct Agent Walker, at this moment you do not need to know and as such, I will forget that you even asked this of me. Goodnight, Agent Walker." With that the screen went blank.

Sarah stopped by the base exchange on her way back and grabbed a bottle of wine and went off to find Ellie. As she neared her door, she knocked just to make sure that Ellie was not going to jump her.

"Did you get permission to talk to me now? Ellie asked dryly.

"I did, but first I need you to sign some paperwork for me. While you do that I need to open this bottle of wine." Sarah said with as much of a smile as she could muster.

"What are these papers for, and where is Chuck?"

"Ellie, this is serious, they are confidentiality papers. Basically it says that if you ever repeat or talk about that you and I are going to talk about outside this room, with out myself or someone else from the DOD present, then you can go to prison on acts of treason. As for Chuck, I honestly do not know where he is or when he will be back. At the moment I am not cleared for such knowledge."

"Ok I think I will take that drink now." Ellie says while she signs the papers.

They had been playing poker for an hour and half. Sammie was mesmerized at the complexity of Chuck's play. He had won nearly all of the hands, either through sheer bluffing or out right with the better hand. Chuck had already knocked out Fulcrum's Peter Boogins, and one of the industrialists.

As the dealer was starting to deal the cards, Chuck started staring at his final 2 competitors. He had started with only a $100,000 from the winnings, but after taking out the last two opponents, he was up to nearly 1.4 million. He looked closely at the industrialist to his left. As he was looking at his cards, he noticed that the man to his right had just under a $800,000 on the table and that De la Huerta had just about the same amount that he did.

Then he snapped his fingers and put his cards down. "I know were I know you from."

"Who me" the industrialist says in a shaky voice.

"Yeah you were the guy who party crashed his way into the President Obama's first state dinner. What is your name M. Salahy."

"No that was my cousin. Stupid idiot going thru all that just to try and land a shot on a reality T.V. show?

"Wow, I am going to enjoy taking your money. Alright guys here's the deal, it's almost 1:00 Am and I am not sure if either of you have children, but my normal bedtime now is 10:00pm at the latest. So how about we make this a winner take all hand. The Cards have been dealt and we will just go all in and see who wins?"

"I must say Mr. Michelson that you do have an adventurous spirit, and like to live a dangerous life there." De La Huerta said, "But I am in" as he glances down at his cards.

"Well I guess I have no choice" said Salahy, "I am in as well."

"Gentleman, all the cards have been dealt now lets draw for the flop" announced the dealer.

The flop was a king of spades, a jack of spades, and a 10 of diamonds. Salahy looked at his cards and he had a pair of 10's, trip threes aren't a bad start he thought to himself.

De La Huerta, had the faint traces of a smile, he had the makings of a straight flush. Meanwhile Chuck just sat there not even looking at his cards. Sammie thought this was very strange but she had to give him credit he had been holding his own up till this part of the game.

The dealer thru down the turn card, a queen of spades. Salahy burst out into a grin, not exactly poker etiquette but he didn't need to bluff on the last hand of the game and having trip 10's was looking good he was praying for the last 10 on the river to seal the deal.

De La Huerta no broke into abroad grin himself, along with the king, queen, jack and 10 he had an ace of diamonds and an ace of clubs. He had a full straight with one card to go. He had the game in the bag and that fool Michelson hasn't even looked at his cards yet.

The dealer pulled the river card and thru down the 10 of spades.

Sitting on the table were the King of spades, the Queen of spades, the Jack of spades, a 10 of diamonds and a 10 of spades.

Salahy jumped up in his seat and exclaimed yes, he had hit his four of a kind, the third best hand you can have in poker. "Sorry guys but I'll be taking that pot, oh and Mr. Michelson, the next time I shake hands with the president I will think of you." Salahy started pulling in the chips when De La Huerta put his hand over his, I am sorry Mikhail but the pot is not yours tonight.

De La Huerta threw down his two cards an Ace of hearts, and a 9 of diamonds. He had a straight flush. Salahy sat back in his chair and looked defeated. "Sorry old friend but I had to do it." As he patted his old friend on the back, "Mr. Michelson, ready to a admit defeat to me, you might as well as finally look at your cards and get it over with.

Chuck squinted and replied "I guess that you are right, I might as well." Without looking at his cards Chuck threw the first card on the table it was a two of hearts. De La Huerta almost made the same mistake as his friend but he sat back and waited for the last card to drop. Sammie had her hands on Chucks back now even she couldn't imagine how this would work out. Chuck picked up his last card and tossed it on top of the money. It was the Ace of spades.

Sammie erupted into excitement and sat in his lap and gave him a kiss that almost rivaled any of Sarah's kisses, well almost but not quite. Chuck had won almost 2.6 million dollars.

"Congratulations baby" she purred into his ear. "Ok so time to get out of here?"

"Right ok gentleman I think it's time my wife and I leave and make it home to our little ones." Chuck stated as he put his winnings in his wife's purse.

"Mr. Michelson, I don't think that you understand, there aren't any more boats till morning. I have a few guest bedrooms for you and your lovely wife to stay in don't worry you will be home by 7:00am." De La Huerta stated, "Who knows maybe before you leave you will give me a chance to get my money back."

As Chuck and Sammie entered their guest room Chuck went to the bathroom. While Sammie started looking around, Chuck came back into the room. Sammie spins Chuck around and grabs his rear and plants a ferocious kiss on his lips. She starts pushing him closer to the bed and he fell onto it, as she climbed on top of him and started ripping the buttons on his shirt to get at him.

"Whoa Saammie what are you doing. Sammie went into to lick his ear lobe but said something very low in a whisper like voice "In the top of the crown molding there is a little black dot in the middle. It's a camera. We are being watched so we are going to have to be very convincing."

"But Tammie, I'm tired. I had to think a lot tonight"

"Oh its ok I can make sure you stay awake." Tammie purred.

Chuck went into say as low as possible "Look I am not going to have sex with you, my under clothes are staying on, but I will try and make this as close to real as I can."

"Oh yes you will, Tammie started trailing kisses down Chuck's bare chest as she started to get further down and started to unzip his pants, but as she went to pull them down, Chuck flipped her over on her back, and pulled the covers over them. He threw her dress onto the floors and acted like he was going down on her, but in reality his mouth never left her neck, he just pulled the cover over his head.

But Sammie, was not having any of that, She thought to herself (_if I am going to get him, I am going to have to get him turned on enough that he can't control himself anymore_) She rolled him over on his back and started to dry hump him. Chuck could feel her grind her lacey panties into his crotch and part of him had wondered if he could really hold out. He was on the verge a few times, but Chuck held it in as best he could. (_God she was driving him crazy he thought, I just need to think about Sarah, that's all yeah Sarah_)

After about a half hour they gave it a rest and decided to play like they were asleep. Chuck had one eye closed and one eye partially open and so did Sammie. About 15minutes later their door was kicked in and two men entered right away. They each pulled out a taser gun and shot both Chuck and Sammie with 50,000 thousand volts of electricity and stunned them.

It was now just after 1:00am and Sarah had just finished her story about Chuck and the Intersect and Chuck's participation. She was fairly tired from making sure that Ellie never breathed a word about the Intersect, she truly didn't want to end up in Leavenworth but she refused to lie to Ellie anymore. On top of that she had worked out all day in rehab, went out with Lauren and drank a little bit, and now having polished off two bottles of Skywalker Wine with Ellie, she wasn't sure she would be able to answer any more of Ellie's questions tonight.

"So let me get this straight, for the first year and half that you were dating Chuck, it was your job?" Ellie asked.

Sarah had her hands propping her head up, "Yes Ellie, but as I told you even when I first met Chuck, I knew there was something different about him, that rocked me to the core. I finally figured out that I loved him, when we broke up that second time before he started dating Jill."

"I always hated her"

"Trust me that hate is here also. The problem is Ellie, I have never been good with my feelings and emotions, plus at the time, Chuck and I were not aloud to have a relationship. But I had decided to do it anyway, and tell Chuck how I felt then the "incident" happened and then I went crazy. But your brother never gave up on me; he put the Intersect back in his head and made a deal with the devil that would ensure that we could have a relationship."

"So just a quick recap, Chuck has a super computer stuck in his head, and you love him?"

"Yes Ellie, I truly love him with all my heart." Sarah replied.

"Then why is it, whenever we come here, all the women seem to swoon around my brother, surely they know who you are?"

"We haven't had time to let everyone know yet, and yes I know it makes me so jealous, because they are all brunettes and I know he has a weakness for them" Sarah said as she throws her head into her arms on the table.

"So where's Chuck now?

"He had a mission to go on tonight, but they were supposed to be back 2 hours ago, actually when I came home I thought he was waiting in my room, but I found you instead."

"Is he ok?" I don't know Ellie, but, hey did you call Devon and let him know were you are?

"No I will call him now and let him know that I am ok, but Sarah what about Chuck?"

"I will try and find out." Was all Sarah said as she left the room.

The Navy seals had arrived around 2:00am and they were in the zodiac boats with Casey making their way towards the "Isobel" (_hang in their guys we are on our way_).

"Mary has there been any contact or word on them yet?

"No not yet, I have been getting snippets, but their mics must be being moved around a lot. I think that Chuck is being tortured but I am not totally sure."

"Dammit, Walker is going to skin me alive. If you get anything more definitive, get back with me and monitor our progress."

As Chuck started to wake back up, he noticed that he was handcuffed to a chair and that Sammie was right next to him, handcuffed also.

"Welcome back Mr. Michelson, do you know why this had to happen to you?" Peter Boogins asked as his two men moved to their sides.

Chuck noticed the Raphel De La Huerta was sitting in a chair, in what must have been that downstairs office. He decided to play dumb and see how far that got him.

"Umm, I thought we were just getting some sleep, and then leaving in the morning. Why are you doing this to us?"

"Mr. Michelson, what does your wife do for a living?"

"She is a housewife, I make enough money that she does not have to work."

"Hit him please" and the agent to his left punched him hard in the jaw. Chuck took, it but could feel his eye start to swell, and there was a cut above his eye.

"Mr. Michelson, please don't lie to me again, if you do it will only hurt worse."

At this moment Sammie had woken up and saw that Chuck was bleeding. She screamed "Leave him alone".

"Ahh Mrs. Michelson, would you care you tell me then what you were doing in my private study?" De La Huerta asked.

"I have never been in here." Sammie stated. While Sammie was talking with Boogins, Chuck gripped his thumb and was trying to break it on his left hand so he could slip the cuff off of himself, he had seen Casey do it, and while it is quite painful, he knew it was there only chance.

"Tsk tsk, I guess we shall show you that lying to us hurts your loved ones."

"You see Mrs. Michelson, when I am not in that room there is no video surveillance that can be faked". De La Huerta said, as he knocked on the mirrored window. The window slid up to reveal a man in a security uniform. "You see when I am in this room, this little room is empty, but when I am in any other part of his ship, that room is manned at all times." De La Huerta nodded his head towards Boogins.

Boogins started motioning to his man, and the man walked up to Chuck and started wailing on his face. Sammie could see the damage being inflicted on Chuck's poor face. The man was hitting him with lefts and rights. Chuck felt his nose break, well no need to fake the pain anymore that just meant that when he broke his thumb no one would notice him flinch. With the next punch Chuck knew now was the time. When the man's fist connected with his face Chuck rolled with the punch, and knocked his chair over while breaking his thumb in the process.

"Please don't hit him anymore I'll tell you what I was doing" Sammie pleaded.

Boogins held up his hand and motioned for his associate to stop. Boogins leaned back against the desk and motioned for her to continue.

"Look, my husband does not know this but we are basically broke, I decided to just look around and see if I could something anything that was worth some money so I could try and get us out of the debt that we are in."

"If you are as bad off as you claim, how did your husband come here with 200,000 thousand dollars?"

"He sold a program, I handle all the finances, that was the new upfront money, but our accounts are tapped, I made a few mistakes when the market crashed and I just didn't have the heart to tell him."

Chuck was getting ready to make his move, as he flashed on kung fu (_Sammie_ _just keep them focused on you)_. He slipped the left cuff off, and opened it up like a claw and gripped it in his right hand.

When they were 20 meters off the starboard side of the ship, Casey gave the go ahead for the two snipers to take out anyone on the deck. Casey watched with a set of night vision goggles on as two of the four targets were taken out with ease. He gave the order for the next two to go down. Puffs of blood sprayed off the next two bodies to hit the deck. Casey gave the go ahead for the second zodiac to go to the opposite side of the boat and to get ready for incursion.

He then leaned down and asked the sniper on his boat, "Miller can you hit the captain or the driver from here."

"Yeah I can do that."

"Do it then we board." Ten seconds later the captain was hit, and then Casey gave the go ahead, Search room by room, but leave the downstairs room for last. Fast, efficiency and stealth are our main objectives people, we have hostages aboard and trust me you don't want the Agent's girlfriend to come after you if he is injured."

Sarah was pacing back and forth in the communications room waiting for word that Chuck was on his way back, when she contemplated calling General Beckman again.

"Nah the Bitch would probably hang up on me again, and refuse to tell me anything anyway"

Sarah resumed her pacing and biting her fingernail until it was time to rejoin Ellie.

"Mrs. Michelson, you have 10 seconds to tell me what you took, and were you hid it, or I will shoot your husband." Boogins said, as he turned towards the desk to grab the gun Chuck made his move.

Barely able to see Chuck launched himself at Boogins with all of his might. He swung his right hand at him, and caught him in the jugular with the end of the handcuffs and ripped it out. Blood spurted from his neck and sprayed out all over the wall.

In one fluid motion Chuck, went into a leg sweep and took the legs out of one fulcrum agent and sent him crashing to the floor, but got hit from behind from the other man.

Sammie, started attacking the agent that Chuck had taken down. She nailed him with a right cross to the face and then knocked him out.

Meanwhile Chuck was back up on his feet and taking on the remaining fulcrum agent.

Raphel De La Huerta, seeing that his side was loosing, got up from the desk and ran out of the room, towards the deck. His guard that was in the small observation room, was getting ready to jump into the fight, when Sammie threw a roundhouse kick, that hit him squarely in the jaw and knocked him down, she then grabbed a letter opener on the desk and threw it as hard as she could at him. It hit him in the neck and he went down.

As Chuck was taking on the agent. Sammie stood back catching her breath and watched in amazement. The man was obviously pretty good with martial arts, but Chuck was more then holding his own, as he was throwing counterpunches and kicks.

The Agent sent a sidekick towards Chuck, who using a kickboxing move, brought his left knee up and blocked the kick, then sent a punch to the mans throat, in the next move chuck kicked straight ahead and caught the man in the stomach and brought his elbow down on the base of his skull, knocking the man out.

As Chuck was breathing hard, the pain intensified while he was making sure there were no other threats threw his one good eye. Suddenly there was a noise at the door and he and Sammie spun around to see Casey holding De La Huerta in his arms not letting him get away.

"Christ Bartowski, You let a little school girl kick your ass again. Come on Walker is already going to kill me when she sees your face let's get you out of here." Casey said.

Chuck went to respond, but some blood came out of his lip and he started to collapse to the floor, from the beating he received earlier. Sammie was by his side in an instant be for he hit the ground and tried propping him up on her shoulder. "CASEY" she shouted.

Casey turned grabbed his radio and shouted for an emergency evac Agent down. "Bartowski, you are determined to let Walker kill me aren't you."

"Serves you right Suggar Bear" Chuck said as more blood came out of his mouth, and then all went dark.

At this point Sarah was more worried than angry. She was angry at Beckman for not letting her know Chuck's status. She was worried about the mission and how I might change him, and she was defiantly worried that he hadn't come back and he was playing house with that bitch Agent Rhodes. But most importantly she was worried because she was not there to protect Chuck.

As she started to open the door, Ellie came up to her. "Did you get any word on Chuck, Sarah?"

Just at that moment, there was an announcement over the PA system.

"All medical personnel needed to the medical bay, all medical personnel needed to the medical bay!"

End Chapter 10

A/N 2: The next installment will probably be next week or the week after, but i will get it out as soon as possible, thanks again and please review and tel me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is the next chapter. This chapter and the next are shorter then my standard but i felt they needed to be separate. after that they will get bigger again. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and has been reading this story, without you guys this story would not be here. A special thanks to my wife, who is always there for me and of course my daughter. And a special thanks again goes to BDaddyDL for his fantastic beta work. there is a spot in here that is better just because of him.

Chapter 11

"NO", Sarah shouted as she started to make her way to the medical wing. She couldn't run yet, but she was moving as fast as she possibly could, with Ellie right behind her.

"Sarah what's going on? Where are you going? Ellie shouted as she was running after Sarah. "Something has happened Ellie, I need to find out what."

"What do you mean something has happened were?"

"On the mission, that's why everyone is scrambling."

As they entered the wing they saw a stretcher being hurriedly pushed down the hall towards the O.R. next they saw Sammie and Casey and Mary exiting from another door and following the stretcher.

"CASEY!" Sarah shouted as he turned around and saw her.

"What happened?" Sarah pleaded she had to know the truth.

"Sarah" Ellie said, "I am going into the O.R. maybe I can help".

"Sarah I am so sorry, he was amazing and He saved my life". Sammie said with her head down.

Sammie, thought that would be it, but then she felt the force of an open palm across her face. Her head whipped around as Sarah slapped her as hard as she could. "If he dies, then you won't be sorry you will be dead.

Casey then grabbed Sarah by the arm to prevent her from attacking Sammie anymore. "Leave it be Sarah, come on I'll tell you what happened. Mary can you stay by the O.R. and keep us apprised of the situation?"

"Sure boss", Mary said as she stayed as far away from Sarah as possible. "Come on Sammie, we can get you cleaned up down here by the door." Sammie was visibly shaken from the slap and everything that had gone on that night.

Casey led Sarah down the hall. There was a small bench in the hallway that no one seemed to be around. Once they had sat down he started to tell her about the night.  
_

Ellie Bartowski entered the Medical doors and scanned the area. It looked like a small, but well equipped E.R. She was pleased to see a top of the line crash cart. In fact everything looked top of the line. She allowed herself a deep breath. (_At least he won't die because no one had the right equipment.) _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a snot nosed kid who looked like he had been in medicine for all of three minutes. She about lost it when she heard him say "Ma'am only authorized personal are allowed down here."

"Look idiot I am board certified in shock trauma. I have been an ER physician for 5 years. I have a feeling I am the only physician in this damn place who should be authorized to be here."

Ellie looked to her left and saw the room that Chuck was probably in. It looked to be the only one large enough to handle trauma cases. Ellie walked into the room and said "What is the status on the patient?"

The on call doctor looked straight into Ellie's eyes. He had heard that everyone's favorite patient had a sister who was a doctor. And after what he heard coming from beyond the sterile room in the hallway, there was no way he would try and stonewall her. In fact, he knew he didn't have nearly as much training as he would like to deal with such a patient or his doctor.

"Ok it's your call how we proceed Doctor but here is the rundown."

"The patient, has some internal bleeding, we are not sure were yet. His left ribcage is like gravel. His left eye socket worries me, we need to alleviate the pressure from there immediately, or he could lose sight in his eye. He has a cut above his right eye. There does not seem to be any other urgent injuries to the patient."

Ellie took it all in and started off by the numbers. "Ok here is how we are going to work this, you work on his left eye, I am assuming that you are going to want to cut it and let the blood out and then work from there." The man nodded. "While you work up top, I am going to need a Thoracotomy tray to find out were the bleeding is coming from and repair that and then see what I can do for the ribs. Alright people lets get to work."

While Ellie was scrubbing in, she asked the orderly to go outside and give Mary the update.  
-

After the orderly came out and gave Mary the information she left Sammie sitting outside the waiting room, and went off to find Agent's Walker and Casey. As she rounded the corner she could hear Agent Walker screaming at Casey.

"What do you mean you left him there alone, and with that harpy. Casey if you would have just stayed there with him none of this would have happened."

"Listen Sarah, it was his plan, I didn't want to leave him." Casey tried to tell her.

"Who was the more experienced Agent Casey? Who was the senior Agent during the op Casey?" Sarah cried out, as she started to pound on his chest.

"Stop it" Mary yelled, "If you don't believe what Casey is telling you then believe this," she said handing Sarah a flash drive. These are the recordings of the entire op aside from when we lost the signal a few times."

"Before you listen to this Chuck's sister asked me to give you an update," Mary choosing to change subjects for a minute "he has a cut over his right eye, that's the easy fix. The left side of his face is totally swollen, they are afraid Chuck could lose vision in his left eye. They are going to cut above it and drain out the blood and see if that helps."

Mary had to take a deep breath, as she hated to give the rest of the news, but it wasn't going to go away.

He has some internal bleeding which his sister will handle, while the other dr. takes the top side of him. He also has several broken ribs on his left side and the word that described it was like gravel."

"Sarah, I know that you really don't know me. But he is going to need you. And the one thing that you may never hear on that recording, the MOST important thing on that recording for you is what you do not hear. Chuck never betrayed you, even when they were in compromising situations he always mentioned you and made sure that Agent Rhodes knew who he belonged to. I wish anyone would speak about me like that. "Don't worry" Mary said before Sarah could look at her "I know enough to look elsewhere for companionship."

"Oh my god" Sarah said as she covered her mouth. _Mary then saw a transformation in the woman standing in front of her. Her shoulders went straight. Their was a focus in her eyes that Mary had never seen. At least for now the Sarah Walker she had heard about, but had never seen was standing before her. "_Let's go, I have to be near him." Sarah said with a resolve that shook Mary to her core.

They walked back to the ER. Sarah sat at the opposite bench as Sammie, although when Sarah looked at Sammie she saw a woman who looked like she was in shock. However all Sarah cared about was the recordings in her hands. She placed the ear buds in her ears and zoned everything out, and listened to the recordings of the night's mission.

Meanwhile, Casey went and got Coffee for Sarah, Mary, Sammie, and himself. When he arrived outside the ER he saw Sarah listening to the transmission tapes. He gave everyone their coffee and noticed that Sarah's just sat there. Her hand started shaking and trembling. (Poor kid Casey thought to himself that must be the part when they had to pretend to sleep together.) He noticed the look Sarah was giving to Agent Rhodes, and was ready to step in between the two young Agents if necessary when the E.R. doors flew open.

"Alright guy's here is the story" Ellie came out and said while pulling her mask down. Everyone perked up and was listening even Sarah who had taken the ear buds out of her ears.

"Chuck is stable. We have fixed his left eye and face, the rest of the swelling will be gone in a day or so, we stitched up his right eye. I had to remove his spleen, that's were the internal bleeding came from. His scarring should be light. He is being moved down to recovery now. As Ellie was about to finish the report she was interrupted.

"When can I see him Ellie?" Sarah asked.

Ellie sat down in the chair next to Sarah and slumped down and replied "He should be stable enough in about a half hour, so get some rest now. Ellie replied patting Sarah's bouncing knee.

A half hour later, Sarah walks into the recovery room and spots Chuck's bed. She timidly walks up to the bed. He is resting there peacefully, they had taken out his breathing tube and all that was left was his IV. He was sound asleep and his hair was making funny animal shape curls that she loved so much. She ran her fingers thru his hair. She walked over to the side of the bed with no wires and she started to lay down on it. Just as she was lifting up the covers, someone else entered his room. As she looked up she recognized Agent Sammie Rhodes and if she had a knife on her she would have thrown it at her.

"Get out of here, you almost got him killed."

"I I am sorry, I really am, I just wanted to come and say I am so sooo sorry."

Sarah got off the bed, and started to make her way over towards her, "I listened to the recordings of the mission. There was no need for that little sex act you made him put on, that was why you guys were jumped and captured." Sarah said with a fire in her eyes.

Ellie had come in to do Chuck's hourly check up with Casey who needed an update for General Beckman, when they saw Sarah grab a handful of Sammie's hair and start to throw her to the ground. Casey rushed over and pulled Walker off of Sammie, and Ellie attended to the shell that was Sammie crying on the floor.

"Casey get her out of here now!" Ellie said. Casey threw Sarah over his shoulder and carried her out of the room and sat her on the bench rather forcibly.

"Walker you need to calm down now is not the time for confrontations. She is beating herself up enough about Chuck being hurt."

All the trembling Sarah could say was "always brunettes."

Meanwhile Ellie, was getting a sobbing Agent Rhodes calmed down.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I just wanted to apologize to him, and make sure he was ok. I didn't know that Agent Walker would be in there. I messed up so bad; I love him, ever since I met him. He he was always so determined, and worked hard. He was always upfront about his feeling for Agent Walker, but he was always so compassionate with everyone. I don't think that you will find one female in this facility who isn't either in love with, or at least, has a special place in her heart for your brother." Sammie confessed to Ellie.

"Wow, who would have thought that my brother was such a lady killer" Ellie laughed.

"For five years he didn't date, or even talk to women after that bitch Jill, broke his heart. Sarah comes along, and now he is Burbanks own James Bond. Go ahead and say what you need to him and then I will walk you out. However if you ever make a move on my brother again you won't need to worry about Sarah Walker, because you will be dealing with me personally."

Sammie was grateful for the elder Bartowski's words and understanding. She walked over held Chuck's hand and silently gave her thanks and what she was sorry for. When she was done, she turned to Ellie who motioned for her to wait to the side while she did her checkup. After a few minutes of checking dressing and vitals, Ellie took Sammie's hand and walked her out of the recovery room. When they exited the room, Ellie noticed a trembling Sarah Walker rocking back and forth and an angry Casey standing over her.

She let Sammie go and motioned for Casey to come over she gave him the report and told him that she would take care of Sarah.

"Sarah" Ellie said after she was done with Casey she looked down at her sullen friend. Ellie was determined to not let Sarah fall into the depression and shut herself off that she did the last time Chuck was injured. Getting no reaction from her Ellie called her name again.

"SARAH" this time she looked up at Ellie and right away and a slap came ringing and stinging across her face. She looked and felt frightened by that.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Ellie asked. Sarah just nodded. "What was that in there Sarah? Jesus Christ, that is not going to help Chuck get well, and it is certainly not going to help you get better."

"I am sorry, I saw her and I lost it. She has made no bones about trying to win Chuck's love. I listened to those recordings and she did everything but rape him. Just to try and win his affections; if she had toned it down, all of this may never have happened. Besides she is a brunette, why is it always brunettes?" Sarah started to tear up again.

"Look Sarah I will take your word about the tapes, but you have to get over this fear of brunettes, Chuck loves you and will do anything for you, but you are going to push him away if you don't get a handle on it. Besides you told me yourself, the way he was talking before the mission he was hinting towards marriage. That's never going to happen if you can't trust him. I will be here for a few more days till he is out of the woods. Now go in there and say hi. We will talk about this more later ok sweetie?"

"Ellie thank you so much, I will see you in the morning." Sarah wiped off her eyes and hugged her friend who she considered more to be her big sister.

As Sarah walked back into Chuck's room, she went right back to the side of the bed with no wires by it and she said in a whisper "Oh Chuck", then she climbed under the sheets and put her head in the crook of Chuck's neck and fell asleep instantly.

A few minutes later Ellie poked her head into the room and saw Sarah curled on the bed with Chuck. With a small smile on her face she wished her brother and her almost sister all the happiness in the world. She then went to call her husband and give him an update.

End of Chapter 11

please review and let me know what you think. (sorry about the line breaks i dont know why they dont come up.) I will keep trying.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and left their opinion. It helps me out a lot. Hopefully you all will like what is to come. A special thanks to my wife who supports my crazy endeavors and my chuck obsession and to my daughter who just makes me laugh and smile. Thanks to BDaddyDL for his beta work and for not letting me get to ooc. and again a very special thanks to all of you for without your support this series would not have made it past chapter2.

Chapter 12

Casey and the rest of the team gathered in the communications room for their debrief with General Beckman He noticed that room was eerily quiet. There is no way to prepare them for what was coming. Casey hoped they don't buckle under the pressure that is one Diane Beckman.

The screen lit up and the General's face appeared.

"Colonel, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE? The asset is injured, in what should have been a routine surveillance op."

"Agent Rhodes, were you so distracted by Agent Bartowski's brown eyes to keep yours open and see those 2 coming in, or were you too worried about getting in his pants?" The general stated.

Casey looked at Sammie and smirked, _Guess she got what was coming to her_.

"The only good news from the op, aside from the fact that we captured the drug lord is that we seem to have an excellent ops manager in Tech Mary Houston. Good job, you are dismissed."

Casey had never seen someone run so fast out of the room.

"Col. Casey, what have we gotten out of De La Huerta?'

"From what I understand, he is singing like a canary. Giving us lists of when the drugs and guns are coming in so we can intercept them and who his suppliers are."

"And what of Mr. Bartowski. What are the extent of his injuries?

"He has a laceration above his right eye that was stitched. He broke his left thumb to get out of his cuffs. He had to have his spleen removed, and his left ribcage is like gravel. Lastly the left side of his face is swollen over. They had to cut above his left eye to prevent permanent damage. . His sister says that Chuck should be out of the recovery room by tomorrow night. Other than his ribs; his injuries will take a week or two to heal."

"OK. I am going to bench the team for two weeks. While he recovers Colonel, I want you to head up the op with your old team to intercept those shipments. Agent Rhodes, you will be having mandatory sessions with Dr. Kent. You are benched until I feel that you are ready to be an effective team member Is that understood?"

Agent Rhodes looked up "Yes Ma'am."

"Agent Casey, you are dismissed. Agent Rhodes, stay behind." The general said without smiling.

"Good luck" Casey said as he left the room.

"Agent Rhodes how did your subsequent mission go?" The general asked.

"It went as well as could be expected Ma'am. Chuck definitely reciprocated the kisses Ma'am. His body responded to mine. A few more missions without Walker, and he will be all ours." Sammie said with a smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, you have made this a lot harder Agent. With him getting injured like he did, Walker may actually start to get a hold of herself, and get back into the field faster. You are going to have to step it up with him during the training sessions. Make sure that you schedule them during Walker's chats with the good Doctor." The general suggested.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll do my best." Sammie said with a small smile on her face.

"See that you do Beckman out." With that the transmission cut out.

Chuck woke up in a world of pain He felt his face with his right hand, he felt the bandages on the right side of his face and he could not open his left eye. He did however feel some extra weight on his left side of his body, although it was carefully missing his ribs, there was a mess of blonde hair laying in the crook of his arm.

He stroked her hair and tried not to wake her, but it was too late she started to murmur in her semi sleep.

"Mmmm... Chuck, lower baby. Yes. Just like that." Sarah moaned.

He almost felt like a voyeur. When he saw Ellie come in the door, he had to try and wake Sarah up. He started to gently shake Sarah but it didn't work It just made her moan louder.

Ellie came up to the bed and put her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Chuck shot her the best look he could, even though half his face was bandaged up.

"Sarah sweetie, I really need you to wake up now, we are in a hospital bed remember." Chuck pleaded with his girlfriend. As she started to wake up she wiped some drool off her mouth. Sarah smiled at Chuck and said "How are you feeling baby, I heard you did a great job on those men. I am sorry you had to go thru that, but, I gotta tell ya, I am going to love your scars." Sarah said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sarah heard someone clear their voice and she embarrassedly looked up at Ellie's smiling face. Sarah nearly vaulted off the bed that had previously held both her and Chuck.

"I, I, gotta go" and Sarah raced out of the room as fast as she could. Chuck tried to call out to her, but she was gone.

"Don't worry I'll speak with her' Ellie said. "Now let's get a look at those injuries.

Sarah had made it all the way to her room without anyone stopping her. She then realized that her door was locked. She padded herself down to see if she had the key card, but then remembered that Ellie had it. They were sharing a room. All of a sudden she heard

"Looking for this?" Ellie was standing behind her waving the card in the air. She moved past Sarah, who had her head down, and opened the door. After they both entered the room; Ellie pushed Sarah to the couch. Even though Sarah considers Ellie a sister, she was getting aggravated that the great Sarah Walker had gotten man handled by a civilian twice in less than twenty for hours.

"Look Sarah, I want to start off by apologizing for slapping you last night You had lost it. I didn't want anything to happen to Chuck. I diffused the situation as best I could. Now, care to tell me why my brother thinks he did something wrong. You bolted out of the room, a few minutes ago, like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar?" Ellie asked as she tried not to smile.

"Well I for one was embarrassed. First, by what you heard, and then as much as I love you brother, I hadn't decided whether I was going to slap him for what he did to get put in that room. So I decided to leave." Sarah said while leaning back against the back of the couch.

"Ok let's say that I believe that, Sarah you really scared me last night. You really need to get over this thing that you have with brunettes." Ellie spoke with a frankness that Sarah had not heard from her before. But just a she was going to respond, there was a knock at the door.

Sarah got up to answer it. It was Dr. Kent. "Hi Laur…uh Dr. Kent, I didn't miss an appointment did i?" Everything was jumbled in her head this morning. She wasn't sure.

"No Sarah you didn't and its Lauren right now. I am off the clock; I was apprised of the situation last night by your Agent Casey. Who, by the way, is quite the good looking man. If he could get that scowl off his face, oh I am sorry I didn't know that you had company." Dr. Kent turned to leave, when Ellie stopped her.

"Wait, you don't have to leave. I am Ellie Bartowski, nice to meet you."

"So you are Charles sister. It is nice to meet you. Your brother is quite the man."

"Yeah, that's what I am learning Won't you stay. We were just discussing Sarah's problems with brunettes. By the way, what are you a Doctor of, I am also a Doctor in emergency medicine."

"I am technically Sarah's psychiatrist, but more importantly I have come to think of her as my friend." Sarah smiled, but was getting uneasy. Now she had two women to gang up on her. She was going to get Casey back later_._ _However the Doc finds Casey attractive. Hmm maybe I will set him up with her; that would certainly be revenge. Casey having to talk about his lady feelings._

"So tell me more about this problem Sarah has with brunettes, we haven't touched up on it really yet. I thought it was any woman who looked at Chuck. So Ellie, tell me about this phobia she has?"

If it wasn't 8:15 in the morning, Sarah would have opened a bottle of wine instead she tried to change the conversation, "Is anybody else hungry? I can get some food brought down from the commissary."

As the food arrived, Lauren and Ellie were knee deep in conversation. Sarah sat back nodding her head till they asked her a question.

"So let me get this right" Lauren asked Sarah, "Before you met Chuck he was heartbroken over his ex girlfriend Jill, who just happens to be a brunette?"

"Yes that is correct." Sarah answered. .

"Then, after you emphatically told Chuck, he could not have a relationship with you that was real because of rules and regulations. At the same time, you never hinted to Chuck that you actually wanted a real relationship with him; he broke up with you to pursue a relationship with the deli owner Lou, which you coincidently managed to sabotage." Lauren again asked.

"Yes that is correct, but he also broke up with me because Bryce Larkin told him that I could get killed if I wasn't paying attention to my job. I was going to tell him that night that I wanted a real relationship with him. Then he dropped that bomb on me. It broke my heart."

"So then you resumed your cover relationship, after you sabotage it Did you tell him that you cared for him then?

"No, but I told you that I am not very good at talking about my feelings, I felt that my actions told Chuck what I was feeling."

"Sweetie" Ellie chimed in, "as much as I love my brother, he is just a man, and they are not that perceptive."

"OK. So the cover is back on, Chuck has several run ins on missions with beautiful attractive brunettes. You feel threatened, and yet you still did nothing to help yourself out of that jam."

"I know. I would go home and drink some wine and cry myself to sleep. I was a mess at night. The only time I got a good night's sleep was when I stayed in Chuck's bed on cover date nights." Sarah said as a smile crept on her face.

"Much like I found you this morning" Ellie said again.

"Yes Ellie, just like that, however last night wasn't any cover."

"Oh I know, we all have known how you have felt for my little brother for a long time now."

"Ok. So after the disastrous outing were you guys stayed in the suburbs." Sarah went to interject but Lauren held up her hand and said "Chuck's words not mine, at Ellie's urging, he gave you two a break, and got back together with Jill again."

Sarah looked like she was about to cry, and Ellie went over and hugged her "shhh it's ok sweetie. It's almost over."

Her breath hitching Sarah answered "Yes that is correct."

"Finally, when Jill tried to kill you, you said that Chuck came back and saved you, and then arrested Jill, is that correct?"

"Yes it is." Sarah responded Lauren asked a very specific question "Sarah, what did Chuck say to Jill when he arrested her?"

"He said that when she tried to kill, me that he would not let her and that he was breaking up with her for good."

"Don't you see Sarah, in that moment, Chuck chose you over Jill, the blonde over the brunette, you broke the cycle Sarah, and he chose you. No matter what happens in the future, no matter who he has to seduce or cover date, you have forever won his heart. You just need to let him in and he will come home to you."

"Thank you guys, you have helped me a lot, I know I need to tell Chuck how I feel. Then make sure that he understands no matter what, I am not going anywhere."

"Sarah you are not done. This is just the tip, but at least we know why you had the breakdown, and what some of your mental blocks are. We still have work to do, but let me assure things will go a lot smoother now.."

As they wrapped up, everyone wanted to shower and check on Chuck, but before Sarah saw him, Dr. Kent wanted a word with him. Lauren and Ellie had become fast friends, and they all made a date for the following week for a girl's night out. Sarah told Ellie to take the shower first, that she wanted to think for a little bit.

Meanwhile, Chuck was by himself in the recovery room. He was trying to explore The Intersect. With its new menus, he's constantly finding and evolving. He has figured out that he can force flash things now, and that the new intersect has a lie detector in it. He has been also looking at its two new code features. One is a new code breaking technology; the other is a list of all government codes and passwords. There was one set that he paid particular interest to. Once he saw this, a plan formed in his mind right away. Chuck then notices the door open, and Sammie walked in sporting a wicked black eye. It looked like she may have had a clump of hair missing.

She timidly walks up to Chuck's bed and starts apologizing right away. His lie detector went off. He wasn't sure what she was lying about. The trying to sleep with him, or almost getting him killed. She leans down and gives Chuck a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but then she casually starts to move it towards his mouth. Chuck tries to tell her to stop, but she more forcefully kissed him, and moved to engulf his mouth, She slid her tongue into his mouth as he was trying to say no. Chuck took the arm that was in the wrist brace, and put it in between them to try and pry her off of him. However, with him laying in the bed, he was at a disadvantage with her weight on him.

Dr. Kent went to enter the room, when she saw the floor show that was going on. Her anger rose because this was Sarah's Chuck, who was trying to push the woman away and she clearly wasn't taking no for an answer. She also knew what this would do to Sarah if she walked in and saw this going on.

"Chuck just listen to me please, I can make you happy, I am so in love with you Chuck. Why can't you just love me back, you know that we would be great together" Sammie was saying this in between kissing Chuck all over.

"Sammie, just leave and we can forget this ever happened. You know that I am committed to Sarah, please don't make me contact General Beckman." Chuck pleaded with her, trying to make her see reason.

"Beckman, ha! She wants this as much as I do" Sammie proceeded to say as she went in for another on kiss on Chuck's soft lips.

As she kissed Chuck again he replayed her comment with the use of The Intersect and determined that was the truth, she must not have even realized that she had said it.

Ok this is enough. Doctor Kent decided, and she cleared her throat, while walking up behind Agent Rhodes. That seemed to startle Sammie a little bit. Doctor Kent then addressed the two of them. "Agent Rhodes I expect to see you in my office in twenty minutes. After I am done speaking with Charles here, you had better be cleaned up and on time am I understood?" Dr Kent said in a overly stern voice.

"Of course, yes Ma'am. Bye Chucky!" Sammie squealed as she left the room.

After Sammie ran out of the room, Doctor Kent walked up to Chuck's bed and started to talk to him. "My god, what is it with you and these brunettes?" She laughed to herself sounding just like Sarah. "How are you feeling?"

For a moment Chuck was still lost in the replay in his mind and thinking how that was the nail in the coffin for him to implement his plan. "Wha.. oh I am sorry I was lost in thought. I am doing pretty well; the swelling is going down on the left side of my face. Hey doc, I tried to fight her off. You saw me right; Sarah will kill me if she finds out. I just couldn't hit her though."

"Chuck it's ok, I will make sure Sarah understands." Doctor Kent felt bad for him.

"I just wanted to stop in and see how you were holding up.." Doctor Kent said with a smile.

"I appreciate that doc. Although, I am missing the company of the lovely Sarah Walker, but aside from that I am doing ok. Hey can you hand me that paper and pen please." Chuck asked with the nicest smile he could muster.

"Sure Chuck, you know if you don't want to upset Sarah, you might want to wipe that lipstick off of your face, it is all over." She said with a laugh. "Here you go."

"Thank you; hey after I am done writing this note can you please deliver this to Col. Casey? Please don't discuss this with anyone, or let anyone know that I asked you to do this for me; especially Sarah." Chuck said while he was removing the lipstick.

The note read,

_Casey please do not discuss this with anyone, especially Sarah. I need you to get a few things for me. Set up a meeting between you, me, Ellie, and Sarah in 2 days on Thursday morning. Now here is what I need, I need 3 high power frequency jammers, one SAT phone, a G-5 pre-charted to fly to Washington D.C. for the following day. I also need $500 dollars in cash, a mannequin, some more bandages, a suit, a FBI__ badge, and lastly a way to get out of the building with out Beckman, the staff, or Agent Rhodes seeing me leave._

_Thanks in advance_

_Chuck._

"Doctor Kent, again thank you. Hey by the way, how is Sarah doing in her recovery?" Chuck asked, not really sure that he would get an answer.

"We made some great progress today. Let me tell you she really hates brunettes coming onto you. Also, your sister should be an interrogator for the CIA do you know that."

"Tell me something I don't know, you should have seen Ellie when Sarah and I started dating, but thank you for telling me doc, I know you didn't have to tell me. Can you get that note to Casey ASAP? Thank you.

"Will do, and your very welcome" As Dr. Kent left the room, she pulled out her own SAT phone and dialed a number. "It's me he is doing better. I will keep an eye on him. We have a problem though, his sister is here (listening to other line) yes Ellie. When he came back injured from the mission she responded, and ran the O.R. She knows the whole story now. You really have to find a way to get it out of him. He is definitely planning something, but I am not sure what, and Walker can't control him when he is in this mood aside from the fact that she is hopelessly compromised herself with him. Anyway I will keep you updated out." Doctor Kent blew her bangs up out of her face, how did she become involved with this family drama.

As she walked down the corridor, Doctor Kent shook her head and went to find Col. Casey.

Later that evening after all her therapy and what not, Sarah brought some food for Chuck to the recovery room. He was looking much better. Even though the bandages were covering up his cute face, the swelling was almost gone. But she did notice a dark ominous look on his face.

"Hey sweetie how are you tonight?" Sarah came over to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"Well, I have been missing my incredibly sexy girlfriend, who apparently brought me dinner. What did you bring me to eat?" Chuck tried to smile.

"Grilled cheese, your sister said that was all you were allowed to eat until tomorrow. Although, if you play your cards right, you will have a dessert waiting for you when you're done." Sarah said with a giddy thought in her head.

Chuck had a look on consternation on his face.

"Chuck what's wrong, what's bothering you? Tell me baby" Sarah tried not to plead.

Chuck took a deep breath, fully knowing a fight was going to come. "Listen Sarah, I need to tell you some stuff, but I can't right now, just please give me a few days to collect my thoughts."

Sarah went to speak but Chuck held up his hand to let him continue.

"However, what I would like to talk about tonight is why you ran out of here this morning?"

"Chuck, I was embarrassed, I was extremely comfortable in your arms, and I was dreaming about us together. Then I woke up and saw the look on Ellie's face. I was so embarrassed because I know what must have slipped out of my mouth.

" Chuck, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I wasn't embarrassed about being with you at all, or the feelings I was having, just maybe a little that Ellie heard it. I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you." Sarah said smiling.

"Well you can prove it to me by doing two things for me!" Chuck said as firm as he could.

"Oh yeah. How?" Sarah said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Not like that just yet sweetie."

"But" Sarah seemed hurt. "First, please stop worrying about brunettes. No one is taking me from you. I will always be here for you. My heart and soul are yours forever and ever. Yes I did talk to Doctor Kent."

Before Sarah could say anything, Chuck continued.

"Finally, I am going to be discussing some things in the morning that you definitely won't like. But I need your support. Can you do that for me?"

"Chuck you are starting to scare me, but I will try and do as you ask. I can't guarantee that I won't worry, but I will do my best to support you." Sarah replied as honest as she could.

"Then for tonight can we just sleep together on this bed no interruptions?" Chuck asked as his eyes met hers.

"Yes baby forever, let me just go lock the door." Sarah went and locked the door, and climbed into bed with Chuck

The next morning Sarah awoke after an absolutely fabulous night's sleep. The best she had since Chuck went on his mission. However, as her arm drifted to the other side of the bed, she noticed it was cold, and her lover was not next to her.

"Chuck" she called out "Where are you?"

"CHUCK" this time she yelled out.

"I'm here" Chuck replied as he came from the bathroom, freshly showered. His hair was still wet. "Sarah, could you do me a huge favor. and cut my hair?"

"WHAT" "WHY?" she didn't understand, she loved his brown curls.

"It is for what we are going to be discussing in a few hours. I need it to be short, like G man short. Don't worry I will let it grow back ok."

Sarah reluctantly agreed. Chuck had coffee and bagels for her, while she started to cut his hair. After she was done with the clippers, she drank some coffee and a bagel; waiting for Casey and Ellie. A few minutes later, Casey, carrying a back pack, and Ellie entered the room. Chuck motioned them to be silent, and for Ellie to lock the door. He also motioned for Casey to turn on one of the jammers.

As soon as it is activated Sarah goes "Ok Chuck what the hell is going on?"

"Ok here goes, but first you guys have to agree to stay quiet till I get this all out ok, because you guys aren't going to like what I have to say."

Everyone agreed.

"While I have been laid up in the hospital wing, I have been exploring the new applications and uses for the new intersect. There are more than a few new things that for one you need to know. First it has a language program. The way it works, is if someone starts speaking a language that I don't know, it will automatically download into my head. The next, is a sort of lie detector of sorts. When I am speaking with someone, if they aren't being truthful with me, a little, I guess the only way to describe it, is a widget appears in the corner of my mind. And it does work, I used it earlier today, but we'll get back to that. It does have its flaws, but to know that someone is potentially lying can be invaluable in the field."

"The last two programs are different. They both deal with codes so I guess we can call them code breakers. From what I can determine one has a list of all codes for government agencies as well as more hacking skills than I have now. The last one is sort of like a replay feature on a DVR. I can hear a conversation and replay it in my mind and use the lie detector technology to see if they are telling the truth."

"Now just hold on one damn minute!" Casey said while scratching his head. "You're telling me that right now The Intersect is analyzing what I am saying, and will let you know if I am lying."

"Kind of, but not totally. It will tell me if there is something that you're not truthful about. It won't tell me specifically what you are lying about."

As Ellie was gearing up for her question out of the corner of his eye Chuck could see Sarah retreating into her shell, and moving away from him, as he went to her Ellie spoke up.

"But Chuck how does all this knowledge affect your brain, have you had a scan to see." Ellie was cut off by Chuck

"Ellie hold on, Sarah come to me, nothing has changed I am still the same old Chuck that you know and love."

"But you aren't Chuck, you know with this job, even though we have been given clearance to be together, there will be times were I can't tell you the whole truth. Then this thing will tell you that I am lying, and now this is just another road block, maybe we should just give up."

"Sarah, stop it. Everyone just stop. Ok geez this is why I was afraid to tell you. Ellie, no I don't know what the brain implications are, but there will be time enough for that later. Casey, you have my trust and friendship, I know that if you tell me a half truth it will nine times out of ten be for my own good. You don't have to watch what you say around me. Sarah, my dear sweet Sarah, the same goes for you. I know you would never lie to me on purpose. However, you do realize that it is a great tool if we are ever in a situation where things are out of hand, it's like code pineapple, if you guys lie to me, I know to get help, and or, to come in guns blazing. Look, this next part is more the part I was dreading telling you about."

Chuck took a pause then went into the next topic. Ellie went over and threw and arm around Sarah and gave her the boost she needed.

"Casey, this will be the hardest to hear for you but, Beckman and Rhodes are colluding with each other. They're up to something big, but I am not sure what. However, I have come up with a plan that will set this team up for the future, and protect all of us."

"How do you know that they're in this together?" Casey couldn't fathom his commanding officer going against the country that he loved.

"Well yesterday started it, Agent Rhodes came in here, and started to profess her apology which was I am pretty sure fake, but then attacked me with kisses and nearly raped me." (Chuck stole a glance at Sarah whose knuckles were turning white with rage. His eyes met hers and just asked her to calm down) "I have also had more then a few conversations with General Beckman. I replayed them in my mind, and now that I know what I am looking for, and how to access the detector, I was able to deduce that she lied four out of the ten conversations that we have recently had."

Chuck took a step forward and put as much authority into his voice that he could. "That is why I am going to travel to Washington D.C. tomorrow. I will be back late tomorrow night. I will need to take Mary Houston with me and just the items that you have procured for me Casey."

"Chuck, no you are not going alone. I am going with you." Sarah yelled.

"No you can't" (seeing the others about to speak up) Listen, I need all of you here. Casey I need you to make sure that Mary is not on duty tonight or tomorrow. Then I have a special project for you. I need you to keep Agent Rhodes busy so that she does not suspect that I am gone. I don't care how you do it, get her into a sparring match on the range, she thinks she can beat anyone."

"Sarah, Ellie you guys have the harder jobs. First, Ellie I' ll need you to stay at least two more nights, but I am pretty sure that it will all be worth it."

"Anything of course Chuck, but why?" Ellie asked without hesitation.

"Sarah, tonight you are going to call the medics to my room. I'm going to develop an infection that requires me to go into 24 hr isolation. Sarah will page for you over the intercom, and you guys will watch over me. As my girlfriend Sarah, you are going to be keeping Beckman at bay, and as my sister and my physician, Ellie you will be explaining why I a can't be spoken to. From what I am guessing, as soon as you guys make the call, Agent Rhodes will contact the General. Beckman will be calling within minutes to try and get updates, and or, speak to me."

"Casey, I know that you are wondering why I am including you in this op. Here is why you are. I know that you would not go to Beckman with this because you genuinely care about the team. I want you to understand this, so listen up. I know that you consider yourself the fat kid on this team, and that you are left out. But Casey even though you will probably hate this, I consider you as much a brother to me as I do Devon. I need your help to pull this off, so are we ok?" Chuck spoke from the heart and both Ellie and Sarah smiled at both of them.

"Yeah we are fine. Let's quit this lady feelings crap and get on with it" Casey said trying not to smile.

"Ok Casey, I know that we have this jammer, did you bring everything else that I asked for." Chuck was going to go down the list but Casey beat him to it.

"I have a total of three high frequency jammers, 1 SAT phone, here is the badge and the $500 dollars that you requested. I am including a gun with blanks in it. I am assuming you're going to play the part of a fed what with the hair cut and all. The G-5 is chartered, and on the tarmac awaiting your arrival. The suit will be inside., so you can't mess it up. The bandages are in your suite, although I took the liberty of procuring a body from the morgue, instead of a mannequin, because when the orderlies come to pick you up they will notice if it's made of plastic or not. Ellie can dress it up to look like you, and leave it in your bed. Once we are sure that no one will barge into the room to check on you, we will get rid of the body before it starts to stink. There will be a motorcycle waiting outside, with Mary in the drivers spot waiting to take you two miles down the road, where there will be a car waiting to take you the rest of the way to the airport. There will be a helmet in your room also. Just wear it out to the pick up area. One question, we have no pilot. Who is going to fly the plane?"

"Great job Casey, and thanks for that I didn't even think about that. I will be flying the plane. When I get into it I will flash on the controls. Also Mary, has her private plane license so she can fly if need be. If Beckman really starts making noise, contact Mary, she will have a way to get a hold of me. Otherwise, I will be out of contact until I am on my way back. If that's everything, let's get me back to my room, and out of here, so we can get ready for tonight." Chuck said all this with pride and determination.

"Chuck" Sarah finally spoke up before the jammer was turned off. "Who are you going to talk to in D.C.?"

"I want to tell you guys, but I can't for deniability reasons I just can't. When I get back tomorrow night, all will be revealed. Just please accept that. OK before we turn the jammer off, Casey please sure up any plans for me, and help Ellie dress up the stiff so he is ready to go, at the right time. I want to spend the rest of the day with Sarah. Guys let's just remember that the bandages must look like mine.. Casey, when I give you the signal, turn the jammer off. Ellie, I'm going to ask you some straight forward questions for whoever is listening to hear. I want you to stress the words possible infection ok. Oh and Ellie, can I get away without band aids now, and just a sling?"

"Yes Chuck you can, thank you. I would put the bandages back on till you got to the plane, so no one wonders why you had them off all day, but then they were back on when we get you from your room."

"Great point, Ok guys, lets go, I love you all, and can't thank you enough." Chuck made a slit at his throat for Casey to cut the power to the jammer.

Casey turned off the jammer and motioned to Chuck.

"Thanks Ellie, so I am discharged now? "

"For the most part Chuck, but you still have an opportunity to be infected again in the suture area. Sarah, I will need you to stay with Chuck for the rest of the day, and please check on those sutures all day. They were a little red. I don't want to set back his progress with a horrible infection." Chuck gave her the thumbs up.

"No problem, I won't let him out of my sight, Chuck sweetie let me push you down to my room, so we can get some sleep." She said with a wink.

"Ok. Thanks again guys, Casey, Ellie I will see you guys later." Chuck waved them off.

When they got to Sarah's room she pushed him in, and shut the door. He got up and instantly turned around. Chuck then gave her a scorching kiss that sent tingles all the way down to her spine. Then as fast as it began, it ended just as fast.

"Before we start this, we need to discuss this kiss between you and little miss bitch. What happened, how bad was it, and why did Lauren need to stop it? Also, don't forget that I am a human lie detector, so don't try brushing over details." Sarah said in fury, but still had a smile on her face.

Chuck sat on the bed waiting what was to come. "Look what happened was nothing different than if it were a mark that you or I have dealt with." Chuck threw up his hands in self defense.

"The difference is darling, I think you were enjoying it, someone chasing after you for a change, and I spoke with Lauren, and what she described to me was almost definitely like a rape." Sarah said turning around with a very serious look on her face.

"Listen Sarah, it was no different than when you had to make out with Lon Kirk on his boat or Cole in the basement of the castle, or Bryce in my bedroom on Thanksgiving." As soon as Chuck mentioned those he knew it was a mistake.

"Chuck, don't you dare compare those, the comparison ends when you made out with Sascha Banacheck, or La Cuidad, or for that matter Jill or Lou." Sarah said starting to fume.

"Malena" Chuck muttered under his breath.

"You even remember her name, boy it must have been that memorable." Sarah could not believe the conversation was going this way. "Chuck, she had you pinned down on the bed. Can't you see how dangerous this obsession she has for you is becoming? And by the way, since when do you like the name Chucky? Look it's not that she is a brunette, really it's not. Chuck, you are mine and I am going to fight tooth and nail to keep you.. Also, when a skank slams her tongue down your throat, and basically forces herself on top of you, telling you that she loves you; how would you react if it happened to me? What if it were Bryce or Cole? Hmmm."

"Look sweetie I love you with all my heart, please be careful of what you do in D.C. I am not a fan of this plan, but I won't try to stop you if you promise me, that if your plan starts to unravel, you back out and don't get yourself in more trouble. We can find a way to handle Beckman."

"Wow, Sarah do you realize that is the most you have ever spoken about your feelings to me ever? I love you to. I understand what you are saying about Sammie, and I promise to be careful in D.C. Now, come here, and let's not be apart any longer."

"Sarah sweetheart come to bed with me, and let me ease all your worries away." Chuck said in a delighted tone giving her the full Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Well Mr. Bartowski, how could I resist an offer like that? Let me give you something to remember me by while you're away in that lonely city." After all they had been through; Chuck couldn't believe this was only the second time they were together. They made slow passionate love for the rest of the day. Sarah could never have imagined the kind of lover that Chuck would be, but whatever she did imagine, he surpassed everything by far. He was far superior to Bryce in every way. His lovemaking wasn't about him. He was all about her pleasure, and her pleasure 6 times over.

Chuck's alarm on his I phone went off around 9:30pm. He slid out of bed carefully, as to not wake Sarah. He went in and grabbed a shower, and when he came out she was sitting there on the bed looking at him.

"You didn't ask me to join you." Sarah sat there with a pout on her face. "Did I not meet your expectations? Was I not good enough that you didn't want me to join you?" Sarah wasn't sure were this had come from but she was upset, thinking that he hadn't enjoyed it as much as she did.

"Hey, oh, were did that come from. Baby, you were amazing, you exceeded my expectations infinitely, because I had none. I have always known that it would be heaven, because of the love that we share. Besides, you're my angel, and you were a gift sent to me from heaven; so how could I not have enjoyed being with you. Baby, you just looked so worn out that I decided to let you sleep. Besides our first time was a little rushed and we took our time this time and you looked so peaceful and happy, I figured I'd give you that for a little while longer till I had to get out of here." Chuck tried to say everything just right.

"Chuck the thing you need to learn, is that when it is that good and special, I am insatiable. You made me feel things that I've never felt before or even knew that I could feel. You are by far the best lover I have ever had." Sarah came up and gave him a big hug and a kiss, when he didn't reciprocate his normal way Sarah looked at him. "Don't tell me that its time."

"I am sorry, however your current state of undress has given me an idea, let's get the stiff in the bed and get ready. When you make the call, make sure that you have that really sheer negligee on. Then put that silk robe I got you, and just have it loosely open, not tied at all. Go ahead and make the call I am going to get in the closet" Chuck says as he finishes adjusting his bandages and puts the helmet under his arm.

"Chuck, why do you want me wearing this, if you are going to leave?"

"Well for a few reasons. You're beautiful, and when the orderlies come in with Ellie, they will pay more attention to you, and not realize that it's not me. Then, the word will get around what you were wearing, and then everyone will know what we did. Which means Sammie will hear it and hopefully that will solidify in her mind that I am taken. Finally, everyone will look at me like I am a god when I get back from D.C.." Chuck puffed out his chest and chuckled at himself.

"And I thought you'd never use me for my body!" Sarah said with a smirk. "Ok let me get dressed, and I'll make the call. Baby, give me one last kiss since I won't see you for 24 hours.

As Chuck made his way to the closet, he heard Sarah picking up the receiver and punch in the overhead speaker.

9:55pm

"I NEED HELP, I NEED HELP NOW PLEASE! Someone have the medical team report to Sarah Walker's room, Ellie if you can hear this I need help, please come help me." After she hung up the phone she whispered to Chuck, "How was that darling?"

"My god woman, you almost had me crying, you were great I'll see you soon, and contact you as soon as I can. You had better get back into position, Ellie will be here in a minute, love you."

"Love you to, and Chuck, be careful!" Sarah said as low as possible in case they were being monitored.

A mere few seconds later, Ellie came rushing in "Sarah what's happening Oh My God Chuck!" Ellie screamed. She immediately hunched over her brother giving him the once over. The orderlies hadn't gotten there yet so Ellie needed Sarah's help.

"Sarah, Chuck has a severe infection in the stitching in his abdomen; I need something to cover the wound. I also need a sterile knife do you have anything like that here?"

"Uhh, yeah, let me get that for you." Sarah handed Ellie the knife that had been in her thigh holster and watched as Ellie began to cut open the Fake Chuck's stitches and take a towel and placed it over the seeping wound. Just then the orderlies rushed in and helped Ellie to get Chuck on a stretcher.

"We need to get him to the isolation room stat" Ellie told the orderlies, while helping to push the gurney threw the halls as fast as possible. Sarah was following closely behind, with her robe openly flowing about.

As they wheeled Fake Chuck into the room, Ellie told the attendants to wait outside with Sarah while she hooked Chuck to all the monitors and got the IV's started with the antibiotics.

Sarah was sitting beside the room, collapsing on the floor. The orderlies were trying to calm her down, but were obviously distracted by her state of dress. (_Chuck was right again damn_) Sarah said to herself.

Both Casey and Sammie came running down the hall at the same time. "Walker what the hell is going on? I saw Chuck this morning and he was fine, did something happen?" Casey asked as he bent over to make sure she was ok.

"Oh John," Sarah said between sobs. "Ellie said that Chuck has some kind of infection. He got out of bed and when he stood up blood, puss and other stuff started spilling out of the wound from his spleenectomy. He started coughing up blood I didn't know what to do. So I just hit the loudspeaker button and called out for Ellie." Sarah said as she put her head down into her knees crying harder.

"Sammie" Casey said gruffly, "I am going to go back to Walkers quarters and get her something to cover herself in. While I am gone, try and get her to calm down please I maybe a few minutes, when I get back we will contact Beckman and apprise her of the situation."

As Casey rounded the corner, Sammie took the moment to look Walker over and noticed the skimpy outfit that she was in and she could not hold her comment back a second longer. "Jesus Walker, Chuck had just gotten out of recovery and you attack him wearing that. No wonder he tore thru his stitches and got an infection, wearing that anybody would jump you."

Sarah's eyes flew open and she could not control herself, Casey should have thought about this before he left her there with her alone. However in that split second before Sarah came back with a retort of her own she was glad Casey hadn't thought to leave them with a chaperon. Sarah just couldn't help taking a shot at Sammie herself.

"You bitch!, Maybe if you hadn't try to rape him the other morning, maybe he would not have the infection. Hell you probably have any number of communicable diseases." Sarah threw back at her.

"I'm clean, you slut" with that, her fist flew out and caught Sarah square in the jaw. The two orderlies just stood there watching the fight. When Ellie came out of the room, she could have sworn that she heard them taking bets. Ellie pushed right thru them and grabbed both women by their ears, just before Sarah got a shot of her own in.

"OWWWW" they both yelled. "Now both of you shut up, or I will shut you up myself." Ellie pushed Sarah to one corner while she pushed Sammie in the other.

====please review and let me know how i did and what i can improve on..next chapter will be up in a week or so


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Here is chapter 13, it's short but there is more to come soon. A special thanks to everyone who has supported this story i really do appreciate it. Specifically Samgirl19 for being the first to review the last chapter, nickyr, Tynianrex, firefromabove, and spcr71 for your fantastic reviews. Again thanks to my great beta BDaddyDl for all his hard work. and last my wife and daughter i love you both. Next chapter up soon. Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 13

Casey entered Sarah's quarters and knocked on the closet door. Chuck opened it. and Casey said in a whisper, "Great job, having Sarah wear that outfit, I think Sammie had a heart attack when we came up and saw Sarah wearing it. Aside from the fact, every other male around Sarah could not keep their eyes off of her, hell they are probably in a cat fight right now."

"Well, I'll let you handle that, I figured it would keep the corridors even emptier." Chuck replied. Casey grabbed the helmet and tossed it to Chuck. "Let's get going; the sooner you are out of here, the sooner you get back and be careful." Casey stated.

Chuck act liked he was sniffling and said "you like me you really, really, like me."

As they walked out the front of the center, Chuck saw Mary waiting on her 2000 Ducati. "Wow Mary, I am impressed. I'm glad to see you don't ride a crotch rocket."

Casey told them both to be careful, and headed back inside to check up on the the rest of the team. . As Casey rounded the corner, carrying a thick sweater for Walker, he heard Ellie yelling. He decided he better get there sooner then later. What he saw when he got there made him laugh out loud, and then all eyes were on him.

Ellie had both women held up against the wall by their ears, and was separating them both. Ellie went over to Sammie, and started her verbal assault on her first. "Listen up; I will only say this once. I don't like you, or trust you. I don't trust any woman who intentionally inserts herself between two people. One of whom is like a sister to me, and the other happens to be my brother. I don't know what kind of sick twisted mind that you have, but if I ever hear that you have gone anywhere near my brother again I will break both of your legs. Do you hear me? As a matter of fact, you might want to stay away from my sister as well, because next time I won't hold her back." Ellie had just finished one tirade and then turned to Sarah, and got ready to launch a second.

"And you, what were you thinking, Chuck needs time to heal not a romp in the sack. Heck, seeing you in that would make his heart stop in a heart beat, let alone paying attention to the fact that his stomach had blown up to the size of a football. Next time listen to doctors' orders please. We could have lost him, if I hadn't have gotten the drugs in him as fast as I did." Ellie was turning to launch her third tirade in as many minutes on the two orderlies when Casey stepped up and jumped in.

"Hey guys, why don't you run like now, and if I see any photos or videos up on you tube you will have to go to the bathroom through colostomy bags. Do you understand me?" They didn't think twice and ran as fast as they could around the corner. Casey smirked as he turned around and tossed the sweater to Sarah. "Alright let's go tell the General what has happened now."

* * *

After 15 minutes on the bike, Mary pulled off into a commuter parking lot, and pulled besides a crown Vic. Chuck smiled at that, What else could he have expected from Casey? They got in the car and drove the rest of the way to the airport. Chuck should have known that the easy part was behind him, when Agent Houston started peppering him with questions.

"Ok Chuck, are you going to tell me where we are going? Why we are going? Why all the secrecy? And why am I here?"

"Alright I can't answer everything, but here goes. We are going to Washington D.C., We are going because I need to see someone there, no I can't tell you who yet, but let's just say it could be a game changer. There are a few things that have been going on behind the scenes that you don't know about yet. You are here because, you were off today, and you have your commuter's pilot license, in case I need a break."

"Umm no, I am going to flash on it. I want to keep you in the dark for as much as possible for plausible deniability. You are also going to monitor communications. If Sarah calls you looking for me, that means that Beckman is on a rampage, and needs to speak with me ASAP. While on the plane, we will set up a blue screen, so you can make it look like I am in an isolation room. The only way you will be able to contact me will be with this beeper. I will give you the number in route." Chuck tried to say everything as lightly as possible.

Chuck looked at Mary intently. He made sure his lie detector was working, and said "What we are doing could lead to us going against Beckman. Is that something that you could side with me on, Agent Houston?

Mary got a strange look on her face and replied "As long as its for the greater good, and not just to get back at the evil little troll, I'm good."

"Ok, there is the plane. Lets get going. I need to be in D.C. by 6:00 am." Chuck said. They boarded the plane. Chuck threw the bag onto the seat, and noticed everything else he needed was hanging there. Chuck went up to the cockpit and sat in the seat. He got that familiar feeling and within seconds he knew how to fly the plane. He put the headset on and contacted the terminal for his turn to take off.

Once they were in the air, Chuck put the autopilot on for a few minutes while he walked back to where Mary was. She was setting up her laptop, and getting all the systems up and running.

"Hey Mary, I need you to do one more thing for me. I have 3 frequency jammers in that bag, can you make one with a time limit of 6 hours for me once it is activated."

"Sure Chuck, let me know if you need me to take over, ok."

"Will do, and Mary once this op is over, and we get back, you and I are going to have a long talk about your future ok."

"Will do boss."

The flight went a lot smoother than they expected. Chuck hit a tailwind cutting almost an hour off the flight time. When they were about thirtry minutes out from landing Chuck had exited the cockpit again, and asked Mary to take over for a few minutes. He grabbed the suit bag hanging from the hook, and went and got changed in the bathroom. When he reentered the cockpit Chuck looked like an average fed.

"Oh Mary can you do me one more favor? Call a cab for me, and have it waiting on the tarmac."

As Chuck was lining up his approach, Mary reentered the cockpit and told him the cab would be waiting. Chuck told her to take a seat they were getting ready to descend and arrive. After the plane landed, Chuck went into the cabin and got his gear. The clock on the plane said it was 5:05 in the morning. (That was one hell of a tailwind Chuck said to himself). Mary came in and got the systems adjusted. She saw Chuck put "his" badge and weapon on. When Chuck pulled the pistol out there was a note from Casey. _Chuck, you are ready for real rounds, Don't worry I am sure you will chicken out using them, but since neither Sarah nor I are there, I wanted you to protect yourself, Casey_.

"Ok. Agent Houston, I am going to grab the cab and go. Any other questions?"

"Nope, just be careful boss."

"See you in ten hours." Chuck said as he left the plane.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"I have two stops. The first one is in Georgetown." Chuck handed the driver the address and sat back and went over his plan in his mind. Chuck figured he would need the cabby for a while and gave him a hundred dollars. "That's just a start, um Vinnie, Chuck told the cabbie" Vinnie looked at Chuck and nodded as he drove off.

Joshua Lyman's White house Chief of Staff

* * *

After arriving at his first destination Chuck made his way around back. He knelt down in the bushes that were in the backyard, for what seemed like an eternity, to see the pattern that the guards had. As soon as he saw his opening he slipped past them and went through the back door. _Thank god Sarah taught him how to pick a lock_.

Chuck opened the back door, which led to the kitchen, when he heard a noise coming down the steps.

He knew it was cliché but he couldn't help himself, he sat himself down at the kitchen table and faced the hallway._ Sarah and Casey would think I'm such a nerd for this_

Josh Lyman came walking down the hallway rubbing his face in desperate need of coffee. He had spent the night before going over a thick stack of intelligence briefs to go over with the President this morning.

As Josh walked into the kitchen, he turned the light on and went over to the coffee machine. When he heard someone clear his throat, his head swiveled around, and Josh saw a stranger sitting on his chair.

There was a noise from a top the stairs and both men looked to the next room. "Josh is everything alright?"

Chuck looked at him and put his finger to his lips and just slightly opened his jacket to show him the butt of the gun in its holster.

"Donna stay upstairs I just startled myself, I will bring you up a fresh cup of coffee for after your shower."

"Ok"

Chuck held up his hand so that he could speak.

"Mr. Lyman, I do apologize for intruding on your morning, my name is Special Agent Charles Carmichael. I work for the CIA

"Why did you break into my house?"

"Break is such a strong word. Plus if you will notice, there isn't any damage to the door, so technically I didn't break in. I just let myself in. Now as to why I am here, it is of national importance that I speak with the President this morning."

"I can call the Secret Service and have twenty agents here in seconds."

"You can, however then this threat to the nation would go unchallenged. I know you have no reason to trust me however, the ox running through the forest is a silly code phrase.

Josh coughed into his hand and sat down next to Chuck. "Ok I recognize the code phrase what do you need me from me?"

"I need you to clear my way into see the President at 8:00am." Chuck replied.

"He will be in a meeting with the NSC at that time."

"Good, we may need them there anyway. I will just come up to the White House gate near the Sherman statue, and give them the code phrase to pass it on to you. Then when you get me in, I will then give the second half to the President."

"I need more than this."

"Mr. Lyman, have you ever heard of FULCRUM?"

"I have heard what amounts to be rumors about a rogue phantom organization."

"Then that's all you need to know for now. I will see you then."

"Agent Carmichael, next time try and use the phone."

"Mr. Lyman you work in Washington D.C. you of all people know that phones aren't secure. By the way, call me Chuck."

Josh looked at Chuck and said. "Ok Chuck, by the way how did you get past my detail?"

"Mr. Lyman you will find out soon enough, but the short answer is simple."

Josh raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Chuck pointed to himself smiling and said "spy". He got up and left the same way he came in. When he got into the cab he asked Vinnie to drive him to Arlington National Cemetery. He felt a duty to see a few old friends.

* * *

Ok well maybe not old friends in the traditional sense. However Chuck felt he owed them both for helping him become the man he is today. After seeing Langston Grahams and Bryce Larkin's tombstones, Chuck wondered if Bryce would stay dead this time.

Chuck looked at his watch. When it read7:15 he thought _Time to go_.

As the cab was driving over the Arlington Bridge, Chuck noticed that they were coming up on the Lincoln Memorial. He was looking at all the joggers and tourists who were already beginning their day. As they were driving near the memorial Chuck noticed a man walking up to a woman from behind her and started to grab her bag.

"Vinnie, stop the car, right now." The cab driver slammed on the breaks, , and Chuck jumped out of the car to run after the purse snatcher.

"Stop FBI, the man looked back as he was running toward the Lincoln Memorial." Chuck pushed himself to run faster, Chuck dove at the man, grabbing him by the legs. He hauled the man up by his shirt with both hands. Chuck, punched him in the gut, and twisted his arm into a hold and marched him back towards the woman with whom he stole the purse from. By this time, park security had arrived.

"Now apologize to the nice young lady and give her purse back."

"Ma'am, are you ok?"

"Sure, thank you very much, I never expected anyone to help me, let alone jump out of a moving cab."

Chuck looked at the security officer. Officer Handly I am agent Carmichael, I have a meeting I have to go to. I will fill the report out later. Call the office to get in touch with me.

With that, Chuck ran back to the cab. He looked at Vinnie, and tipped him an extra fifty dollars, for stopping in the middle of the street and causing a slight traffic jam, since it was easier to walk from here, he say goodbye to Vinnie.

* * *

Chuck then started walking towards the Washington Monument.

When Chuck was about a block away from the White House, he saw a bodega that was selling DC souvenirs. He started walking toward it to buy Sarah a trinket when he looked closely at the stand. _Aww for Christ sake, can't I get a break_. The store was being robbed. The gunman was not paying attention to anything, but the vendor, so Chuck pulled a piece of blank paper out of his pocket and made his move.

"Hey excuse me, I know you're busy, but I just remembered I was supposed to pick up .. hey hey now I am just gonna walk back…."As Chuck said this, the man trained the gun on him and started to speak. "Shut your mouth! Get over here".

"Sh, sh sure sir, I'm sorry to have gotten in your way." Chuck whined, in a high pitch voice. The gunman kept the gun trained on Chuck but told the vendor to empty the register. When the man took his eye off Chuck, he made his move.

Chuck delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the side of the man's head and then went into a crouching position and swept his legs out from under him. He then went on top of the man and pulled his gun out from his holster and put it directly in his face and said "Don't move".

Chuck look at the vendor and asked "Do you have any zip ties?"

"Yes, thank you so much, I am sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Agent Carmichael, can you also call 911." Chuck asked as he tied up the robbery suspect.

Chuck looked at his watch and realized that he had less the two minutes to make the self imposed deadline that he had set for 8:00am. He could hear the police sirens coming down the street. "Listen I have to go. Chuck pressed a button on the pistol releasing the magazine. Chuck put the magazine in a bag and looked at the vendor." Here is the man's weapon, tell the officers to call the office if they need me."

"Thank you, sir " The vendor replied. He looked at the vendor, something was very familiar about him, but he just couldn't place it.

"You're welcome"

With that Chuck hustled his way down the street towards the White House, he glanced at his watch and it was just after 8:00am. _Well better late than never_ Chuck thought to himself as he straightened out his tie, and walked up to the guard house.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and have taken the time to invest in this story. Especially Balthazar497, Tempe4Booth, fire from above, jimmy 144, spcr71, Tynianrex, and a very special mention to the two reviewers who noticed the west wing connection chucklesfan93, and jinxed97. hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter as well. A special thanks to BdaddyDL for all his hard work on betaing nearly 8000 words in this chapter. And as always a special nod to my family, i love you guys. PLease rveiew and let me know how i did.

Chapter 14

"Excuse me sir can I help you?" The Marine guard asked.

"Yes, Can you please pass a message along to the AIC and to the President's Chief of Staff? I will wait for here while you transmit it for me."

"Yes, sir what is the message?" the guard asked.

"The message is _the owl flew past the moon, to the star of Orion, _thank you very much." Chuck said.

As he was standing off to the side of the he heard the guard pass along the message over the phone. He overheard the guard saying "yes sir, right away sir, I will let him know."

The guard came back over to Chuck and started to speak "Sir, Please go thru to the next checkpoint, and the AIC will meet you there."

"Thank you very much, you have been very helpful" Chuck responded.

As Chuck was proceeding to the next Checkpoint, he pulled the next code phrase up in his head, and had it ready. If he hesitated at all this would not work. As Chuck came up to the next checkpoint, and saw two men waiting for him. All of a sudden Chuck flashed on the younger man. (_Fulcrum shit_!)

The men came up to Chuck and shook his hand and asked Chuck the question "_Why did the owl fly past the star of Orion"._

And Chuck responded with "_Because of Orion's Belt_."

The man pointed to himself and said "I am AIC McLeen and this is the number 2 man Agent Monroe."

"Agent McLeen motioned for Chuck to follow him. "Who sent you? Why do you need to see him?"

"Agent Mcleen, as you know from the importance of the code, I am not authorized to share that information with you, but I am sure you will find out soon enough. I have already spoken with Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman who should be able to corroborate anything you need. Just please take me to him. What I have for him, is for his ears only." Chuck said in a serious voice.

"Very well, we are going to his private study". As they entered the study, Mcleen told Chuck to "Wait here. The Chief of staff would be in shortly." Chuck looked around the room for a second and sat in a chair that was against the wall.

Two minutes later, a door opened that was connected to another wall. Chuck jumped up and came ramrod straight when he saw POTUS walk in the room with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Right behind him was AIC Mcleen.

The President spoke up and started to speak the next code phrase "_When the wins in Chicago stop? What does that mean?"_

"Michael Jordan retired and the bulls stopped winning championships."

The President gave a weak smile, and introduced himself "President Matthew Santos nice to meet you. You made quite an impression on Josh. I have been told you need to speak to me."

Chuck held up his hand to the President. He pulled the frequency jammer out of his pocket, and placed it on the table, and waited just a few seconds for the device to activate.

"Good morning Mr. President I am CIA Agent Charles Carmichael, and no that is not my real name. When we are done I will gladly let you know, if you want. However we are under a 6 hour time constraint with this jammer here, and it cannot be turned off."

The President closed one eye and examined Chuck. He then had a small frown on his face and said.

"Ok tell me why I was pulled out of a meeting with Joint Chiefs at 8:30 AM, and how did you get that code?

"Sir, I will answer all of your questions, but first I need you to get the highest ranking military person in the building in the meeting. Wait did you say the joint chiefs? Does that include a General Diane Beckman?" Chuck asked his mind racing now trying to figure out a way not to get caught.

"Yes she is here, why?"

"Sir, she cannot know that I am here; Lives depend on it." Chuck tried to stress that fact.

"I can have General Roland the Secretary of Defense here in just a minute." As the President picked up the phone Chuck spoke up again.

"That's good sir, please have him bring two armed marines with him and sir, I would suggest that you also have Joshua Lyman come in also."

Two minutes later the Mr. Lyman, the General, his aid, and the marines came into the office. . Chuck wrote something on a tablet that he got from his jacket and handed it to the President.

_Please ask the aid and the intern to step outside_.

"General, this information is of a sensitive nature can you have your aide wait outside along with the 2 marines, I would appreciate it thank you." The President told the general. When the men left the room the President looked at Chuck and said "The floor is yours Agent Carmichael."

Chuck motioned to the table and pointed to the jammer. "Gentleman this device is going to prevent anyone else nearby from listening in on this conversation. In a second you will understand why the need for secrecy. Mr. President, General, have either of you ever heard of a rogue agency called Fulcrum?" Chuck glanced at Mcleen, when Chuck asked the question Mcleen's eyes focused on him.

"I have heard about it, what of it?" Chuck turned towards the general and spoke up "Sir I need you to go arrest your aide, the intern working for you Mr. Lyman, and Agent Monroe. They are all Fulcrum agents."

"How can you possibly know this?" The General said in a growl that reminded him of Casey.

"Sir if you don't believe me that's fine, but why don't you take them into custody, and when the President and I are done talking, he can decide whether to let them go or not. Plus, he will be able to tell you if I am legit." Chuck was about done then decided to add "Or you can leave them be, and let them steal more government secrets."

"I am sorry that I cannot include you in this brief yet, but at the moment what I have to say is for the Presidents ears only at the moment."

The President nodded to the General, and then motioned for Josh to come forward. "Josh I am going to need you to please handle the rest of the briefings for the day, and I will get with you when I am done."

"Agent Carmichael, AIC McLeen will have to stay. I can't order him to leave."

"I understand Mr. President. Ahh Sir if you could have Mr. Lyman do one more thing for me, I happened to stop two crimes on the way in, which should be hitting the airwaves pretty soon. I would prefer if we could keep my name out of the reports in print, and in television, they can just say an unnamed agent or something."

"Sure, Josh can you take care of that also," The President eyed Chuck "you will be telling me that story won't you?"

"Yes, sir I will take care of it." Josh left immediately.

Chuck turned towards the President and started to speak "Mr. President…" but was cut off.

"Look if this is going to be a long conversation, and since this is not in the oval office, please call me Matt, I insist." The President asked.

"Ok sir, I am sorry, Matt, By the way It would be an honor if you called me Chuck. Sir, this jammer is good for 6 hours and we have already wasted 45 minutes and it cannot be stopped or restarted."

"Ok son let's hear what you got, but it had better be worth it."

"The first thing I need to ask you is have you ever heard of project Omaha?"

* * *

**LA**

Dr. Kent's SAT phone went off while she was in her office.

"Yes"

"We have a problem. BARTOWSKI IS NOT THERE WITH YOU!"

"I can assure you he is in the isolation room; Ellie is in there taking care of him."

"Listen to me. Whoever is in that room, it is defiantly not Bartowski. Put on Headline News."

"For the love of god, what am I looking fo..Oh! I see well let me look into this, and I will get back to you oh and Orion don't ever yell at me like that again!" With that she hung up, and set out to find, the three musketeers.

* * *

**DC**

Mary was scanning all the channels, and working on a few side projects, when the monitor flashed to Washington D.C. She sat up to pay attention to it. She was just about to take a drink of her coffee when she dropped her cup "Oh Shit". There was Chuck, on a split screen, one was a video from a cell phone camera, and the other was surveillance footage from a camera in a Bodega. The caption on the screen read, _Unknown Federal Agent makes his mark in D.C._ Mary grabbed her cell phone and put a call into Casey's cell, "_pick up, pick up_." She said to herself.

* * *

**LA**

Casey, Sarah, and Ellie, were in the common room trying to figure out what Chuck was doing, when Casey's phone rang. He looked down and saw that it was Mary calling him. He put a finger up to the two women next to him. "Casey secure"

"Casey, he's on…" Mary was interrupted by someone else yelling down the hallway.

"Alright you three what the hell is going on in here? Dr. Kent came running up to them.

"What the hell, hold on Mary" Casey put her on hold.

"Lauren I don't know what you mean? We are here waiting to see if Chuck is going to wake up." Sarah said as positive as she could.

"Cut the shit, I know that that is not Charles Bartowski in that room now. Who is going to tell me what is going on?" Dr. Kent was getting really aggravated.

"Lauren, I promise you that is Chuck in there." Sarah pleaded with her.

"First of all, it is Dr. Kent when I am on duty, and second of all Agent Walker, if that is Charles Bartowski laying in there then who the hell is this?"

Dr. Kent turns on the TV on the wall and turns the channel to 52. The TV flashes the newscaster who starts talking. Dr. Kent turns it up.

All three of them turn and look at the TV, and their jaws drop. Casey brings his phone up to his ear and tells Mary that he will call he right back. On the screen is a split screen image of a man who looks just like Chuck, subduing both a purse snatcher and an armed robber. Underneath the picture is the caption is _MYSTERY FEDERAL AGENT STOPS TWO CRIMES IN ONE DAY._

"Oh, Chuck Me" Casey says.

Sarah and Ellie are speechless as they continue to stare at the screen. There on the TV is Chuck on a split screen, expertly taking down an armed robber and spear tackling a purse snatcher. Ellie had heard the stories from Sarah. But had never really seen her brother in action before. Even though she was a little terrified for him, her heart swelled from pride for him. When she looked to her side and saw Sarah with the same expression Ellie had a small smile on her face. A moment later her cell phone started ringing. Devon's face on the screen. "I'll be back in a moment, I need to take this." Ellie said

A small amount of pride swelled in Sarah's chest. She still wanted to slap him silly for exposing himself; but at the heart of the matter, he is Chuck, and he wouldn't be himself if he didn't help any one that he could.

"So, anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Dr. Kent asks breaking the silence.

Just as Sarah was about to speak up Ellie came back in the room, with a tear running down her face. Sarah made a mental note to talk about it with her later. But as soon as Ellie came back in she mindlessly said "What about Agent Rhodes?"

Sarah had completely forgotten about her while seeing the footage. But she quickly took charge.

"We have to block the satellite feed for the rest of the center before she sees it."

"Casey can you please explain to Lauren what is going on, or as much of it as you can, and after that, find Sammie and keep her occupied. Ellie can you stay an extra night till we have this situation under control, and I need you to stay here to keep people out of that room. I will go take care of the satellite feed. Oh! Casey, don't forget to call Mary back."

* * *

**DC**

4 hours had passed and Chuck wanted to make sure that the President had gotten everything so far. "Sir I haven't lost you, have I?"

"No let me recap, just to make sure I have everything. The CIA and NSA conspired together after 9/11 to collect and put all the government secrets and put them into one supercomputer main frame. All in one place, so there was no way, that anyone could steal them. Agent Larkin then consequently stole the files and sent a civilian, you, the entire US database. Aside from working at the Buy More, you worked with both a CIA agent and an NSA operative, while taking down numerous terrorist cells, both foreign and domestic. You have been actively defeating FULCRUM, and helped a top Chinese spy to defect to the United States, among other numerous results."

"Yes sir" Chuck replied kind of meekly. "And this intersect was supposed to be put in the brain of a trained agent, who could use this information out in the field all, over the world. Yet, you have been limited to the California area. By the way, are there any plans to have more Intersect agents?"

"No sir, well originally yes, however as it turns out only .point two percent of people can actually handle The Intersect being in their brains. It has something to do with being able to receive and process visual patterns at high speed.

"Ok so we have 2 hours left and I need to get on with this so we can get to why I came here, is it ok if we continue?" Chuck asked the President.

"Wait Chuck, I do have a question. What is your relationship with Agent Walker? I know it's not plutonic. No matter what my brethren, on the other side of the isle say, I'm not brain dead."

"Ok, so two and a half years ago Agent Walker and I began to have feelings for one another. I mean when you spend almost all of your free time with someone in a cover relationship, it is inevitable for feelings not to show up, even with a nerd like me. I do understand everyone else's disbelief that we are together. She is the most gorgeous creature on earth, and I am well, I was a nerd at heart. Some how, some way, she feels for me in the same way that I feel about her.

"However we never acted on our feelings. Sarah would never break the rules, no matter how much it would tear her or us apart. We broke up a few times over it. But she would never admit her feelings, no matter how much I pushed. But yet everyone could plainly see that the feelings were there." Chuck said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sorry sir, this next part is going to be hard. I put her threw a lot. It also gets to a reason that I am here"

"Its ok son take your time." The president said.

"Now two years ago I had settled a heated dispute between an employee and a customer at the store, or at least I thought I had. Both Sarah and Casey were on a conference call with General Beckman, and I was heading home for the night. As I was leaving the store the man came back in a car and shot me 4 times. The one bullet tore thru my femoral artery; one threw my shoulder and 2 in the stomach"

"I was in a coma for 2 years. In that time Sarah did not leave my side till she suffered a psychotic breakdown, from lack of sleep, depression, and lack of proper nutrients. General Beckman and Director Graham had her committed to a Government mental institution. After I was shot and while in surgery John Casey found my shooter, and brought him to justice. After six months of also being by my side and watching Sarah wither away, Col Casey was reassigned for an assignment. Nine months ago he was captured and imprisoned by FULCRUM."

"Now as you know, seven months ago Director Graham was killed. Obviously, you were not told the real way that he had died. They were trying to rebuild The Intersect super computer. When they went to activate it, FULCRUM had sabotaged it, and he was killed in the explosion."

"Five months ago I woke up. After freaking out, and being mauled by my sister and her new husband, two orderlies, who I flashed on as NSA operatives, rolled a video screen into my room and General Beckman came on the screen. She gave me updated information about Col. Casey's were bouts and the latest on Agent Walker. Even though I could barely move from severe muscle atrophied, I offered Beckman a solution. A solution that even General Diane Beckman could not pass up, because it was what she had wanted from the beginning."

The President moved forward and listened with utmost attention. Chuck visibly gulped before he went thru with divulging the rest of the information.

"I offered her myself. I would upload myself with the brand new intersect 2.0, with certain provisions attached to it. As long as she agreed, I would be properly trained into the Agent she always wanted it in."

"Beckman sent me all the information on Casey's op. I went over it, to see what The Intersect has on it, and come up with a rescue operation for you."

"I also wanted, to be transferred to a private PT facility, so I could undergo all training and updates in one place. Also I set it up to have my sister visit every once in a while." Finally, two months later I had Agent Walker brought to the facility. She was not to be told I was awake. I was to handle her mental rehab personally and if she so chooses we will enter into a sanctioned relationship within the hierarchy of the CIA."

"Everything was agreed to or so I thought." Chuck replied rubbing his temples.

"I trained hard, and my plan worked for retrieving Casey. I got Sarah transferred in and after some gentle coaxing, I was able to bring her out of her shell. Now she is on her way back both mentally and physically threw intense rehab."

"The next part is why I am here. I went on my first mission as an Agent. I am not sure if you had heard that major arms and drug dealer was arrested a few days ago? The man's name is Raphel De La Huerta, ever heard of him?"

The President thought for a minute and then snapped his fingers "The Mexican drugs and weapons kingpin. From what I understand from our briefings, we have been trying to catch him for years. Are you telling me that we have him in custody?"

"Yes sir, almost 6 days ago now. Yes sir, that's were these injuries came from. All these cuts and bruises, I lost my spleen, broke my left ribs, and a broken thumb." Chuck winced again. This time the President took more notice to the man in front of him.

"I am sorry that happened to you, were you tortured?" The president sounded concerned.

"Yes, until I was able to free myself and kill most of my attackers, while protecting my female partner."

"Son, did you know that you have blood on your shirt?" The President pointed towards where his spleen was removed.

"Dammit, I must have popped a stitch when I tackled that guy this morning. Sarah and Ellie are going to kill me." Chuck took a hand towel and stuffed it in his shirt to soak up the blood.

"Do you need to get that looked at?"

"Not now, we are running out of time as it is" Chuck responds while looking at his watch. Chuck finished going over the last 5 days. He then told the President about the newest applications that he has found access to, and what information he has found out while using them.

"So Mr. President, I am sorry Matt, now you can see why I am here." Chuck said in dramatic fashion.

"Yes, and let me be the first and probably only person due to the sensitivity of this mission, to express my sincere gratitude for everything that you have had to endure. I am also sorry that you have had all this thrown on you. I am guessing that the reason you are here is because you have some ideas on how to fix this mess?"

"Yes Sir, I do." Chuck smiled confidently. The pager Chuck had on him vibrated. "Excuse me sir just one second." It was a text from Mary. _Boss_ _your picture is all over the network news. No names but defiantly your face. Casey is working on blocking Satellite signals to center, but he said the General was your problem.)\_

"Sir I have a slight problem however the solution actually plays into my plan. Is General Beckman still in the White House sir?"

"Agent Mcleen Can you check for me? The President asked.

"Sir, remember that favor I had asked of Josh earlier, to block the name of the Agent that helped in those 2 problems, well that was me, but if the General sees it on TV she will know that I was here, and we don't want that. We need her in the dark, please have someone call her back here and have her wait in a room, with no TV's, that way she won't find out. By then Josh can have those images pulled off the TV and everything. Once she is here, and I am gone then that will lead right into what my plan will be."

The President hit a button, "Georgia can you please get a message to General Beckman and ask her to wait for me in the Roosevelt room, thank you."

"Right away Mr. President" Georgia responded.

"Thank you sir, now that leads me to my plan. The first thing that I believe that you should do is meet with General Beckman and ask her face to face about project Omaha." Chuck said checking the towel underneath his shirt. It is almost soaked. But he went on. "If she tells you that the project was mothballed, then that will confirm her ulterior motive, which is what I expect will happen."

"Then when she denies it, tell her that you know all about the intersect project and that you want all of the operational files within 24 hours. Once you have confirmed everything, the rest is up to you. I think it would be beneficial to have myself, Casey and Agent Walker here when you interview for the new CIA director. You are going to need someone to balance out, and not back down to General Beckman. Casey will be able to give you his opinion as to whether your pick will be able to stand up to her, or is all bluster. Sarah will be a big help to you as olive branch seeing as how she was Graham's handpicked protégé. Myself, I will be able to see if I flash on them, and see if they are working for FULCRUM or not."

"That would be beneficial, we could always have you come out for a state dinner, and while you're here, we can have you here for the interview."

"But you don't have state dinners that often, I think that would be more beneficial for me, to walk thru and meet the senators and your staff, to see if I flash on them. For the interview I think you would just tell General Beckman to have us fly out, because you want to meet us after reading the files. Sometimes the simplest answers are the truth. I believe that without my team I would have been gone a long time ago." Chuck countered to the President's idea.

"Mr. President my goal, to be honest, is to stay in the CIA until FULCRUM is gone. Be it a year, 5 years or 10 years. However, I will not accept being placed in a bunker, which is what I am always threatened with by General Beckman. . Sometime soon, I would like to start two legitimate companies to serve as cover for the team. The companies would act as a legitimate front one would be totally government free, the other a global security firm. The idea being once we are operational, the firm will handle regular clients and government contracts. Be it from the CIA, NSA, FBI, or whoever. Whoever needs help, will get our help! We will be independent, so no interdepartmental issues, and since the intersect will still be in my head, we wont rely on their intel. Any agents that start working in this company now, it is my intent, that they can be released from their contracts, to work for us exclusively once the FULCRUM threat is taken care of, only if they so wish. Chuck spoke choosing his words careful, because this next part will either seal the deal or break it.

"My next point directly goes back to where I was talking about the different agencies. After you pick the new CIA director, I think all of the Directors of all the agencies should be included in the direction and missions for this operation."

"How so?" President Santos asked.

"Well all of the Agencies secrets are in my head, so they should all be aware of its existence Provide support help, in the form of Agents, and techs. They can give us a list of ten agents each and we will pick from each batch. We will need two analysts from each division; however I will vet them personally myself. With one stipulation from the DEA, I would like Agent Carina Hansen assigned to my team. She is familiar with the operation, and I know she can be trusted," Chuck looked at the president wondering if he was going too far, giving the president what were essentially orders. But the President just wrote everything down and took it in stride.

Just as Chuck was about to start the President jumped in "I think the CIA and the NSA should retain operational control over the daily intersect missions, with the other directors meeting and having input over additional needs for The Intersect once a month. That will mean work outside California, but we shall see."

Chuck started smiling realizing that the President and himself were on the same page,

"Chuck the last thing I want is for you to periodically to report to me. If I'm not available Agent McLeen is. I trust him above all else. I won't be your boss, but someone to confide in, and I may need something done from time to time. Mainly though, I want unedited progress reports on how you and your team is doing. Also it would be nice to get reports that aren't from paper pushing bureaucrats. Also, if there is anything that I could help you with, just ask At least for right now no one is to know that we are in contact."

"Sir that sounds perfect, except I will tell Sarah, we don't hide anything from one another, and possibly Casey, but just because he will be my security advisor. I won't tell either one till you have a day or two to read over everything and make sure this is the way you want this to work. If you decide to throw away my ideas, I will understand." Chuck decided it was time to go and make his way back to the plane.

He pulled a phone and jammer out of his pocket.

"Mr. President this is a SAT phone. Keep it to yourself. It can dial one number and one number only. It is to my sister, when she answers give her the code phrase "_I need the medical reports for Graham."_ Then hang up. She will contact me, and within 5 minutes I will call you back. Before you call her, turn this jammer on, and leave it on till you and I finish our conversation." Chuck handed the items to the President, and then got up to leave.

The President noticed Chuck wince and saw the stain on his shirt getting bigger.

"Sir, it was an honor to meet you, and I will wait your call." Chuck stuck his hand out to shake the man's hand.

"One last question for you Chuck, will you be asking Sarah to marry you?"

Santos saw Chucks eyes moisten, and saw the nerd, not the agent before him. "Yes sir, the thought has crossed my mind, but on my old pay I don't have the funds, and the pay packet I got from signing up for the CIA covered my medical expenses, so I need to earn some more first."

The President scribbled a name on a piece of paper and handed it to Chuck.

"The name on that paper is a family friend who owes me several. Change your flight plan for a brief layover in Texas on your way home. On the tarmac, a car will meet you there pick any ring you want. Do not argue with me on this, this is an order from your commander in chief. Your country owes you a huge debt, and I owe you personally, Trust me, any ring will work as long as you work hard to make her happy every day."

"Thank you sir, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, when you get back to your plane, there will be a medic waiting to patch up your sutures. It was a pleasure to meet you, I will be in touch. I don't think you want to leave the way you came in." The President shook his hand and motioned for him to follow him to the book case.

The President pulled a copy, of "_Common Sense_" and the bookcase slid to the right.

"Once you go down these stairs follow the corridor to the right. About a half a mile down you will see a spiral staircase. Go up it and it will lead you to a maintenance hatch. After which, it will put you in the lobby of the Washington Monument. I am sure you will be able to find your way back to the airport from there. Now I have a General to speak too."

Once the door slid closed, Chuck took the jammer and crushed it under his foot and made his way to the monument.

* * *

**Back in LA**

As Casey walked with Dr. Kent he didn't get very far in what was going on before he stopped and said. "Look Doc there is a lot going on, some of which I don't even understand, but I would love to discuss it with you over dinner. How about tonight?"

A look of shock went across the Dr.'s face. Sure she thought that he was attractive, but nothing in his profile suggested that he would be bold enough to ask her out. "I would love to, but what is the catch?"

Casey smirked, this woman was extremely perceptive. "The only catch is, I need to finish telling you about what is going on tonight, at dinner, because I have to take care of another matter now. On the plus side, I get to go to dinner with a bright, vibrant, sophisticated woman."

"Well you certainly are better than advertised, I think I would like to wait to hear about this at dinner, shall we say pick me up at 8:00pm?"

"Deal, I'll meet you by the front doors around 8:00pm." Casey gave her a kiss on

The check, which sent a slight blush up her face, and he went along on his way to find Agent Rhodes.

Ellie meanwhile, was sitting patiently in front of the door to the isolation room, trying to think of what to tell Devon_. He should be here soon_. Her little brother was a spy, and apparently a pretty good one, if what she saw on the TV was any indication. She put her head in her hands and just wondered to herself.

"When had life gotten so complicated"

At the same time, Sarah had slipped into the computer control room, and was looking at the control boxes. She was looking for the one that was marked Satellite reception. When she found the one she was looking for, she opened it up and spliced together a few wires to cause an overload. She shut the box back up, and stepped back in time to see the overload fry the panel.

* * *

**DC**

As the taxi pulled up to the tarmac, Chuck noticed that there was no one waiting for him when he got out of the car. Maybe the President had forgotten to send someone. He was a little light headed from the blood loss, but figured it would be ok till he got back to L.A.

But as he entered the plane he saw the look on Mary's face and knew something was still not right.

"Chuck, I have a few messages for you oh and there is an airman waiting for you in the back of the plane. You know both Sarah and Ellie are going to kill you when they see you. For re-injuring yourself and for being caught on TV."

"Walk with me, and give me the messages, while I am back there please. Oh, and you are probably going to have to handle the takeoff and landing, but I'll handle the in flight flying. We need to contact air traffic control, and let them know that we have to make a stop at a small airfield in Texas, before heading home."

"Trying to delay the inevitable boss?" Mary said with a grin on her face.

Chuck had a huge smile oh his face. "No, just a gift that will hopefully get me out of the dog house. So what were the messages?" Chuck replied while taking off the jacket and his tie. As he walked up to the airman, he shook his hand and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Casey sent a message saying way to go MORON. Sarah sent one asking what the hell you were thinking? Then she sent another one asking if you were hurt. Then Ellie sent one saying Little brother, I am very proud of you." Chuck smiled at that one. He might have to spend a little more to get Sarah an even better ring now.

Chuck was about to tell Mary to get the preflight started, when the airman broke his concentration. "Agent Carmichael I can't re stitch this, it would cause too much scar tissue. I am going to have to staple it."

"Greeaaat, well let's get it over with There is no way I'm going to be able to hide the staples is there?"

"No sir, I am sorry there won't be. Sir, it was an honor to meet you, and great job this morning." The airman shook Chuck's hand again and left the plane.

"Mary, can you get the preflight started? I am going to change my clothes, and I will be there in a few minutes."

Chuck took out his cell phone and dialed the number the President gave him.

"Hello sir, yes my name is Charles Carmichael. Oh the President already notified you. Ok, yes sir, well I just wanted to let you know we should land around 9:00pm. I didn't want to waste your time. Yes sir, see you then."

Chuck rolled up his sleeves and sat in the co-pilots chair. "Everything set to go?"

"Yes sir, our time to Texas should be about 3 hours." Mary replied, but then asked "Did you want to send any replies to those messages?"

"No, and stop calling me sir, it's just Chuck. Mary tell me what you want to do with your career?" Chuck was going to give her a little information, but not a lot about what he had in mind.

The three hours went by really fast, Chuck had talked with Mary for a solid 45 minutes about her future, and he told her what he was planning to an extent. He told her he could not divulge too much, till he had gotten word about the program he was trying to start. He had then gone back to the cabin area, and started drawing out what he wanted Casey to look for., Once he had it the specs for the type of building he wanted down, he typed it in an email to Casey, and sent it off, asking him to get started first thing in the morning.

_Casey,_

_I am trying to be proactive, and get something started while anticipating the results from the meeting that I had today. I need you to go out to the Malibu area, and find a vacant six story office building. It has to have a one level underground parking garage, and three elevators. Also, it has to be able to have a sub basement installed. I am sure you can figure out what for, and a view of the ocean. Please get this done first thing in the morning. We will be discussing the locations you have found in probably 2 to 3 days. Don't mention this to anyone , however you can take Agent Rhodes with you, to keep her out of my hair, and to keep her busy. I will be back late tonight, I need to make a stop in Texas before getting back in L.A. _

_Thank you, from your favorite Moron,_

_Chuck._

He had just hit send, when he could feel the plane descending towards the runway. His nerves starting to get the better of him, well I guess I can't offend the President. Chuck thought to himself. When the plane slowed to a crawl on the runway, Chuck noticed a limo waiting on the tarmac.

* * *

**DC**

"General Beckman, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting," President Matthew Santos said while extending a hand out.

"Mr. President, to what do I owe the honor of the private meeting? The General asked, but what came next threw her for a whole other surprise.

The President hunched forward from his chair and rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together under his chin. "General, I want you to tell me about Project Omaha."

"Project Omaha, Sir? Why the interest in that? It was a mothballed project from a few years ago." The General tried to say as convincingly as she could. Diane Beckman, had never been rattled since she became a General However, the look on the Presidents face when he mentioned Omaha sent shivers down her spine.

"With a slight grin, the President began to speak "General I know all about the intersect project, a Mister Charles Bartowski, an Agent Bryce Larkin, and how the CIA and NSA took all the nations secrets and wanted to embed them into one person's brain. Now, what I want from you, and you can feel free to make the call as we are sitting here, I want all of the files regarding missions and personnel and anything else that you have about this intersect project. I want them here by the end of business today, am I understood?"

"Yes sir, I will see to it personally." The General spoke and started to rise.

"Good, I will look forward to seeing you later this afternoon." With that the President got up and left the room.

The General got up and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She called her aide and told her to get copies of everything regarding the intersect project, and that she would be there within the hour to bring them back to the White House.

She was shaking with anger, but left the Oval Office with her head held high. She had to figure out who had the audacity to go above her, to the President.

"Bartowski!" The General pulled her phone out and started to dial a number.

* * *

**Texas**

Chuck went to the cockpit, and told Mary "We, won't be here long. . "Oh, and Mary can you trace this number, I need to know where a Jack Burton is at, thank you."

With that, Chuck opened the planes hatch, and walked down the steps. As he neared the limo, two men got out. When the one man held up his hand to stop Chuck, he had noticed that they both had holsters strapped to their sides.

"Are you Agent Carmichael? "

"Yes I am" Chuck responded.

"ID?" The other man asked. Chuck took his badge out of his pocket and tossed it to him. After inspecting the badge, the man turned and opened the rear door. Out stepped a man about a foot shorter than Chuck.

"Hello, my name is Allan Crane. I am a friend of Matt's. I have a fine selection for you to look at."

"I am actually looking for something quite specific. Well actually, the engagement band needs to be white gold, with just a diamond on it."

Chuck was trying to be reasonable, he didn't want to do this at all, but since the President ordered him to well he could not say no.

"I think that I have something in mind for you Mr. Carmichael however it is not as simple as you just asked. Here let me show you the ones I brought with me." Mr. Crane opened up a jewelry box and Chuck's eyes lit up.

"Sir there must be a mistake I don't need any ring that big."

"Charles, may I call you Charles." Chuck nodded his head. "Charles, I was told to bring you some of the best I had. However after I had 2 pieces which I think will work the best. The first has a single diamond on it, is a 3 carat stone, with some slight designs on the band itself. The cut and clarity are among the best in the world. The second ring I have, has a slightly smaller stone however there are two of them. They are 2.2 carats each and they are encircled by a dolphin in the middle of them." Mr. Crane saw Chuck's eyes light up.

"I think we have a winner do we not?"

Chuck replied, "I am not sure if Sarah will think that is it too extravagant but I like it. Look, I am going to need two other rings, and I need something engraved on both of hers. I will pay for the other rings and the shipping if you have them to me in a day or two at most. I know that this is a impossibly small window, however in my line of work you take what time that is allotted to you. It is really important for me to pay for them. Otherwise, I get back on the plane now and fly home.

"I think we have a deal Charles. Ok so what other two rings do you need?"

"I need a titanium ring for me. Just a simple band, no designs or anything like that. Then I will need a second titanium ring; however this is where it will get difficult, I will need one for a woman's finger to match mine."

"Hmm, you have thrown down the gauntlet haven't you? They don't sell titanium rings for women, however I think my master jeweler can create something for you. What are the engravings you need?" Mr. Crane got out a piece of paper and went to write them down. He also took down the address of the center to send them to him.

"In the engagement ring, I need _Always and forever my angel_, and in the wedding band for her I need _Always yours, love your nerd._"

"I like that. Well let me make a few calls the engagement ring I believe I can have to you tomorrow afternoon, the wedding rings may take longer but we shall see what kind of miracle I can set up shall we. Ok since you insist on paying for these, your total plus shipping will come to, $600. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes sir, it is more than fare. Thank you very much for your time and patience with me." Chuck sincerely thanked the man over and over again.

"Anything for a friend of my friend Matt, have a safe flight back, and I will call you with a time for delivery."

They shook hands and Mr. Crane got back into the limo, and it took off.

"Wheels up Mary let's get home by eleven shall we."

"Yes sir" Mary replied with a smile on her face.

end of chapter

* * *

**Next chapter may be a week or two away but it will be one of the pay offs to the story. (at least i think so)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: First i truly want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It started at 33 pages and well over 33,000 words. however after the urging of my beta i have split it. so don't blame him blame me. A big thank you to everyone who supports this story. A very big thanks to my beta BDaddydl for his patience with me, and to Admiralseajay and to MyNameIsJeffNImLost for there insistence on getting this out. By the way you should really check out all three of their stories they are outstanding. Jeff i am sorry this isnt the monster but its pretty close. And a very special thanks as always to my wife and my now 5 month old daughter for their love and support when im typing at 2 am.

A/N2: sorry i duplicated the chapter when i first uploaded it. i believe i have fixed it now.

Chapter 15

Back in California

While Casey had gone out to dinner with Dr. Kent, Ellie and Sarah were holding vigil over Chuck's room, and Sammie had been down at the firing range. After Casey had gone and talk to her, she felt like she needed to blow off some steam. What better way to relax than to squeeze off a few rounds. Just as she was inserting a new magazine into her weapon, her cell phone went off.

"Yes, General?" As Sammie listened to her, she looked at her watch. 10:45 at night. "Ma'am are you sure, they have been holding vigil there all night I am pretty sure…."

"No, ma'am, I will confirm it then get back to you. Yes ma'am, it may take me a few minutes, but I will get back to you soon." _Shit!_ Sammie thought to herself, _had they tricked her? _Well she was going to find out; she just needed to wash up, because Ellie would never let her go in the isolation room, with the smell of gunpowder on her.

_Was he really sick_? She was damn well going to find out.

* * *

The plane had landed without incident, and they were on their way back to the center. When Mary had spoken up, "Chuck how are we going to get you back in?"

"Well, we're already caught, unless we do something drastic. Are you up for something drastic?"

"What did you have in mind?" Mary smiled.

* * *

Sarah and Ellie were stretching to try and stay awake. After a long stretch Ellie spoke up "Hey why don't you go get a shower and get some sleep, I will keep watch for awhile."

"Ellie, we haven't heard from them since Casey spoke to Mary about Chuck's performance. They were supposed to be back 2 hours ago."

"Listen Sarah, I know my brother is fine, I can feel it, just like I know that you can go get that shower, and I will call if you something happens. When you get back, we can figure out what to tell Devon."

"Yeah, your right thanks Ellie."

Ten minutes later Sarah was in the shower when the power went out. "Frack," Sarah smiled thinking of yet another Chuckism. Then she thought about everyone who might rush to get to Chuck.

Ellie wandered over to the nurse's station, and looked for a flash light. When she heard a noise coming from Chuck's room.

As she walks in she shines the light on the bed, "Hey sis, can you get the light out of my eyes, and get me hooked up before the power comes back on."

"Chuck, when did you get back?"

"Oh..just now. This little blackout was my cover to get back in. Listen Ellie, before we get into things I just need you to remember and do something for me. If you get a phone call with the message, _I need the medical reports for Graham_, call me immediately. Get me that message, and I will know who to call back ok?"

"Sure Chuck, but…" Just as Ellie was going to ask a question the door burst open.

"Ellie what's? "Chuck oh my god" Chuck saw Sarah's eyes constrict, and the anxiety leave her face. She ran up to him and kissed him passionately. They just stood there kissing for what seemed like forever. Sarah slowly broke off the kiss and stood a half a step back. When Chuck regained focus he saw a hand coming toward his face as Sarah slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell"

Sarah wiped a stray tear from her eye and just then the power came back on. Ellie looked at Sarah and said "Sarah, before someone else comes in I need you outside, while I doctor Chuck up here ok. You can yell at him later ok."

"OK Ellie, come get me when you're done."

After the door closed, and Sarah exited the room, Ellie turned and looked at her brother and smiled. "She was really worried about you, we all were Chuck. What were you thinking? She's been a nervous wreck since she saw you on TV."

"I'm sorry Ellie; I just couldn't let them get hurt."

"Chuck its ok, I was never more proud of you then when I saw you in action on the TV screen."

"Thanks Ellie, uh before I forget to tell you, I have staples in my stomach now. I popped some stitches, and the airman who fixed me up, said that he could only do staples."

"It's ok Chuck I can work with it, now Sarah on the other hand, she is probably going to hit you again."

"I know" Chuck just smiled.

* * *

Just as Sarah started to sit down on the bench outside the room, Agent Rhodes came walking up to Chuck's door. Sarah stood up to stop Sammie, when Sammie pulled a gun on her.

"Don't try and stop me, there have been some fishy things going on today, and I am going to get some answers. Unless he is not in there, which is my suspicion?"

Sarah nodded to her "Go right ahead, Chuck just woke up about 20 minutes ago, Ellie was checking his bandages and taking some off. However, that gun will stay here, we don't need to startle or excite Chuck now do we?" Sarah grabbed the gun from the stunned Agent and slipped the magazine out, and tossed it in the trash. "You can have this back when you're done bitch." Sarah looked her directly in the eye "Don't upset him I have plans for him tonight. Oh and sweetie, if you ever point another weapon at me, I'll make you eat it."

Just as Ellie was finishing up changing the bandages over Chuck's staples, Sammie came into the room, with Sarah in tow.

"What is going on in here?" Sammie asked.

"Well you see as a doctor, I have this need to check on my patients, even when they are my little brother, and they get injured saving stupid women. Now with that said, he woke up a little while ago, and his temperature was down, so I was giving him the once over. I took off the bandages on his head, and his cuts and bruises are almost gone from his face."

Sarah walked to the other side of the bed and started running her fingers thru Chuck's hair, while trying to hide a smirk.

Ellie continued with her examination for Sammie, "His thumb is still broken, and will need a cast for awhile yet, and the staples in his stomach will be in for at least another week or so. Is that all you need Agent Rhodes?"

Sarah and Chuck looked at one another at the same time and it was like they were reading one another's thought…_why do you have staples in your stomach? _ Chuck just shrugged his shoulders.

"But you can confirm that he has not left this room in the last 18 or so hours." Sammie asked.

"Of course I can, what did he do, roll out of here on a bed with a temp of 102 unconscious? You are too much, get out of here, and leave my brother alone." Ellie then pushed her out of the room. She took a look back towards Sarah and Chuck. Sarah mouthed "thank you." Ellie winked at her as she left the room

Thwack

"Ow" Chuck rubbed his head after Sarah had slapped the back of it hard. "Why are there staples in your stomach?'

"Well…You see." But Chuck was interrupted, by Sarah's lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me, I missed you so much." Sarah said huskily into his ear.

After they took a second for air, Chuck told Sarah about almost all the incidents in DC. "Sarah, I will tell you the rest, but I have to wait for the plan to be authorized" Sarah accepted that, and told him about what happened at the facility while he was gone. After that, they finally snuggled up on the bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

After being unceremoniously escorted out of the room, Sammie walked down the hall, and pulled her cell out. "Rhodes. Secure."

"Beckman. Secure."

"Ma'am, Chuck was in the room when I got there. He was alert and active. They said he was there for the last 18 hours however I cannot confirm that he was actually in there. Yes Ma'am, I will continue to investigate, and will make preparations for evac if necessary."

"Rhodes out" Sammie shut her phone and went back to her room. She had to go over the contingency plans that her and General Beckman had come up with.

* * *

Chuck woke up with Sarah almost completely on top of him. It was probably due to how small the cot that they fell asleep on was. He was trying not to wake her, but with literally no room to move, it was difficult, at best. He took his hand and brushed her hair off of her face. He couldn't help but smile and lean in to kiss her head. When he did she turned her head up and looked at him.

"You don't honestly think that I am going to settle for a peck on my forehead do you?" Sarah said with a seductive smile on her face.

Chuck smiled and cupped her face and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and went into to kiss her when the isolation room door opened up. Casey, Devon, and Ellie walked in and a growl emanated from Casey "Does anyone know where I can get a barf bag?"

"Dude what's going on? It was awesome watching what you did on the TV but." Devon was saying.

"Devon, listen I will talk to you about this, but I need you to sign some paperwork first, then you and I will have a conversation. Ellie can you take him down to the admissions office? They will have all of the necessary paperwork. I need to speak with Casey and Sarah a minute." Devon and Ellie left the room after nodding in agreement.

"Uhh John, can you turn around for a minute, this gown leaves a lot to be desired, and I would rather not burn your retinas."

"Thanks Bartowski, but I guess I can talk while you disentangle yourself from Walker. First, you did a good job with those situations in DC. Now don't let this go to your head, because this will be the only time that you will hear this, so take it for what it is worth."

"Why thank you Casey"

"Don't make me regret it. Listen, on that second thing that you emailed me about, I have three prospects. Why don't we take a drive and I will show them to you."

"Casey, as much as I would love that, I am going to have to take a rain check on the drive. Give me the addresses, and just get me a car. Better yet a motorcycle and I will check them out. I just need time to think. You can track me on the transponder under my skin. Listen guys, I know that you want to know everything that happened, but until I get confirmation from my source I can't say anything."

Chuck leaned in and kissed Sarah hard on the lips and smiled at her. "Guys I know your probably really mad right now and when I tell you what I have to tell you well Sarah you may be pissed with me and Casey if you want to break an arm then I might let you do it. But for now, please just trust me. Guys I'm sorry, I have to get dressed, and have a talk with my brother in law. Actually Casey, get me a second motorcycle for Devon I will take him with me." Chuck walked out of the room and headed to his room down the hallway.

"What just happened here?" Casey said. "Since when did he think he was the boss?"

"I don't know Casey, but it seems to me that coma has done something to him I'm not sure that I like it. He is hiding a lot of things, and I am not sure that the team will survive it." Sarah said touching her lips, still swollen from Chuck's intense kiss.

* * *

Chuck had gotten dressed in a simple pair, of blue jeans; a long sleeve knit shirt and a pair of black riding boots. He walked down to the office and found Ellie and Devon waiting for him. Devon had felt like he just signed his life away, but he needed to hear his brother in law out.

"Devon, you want to go for a ride, I have some places I need to check out, and I need some fresh air."

"Chuck what about the talk? And are you talking about riding motorcycles? Since when can you do that?" Ellie asked concerned.

"Ellie, the talk will happen while I am out. Yes, and as for number three "Chuck just pointed to his head "Don't worry Ellie, I will take great care of Devon." Chuck replied sliding his sunglasses on. Oh and Ellie, tonight I hope to make one of your dreams for me come true, but keep that to yourself. I think I just royally pissed off Sarah and Casey, can you check on them for me thanks. Come on Devon."

"Love you babe" with that, Devon put on his shades, and headed out the door with Chuck.

As soon as they walked out of the building, waiting for them was a 2000 Ducati, and a Honda V twin.

"The Ducati is mine" Chuck said as he mounted his bike.

"Uh Chuck, you mind telling me were we are going?" Devon asked.

"Malibu, follow me."

With that Chuck gunned the throttle and they were off.

* * *

DC

It was 6:00 am and General Beckman was entering her office. She was so completely caught off guard with her conversation with the President yesterday, that she never even noticed that there were 3 men in the NSA holding cells for being FULCRUM agents.

She hit the receptionist button and asked her to come in. "Peggy, when did these men arrive, and who identified them as agents?"

"Ma'am they were escorted in by General Roland, one of them is his personal aid."

"Hmm, I see. Peggy, can you get the General on the line for me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

General Beckman looked up and saw the Peggy was still standing there. "What is it Peggy, was there anything else?"

"I am sorry Ma'am, I was just curious if you knew who the cute FBI officer was who stopped the purse snatcher, and the robbery yesterday?"

"Peggy, what are you talking about? I had too much going on with the President yesterday. I don't know what you're referring to."

"Here, let me show you." Peggy got on line on the General's computer and pulled up footage from yesterday off of .

"I know exactly who that is. Peggy, I need you to get me Agent Samantha Rhodes out in LA immediately. Forget about calling the General."

"Yes General right away Ma'am, you don't know if he is single do you?"

"Get Me Agent Rhodes."

"Yes Ma'am" Peggy had never seen the General that mad before in person, she of course had heard her through the door a few times, but whoever that agent was, he was going to get it. Too bad she thought he had a great ass.

In her mind the General could only think of one thing _BARTOWSKI_, when she snapped the pencil she was holding in two.

The intercom buzzed in. "Yes"

"General, I have Agent Rhodes on line one Ma'am."

"Beckman secure."

"Rhodes secure"

"Agent Rhodes, I am sending an image to your phone. This image was taken off of yesterday morning. Do you recognize him?"

"Ma'am that's not possible, he was in the room unconscious." Agent Rhodes said.

"We will have to investigate this further. I believe that Mr. Bartowski was in DC yesterday, and I am going to find out what he was doing here. I expect you to do the same. If this is the case, then we are going to move up the extraction plans. I will send you guys out on a mission as a couple, and then we will have a plan to pull you out fast, is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am, just let me know when."

The General hung up and went about devising a way to get The Intersect under her control.

* * *

LA

Ellie, walked in on Casey and Sarah. Sarah was visibly upset. "Hey guys, do you know why my brother and husband just took off on motorcycles?"

"Casey, were did Chuck go, and what email were you referring to?" Sarah asked him.

"He just e-mailed me and asked me to locate a few places, but for what, I don't know. I honestly know as much as you guys."

Malibu

Chuck and Devon pulled up to the first place on Casey's list. "So Chuckster, want to tell me what's going on?"

As he was taking off his sunglasses Chuck said," I'm looking for places for my new business, if my contact comes thru."

"New business? Up here Bro!"

"All that will be explained later, if it comes through. Please don't tell Ellie or Sarah I even said that much. They are going to pry you for info when we get back. Trust me on that. We are also going to meet someone at our second stop. I got a call while we were riding here."

"Go ahead and ask it." Chuck said

"Ask what?"

"What you want to ask, its ok. I am going to check the next floor, so just ask as we walk."

"Ok. Chuck, how long have you been a spy? When I saw you on TV with the rest of the staff, I was like dude that's my brother in law."

"Ok first Devon no one can know that I am a spy ok. Every extra person that knows doubles the danger we are all in. Second, I have been involved with the spy world since just before Sarah came into my life."

"So Sarah is your body guard? So you and Sarah are just a spy thing. Ouch. Not awesome."

"No not anymore it started out that way, and you are right it was not even close to being awesome. Devon it was never fake. We truly love each other, and actually at our next stop, you will see how much. Devon I am sorry, but no one else knows this either, so just keep it between us."

Chucks phone started ringing. "Hold on a sec Devon."

"Hey Mary, what's going on…ok yeah, text me that number, and I will call it myself. Thank you very much, and yes I owe you big. I understand that Sarah and Ellie won't take I don't know as an answer. Thanks by Mary."

"Ok Devon, we have an appointment to keep, so let's get going."

Just before Chuck took off on the bike, he dialed the phone number that Mary had gotten him. He got a voicemail. "Hey Mr. Burton, it's Charlie, the schnook that your daughter is dating. The reason I am calling, is I would like ask your daughter to marry me tonight, and assuming she says yes, I am going to try and get the wedding together in 24 hours. I would love it if you could surprise her and walk her down the aisle. She will want you there, But I don't want her to know about this, so please call my cell. Hope to hear from you soon, and don't worry how I got this number. I am just that good."

When they pulled up to the second stop, Devon noticed that there was a limo parked in the parking structure.

"Dude, I have known you for how long, and in one day all kind of freaky stuff is going on. Now we're meeting someone in a limo?"

"It's my surprise for the night." Chuck walked up to the limo, and the door opened. Mr. Crane got out himself.

"Mr. Crane, I wasn't expecting you're personally." Chuck said shaking the man's hand.

"It was my pleasure, I even have family here. I will visit while I am here. I have all three pieces that you requested. My personal jeweler took care of everything. The wedding ring for her was the hardest. He had to take a man's and cut it with a laser to make it slim enough to look good on a lady."

"Chuck what's going on?" Devon asked.

"Oh, I am sorry. Mr. Allen Crane, my brother in law, Dr. Devon Woodcombe. Mr. Crane was referred to me by a, uhh, mutual friend. He got me Sarah's and my wedding rings, and Sarah's engagement ring. Can we see them, oh and here is the 600 that I owe you."

Devon opened the boxes "Chuck my man these are beautiful, your sister is going to be jealous. Her ring is not this good."

"Well, let's just hope Sarah says yes, and likes them, because if she doesn't, well you can give it to Ellie."

"Dude she will say yes, this is so awesome."

"Mr. Crane, I cannot thank you enough." Chuck said after shaking the man's hand again.

"Anytime Mr. Carmichael. If you should ever need anything else please feel free to give me a call. Here is my personal number." Mr. Crane had started to get back in the limo.

"That works both ways Mr. Crane; just remember I owe you now." With that, Chuck waved the limo away, and turned back to Devon.

"Chuck, Mr. Carmichael?"

"I go by Carmichael when I am undercover alone, or with Sarah." Chuck spent the next few minutes walking around the building. Chuck was on the third floor looking through a window. Without turning he said" Ok Devon, now that I have seen the property there really is no reason to go to the third place. I know this is the place if my plan works. Look, we can even go surfing from here."

Just then Chuck's phone rang. He looked at the screen and motioned for Devon to wait just a second. "Yes sir. That would be great, can you be here by say 9:00pm tomorrow night. Great! I will text you the address of where to come, you won't need a tux, if you don't have one. Yes sir… No… hopefully luck won't be necessary. See you tomorrow, bye."

"Who was that Chuck?"

"That was Sarah's wedding present, assuming she says yes. Devon, do you think you can handle being a spy for a few hours. I need to make some preparations, and can't do it alone."

"Whatever you need bro, I have your back."

"Ok. Just remember, not a word to Ellie." Chuck pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote Devon a list of places for him to go. Chuck himself was going to go get a marriage license, and buy his bride a wedding dress. They both went off in their separate directions.

Five hours later, after not hearing a word from Chuck or Devon, Ellie was starting to get frantic.

When she saw Devon come walking back into the facility. She didn't even say hi. "Devon where have you and Chuck been?"

"Chuck and I split up. He had a few errands to do, and we parted ways about 5 hours ago. He needed me to take care of a couple of things as well."

"Well what was it?"

"I can't tell you till tonight babe, I am sorry. Please trust me."

"I don't like this, why are all the men in my life suddenly using that phrase? But alright. Are sure everything will be ok?"

"It will be awesome!"

"Well, you get to tell Sarah were her wayward boyfriend is, because she is going to go nuts on you."

"Oh, before I forget, how did the talk go? Are you ok with everything?"

"Babe it is all …."

"AWESOME" they both exclaimed at the same time then Devon reached in and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

Before either one of them could say anything else, they hear a loud Sarah Walker hobbling towards them screaming "DEVON, DON'T YOU LEAVE, WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND?"

When Sarah caught up to them, she was a little calmer. She closed her eyes and asked "Devon, where is Chuck?" She had so many unanswered questions, and his distance this morning had not helped any.

"Sarah, I can only tell you what I told Ellie, Chuck and I parted a few hours ago. He went off to do some errands and he asked me to do a few also. That's all I know."

"Ok, so what errands did you do for him?" Both Sarah and Ellie asked him at the same time.

_Chuck why did you leave me hanging like this?_ Devon thought to himself. "Ladies, that's for Chuck to tell you later."

Before either of them could say anything, Ellie's phone rang. When she answered the phone she heard the code phrase and then the call hung up.

"Ellie what is it, who was that." Sarah asked.

"Sarah, give me a minute, I just need to call Chuck."

Ellie put his speed dial number in and waited for him to answer. "Hello.."

"Chuck! Hey, its Ellie, remember those files that you asked me about?…Yeah that call just came in… Ok, thanks… Before you go, what time will you be back? Little miss Sarah here, is about to jump out of her skin." Sarah just stuck her tongue out at her. "Ok I will tell her see you soon."

"Chuck will be here in about two hours." Ellie said trying to walk away from the question that was coming next. But Sarah blocked her path, so Ellie just told her the basic truth. "Before you ask, Chuck told me that if someone called with a specific phrase to call him, ASAP."

"What is the code phrase Ellie?"

"_I need the medical reports for Graham."_

"Thanks Ellie" Sarah just started to walk off thinking. _What are you up to Chuck?  


* * *

_

Sammie was sitting in the surveillance office, and just sat back. _What are you up to Chuck?_ Sammie thought to herself. She was going to have to pay more attention to Walker than she'd like.

* * *

Two hours later, Chuck pulls up on his motorcycle and parks in the resident's lot. A taxi pulls up beside him and he takes a few packages and dress bags out of the taxi and started to walk towards the building. He didn't want Sarah to see him with these things, so he asked an orderly to take them to his room, but go the long way.

He had gotten the go ahead from the President to operate his plan. He would be given a start up fund, once Casey determined how much they would need for construction and materials. Now he just had to have the conversation with everyone. He texted Sarah and Casey, asking them to meet him at Casey's room in fifteen minutes. Chuck leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths.

He slid down and put his head between his knees. The stress of what could or could not happen just forced him to clear his mind. He just could not get calm, but then he had an idea.

Dr Kent wondered who was knocking on her door. Even though she had a few friends almost no one ever knocked on her office this time of night. The person on the other side of the door surprised her more.

"Chuck what are you doing in here?"

Chuck answered her question with another. "Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Chuck entered and immediately started pacing. Without looking at her Chuck said "Ever since the coma I have felt more confident, but Sarah is so far out of my league. She is gorgeous inside and out. Why would she ever say yes? How can I be the man she expects?"

Dr Kent looked at Chuck and asked "What are you talking about?"

Chuck extended his arm and opened his hand. When she looked at the ring she smiled.

"Chuck as Sarah's friend I can say she probably thinks the same way about you."

"If there is one undeniable truth that I have seen in the time that I have worked in this facility, it is that no matter what happens, she will be wearing that ring tonight."

Chuck just stared into Laurens eyes. After almost thirty seconds Chuck whispered, "Thank you."

Five minutes later Chuck entered Casey's room. Sarah turned to face Chuck and slapped him again.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Chuck asked rubbing his face for the third time in as many hours.

Casey just chuckled, and sat down, opened a bottle of scotch, and visibly relaxed.

"Why did you run out like that this morning? You made me feel like there was something wrong with me. We started something, and then you run out with Devon and disappear for 10 hours." Sarah said rubbing the sting out of her palm.

Chuck raised his arm and his palm grazed her cheek. "I need to tell you this, and then it'll be me and you. OK?"

When Sarah nodded Chuck continued.

"Look guys, I want to explain about DC and what the results were. But" Chuck was holding up a finger to both of them. "I know you guys will have questions. Please let me finish, before you ask them."

He looked at both of them and watched them nod before he started. "Ok, I am going to skip over the purse snatcher and the robbery for now; we can come back at the end, if you like. I met with President Matthew Santos."

He put out both hands palm up to hold off the questions he could see coming.

"The new intersect contains codes and code phrases for our intelligence community. Buried deep inside, was a very specific code phrase that allows the owner of the phrase immediate access to the President. I identified 3 fulcrum operatives from a Generals aid, a gopher to Josh Lyman and the number two man in the secret service detail. I spent 6 hours going over project Omaha, FULCRUM, the new CIA director when he/she is appointed. We Discussed Bryce sending me The intersect, my accident, Sarah's breakdown."

He grabbed her hand at that. "General Beckman had kept a lot from him."

Chuck went on to say "I told him all about you two, as a matter of fact, we should get a call from General Beckman in the next few hours asking us to report to DC in 2 days time. We are going to help pick out the new CIA director. Casey you will evaluate the candidates to see whether they could stand up to Beckman or not. You are our expert. Sarah, as Grahams handpicked protégé you are our olive branch to help the transition remain painless, and I will be making sure they are loyal to the U.S."

"I then told him about my plan for us, meaning the team. Casey, I need you to draw up a plan for the second building you found. You and I will meet tomorrow and I will tell you specifically what needs to be there. But the bottom line is we will be starting up two companies in one building. One half will be CLS games a division of Paladin software. The other will be Integrated Global Security Consultants or IGSC for short. I will be the President of the software side. Sarah you will be the President of the Consultants. Morgan will be the VP of the software and Casey, on paper you will be the VP of the consultant, but in actuality you will head the entire security for the building and our people. Once a month, there will be a video conference, unless we are on a mission, with all of the heads of the DOJ. The CIA and NSA will retain operational control over the intersect program, but if the FBI needs help with a case we can help them. Every dept. will give us 3 support techs to work in the building, and we get to pick out of 10 agents 5 of which we will keep to help us in our fight against FULCRUM. With one exception, I requested Carina. Mary will be working for us, and I want to bring aboard Devon, and Ellie as trauma surgeons, Dr. Kent as a full time shrink for the troops. Now here is the brass ring. Anything the company makes we keep. Once Fulcrum is taken down, we are allowed to resign, no matter who is in office. And any of our team that's wishes to continue to work with us, has an option to opt out of their contract with their respective agencies. I left it open, so that if the government were to need our help once we have resigned, they can request it just like any normal client. That way we can accept or decline at our choosing. That's it let the onslaught begin."

Sarah eyed Chuck "Well, Chuck how do you know that this is what we would like to do?"

"I'm in Bartowski, Let me get started, and tomorrow we will go over the plans." Casey went to leave, when Chuck stopped him. Casey can you get Devon, Ellie, Dr. Kent, Mary, and Sammie together? I want to give them some info, and offer some to others after dinner tonight. Say round 9:00pm in the courtyard."

"Sure Chuck." Casey said as he walked out of his room

"Now Sarah, I wasn't speaking for you per se, but please…Just… I will answer your question at dinner tonight, if that is ok. Just get dressed in something semiformal, and we will go out tonight, ok sweetheart. I promise all will be answered tonight."

"Chuck I am doing this because I want to hear what you have to say but I am still mad at you."

"I can live with that. I need to go get changed and I will be back in about 45 minutes to take you to dinner."

* * *

45 minutes later Chuck was ready to knock on Sarah's door. He had a dozen White Gardenias a white suit jacket with a black button down shirt and white pants. Chuck approached the door, with his hands shaking. Even though he knew it would be different, his mind was haunted about the last time he came to her door with flowers. Not to mention the fact, that he still wasn't sure if she would say yes, or beat him to a pulp.

Just as his hand was about to hit the door it opened. Sarah was wearing a red strapless gown that showed - off her beautiful shoulders and gorgeous lines. Chuck was speechless. He handed her the flowers and the words he had practiced for 5 minutes came out so softly Sarah could barely hear them…"How could I ever love another? You are my angel and I am sorry for putting you threw everything these last few days."

The ride to the restaurant was a silent one. Chuck knew that she was still mad at him, but for which part he wasn't sure. It could have been a number of things. The Going to DC alone and leaving her there. The getting reinjured making those arrests, and or possibly getting caught by Beckman. What was most important having a conversation with the President, and coming up with this plan that included their eventual release from the spy game. _If only she could feel that way._

Just as they were pulling up, Chuck tried one more impassioned plea, "Sarah sweetheart, I am sorry for not talking to you sooner, and asking your opinion of what we should do. When the President asked me if I had a plan, I came up with it on the fly. It was actually quite detailed now that I think about it, for being of the top of my head. Chuck tried to smile and lighten the mood, but didn't get her to smile back.

As they walked into the restaurant, Sarah noticed that there was no one in it but them. All over the dining area were hundreds of candles. The lights were dim, except for in the center of the restaurant where a single table and two chairs sat. On top of the table was a perfect rose, sitting in a crystal vase.

Sarah turned to Chuck and said "Charles Irving Bartowski what is" But as she finished the turn, Chuck was not behind her. Then she heard him clear his throat. She turned around again, and saw him kneeling on one knee. Her hand went to her mouth, and tears threatened to start streaming down her face.

"Sarah Lisa Walker."

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

End Chapter 15.

***sorry for the cliffy hopefully the next will be up soon. it is already half way beta'd. Oh and the first person who can tell me what CLS means will get a shout out in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok, so here it is the chapter you have been waiting for or one of them anyway. not everything will be answered but the answers are coming. I must thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and for your continued support. I must truly thank BDaddydl for his great beta, and for two very special contributions from JoMarch15 and AdmiralSeaJay. I need to thank my wife and my daughter for their support. Please review this chapter whether you lve it or hate and let me know so i can improve the next chapter.

_Previously in Chuck Vs. The Coma_

"_Sarah Lisa Walker." _

"_Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  


* * *

Chapter 16_

Sarah was speechless. Then she saw the diamond engagement ring that he, _HER CHUCK_, had opened the box with. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Chuck, of course I will marry you." He slid the ring on her finger, and it was a perfect fit. She closed the gap between them and kissed him gently at first, and things heated up from there. Her tongue slid across his bottom lip and then she tugged at it with her teeth. He opened his mouth and she dove right in. The sweet intense kiss lasted until there wasn't a drop of oxygen left in their bodies. As they parted, gasping for air, they were reminded that they weren't alone. The Maître d showed them to their table.

Sarah was gazing at the ring on her left hand, when she suddenly asked "Chuck, where did you find this exquisite ring?"

"I was introduced to a man who was able to get me a great deal. Look. Sarah, I know that for missions, it is too flashy, and I hope that you don't mind, but I don't want a long engagement. I don't think I can handle it. S-so I made plans for us to get married tomorrow night. I don't want to go another day without being married."

Chuck took a deep breath in, "There is an inscription on the inside of that ring and the rest of it is in the wedding band. I made sure the band was something that you could wear on missions."

Sarah turned the ring over and examined the inscription "_Always and forever my angel"_

"Chuck that is beautiful, Thank you so much. But Chuck, we can't get married tomorrow, I have no dress, and we just don't have enough time, and how will we get the guests together, and"

Chuck put two fingers on Sarah' lips and said "Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I do, with my life, and my heart."

"Then have a little faith, the only people who know about this are the people I have spoken to today. That would be Devon and Morgan. We can announce to everyone else tonight at the meeting."

"Is that why you ran out on me this morning?"

Chuck's phone beeped for a text message received. He reached into his pocket, and while he was reading it said "Yep."

"My angel, I just need to make a quick call. I know this isn't very romantic, but please hold on one second." He dialed a number and when Sarah heard the other person answer so did Chuck.

"Yes sir, I am sorry Matt."

Sarah whispered to Chuck, "Matt as in Matthew Santos the commander in chief?"

Chuck put his hand up to give him just a second. Sarah tries to say under her breath "he calls him Matt. what the hell."

"Actually sir, I just did. Yes Sir, The answer was yes."

_Why did the President know about Chuck asking her to marry him? They were going to have a long talk later,_ she thought to herself when she heard.

"Sarah, someone would like to talk with you." Chuck handed her the phone.

Sarah took the phone Chuck offered her "Hello?"

"Yes sir, Thank you sir. Yes he is a very good man, although he happens to react without thinking of the consequences sometimes. Oh you noticed that as well. Yes sir, I will do my best to make sure that he stops that, and stays safe. Again thank you for the warmest wishes, and Yes sir, I am sorry Mr. President, I will, and thank you again, good bye sir." With that Sarah hung up the phone.

"So… Matt?"

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders. "What? That's what he told me to call him several times over."

"Ok and how did he know about you proposing, and where did you get the money for this ring? I know what you make, or made, and there is no way you saved up this much, no matter how much I love this ring."

"Well, when I was getting ready to leave, I had told him about my struggle with Beckman to get you transferred to my facility, and the deal I made with her to be in a relationship with you. President Santos asked if I was going to ask you to be my wife. I said yes, but not yet. All the money I had from the Buy More salary that I had made went to my medical bills from the coma, and being shot. He said that he had a friend in Texas, and ordered me to lay over there, which was why we were late getting back. When I got off the plane, I met Mr. Crane and he showed a collection of rings. He said they were a gift from the President, his personal friend, and that the government owed me for something. I tried to pay for it, but he wouldn't let me. So I compromised, I had a custom wedding band made for you, and a matching one for me but you can't see them till tomorrow night."

"Well then I guess we had better get married then shouldn't we." Sarah smirked. She then smiled when she saw Chucks face light up enough to brighten the entire room.

Sarah turned to face Chuck one last time "Chuck you know that I trust you with my heart and my life right?"

"I do, what's wrong Sarah?"

"Chuck I know you think you can get a wedding together in a matter of hours and while I have all the faith in the world in Devon, Morgan is another matter. Look let's just wait a few days and we can get married by a justice of the peace this weekend, ok?"

"So what you're saying is that you don't want to marry me tomorrow?"

"Chuck let's just be a little realistic, if it were at all possible yes, but do you understand So we will just wait a few days ok?"

Chuck let out a small smile and whispered "we shall see."

They had just finished up eating and were getting ready to leave when Chuck spoke up. "You know I don't think you should say anything yet. I think we should wait and see if anyone notices the rock on your finger. Want to bet and see who notices it first? Ellie or Casey."

"I will Take Casey" Chuck said.

"I guess I will take Ellie, although I think I am going to take an extra person, and add Agent Rhodes to that bet."

"Ok, I'll take that bet."

Chuck smiled again and said. "Oh by the way, Devon said Ellie will be jealous because yours will be bigger than hers, and offered to take it of my hands for her if you said no."

"Like that would have happened, you did tell him that right?" Sarah asked,

"Well I wasn't quite sure, you were pretty mad at me." Chuck ducked just in time to avoid being slapped upside the head. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you for making me happier then I have ever been Mr. Bartowski."

"Thank you for being my everything and for saying yes, future Mrs. Bartowski."

* * *

Chuck and Sarah walked into the facility with matching grins, while they were hand in hand with their arms swinging like school children. They had just gotten to the courtyard when everyone saw them walk in.

Chuck winked at Sarah, and she went to take a seat between Ellie and Dr. Kent. Just as she went to sit down Casey spoke up "Oh you didn't. Bartowski, you did, didn't you?

Chuck was about to yell "yes I win, finally" when Ellie jumped in.

"Chuck what is he talking about?" Then she glances at Sarah and sees the smile on her face yourself, and notices the gleam coming off her finger and she let out a huge squeal. After letting Sarah out of an impromptu Ellie hug Ellie stepped back and took a look at the ring.

"Wow! Sarah that's some rock isn't it! Little brother you have great taste." Ellie took Sarah's hand and looked at the ring, then enveloped Sarah in another hug and said "Finally, welcome to the family for real. Oh my gosh! We need to plan a wedding."

"Umm actually, we are having a wedding tomorrow night at dusk. Devon, did you secure the location for me?"

"Yep and the flowers, and I got a very special minister as well."

"You knew about this? And you didn't tell me." Ellie was getting mad, that's when Chuck pulled her to him, and said "Ellie, I asked him to keep it quiet till I asked Sarah."

Once Ellie relaxed Chuck addressed everyone else. I know that is out of the way, Casey will have information tomorrow as to where to attend, if you would like to come. We would love it if all of you could be there."

"Umm, Chuck did you forget what we talked about?" Sarah looked up at him.

"Umm yeah, I am sorry guys the wedding will take place this upcoming weekend and I will still have Casey inform you of the details tomorrow." Chuck nodded to Devon, and Casey letting them know that everything was still a go for tomorrow.

"Unfortunately, this is a business meeting, the reason I have called this meeting is because in the next few weeks, there are going to be a lot of changes to the team. There isn't a lot I can tell you yet, at least until I get with Casey tomorrow. It will be huge. I am going to be starting two businesses. The first is an actual business, and the other a somewhat real business, but mostly a cover for our operations. Casey and Sarah are in, I think. Mary I would like to extend an offer for you to formally to join the team. In what capacity I have an idea, but I need to discuss it with Casey tomorrow first.

Devon and Ellie, I would like it if you guys came on board as our surgeons. You keep your day jobs, but when we inevitably have wounded, you will be our go to team. You will be given access to a fully functional, state of the art, Medical bay. Additionally if you have someone who would be a good field medic, let me know. We need one of those, that is, if you decide to do this. There are going to be a lot an analysts coming in, as well as agents. Dr. Kent, I would love it if you could come on board as our permanent psychologist. Now anyone who joins this outfit, once FULCRUM has been defeated, has the option to opt out of their respective government contracts, and work for us full time. That's it in a nutshell, as I know more, you will know more."

Chuck wanted to play his last hand. "This plan has been sanctioned by the President. He has pledged his support for us to get off the ground, and get rid of FULCRUM, once and for all."

"Chuck?" Mary stepped up to him. "I don't need to think about it, I am in, if you want me."

"Definitely."

"More lady feeling! Of course I'm in Bartowski." Casey added in..

"Were you go, I go, for life beloved." Sarah replied.

Ellie and Devon were next "We are in little brother."

Dr. Kent told Chuck that she would let him know by tomorrow.

Chuck walked up to Sammie, and said "Sammie, I know we have had our issues, but I want you on this team. But I will understand if you choose to opt for a new assignment."

"Chuck I will let you know tomorrow as well."

"Ok folks, that's it, I am taking my fiancé to bed, and we will see you all tomorrow. Casey could you and I meet around 11:00 am?"

"Sure, hey Lauren, you want to grab a coffee? Casey asked.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes will you; I just need to run back to my office."

"No problem, I will meet you by the cafeteria in 15 minutes.

* * *

After everyone went their separate ways two Satellite phones were in use at the same time.

"Orion it's me, listen you probably are not going to like this." Dr. Kent went into explaining Chuck and Sarah's engagement to Chuck's plan.

"I think you should do it, if nothing else to keep an eye on Chuck and Ellie. Lauren, I will let you know what else I come up with."

"If you think that's best. I will let Chuck know in the morning. Kent out."

* * *

"Beckman secure"

"Rhodes secure"

"General I know what Chuck was doing in DC. He met with the President. He says that he has the Presidents full backing and has some plan for cover businesses. When FULCRUM is gone, anyone who works on his team can opt out of their government contract and work for him. Oh and he proposed to the bitch."

"I see, well join his merry band for now. I almost have our plan together. I will speak with you soon. Beckman out."

* * *

"Hey Ellie, can I speak with you for a minute?" Chuck asked as he walked away from Sarah.

"Hey, you aren't mad at Devon are you, I asked him to keep it a secret till I asked her? I know how excited you get, and I didn't to want anyone to spill the beans."

"Its fine Chuck, I understand that you couldn't trust me." She saw the look on Chuck's face and had to let him know "Hey .I was just kidding little brother; you made a great choice for a wife."

"I am glad to hear you say that, because I need you to do a huge favor for me. Meet me at my room in 5 minutes."

"OK"

Chuck walked over to Sarah and placed his hand on her lower back while leaning into her ear "Mrs. Bartowski" Chuck had taken to calling her that ever since she said yes. It brought a warm smile to her face. "Sweetheart can I meet you in your room in say 10 minutes?"

"Why can't you just go with me?"

"I need to grab a few things from my room first; I promise I won't be long.

"As long as you don't keep me waiting." Sarah replied.

Chuck was going to make a comment about the years it took for them to get together but decided against it. "Yes Ma'am" with a mock salute. As he was walking out of the room with Ellie, he could over hear everyone congratulating Sarah.

Chuck and Ellie walked back to his room. "El, can do me two favors? I need you to take this gown, and not let Sarah see it till tomorrow." Ellie opened up the garment bag. Chuck this is beautiful, but are you sure it will fit?"

Chuck tapped his for head. "Intersect remember, it shows me all her measurements, plus I peaked at her dress size. The other thing I need you to do is get her out of here tomorrow all day. Give her the dress while you are out, go get made over or something." Chuck reached into his wallet and gave her his credit card. "Take Mary with you and maybe Dr. Kent, I'd suggest Agent Rhodes but I think that would cause you too many problems." Just have her at the beach in Malibu by 5:00pm. I am going to tell you a secret since I didn't tell you ahead of time that I was going to propose to Sarah. I am going to pick her father up from the airport up at 4:00pm, to walk her down the aisle."

"Chuck that is so fantastic, I am so glad to see there is no more 5 year plan."

"Thanks El, 24 more hours and I will be a married man. Well, let me get back to my bride to be. Night Ellie!"

"Night Chuck" They hugged and both went their separate ways.

* * *

Chuck turned the knob to Sarah's door and walked in and noticed Sarah standing by the window looking at her hand thru the moonlight. She knew he's there but pretended not to know. Chuck walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"You know that ring looks good on you Mrs. Bartowski."

"Yes the man that gave it to me has exquisite taste. I think I will have to thank him for it." Sarah knew that there was still something wrong with Chuck. Ever since he had come out of his coma, he had been this assertive and confident person, but he wasn't sharing as much with her, or anyone, anymore. He had been doing things on his own, that they should be doing together on missions, and in real life. She would talk to him about it later, for tonight; she just wanted to celebrate being engaged.

"Oh and how do you plan on thanking him for it?" Chuck aid with a smirking hunky tone.

Sarah turned around in his arms and whispered in his ear "like this" and gently kissed his lips, and then slid her hands thru his hair and pulled his mouth to hers vigorously. The kiss intensified Sarah felt herself falling into the kiss. Deeper and deeper she fell. When Chuck started unzipping her dress, they fell back onto the bed. All of a sudden, Sarah's eyes went wide. "Chuck did you lock the door and turn off your phone?"

Chuck said quietly "Of course, no interruptions tonight my love."

* * *

Sarah was not a morning person, so when her normally warm comfortable pillow named Chuck was discovered not to be there, she shot up in bed. "CHUCK" she called out, but got no response.

Sarah picked up a t shirt of Chuck's that was lying on the floor, and went to find her wayward fiancé. When she got out to the kitchenette she smelled bacon and eggs. On the table was a plate of eggs and bacon, a glass of orange juice and a note. She picked up a piece of bacon and read the note.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_I just couldn't wake you this morning after last night. It was amazing. I have to meet Casey at 8:00am, and I have a few last minute things to do before tonight. I will be gone most of the day, actually all day. Please don't be mad. I promise to make it up to you tonight. Hey by the way, Ellie will be by around 9:30am. Don't worry, it's not an ambush, just something I put together. Enjoy breakfast and try not to be too mad._

_Love you_

_Chuck._

_P.S. don't forget the inscription inside your ring; it is in my heart forever?_

Sarah slid her ring off and looked inside of it. There under the band was a small inscription "_Always and forever my angel"_

This brought a smile to her face. She would speak to Chuck later about leaving her alone in bed for a second time, but for now she wanted to finish breakfast and grab a quick shower before Ellie got there.

* * *

Malibu 9:00 A.M.

"Chuck, I have been looking over these plans that you drew out for me. This is going to be a huge task to renovate this place, but with the right money, I think it could be done in about a week if we use NSA and CIA contractors. If we use private, it could be longer; however we wouldn't have to worry about vetting them. What I don't understand is the division between the two companies, except on level 3."

"Ok here is what I am envisioning. If you are looking straight at the building, to the left will be the gaming company. To the right will be the security company. Ok let's do this floor by floor. I want levels 1, 2, 4, 5, 6 so to be sectioned off straight down the middle. Those will be public areas. Level one will be reception for both offices. Level two will be the agent offices for the security company and on the gaming side will be beta testing. They can have gamers come in and test the new product. Level 3 is yours, Mary's and Carina's."

"John, even though you will be VP of security, you will have total control over all security operations of the building and the planning of the missions. Even if you are not on the mission, you will still be overseeing it from the command center on level 3. Now this will also be linked to the castle systems and communications. Only you, Mary, Carina, and which ever techs that Mary picks out, will have access to this area. Even Sarah and myself will not have access. You can bring us in, but we cannot gain access without one of you bringing us there. Carina and Mary will be co-heads of internal security. They will be overseeing corporate security for the games, being beta tested and those making it, and the agents that are assigned to us."

"Level four will be separate conference rooms for both jobs. Level five for the games division will be the games computer center were Anna Wu will run the programmers and developers for the new games. For the Security side of level five it will be planning, were all the missions will be staged and planned. Level six is where the last few offices will be. Morgan as VP of games will be in the corner by the elevator on one end of the room. My office will be in the middle and a door will be placed between the walls to the next office which will be Sarah's office and then finally yours if you want one Casey."

"Now for the elevators we need one that goes to every floor except level 3 and the parking garage that is located on the gaming side. Then we need one on the left side that goes to every level excluding the parking garage and the castle underneath, except for level 3. Then we need one elevator that goes to every floor, but that is retina scan and is only accessible by, My self, Sarah, you, Mary, Carina, and Sammie." Casey started to say something but Chuck held up his hand. "Casey I know you don't trust Sammie, but aside from some stray feelings, I can't prove she's bad. So until we have something concrete she has my trust ok. Besides she will be stationed in the castle and any communications can be intercepted in your level 3 Office. In the Castle, we need a full armory, a soundproof gun range, and a fully equipped medical bay. Then in the parking garage only myself and anyone who has access to the executive elevator. Everyone else parks in the regular parking lot. We will have the surveillance vans and any other transportation that we need in there. So, any questions?"

"No I think you covered everything. Look this is going to be the one time I say something nice so let me just get this out. I am proud that you and Sarah are getting married. However you are still a moron for taking the plunge, but my promise still stands if you hurt her, I will kill you. These plans you have are amazing, and you have covered just about everything. I can Contact the crews and have them start tomorrow. I bought the place as soon as you picked the one you wanted."

"That's great, listen Casey I need you to promise me something else ok"

"What is it Bartowski?'

"If something happens to me, take care of Sarah. Don't let her fall apart again. Make sure she knows it's ok for her to move on."

"What the hell are you talking about Bartowski, ain't nothing going to happen to you."

"Look just promise me ok, and if I go missing, don't come after me."

"I ain't going to promise that. Listen numb nuts, and listen well. Semper Fi and I go hand in hand. We leave no man behind. Don't force me make a promise that I cannot keep."

"Look, I am trying to keep everyone safe. Just promise me that you will take care of Sarah and my family. I trust you to do this John."

"Alright I promise, to watch over them. God help the poor bastard who takes you away from Walker, even I don't want to see that."

They shook hands and Chuck noticed the time. "Casey, I have to get to the airport and pick up Mr. Burton." Casey went back to the center to make some calls and get the permits to start construction. Chuck had given Casey a bank number with all the funds he would need in it to get started.

* * *

**9:30 The Complex**.

"Hey Ellie"

"Hey Sarah, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, what's going on today anyway?"

"Well, we are meeting up with Lauren and Mary, and then we are going to be spending the day together at the spa."

"You know I have never really done that, just had a girl's day out"

"Sarah its ok, just enjoy today, and relax."

As they were walking to meet the girls, Sarah grabbed Ellie's arm, and nervously asked.

"Ellie, how is the baby doing? Are you having morning sickness or anything like that?"

"Finding out about our lives hasn't put any extra stress on you or anything. I mean, you went thru a lot this past week, with Chuck sneaking off to D.C. and all."

"Actually Sarah, yeah I have been fine. Thank you for asking. I never really had morning sickness. The only real problem that I have had is bad heartburn, but I drink some chocolate milk, and it goes away."

"That's good, I just wanted to check is all, make sure that everything is alright with my new big sister."

"Hey, I am not big anything, your older then my brother, and closer to my age, remember that" Ellie said with a smirk.

"Yes, sis!" replied Sarah.

"Look Sarah, we aren't out of the woods yet, not until after the first trimester. They say that the chances for a miscarriage go down if you can make it past that. I need to just remain as stress free as possible which is why today is exactly what the Dr. ordered, a day of pampering, and spending time with my long awaited new sister."

Sarah laughed and was about to ask Ellie why Chuck was being so mysterious and generous, when she heard Ellie say "Look there are the others." So they all walked out to Ellie's car and drove off.

* * *

The Escape Day spa

After enjoying the day with the girls and thoroughly getting pampered they were all ready for a bite to eat, so they all started to place their bags into the trunk of Ellie's car when Sarah noticed a bag that she had missed earlier in the day. She decided to let it go until later.

As they were driving to dinner from the spa, Sarah looked at her soon to be sister and her two new friends and said "I had so much fun, Thank you all for being a part of this." Sarah then looked at Ellie and decided now was the time to ask.

"Ellie what is in that bag in the trunk? And why are we heading towards the beach instead of to the restaurant." Sarah asked.

"Well, as you know, my dear Sarah, my wonderful brother said to be ready to get married tonight. Didn't he?"

"I thought he was kidding, we discussed that we would wait. He wouldn't go behind my back for something like this would he?"

Sarah looked at Ellie's face which pretty much gave everything away.

"Ellie what. Is. In. that. Bag?" Sarah said a little sternly.

"Ellie smiled and replied "In that there bag Sarah, is your wedding dress, and our bridesmaid dresses."

"My wedding dress? Let me guess, Chuck got it for me. That man is sooo going to get it when I get my hands on him. How does he know what kind of dress that I would want or if I even wanted a dress? He drives me so crazy. Wait so this whole day was a diversion for me?"

"Yes it was a distraction, one that we were happy to provide. Besides Chuck paid for everything." Ellie said cheerfully.

"Ellie, does Chuck seem ok to you? Does he seem like our Chuck?"

"What do you mean Sarah?"

"I mean it's like ever since he came out of the coma, he seems more assertive, confident, and I know that you know about our past and my past in particular. He doesn't seem like our tender loving Chuck. I mean it is still him, and I love him, I just want my innocent Chuck back."

"Sarah, with any head trauma, sometimes there are shifts in the personality, sometimes they are permanent. Sometimes they fade away. We aren't sure why, all we can do is be there for him, and talk to him, right Dr. Kent."

"Ellie is very correct Sarah, but if it would help ease your mind, I will talk to Chuck and see what I can find out for you."

"No, I will try and be there for my new husband, and if that does not work, then I might come back to you."

* * *

Chuck walked into the small airport, with a few minutes to spare, as Jack Burtons plane was debarking. Chuck walked up to the plate glass window, and looked out at the small commuter plane that's passengers were walking down the stairs. He saw Jack Burton stroll down the gangway and stride up to the door with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back to Los Angeles Jack." Chuck greeted him with a firm handshake.

"Hey there snook, so you finally got my little girl to say yes huh?"

Chuck smiled shyly and nodded. He looked his future father in law in the eye and said "Jack we need to have a little talk. Let's walk out to my car."

As they walked to the car, Chuck told Jack about him being shot, Sarah's subsequent breakdown, and their recoveries. He, of course, left out the CIA, and any other government business.

All of a sudden Jack Burton stopped in his tracks and told Chuck "Listen Chuck, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for my little girl. I knew before I left the last time that you loved her, but this is way beyond what I thought you felt for her. I am glad she has someone like you."

Jack took a deep breath and continued "I can't pretend that if I knew about her problems that I would have come running to her bedside. However, I will stand in front of a judge to give my daughter away to you. Under one condition though, after your first dance, I want a few moments alone with my daughter to tell her that I am sorry."

"Of course! This is how I want to play it." With that Chuck told Jack how he didn't want Sarah to see him till she was ready to walk down the aisle.

* * *

As Ellie pulled up to the beach parking lot, Sarah noticed a big white tent with a sign next to it saying "Bartowski Wedding Party." She smiled and felt herself getting a little giddy with excitement, while at the same time feeling a little hesitant. For the last 6 months this was all she had been dreaming about. Tonight it was going to become true. Ellie would finally be her real sister, and Chuck, well he would be the best husband. The only thing aside from some cold feet that were putting a slight frown on her face as she exited the car was that her dad would not be there to walk her down the aisle.

Sarah, Mary, Ellie, and Lauren walked up to the tent and went inside. What they found shocked them. There were four tables with women waiting to help them get dressed, and work on their hair and makeup. As they entered, they were given a glass of champagne, and brought to their respective tables.

"Wow Sarah, Chuck has really gone all out. I can't imagine what kind of surprises he still has up his sleeve," Mary said.

Ellie nodded taking a sip of her champagne "I can't imagine when he got all of this together, although Devon did say he had him help with a few things."

"I don't know how he is doing this Ellie, but this has been everything that I never knew I wanted. Before your brother, I would never have dreamed that I could ever love someone as much as I love him, or that I deserved to be loved by anyone like him. He is all I want now." As Sarah put her glass down, she noticed a small piece of paper on her table, with her name on it.

_Sarah_

_Now don't cry, but I have one more surprise for you. Just be ready to walk down the aisle at dusk._

_Love,_

_C_

Sarah smiled as she folded the note up and placed it in her jeans pocket. Her smile was infectious and all the women started to get dressed and get their hair done.

* * *

Chuck was pacing back and forth he had made sure that the reverend was ready and that the lights were all lit. Devon was lighting the last of the torches and Casey well he was making sure that Morgan did not lose the rings.

"Bro" Devon walked up behind Chuck and put his hand on his shoulder "She is going to love this stop worrying.

"Man up Bartowski, I better not see any tears during the ceremony or I am out of here." Casey threw in.

"Ease up, John" Devon was proud to be one of the few who called Casey, John and lived to tell the tail. "Everyone tears up a little bit on their wedding day."

"Ok Guys I will be ok, Casey can you do one more favor for me, check on Sarah's father for me, and make sure he is here to walk her down the aisle."

"On it!" Casey replied, as he quickly walked away.

* * *

"Ellie, are you sure my hair looks fine?" Mary asked for the hundredth time in the past five minutes.

"It looks wonderful, why do you keep asking?"

"I think it looks weird."

"It looks great. Lauren, tell her it looks great."

Lauren was standing with her back towards them, staring in the mirror, "Hang on, I got a smudge in my makeup." She fixed it and then turned around, "Your hair looks lovely, Mary."

The women were all ready to go and were just waiting on Sarah to finish putting on her dress. The bridesmaid dresses were a simple knee length ivory dress. They were amazed that they fit without needing alterations. Chuck really had good taste. Then they saw Sarah walk out from behind the curtain.

"Sarah you look beautiful!" Ellie squealed.

"Wow" both Lauren and Mary exclaimed.

Sarah blushed from their compliments and looked in the mirror; Chuck had chosen a simple white linen dress that was knee length, and accentuated her beautiful body. It wasn't too clingy, but it was stylishly elegant. It made her smile, and it absolutely thrilled her to know that Chuck knew her so well. She would always prefer simple and elegant over flashy. Then suddenly it hit her—

_I'm. Getting. Married_.

The past 24 hours had been such a whirlwind, that the reality had not completely sunk in until now. Her throat started to close up, and her stomach began to flip-flop.

"Well sis, are you ready to tie the knot?" Ellie asked, but then she saw the horrified expression on Sarah's face, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Sarah turned around, "I… feel sick." She stammered.

"In what way, Sarah?" Both Ellie and Lauren asked at the same time.

"I-I just, it um, all just, you know, hit me," tears were welling up in Sarah's eyes, "I'm getting married and it's all happening so fast and…" She trailed off.

"Oh my God, she's freaking out," Ellie muttered under her breath to Mary and Lauren.

"Mhmm, can't say I blame her," Lauren whispered back, "I mean, it is all happening rather quickly."

"I know, the poor girl," Ellie replied.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Mary whispered, casting a worried glance at the still tearful Sarah.

"Let me handle this." Ellie replied. She took a step towards Sarah, "Sarah, what's the matter; are you having second thoughts?"

"No, not exactly." Sarah sniffled,

"So you still want to marry my brother." Ellie wanted to be clear.

"YES! Without a doubt, yes." Sarah exclaimed, "Ellie, this is a big deal. I mean_, I'm getting married!_ There's really no turning back on this one. What if this is too fast? Oh, God, I think I'm gonna throw up."She put her hand up to her mouth.

"Sarah, I know that this is a big step, and that it's all happening really quickly, but calm down, everything's going to be okay. This is all going to be over before you know it. You and Chuck have already been through so much and with all you have been through; I know that you two will be just fine."

"You really think so?" Sarah was still as white as a sheet.

"I know so. Now let's get going. It would look bad if you were late for your own wedding." Ellie chuckled

After Sarah got her color back, dried her eyes and got her makeup fixed, The four women with Sarah last were escorted out of the back of the tent and taken down a little beach path to an open clearing. They could see lights just over the slight hill then they all stopped when they saw what was in front of them. They thought the tent was something but what was in front of them was even more. There were 10 chairs in front of them. In between the chairs was a path flowered with rose petals. In between each row of chairs were a tiki torch lit to light the path to the altar. The altar itself was a slightly raised platform with a trellis of Gardenias woven through out it. There was a lattice canopy over the length the ceremonial area with string white twinkling lights that looked like stars above them. They covered the latticed ceiling. Chuck stood next to the platform with Morgan, Devon and Casey to the side of him, with a very reverently looking Anna Wu as the ordained minister to preside over them. Sarah looked out into the 10 chairs and could see some of Chuck's friends from the Buy More, on one side, and in one chair was Carina. She realized that Carina was the only friends that she had there. The rest were Chuck's, but they all seemed like family to her. Even Jeff and Lester. All of a sudden, the music started, and her bridesmaids started to walk forward. Just as Mary, the last bridesmaid, started her walk towards the altar Sarah heard a voice to the side of her.

"Hey darling, you don't mind if I walk the bride to the altar do you?"

Sarah turned quickly to her left and tears started flowing when she saw who it was.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to walk my daughter down the aisle. You look beautiful darling, may I?"

Sarah held out the crook of her arm, and Jack had a smile on his face that Sarah hadn't seen since her mother had died. She went to ask a question, but Jack held up a hand.

"After your first dance darling, that was my deal with Charlie. I will answer all your questions then, ok?"

"Ok dad, and its Chuck, that's what I prefer." Sarah stated.

"Ok. Chuck. Now let's get you married."

* * *

Everything was perfect, the bridesmaids had just walked up the rose pedaled path, and Chuck was waiting to see his bride. After a minute he saw Sarah looking stunningly beautiful walking down the aisle with her dad. But Chuck could not stop staring at his Sarah. A tear threatened to pool in his eye as Sarah was walking towards him. When he felt a tap in the back of the head, He looked over, and saw Casey retracting his hand. He saw Casey mouth "Keep it in check".

He nodded to Casey but when he went to take Sarah's hand from her fathers a tear rolled down his cheek anyway. They held each others hands and turned to Anna.

Chuck had planned for everything down to the last flower but standing up there, he realized that he had not had a chance to think of his vows. Sarah was unconventional and he knew deep down that the usual vows could not even begin to describe their love and their commitment. "Um, Anna, I want…I want to make my own vow to Sarah" He turns to look at her and sees her eyes shining with unshed tears. Luckily, he can tell that they're tears of joy.

He's grateful that their friends have gone silent, allowing him to gather his thoughts. "Words will never be able to describe what you mean to me. There isn't a word to show how you've made me a better man or to show that I know I can do anything because you ask me to. There isn't a word that describes the immeasurable love that flows between us. So all I can do is to promise you that I'll spend the rest of my life showing you and loving you because there are no words."

Sarah promised herself that she would not cry but Chuck had made that promise impossible to keep. She steadies herself as she looks up at him. "I love you, not because you're good and kind and gentle and heroic and you're Chuck. You have always been all those things. I love you because I cannot ever imagine not loving you, not having you next to me or not hearing your voice. I love you because there is nothing else but you in my heart. Because you are my heart."

There really wasn't a dry eye after their words and the ceremony continued, and just after Sarah had said I do. Anna went to ask the crowd if anyone objected to the union. Out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw Agent Rhodes. The look on Agent Rhodes face from afar could have scared the devil back to heaven. When Sarah blinked she was gone. Anna had announced them man and wife and told Chuck to kiss his bride.

Chuck took Sarah in his arms and kissed her as passionately as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. "I love you Mrs. Bartowski" and "I love you Mr. Bartowski."

With that, Chuck turned to the crowd and announced that the reception would be held momentarily over the next dune. Sarah looked up at Chuck and asked "There is more?"

"Of course, for you, anything my love, do you like the band I picked out for you? It matches mine."

As they started walking towards the next dune, "I do, it will be very practical for when we are in the field. I won't wear my engagement ring it's too pretty to get damaged."

That was the reason I had it specially made for you. By the way, later on when you're alone, take it off and read the inscription inside. It is the ending to the one on your engagement ring."

The entire party walked over to the next dune. As they cleared the top, they saw the faint glow of candle light; a platform had been erected by the water with food, a DJ, and torches to light the way.

"Chuck my man, when did you get this set up?" Devon asked.

"This was Morgan's assignment." Chuck said as he patted his best friend on the back.

As they approached the platform, a spot light hit Chuck and Sarah, and then the heard someone tap the microphone.

"Excuse me ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Morgan Grimes better known as the best man, well more Chuck's hetero life mate. I guess that really doesn't apply any more. But I would like to welcome you all to the reception and I would like to formally introduce Mr. Charles Bartowski, and his lovely bride Mrs. Sarah Bartowski. If you could all gather around for their first dance between husband and wife."

The DJ proceeded to play their first dance song aptly titled "Dream A Little Dream".

As they started dancing to the music, Chuck's fingers moved a stray strand of hair out of Sarah's eyes, and noticed a tear form on the side of her eye.

"Baby its ok. If it was too much, I am sorry. I just wanted everything to be special for you, and to make sure you didn't regret marrying me."

"Silly man, don't you know that I could never regret marrying the love of my life. The tear is because you have made me the happiest woman on the planet. One Day you will have to tell me how you got my father here, now kiss me."

As the song ended they started to break themselves apart reluctantly, and everyone around them launched into clapping. Chuck looked over and saw everyone dispersing. Casey headed to the buffet with Dr. Kent as well as his fellow Buy more employees. Carina, Morgan and Anna were dancing, and Ellie and Devon were off to the side, and Ellie was answering her phone. She nodded to Chuck to come over and that's when Chuck saw someone else standing off in the corner.

Chuck leaned down and kissed his new bride on her forehead and then whispered in her ear "Baby, I think someone wants to talk with you."

Sarah looked to where he was looking, and saw her father standing there. She squeezed Chuck's hand, and went over to see her dad as Chuck went to see what Ellie needed.

* * *

"Hey sis, what's going on?"

"First congratulations little brother, she is beautiful, and she loves you very much. Sarah is defiantly the one for you. Second, you got another call requesting medical records."

Chuck hugged his sister saying "Thank you. I'll be right back".

He pulled out his secure phone and dialed number that was already becoming familiar.

"Carmichael secure"

"Charles, I am sorry to have bothered you on your wedding day, and I am sorry that Mrs. Santos and I could not attend. However, I just wanted to make you aware that before you go away for your honeymoon, I would like for you Casey and Sarah to come to D.C, to do those interviews that we discussed. You should be getting a call soon from General Beckman."

"Yes sir, was there anything else that we could do for you?"

"Just kiss the bride for me, and I will see you sometime tomorrow, I look forward to meeting them. Good night."

"Night. Mr. President."

Chuck started walking over to Casey. He saw that he was on his phone. Casey looked up and saw Chuck coming towards him, and hung up when he was done.

"What's up?" Chuck asked.

"We have been ordered to D.C. tomorrow before your honeymoon starts. Beckman seemed pretty mad, but didn't know why we were ordered there."

"Buck up Casey, you are going to meet the President of the United States tomorrow, then we are going to help find the new CIA director."

"Great, they will never let me live this down in the NSA. Oh, by the way, they have started construction of the new facility. It should be up and running by the time we get back."

"Listen Casey, Thanks for everything, can you do me one more favor, just have the same private plane that I used last time gassed up and ready to go for 0700 tomorrow morning and we will fly out then."

"Sure thing, we will also need to find permanent housing for us. We don't want to stay at the clinic."

"You are right; we can have Mary find us some apartments or something, while we are in D.C."

"Ok, now let me go find my bride, and I think you have a lovely Dr. looking for you. Or maybe you prefer Carina."

Casey turned, looked, grunted, and made his way over to Dr. Kent. Chuck turned and saw his wife talking with her father and decided to give them a few minutes.

* * *

Sarah walked up to her father and wasn't sure if she should hug him or shake his hand. Her family was never good with showing emotion. However, Jack saw her trepidation, and puller her in for a hug. He put his lips next to his ear and whispered "It isn't everyday your daughter gets married."

They stayed together like that for a few minutes, then separated and went to a couple of chairs and sat down.

"Thank you for coming Dad, it really means a lot to me that you were here."

"You're welcome darlin, I have to admit, that young man can be pretty persuasive. I have a question, why didn't you ask me to help you, when he was in the coma?"

"Dad I, ….. I didn't handle things well when he was shot. We weren't even together as a real couple. When I saw him lying there, I lost it. I didn't leave his bedside, I wouldn't eat or sleep, I wanted to be there when he woke up. Finally, my body gave up, and they sent me to that place till he rescued me."

"Ya know, I don't mean to interrupt you there, but just from an observational standpoint, because I am so good at reading people. That boy has known he was in love with you since the day I met him, and you were more than fond of him as well. I gave him my blessing before I left you the last time. I knew my little girl was in good hands. That's why I didn't look back."

Sarah started to say something, but Jack held up his hand. "Look, I know that you are some kind of cop or something, but I just want you to know that I am so damn proud of you. "

Jack turns his head, so she wouldn't see the tear he had to wipe away. "Looks like someone is missing you as well." Jack nodded behind her and Sarah turned around.

Chuck was slowly walking towards them with his hands in his pockets. Sarah looked back at her dad. "Thank you dad, this meant the world to me, and I will never forget this. How long are you going to stay?"

Chuck walked up and put his arm around Sarah and stuck his hand out to shake Jack's hand.

"Well, I am going to go say hi to cop face over there, and then I am going to fade away. If you ever need me, I will be there for you. I am sure that Charlie here will be able to find me. Take care of my little girl now."

They shook hands and Jack walked away but he heard over his shoulder.

"You know I will."

"Ready to join the rest of the party sweetheart?" Chuck asked.

"In one minute. There is an inscription I am supposed to read." Sarah took her rings off, and turned them over, so she could read the inscription from her husband.

"_Always and forever my angel_

_Always yours love your nerd._"

Sarah smiled and slid her hand into Chuck's hair and pulled him close and whispered "It is perfect, just as you are my love."

"Chuck, you have given me something to hold onto in my life. You have given me a family to love, given my life purpose again, and shown me what true love is. I love you with all my heart, and since you have given me everything in my world that is real, including this wonderful wedding, I want to give you something real as well."

"Sarah there isn't anything…" but Chuck was silenced by Sarah's finger to his lips, while she bit her bottom lip.

"Sweetie this is my gift to you and only you." Sarah leaned in close to Chuck's ear again, with the temptation to run her tongue up his lobe, but resisted. "My real name is Sam."

"Sam, really?"

"Or Samantha if you prefer" Sarah mentions with a slight smile, "I just wanted to give you something real, after all of the real that you have given me."

"Well I met you as Sarah Walker, and I married you as Sarah Bartowski, and since I also had General Beckman legally change your name to Sarah Walker, I think that's the way I want to keep it."

Sarah melted into his arms and kissed Chuck to the point where they were panting when they parted. "Well in that case, Sarah it is."

"Thank you sweetie I do appreciate it. Now, for a little bad news, but not too bad."

Sarah looked at Chuck pensively.

"We have to be in D.C. in the morning, so let's go and enjoy the rest of the party. I will explain later." Chuck said.

They walked hand in hand and rejoined their guests. The rest of the evening went by fast. Towards the end of the reception, Chuck tossed the garter and Casey caught it and then Sarah tossed her bouquet and Dr. Kent caught that. If anyone had seen Casey at that moment, they would have noticed the blush creep up his neck.

* * *

Sammie had been sitting in her car, collecting herself and watching the glow from the lights of the reception off in the distance. Her phone rang and she looked at the I.D.

"Yes, General?"

"Be in D.C. tomorrow afternoon, meet in your office. I understand. Yes ma'am, there is no problem with starting the plan. I am ready. Thank you General, I will see you tomorrow."

Sammie had a smile on her face now as she drove off back to the clinic.

* * *

End Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow so this last chapter did not do as well as i would have thought. That's OK i will still be continuing the story. However if you are getting tired of it please let me know. By my estimation there maybe between 5 to 10 chapters left. However the good news is the next chapter is already back from my great beta Bdaddydl i just have to proof it. A very special thanks to each and everyone of you that did review the last chapter and that have been supporting this story since its beginnings. However since i am curious as to why the response was so bad on the last chapter, i think we will need 12 reviews to get the next chapter up before the end of next week. so the more reviews the faster it is published. Oh and if you thought it was happily ever after well, not yet. Beckmans plan starts to ramp up in this chapter ad let the ansgt and adventure wreck havoc. As always a great thank you for her support from my wife and daughter. and on with the show. oh and a very special thannks to tw2000 for that awesome pm. oh one last thing there are three characters that are in this story that are from some older movies the first person who can correctly get me the answers from which movies they were in will get a snippit of the next chapter.

Chapter 17

As everyone was walking back to their cars, Ellie and Devon pulled Chuck and Sarah to the side.

"Chuck we won't keep you too long." Ellie stated.

"We just wanted to officially welcome Sarah to our already extended family." Ellie said with a slight squeal and hugged Sarah.

Devon clasped Chuck on the back and spoke "Yeah truly awesome bro, you guys are made for one another."

"Thanks guys for everything. We will be out of town for a few days for work, but when we get back I seriously want to go over what the plan is for the future." Chuck replied while placing his hand on Sarah's lower back.

Just as Chuck was going to say something else "Now if you will excuse us, my new husband and I have a date back in our room, and I don't plan on sleeping till the flight." Sarah said with a wicked smile, and wink at Ellie.

"Awesome bro, and little sis" Devon exclaimed. Ellie swatted him on the arm. The couples completed their respective goodbyes and went to their separate cars.

As they were walking back to the parking lot, Chuck had one more surprise for Sarah. He let go of her hand and slid behind her. Put his hands over her eyes. When she started to protest. Chuck whispered in her ear "Baby, trust me I just have one more surprise for you."

"Ok" was her only response.

A few short minutes later, Chuck asked her to stop. Once they did, Chuck removed his hands and told her to open her eyes.

Sarah wanted to scream, but could not get anything to come out of her mouth. There sitting in front of her, was a black convertible Boxster Spyder Porsche. Sarah turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I couldn't find your old one, but I figured that a brand new one wouldn't be that bad." Chuck smiled at her and dangled the keys in front of her.

"Chuck were did you get the money for this? I know that you don't have this kind of money?"

"Let's just say that it is a wedding gift from The General. It was the last bit of negotiating that I had done with her. When she had first gotten in contact with me. It is however off the books from the other negaotiations that had taken place."

"So what do you say want to drive it back?"

"Hell yes! Let's go."

Sarah grabbed the keys and slid smoothly into the leathered driver's seat as she ran her hand over the steering wheel.

Chuck started to tell her about the car. "I had this one brought in from Germany; it has the European suspension and engine package, which will be from what I am told, a faster and smoother ride than the American model."

The only response from Sarah was her foot hitting the clutch and slamming on the gas pedal. She tore out of the beach parking lot and getting right onto the highway. At that time of night there was barely anybody on the road. Sarah let the car lose. Within a matter of seconds she had the car cruising at 90. With the wind blowing her blonde hair around, she took her right hand off the wheel and found Chuck's. Sarah gave his hand a hard squeeze.

"Sarah I know that you are enjoying your new toy, but we need to talk just for a few minutes. Can you slow down to maybe 70 so I don't have to scream."

"Of course sweetheart, talk to me" as her foot eased off the gas pedal.

"We are going to D.C. to meet the President. We have to be at the airport at 0700 to fly on a private plane. In fact, the same one that I flew last time to D.C."

"Are you going to be flying the plane Chuck?"

"Maybe part of the way, and Casey can fly part, but I want to show him that I can do it."

"Good, then after your shift, we can join that exclusive club." Sarah purred when she mentioned it.

"Exclusive club? Chuck looked a little confused for just a moment.

Oh that club" Chuck laughed at how dense he seemed.

As they were pulling up to the center Chuck turned back to Sarah again and started to talk. "Sarah we need to discuss one more thing. Obviously, we don't want to stay here, and keep living here, so while we are flying out I am going to have Mary look for some apartments, or maybe a house. Which do you prefer?"

"As long as we are together, I do not care."

"Ok, since we have arrived, let me carry my new bride into our temporary home, and ravish her till we have to get up."

Sarah just blushed but looped her arms around Chuck's neck and let him pick her up. As soon as they were at Sarah's room they shut the door and made love for the rest of the night.

* * *

"BLEEP, BLEEP"

"Sarah, turn off the alarm."

When the alarm was still going 5 minutes later, Chuck raised his head and noticed that her side of the bed was empty. He felt the spot were she had laid next to him and it was cold.

Chuck swung his legs off the bed and pulled on his boxers and went out to find his wife.

As he walked out into the common area of the apartment he found Sarah packing a clothing garment bag with a suit and a dress for them to meet the President in. She was wearing a blue top, and a pair of jeans with her leather boots.

"Hey Babe, what are you doing? Chuck asks, while sliding his hands up her arms and kissing her neck.

Trying to keep a purr in Sarah responds, "Well we have an appointment to meet the President of the United States today, and I wanted to make sure that we would look decent."

"I got up early this morning, went and got a suit out of your room, and packed this bag. While you get a shower and dressed I will get a pot of coffee on and get us ready to go to the airport."

"Want to join me? Matt will understand if we are a little late."

"Chuck, he is the President .Please address him by his title. He may have asked you to call him Matt, but please respect the position. You need to take this seriously."

"Ok, ok, geez did we not get married last night and have a great night afterwards. Has the Honeymoon ended already, before it has even had a chance to begin?"

Sarah put her hand on her forehead and thought _How can he be so confident and insecure at the same time. We are going to see the President. How can I see the New Chuck and the Old Chuck at the same time. _Chuck "Listen, I am not mad, it's just… ever since you came out of the coma, you have this strange confidence, and it's a little scary. I'm just worried about you."

"I am ok, but if it makes you feel better, I will get a check up when we get back. Now, I am going to get a shower. I will see you in a few minutes my love."

Chuck turned and walked to the bathroom, while Sarah was left standing there. She was still worried for him, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. A knock on the door broke her concentration.

When Sarah opened the door, she saw a suit clad Casey with a garment bag over his shoulder.

"You guys ready to go yet?"

"Good morning to you too Casey, no Chuck is in the shower. He should be out in a minute. Go grab some coffee over on the counter."

"Figures, Cinderella would need a little more time getting himself ready."

"Hey if you are going to insult me, at least do it when I am in the room. It just so happens that my new wife wore me out last night." Chuck says with a smile on his face.

Casey almost choked on his coffee and glanced at Sarah, who was blushing from ear to ear.

Chuck comes over kisses Sarah, and grabs a slice of toast "I will be out in a minute."

As they walked out to the car, Casey had his Crown Vic warming up.

"Hey Casey, do you mind taking the garment bags with you. I want to take Sarah there on my ride?"

"Wha Chuck, there is no need"

"Sure Hotshot. Just don't get yourself dead. By the way, what are you going by now?"

What do you mean Casey?"

"Well do you still want to be called Walker, or are you gonna take the nerds name and be Bartowski."

"John I am now a Bartowski, maybe I always have been, but when we are working it will be Carmichael."

"Great another agent bites the dust to the nerd boy. Alright I will meet you there." Casey grabbed the bags and tossed them into the Vic and sped off.

"Chuck, this really is not necessary."

"I know but you have been driving me around for years, now it's time for you to see how I let loose some steam." Chuck tossed her a helmet and put his on.

"Grab my waist and hold on tight" as Chuck climbed on his bike and started the engine. Sarah did as he said, and got as close as she could to him.

Chuck revved the engine and took off leaving skid marks in the parking lot. Within 2 minutes they passed Casey who didn't look pleased. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the air park. Chuck rode right up to the G 5 and as they both took off their helmets. Chuck tossed the keys to the mechanic.

"Hey can you park this over in the hanger. We will return the jet hopefully later tonight?"

"Sure thing my man. That is one sweet ride!" He said whistling

As he took Sarah's hand he bent down and told her "I don't think he was talking about the bike, but he sure was right." Then he kissed her behind her ear as Casey pulled up. The blush crept up her neck and she tried to hide it by pulling her jacket collar up.

Chuck helped Casey grab the bags from the car, while Sarah went on into the plane. As they entered the jet, Casey went to the cockpit to start the pre flight while Chuck got Sarah seated, and hung up the bags.

As Chuck returned to the cockpit to help Casey prepare to taxi out, Casey called over his shoulder "Hey Nancy, you sure that you can fly this thing?"

"Just watch and learn Casey." Chuck spoke into the mic, and got the clearance from the tower. He pushed the throttle up and took the plane up at a steep angle. Casey Stared at Chuck, and was about to say something about how dangerous and reckless that was, when Chuck spoke up.

"Casey, close your mouth before you get flies in it."

"Listen kid, first of all, I am not used to someone else flying the bird, and second that was a little reckless. We didn't have enough airspeed to go into that kind of climb, this isn't a fighter jet."

"Casey first of all the recommended airspeed for that maneuver is 155mph, however the manual states that only a 135 mph was needed. Secondly, I would never endanger you or Sarah; I just wanted to show off my new skill was all."

Casey just stared at Chuck, who was this man sitting next to him, maybe Walker was onto something, he would defiantly keep more of an eye on Chuck from here on out.

An hour since leveling off at cruising altitude and into the flight Casey started to reply "since when do you care bout showing off?"

But as Chuck was going to respond the service bell went off. "Well Casey it looks like our passenger would like a beverage. I will go and help her" Chuck replied with a smirk on his face.

"Ehhh I didn't want to hear that, how many times have I told you to keep your lady feelings to yourself? Bartowski, don't leave any stains on the seats." Chuck stuck his tongue out at him and shut the cockpit door.

As Chuck walked towards Sarah he put on his best air steward impression.

"And what would the lady like for a beverage ma'am?" Chuck leaned down to hear her response.

Sarah licked her lips and leaned into his ear and replied "I want my super sexy husband to induct me into the mile high club."

With a slight blush Chuck starts to reply "You mean you nev…"

"Finish that thought Chuck and you won't be entering it for a long time as well."

"What I was about to say was you mean your husband has never inducted you before? Well let me rectify that problem for you." Chuck leant into Sarah and claimed her lips as his own. He kissed her passionately and started to undress her there, both forgetting they weren't alone and on the plane.

* * *

A few hours later Chuck walked into the cockpit dressed in the suit that Sarah had picked out for him. The smirk he had on his face was unmistakable, and Casey almost threw up in his mouth,

"Casey, I have this if you want to go back freshen up and change for our meeting, by my calculations we should be landing in D.C. in about Thirty minutes. I will land the plane if you're not done."

"Walker better be dressed back there. I don't want to see her post coital bliss."

"Relax Casey, there is some coffee back there waiting for you, and Sarah is just putting on her dress and finishing her makeup. Oh and I really wouldn't let her hear you calling her Walker, she doesn't seem to like that last name anymore."

"You guys make me sick, but I'm going to get changed and have some coffee. Bartowski, bend this bird and I will have your ass."

"Aye, aye, captain." Replies Chuck with a mock salute.

Walking towards the back of the plane Casey retrieves his garment bag as Sarah leaves the restroom.

"What's wrong Walker, nerd boy not do something right, so you sent him up to take over for me."

Casey didn't even see her leg before it connects with his face. Seconds later as he is shaking his jaw on the floor he looks up and sees very angry Sarah.

"This childish behavior of making fun of my husband is over. Listen to me carefully, Colonel Casey. Chuck is my husband, and while a little ribbing is ok you better watch your step. There is absolutely nothing wrong with my husband in the bedroom department, and if you don't believe me I'll tie you to a chair and make you watch."

"God no, don't do that. I will do my best to tone it down. You know I respect the kid, but I won't let him let his guard down. I am just toughening him up, keeping him on edge."

"Casey that's fine and by the way, Sarah Walker no longer exists its Sarah Bartowski. Try not to forget it, or next time I will break something." Sarah turned on her heel and went towards the cockpit.

_Geez, what crawled up her skirt? Oh yeah,_ Bartowski. Casey got up and rubbed his jaw once more, and went and changed into his Marine dress uniform. A few minutes later, Chuck came over the loud speaker telling him to strap in. He was on final approach.

* * *

Andrews Air Force Base

As they opened the hatch to exit the plane, Chuck held Sarah's hand. When the reached the bottom followed by Casey, they noticed that there was a limo waiting for them.

"Sirs, Ma'am, if you will please enter the limo, I will take you to the White House." The driver said.

Chuck cocked an eyebrow, and opened the door for Sarah. Once he helped her in, Casey and himself followed, and they were headed to the White House.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the White House. The Marine Guards Saluted Casey as they walked in. Chuck kept his eyes open to see if he flashed on anybody, however, so far it was quiet.

They were escorted to the Roosevelt room. All three just looked around the conference room. To see FDR's painting hanging on the wall, and the ornate table in the center of the room, it was awe inspiring. Chuck told Sarah Team B had saved the world several times over the years. Here they were in a room where it happened every day.

Casey interjected before Sarah could reply "We make it possible for the pencil pushers Bartowski!"

Just then the door opened and Josh Lyman walked up to them and shook Chuck's hand.

"Chuck it's great to see you again, I assume this is your beautiful wife?"

"Sarah, may I introduce you to the President's Chief of Staff, Joshua Lyman."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lyman."

"And you must be Colonel Casey, it's an honor to meet you sir."

"Thank you." Casey says with a handshake.

"Well let's not delay this any longer, if you all would just follow me, I will take you to the oval office to meet with the President."

Just seconds later they walked up to a door, with two Marine guards. They popped to attention when they saw the Colonel, and then the guards opened the door for them. As they enter the oval office Chuck whistles lowly and is elbowed by Sarah. Chuck walked into the Oval office. When he looked behind himself he saw Casey and Sarah just standing still looking completely intimidated. Chuck waited a second to enjoy a moment where he was the comfortable one before he said "Guys you need to come in. I am sure the President would prefer to have the meeting inside his office." Sarah walked up to him and elbowed him again. A few minutes later the door opened up on the opposite side of the room, and in walked the President of the United States.

Matt Santos walked in to the oval office and extended his hand to Chuck.

"Agent Carmichael, welcome back, care to introduce me to your team?"

"Sir, this is my wife CIA Special Agent Sarah Bartowski."

The President shakes Sarah's hand.

"Mrs. Bartowski, it is truly a pleasure to meet you, your husband has been very outspoken about your career, and the direction it could go in. While I must agree with him, after having read your file, I must agree that you could very well be the new director of the CIA. However at this time, I have a feeling that this is not something that you are inclined to accept, or even acknowledge at this time."

Sarah responds by shaking the Presidents hand firmly.

"Thank you sir, while I am sure that my new husband embellished quite a bit, I would decline the offer if it was made. My place is by Chuck's side, and that of my team."

"Very well then Mrs. Bartowski. Please accept these lilies from the First Ladies garden as a token of my personal thanks for your continued devotion to this nation's security. On top of that, I would also like to offer you this commendation on behalf of the United States government, and the nation's highest honor awarded to a non military individual, the Congressional Medal of Valor."

"Oh sir I couldn't"

"Yes you can and you will, this is on order from your Commander and Chief. Besides, it is always nice to give an order to a beautiful woman, and have her actually follow it. Mrs. Santos has ignored me for years." The President said with a smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye.

The President then turned to Lt Colonel Casey. Casey looked like he was posing for a picture titled "What a Marine should look like." He popped to attention and said "Lt Colonel Casey reporting as ordered sir. "

"Semper Fi" the President stated.

"Semper Fi" Colonel Case responded right back.

"Colonel Casey it is an honor to meet you. From what I have read in your file, and from what Chuck has told me, you have been an invaluable addition to the team. Your years of experience and tutelage have helped to make Chuck into the man he is today."

Casey looks over at Chuck and squints his eyes and grunts towards him. Chuck recognizes that grunt, it's the "_what the hell have you been feeding him__**" **_grunt.

"Colonel Casey, Chuck has told me what an avid Ronald Regan fan you are. Did you know that every sitting President picks two items and leaves them, in a sort of museum that only the other Presidents have access to?"

"No sir. I did not."

"Well it is sort of like a time capsule. The items have a description of what they are. What they meant to the person, and why. President Reagan actually left three items. One was a memento from when he signed the cease fire with President Mikhail Gorbechov. The other was a pair of Smith & Wesson Calvary guns."

The President walks over to the Resolute desk the same desk that had been in and out of the oval office since 1880, and picked up a box on it. He handed it to Casey. As Casey began to open it the President described what was in it.

"Colonel, what you have in your hand there is one of the two Smith & Wesson Calvary guns in that museum. It is a silver body with pearl white ivory handle, much like General Custer used in his last battle."

"Sir I could not accept this."

"Just like Agent Walker there, you can, and you will consider it an order, as a small token of this nations pride for your commitment and service to protect it for all these years."

Casey shut the box and placed it behind his back and stood at parade rest. Chuck could have sworn he had seen a small tear form in the corner of his old friend's eye. The President went on.

"The other reason for me having you come to Washington today, aside from meeting all of you, was to have you interview possible candidates for the open CIA directors position previously held by Arthur Graham."

"As you may, or may not have been told by Chuck, during his last visit, he explained to me why it would be beneficial to have you all here for these interviews. First, with The Intersect in Chuck's mind; he would be able to tell us if they have any rogue affiliations. Second, Sarah you were Grahams handpicked successor. You know what qualities that they should have to run the agency. And finally, Colonel Casey you are extremely knowledgeable, and have worked first hand with General Beckman. We need someone with backbone who would be able to stand up to her, and fight for what he or she feels is not only right, but in the best interests of the country. Do you all feel confident that you can complete this task?"

They all simultaneously replied "Yes, Sir!"

"Ok, we will start in an hour. There is a conference room that we can use. It will have a two way mirror so that Agent Casey and Chuck can watch from and make observations. Agent Bartowski, I will have you in the room asking questions. You can wear an ear piece so that Chuck and or Casey can feed you intel so you can ask questions if need be. Ok, so go grab something to eat in the commissary."

"The President looked to his right. Last night Agent Mcleen and I spoke about the selection process. I wish I could continue and help you with this process but I am late for a meeting with the Secretary of State Arnold Vinick. Agent Mcleen will take you to Josh Lyman's office so you all can get started."

"I expect this process will take approximately 3 days, after we have concluded and picked our candidate, you three will have dinner at the President's residence with my wife Helen and I. See you all soon."

On their way out Casey muttered to Chuck "What the hell have you gotten us into Chuck."

Chuck stopped abruptly "Look I do not know if you are mad at me, but no Beckman is not on our side; she has her own agenda and so did Graham. We need to make sure we have someone who will look out for us, and do the right thing. This is our way to help with that."

After lunch the interviews started. After roughly 5 hours they had gotten thru 4 Candidates. The first two went rather quickly, with Casey finding the first one not strong enough to take on Beckman, and the second while he had a good record, Chuck had flashed on him. The man liked his gambling, and has had lots of markers with the mafia. So that left him out. The third Casey liked and Chuck had no flashes on him, however Sarah interjected that his ideals were not of the current world view, and they were more cold war and what might have conflicting problems fighting a terrorist organization within the United States.

The fourth was left in the keep pile; his name was Regional Director Marion Cobretti.

After two more unsuccessful interviews they had decided to start fresh tomorrow and call it a night.

* * *

As they walked through the final security checkpoint, to leave the White House, Chuck looked at Casey and asked "We are going out to dinner and we would really like for you to come with us."

"Thanks guys, but I am going to visit some old friends."

After dinner, Chuck and Sarah made their way back to their hotel room. Walking thru the lobby every one watched them. They looked like two teenagers in love with their hands and mouths all over one another. They made love to each other all night long.

John Casey was standing in the eastern end of Arlington national cemetery. He looked down and reread the headstone for another time: Samuel Coburn Gunnery Sergeant USMC 1938-1969. He turned around and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

When Chuck woke up around 7am he felt cold. Sarah was in the shower already. It was going to be another long day. They had to meet the President bright and early that morning to go over yesterday's results. They had 6 more interviews scheduled before they narrowed down the list for the final interviews tomorrow.

The first meeting was a Regional Director of operations from over in Europe. Her name was Elizabeth De Witt a former Marine and FBI officer, before taking over theater operations in Europe. After a grueling interview her name was added to the list.

The second interview was a Section Chief out of Paris for the CIA. His name was Brent Shepard. However, as soon as he entered the room and sat down, Chuck flashed on him, His real name was James Cutter and he was a Fulcrum agent. Casey rushed the room, and placed the man under arrest. He was escorted by two marines and an entourage of federal marshals to the DNI building for interrogation.

They interviewed 5 more candidates throughout the day. At the end, they had the list narrowed down to 3 names. Marion Cobretti, Elizabeth De Witt, and a section chief from New Orleans named Jon Baker.

The President dismissed them for the night. The trio decided to go to Chinatown in D.C. for dinner. After dinner they went back to the hotel, while sharing a cab Chuck and Sarah started making out like teenagers again, in the back seat while Casey threw up in his mouth while sitting in the front seat of the cab.

* * *

The next morning they met with the President to go over the final round of questions for the group. At 10:00am they started the final interviews.

After the interviews were over, the President asked the 3 prospects to wait in a separate conference room while Chuck, Casey, Sarah and him decided who they were going to pick.

Casey had fought hard for Regional Director Cobretti, however after going over the pros and cons, and what they were looking for in the new Director the decision was made to appoint Regional Director De Witt to the position. She would still have to be vetted by Congress however the President and Chuck agreed that she would have no problem getting by them.

The President went into the conference room and spoke to all three individually and thanked them for their patience and their commitment to serve their country with distinction and honor. He then offered the Position to De Witt which she promptly accepted.

After the interviews and processing were completed, the trio joined the President and the First Lady for dinner. Small talk was made, Chuck and Sarah's relationship was a hot topic of conversation, especially from the First Lady who loved their story and named it a fairy tale for the ages. After they said their goodbyes, they were sent by limo back to the airport, where they would leave to go back to L.A.

* * *

7:00pm

Once they arrived at the airport, Casey made his way up the gangway to get the plane warmed up and get the pre-flight started. Chuck and Sarah stood under the D.C. sky for a final time. As they looked up Chuck pointed out a shooting star to Sarah.

"Make a wish sweetheart."

Sarah closed her eyes and made a wish. When she opened them up again Chuck asked "What did you wish for?"

"I cannot tell you, because then it won't come true." She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out.

Chuck swatted her in the behind and ushered her up the ramp towards the plane. He looked up at Sarah thinking _I love to watch her leave,_ as his cell phone went off.

An unlisted number popped up on his display and Chuck answered. Sarah turned around and looked at Chuck, he motioned for her to continue inside and that he would be there in a minute. As Sarah went in, Chuck walked back down the ramp answering the call.

"Special Agent Carmichael can I help you?"

"Chuck?"

"Sammie? is everything ok?"

"Chuck I didn't want things to end this way"

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen Chuck I need your help, can you help me?"

Chuck was pacing on the ground and walking towards the back of the jet when he thought he heard a plane landing in the background of Sammie's phone call.

"Sammie, where exactly are you? Chuck asked shaking his head before he continued. "Why do you need help?"

"I am right here Chuck."

Chuck whirled around just in time to see Sammie standing by a plane a few feet away. The last thing he felt was a sting in his neck when the tranq dart hit his neck. He only got out "Son of a …" With that Chuck fell to the ground and two agents came out of no were and threw Chuck's body into a black van. Sammie jumped in and the van took off into the night with no lights on what so ever.

A few moments later Sarah came out looking for Chuck.

"Chuck"

"CHUCK!" she yelled again.

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok so here is part 2. This chapter is a bit different from the others. you will have to really pay attention to the tie stamps, because i attempted to tell the story from a few different perspectives so they jump around a bit. but ist either chuck/sammie. or casey /sarah. hopefully i dont confuse too much. I am sory i have gotten behind in the reviews. but i will respond to all. you guys are great contrary to belief i wasn't holding this chapter hostage. was just curious to see if there was still interest in this story. anyway thanks to all who reviewed and keep reading. the next chapter will be up in a week or two. that one will more than likely be mature. just for content. As always thanks to my wife and duaghter for their support and to Bdaddydl for his timely and fantastic beta. Oh and to mynameisjeffimlost you did a great job and great pull with the chips reference there was one more int here i forgot about you wil get your prize for chapter 19.

Chapter 18

"Casey get out here NOW!"

As Casey made it down the ramp with his gun drawn, Sarah was bending down picking something up.

It was Chuck's phone. He was gone.

7:15pm

Chuck fell in and out of consciousness while he was in the van. He felt an IV being inserted into his arm, and he felt himself getting drowsier. The last two things he felt before he fell back into complete unconsciousness was a knife cutting open his shoulder, and something being extracted and his wedding ring being removed from his left hand.

7:04pm

Realizing what was happening Casey ran back up the ramp taking 2 steps at a time. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mary.

"Mary, are you still in the clinic?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"I need you to get to the comm. Center now. We have a situation, and I need you to help us out. Contact me when you're logged in."

Snapping his phone shut, Casey got on the computer terminal in the plane, and pulled up two windows. One was waiting to establish connections with the clinic, and the other to activate a tracker hidden in Chuck.

Sarah managed to make her way back into the plane and saw Casey sitting at the terminal.

"Sarah, pass me Chuck's phone hurry." She shakily gave him the phone. Casey was opening a tracking screen and saw a blip on the screen. The tracer was moving but seemed to be slowing. He started to download the data to his phone. At the same time Mary popped up on the screen.

"What's up boss?"

"I need you track down this number tell me who it belongs to, and were the signal is now."

"You know Chuck is better at this than me, isn't he with you?"

Sarah was starting to lose it again. "Hold it together _Walker_."

He saw the fire in her eyes return. Casey knew he had hit a nerve but also knew that was the only way to get the agent back, not the grieving widow.

"Mary, Chuck has been kidnapped we are trying to find him, and rescue him now."

"Oh ok, give me two minutes and let me see what we have here."

"Mary, we have to leave the plane. Call me back on my cell."

Casey hit the screen and grabbed all his guns. "Walker lets go, we need to find a vehicle and fast."

Casey hopped back down the ramp, and waved down the nearest facility maintenance truck that was driving by. Sarah was right behind him with her weapon drawn.

"Federal Marshall's" Casey spoke up "we need to commandeer this truck" while showing him his badge.

"No way man, I am not getting fired."

"Get out now!" Sarah cocked the ram back on her pistol and aimed it at his head.

The guy jumped out of the truck and Sarah got into the driver's seat.

"Let's go. Which way Casey? Since when does Chuck have a hidden transmitter in him?"

"Out the gate to the left, over there" Casey pointed to the employee entrance and exit. "When Chuck was injured on the boat, I had them insert it in his shoulder. Even he doesn't know about it."

"Casey why?"

"Because I knew something like this would happen someday. Make a right up here, we are getting close."

Casey's cell rang.

"Casey secure."

"Casey, its Mary. All I found out is that it is a government phone, but it must have been a disposable, because it's not on, and there is no signal so there is no GPS tracker in it."

"Ok Mary keep trying, Casey out."

Sarah was pushing the truck to its limit; it was a maintenance vehicle not her Porsche and if she didn't slow down soon, the truck was going to throw a rod.

"Sarah, the signal has stopped; it should be about 300 feet up the road."

Sarah slammed on the breaks and the truck screeched to a halt. "Casey where is he?"

They got out of the truck with their weapons drawn and searched the grounds. A few moments later Casey knelt down and saw the transmitter. He held it up to the light.

Sarah's walls started to crumble down.

When Casey noticed he told her "Get it together Walker, there is still another way, Chuck has a second device in him. Until it's activated no one will know about it."

"How Casey?"

"It's in his tooth. I promise you we will find him."

7:08pm

"Turn him over", Sammie yelled over the roaring engine, as its speeding down the highway.

The two Agents rolled Chuck onto his back and watched as Sammie ran a tracer detector over the back of his body until it emitted a high pitch squeal. When it found what it was looking for. Agent Rhodes pulled out her leather man multi knife and cut open Chuck's suit jacket and shirt. She then poured rubbing alcohol over his shoulder and cut open his skin. Then she opened up the pliers and pulled the transmitter out and tossed it out the window.

The two agents then put compression pads over his shoulder to suppress the bleeding. Agent Rhodes then reinserted his IV and swept some hair off his face. In the moonlight he looked so at peace.

An hour later, the van pulled up to an abandoned warehouse near the seaports near Ft McHenry in Baltimore Maryland.

8:16pm

General Beckman had been in her office since 6:00am that morning. She was just about ready to take a sip of her seventh coffee of the day, when her office line rang. Since her staff left long ago, she answered the phone.

"Beckman how can I help you?"

"General it's done, we have him. Send the doctor to work his magic on his mind."

"I will contact Dr. Oppenheimer; he should be there by morning. Was he injured?"

"Only in the shoulder were I extracted the transmitter. The field medic we have here is suturing him now. He has a low grade fever from an infection settling in however we will administer a round of penicillin in a few moments."

Back in the interrogation room, there was a loud crash and both General Beckman and Sammie heard Men screaming and things breaking.

"Agent what was that?"

"I don't know ma'am but I will find out and get back to you." Sammie replied cocking her gun.

9:12pm D.C/6:12pm California time

Casey got Lauren on the line. "Dr. Kent, its John Casey. Yes, I know to call you Lauren; however this is a professional matter. About 2 hours ago right before we got on the plane, Chuck was abducted. Sarah is a wreck can you talk with her?"

"of course I will do everything I can. Are you looking for Chuck now?"

"Yes, but we don't have very many leads at the moment, but I promise we will find him."

"Ok, let me make one real quick phone call to cancel my evening appointments, and I will call right back to talk with Sarah ok."

"Thanks Lauren, Casey out."

8:22pm

Agent Rhodes got back to the interrogation room, to find the field medic, on the floor, with a needle in his eye, one Agent with his neck snapped and the other unconscious on the floor. She ran over and triggered the alarm. She then got over the PA system.

"Attention all agents, we have a prisoner on the loose, he is armed and considered extremely dangerous, lock down all exits. However do not shoot to kill, use tranquilizer guns or non lethal force to stop him." Sammie pulled out her tranq gun and made sure it was loaded. Sammy then went out into the dimly lit hallway to find her charge.

6:13pm

"It's Dr. Kent, Listen Chuck has been kidnapped, just before he was to get on the plane for the return flight from D.C."

"I don't have the particulars yet Orion. Look, I have to call them back to talk with Agent Walker/Bartowski. Apparently she is a mess, is there anything that you can do to help them out?"

"Ok, I won't mention you, but if they see an anonymous message come across the server they will seem suspicious. If you think that is best, then go with it, I have to go, Dr. Kent out."

9:19pm

Chuck was hugging the wall as he tip toed down the hallway. He had no idea where he was. All Chuck knew was he had to get as close as he could into the outside for the transmitter in his tooth to work. He hated killing those men; however there was no other way. _I'll just obsess over it later._

As he got to the next break in the hallway, he saw an elevator down the corridor and to the left. _There had to be stairs somewhere around_ _here._ As he made his way down the corridor the door opened up and 3 agents came out.

With no were to go, Chucks mind flashed and presented him with the best defense for him to survive this encounter. He crouched down and instead of waiting for them to take their shots, he shot out and attacked.

The first agent took a shot at Chuck but he missed and Chuck delivered a vicious uppercut to his jaw while, spinning around on his heel and delivering a blow to the mid section of the second agent while bringing his elbow down on the back of the man's neck.

The third agent realizing that the gun was not for this close quarters combat, took out his knife and slashes towards Chuck while he is pummeling the second agent. Chuck feels the blade slice his back open, but manages to drop to the ground and deliver a spin kick taking the agents legs out from under him. As Chuck used the wall to steady himself, the agent flips back up to his feet and goes on the offensive. He throws a Right and a left combo at Chuck, which he blocks, but Chuck misses the knee to the groin. As the agent's leg comes to kick chuck's face, Chuck catches the leg and brings his elbow down on the knee, and then twists his ankle to take the agent down. He then uses the Vulcan nerve pinch to knock him out. As Chuck goes down the stairs towards the bottom floor, he can hear a dock yard in the back ground. He exits the door and uses his tongue to activate the tracker. Suddenly, he feels that certain pinch that's a familiar feeling of a metallic taste in his mouth. Shit! He's been tranqed again. The Agents pick him up and take him back inside the elevator. Sammie turns and follows them into the elevator. Neither of the agents notices the tear falling from her eye.

9:15pm

Casey and Sarah are sitting in the van stuck that they had borrowed without permission. Then since they didn't have a signal on Chuck's secret tracer, they headed towards College park, MD to try and gather some intel. However they were stuck in the ever persistent D.C. traffic. Casey had decided that when they needed something better then the airport maintenance vehicle, they were gonna take the firs car that came along. Just then Casey's cell rings.

"Casey secure"

"Yeah she is right here, hold on."

Casey tosses the phone at Sarah.

"For you"

With Shaky hands, Sarah puts the phone to her lips. "H-hello"

"Sarah, it's Dr. Kent, how are you doing?"

In almost a whisper Sarah replies "They took him from me"

"Sarah I need you to speak up"

"They took him from me, not ten feet from us."

"Those bastards took my husband, and every one of them will burn if they harm one hand on his head."

"Sarah, listen to me, the rage your feeling isn't healthy, Chuck being taken not withstanding, this is one of the reasons why I am not sure that you're ready to be back in the field."

"Actually Lauren, I feel better than I have in awhile, my blood is pumping and my adrenalin is high. I feel like an agent on her first case."

"Sarah, what about Chuck? Your letting this rage and adrenaline take over. What if you lose Chuck and yourself in the process?"

"That won't happen. I won't let it"

"But Sarah"

"Walker I got something"

"Got to go doc, I will get back in touch with you later."

Sarah turned to Casey putting on hand on the back of the chair and one on the console.

"It was just there."

"What was just there?"

"Chuck's transmitter, it was just there but it's gone."

"Did you get a trace?"

"No, but."

"God damm'it Casey what did you get?"

"I got a 30 mile radius then the signal just stopped. However the signal was coming from Baltimore, so let's get going."

The tough agent was gone, and the wife missing her husband had returned.

10:26pm

Chuck was starting to wake up; as his eyes started to open and focus he tried to move his arms and legs. He felt the straps tighten around his wrists and ankles. He was strapped to an operating table. He started to twist his head as much as he could to try and get a look around, when he heard the door opening. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

In walked Agent Rhodes, she walked up to the side of the table and started to run her fingers thru his hair.

Whispering softly "Soon my Dearest Chuck, we will be together, and you won't remember a thing about Sarah Walker."

Just then her cell rang.

"Rhodes secure"

"Yes Ma'am, he is sedated. When will Dr. Oppenheimer get here?"

Chuck flashed as soon as the name escaped Sammie's lips. Dr. Marcus Oppenheimer was a Jewish neurologist, who specializes in memory recognition and replacement. The methods he used almost made Chuck gag right there on the table as the images displayed themselves throughout his mind. He really needed to get out of here.

"11:00 yes Ma'am everything will be prepared, and all equipment that was requested has already arrived."

"_Come on give me a name already, who are you talking to Agent Rhodes"_ Chuck thought.

"Very well Ma'am I will keep you informed. Rhodes out."

She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Soon everything will be perfect and we will takedown FULCRUM together my sweet."

"_Yech, I hope she doesn't do that again. That had to be Beckman on the phone, but the only way to prove it would be to get her phone."_

10:18pm

After driving thru the grassy median to turn around, Casey and Sarah were traveling down the I-95 corridor at a high rate of speed. Sarah had the laptop on her lap staring at the blank screen trying to will Chuck's transmitter to start beeping again.

"Anything yet?" Casey asks.

"No"

"Look, who do you think took him?"

"I don't know Casey; I just hope that we find him and fast. I can't lose him Casey, I just can't. Not when he did all of this just so we could be together. We haven't even been married a week yet."

"Listen Bartowski, we will find him, but I need you're A game if we are going to get him back. If you can't bring that, then you are of no use to me, and we could lose him."

Casey knew he was laying it on thick, but he was trying to keep her riled up to keep her edge in place. All of a sudden a beep was heard on the computer.

"Is that his beacon?"

"No, it's an incoming e-mail"

"From who? Mary?" Casey asked.

"No some unknown IP address"

"How did it hack into a secure NSA network?"

Sarah just looked at Casey and kept her mouth shut. Although, she was thinking how Chuck could have probably done it from an ATM machine. She almost giggled to herself, but she held it in.

"Well open it and see what it says. "Hold on, it says _you are close. The one you seek is being held near Ft. McHenry, near Baltimore City, in an abandoned warehouse off Bleecker street.-ORION_"

"Who the hell is Orion?" Casey asked.

"I have no idea but let's step on it. Ft McHenry is exit 54."

Casey just stared at Sarah for a moment.

"What?"

"How do you know that?"

"Alright look, I went there once with Bryce when we were in D.C. we did the tour."

"Does your husband know?"

"No, it never came up"

Casey just chuckled to himself and floored it. "If we can maintain this speed we should be there just around 11:15 or so. Call in a Special Forces team and a chopper from the Maryland Air National Guard, just be sure they don't make a move till we get there and give the signal."

Sarah nodded and opened up her cell and starting making calls.

End Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their great reviews and i hope that everyone had a great labor day with their families. This chapter came back fast and so it is going up today. However the next chapter will be a week or two away as some personal things have come up. i will be away from any computer for a week so when i get back i will be able to get the next chapter out after it i betaed and proofed. That one will be semi mature so if your kinda squeamish or anything like that well you know. As always thanks to the faithful who have been reading this story and continue to support it and thanks to Bdaddydl for his amazingly fast beta and to Armyscifi who went over my tech aspects, and to frea for her help on one scene in this chapter. As always thanks to my wife and daughter for their support and well on with the show. One last thing, again please pay attention to the time frames they jump back and forth a little bit.

Chapter 19

10:53pm

A black van pulled up outside the warehouse. Agent Rhodes and two armed Agents walked outside to meet the van.

The door opened and the Doctor started to get out of the van.

"Dr. Oppenheimer it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Agent Samantha Rhodes, let's get you inside, we have everything ready for your inspection, and are waiting for you to begin."

As they walked into the building together, none of them noticed the helicopter in the distance.

* * *

11:02pm

"Carmichael. Secure." Sarah replied as she put the headset on.

"Ma'am this is Colonel. Everett."

"What's the status Colonel.?"

"We are hovering about a mile away. We just watched a black van pull up, and a man got out and was escorted by a brunette woman."

Colonel Everett wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure he heard Agent Carmichael, mutter something about those damned Brunettes. However Sarah came back on the line.

"Listen up Colonel, because I will only say this once… No one is to enter that building until we are on the scene! Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good, now how many snipers do you have with you?"

Casey looked at Sarah, and was about to ask her what she was up to, when the radio chirped on again."

"Uhh we have 2 on board ma'am and I am not bad with a scope myself, I can show you sometime."

Casey grimaced.

"Let's get one thing straight right now, Colonel. I am a married woman, to the CIA trained agent who is being held hostage in that building."

The Colonel made the mistake of not turning off his mic when Sarah heard the feminist voice over her end. "Must not be that good of an agent if he was captured."

Sarah's knuckles were turning white as she clenched them together.

After taking two deep breaths Sarah replied, "I want one sniper on the ground with a thermal imaging scope, I want to know where everyone is, and what they are doing until we get there. I want the second sniper on top of the next closest building, keeping an eye on whatever area has the highest concentration of people. Keep an open sight to start taking shots if needed. I want the chopper keeping an eye on the front and lastly Colonel Everett I want you covering the back door. We will maintain radio silence until I contact you again, Carmichael out."

As Casey was chuckling he went to say something, when Sarah just yelled "Shut it Casey"

They both had the same thought; _it is going to be a long 20 minutes  


* * *

_11:10pm

Dr. Oppenheimer walked into the stark white operating room and glanced upon his subject. He was a unremarkable man, but for some reason they wanted this man to have no idea of his past. Well it really didn't matter to him one way or another. The money spent just as well from his Cayman account.

He turned and looked at Agent Rhodes. "Everything is set up to my specifications, Thank you, I will begin momentarily."

"Very well, I will send the nurses in Doctor. I will see you after a successful procedure."

Sammie turned and walked out of the room, while punching a number on her cell phone.

"Beckman. Secure."

"Rhodes. Secure."

"What is the status Agent?"

"The Dr. just completed his walk thru, he is scrubbing up, and will begin the procedure soon"

"Very well, when Bartowski wakes up, contact me again, and we will get you your first assignment."

"Thank you ma'am as long as it is far away from Burbank and Sarah Walker."

Beckman hung up as Sammie was left standing there; just hoping that everything went to plan.

* * *

11:15pm

"Carmichael secure; what is the status of the hostage Colonel?"

"Ma'am, the thermal imaging shows that there is one person strapped to a table, and that there is a flurry of activity within the building."

"What is the estimated count of people in the building?"

"Sixteen Ma'am; how would you like us to proceed?"

"We will arrive in ten minutes. I want anyone who is stationed on the roof, or by the exit doors, in the sights of the snipers. I want the Apache to take out any transports attempting to leave once the attack has started. Once we enter the building from the front door, after 5 minutes, Colonel. You will enter thru the rear and provide support for the extraction."

"Anything else Ma'am?"

"No, man your positions; we go in as soon as we arrive, Carmichael out."

* * *

11:30 pm

Chuck was laying on the table half conscious. Out of the corner of his eye he saw somebody walking towards him.

In a shaky voice Chuck spoke up "What do you want from me?"

With a snap of a glove Dr. Oppenheimer looked up and Chuck saw the light reflect off his glasses, and the yellow covering his toothy smile.

"Why your memories of course!"

"My memories? What are you going to do with me?" Chuck meekly asked as The Intersect ran thru countless scenarios to help him try and escape again.

"Well young man, Oh I am sorry, what was your name again?"

"Michaels, Carson Michaels."

"Come now, Mr. Bartowski surely you can do better than that."

"If you knew my name, why did you ask? Why the games?"

"May I call you Charles, or maybe Chuck?"

"No you may call me Mr. Bartowski."

"Well to answer your first question, Mr. Bartowski I want your mind!"

"My mind, what do you want to do with it, its not really useful for anything, hell I got kicked out of Stanford for being too stupid to see what was right in front of me." Chuck was trying to buy himself time, keeping this guy talking so Sarah and Casey could find him and rescue him.

"You see Mr. Bartowski, I am going mold it into what I want. I will be using some electro shock therapy to destabilize your mind, and to make sure that your mind is weakened."

"While I am shocking you, I will have Nurse Oshingu give you a low dose of Sodium Thiopental_,_ to instill a kind of coma like state, just not a deep sleep Just deep enough so that I can manipulate your brain patterns a bit."

"Lastly, once I have you drooling on the table, I will start a memory download. I will be overwriting your old memories with new controllable implanted ones."

The Dr. walked around the table to set the IV up, and turned to Chuck, "Goodbye uncontrollable agent, Goodbye wife, and welcome to your new future, Mr. Paul Quinto."

At the mention of Sarah, Chuck's blood started to boil. He started trying to find a new way out.

"Calm yourself Mr. Bartowski or you will give yourself a stroke."

"Please tell me why are you doing this?" Chuck says threw gritted teeth.

"Money! It's really plain and simple, someone is paying me an absurd amount of money to turn your mind into a sponge, ring it out, and put it back together in a better package."

"Doc, you had better do a good job, because if I remember any of this, I will make sure that you pay a lot more than the money you will be making."

* * *

11:20pm

"Casey we need to get there now isn't there another way."

"If you hadn't been screaming at the Colonel. And distracting me we would have gotten off at the correct exit, but you distracted me with your whining and I missed the exit, and now we are stuck in this."

They were stuck in the middle of the Harbor tunnel in traffic.

"Look we need to get through this, and get off at the next exit, and double back. But if you like, I can get out and try and part the red sea for you Walker."

Sarah started to turn towards him and slide her knife out of its sheath when Casey spoke up again.

"Relax he's Bartowski, and I can't deal with two of you. To me you will always be Walker, the best partner I ever had."

"Thanks Casey" Sarah was genuinely touched. But out of the corner of her eye she saw what to do next. "Follow me Casey." Sarah says as she jumped out of the Vic.

Just a few cars behind them 2 bikers were sitting on old school Harley's. Sarah made her way towards them, sashaying her hips along the way to get their attention. The closer she got to them; she could see their eyes running up and down her body.

She gave them the megawatt smile that was usually reserved for marks, and just as she reached them her right arm swung out from behind her back brandishing her pistol. Immediately following her right arm, her left shot out with her CIA badge.

"Federal Agents. We need to commandeer your bikes"

"What kind of crack you on lady? 'Cause I need some? If you think your getting our rides" the one biker replied.

"Listen here!" Sarah said.

"Yeah lady. Your nuts" the other biker threw in.

Just as Sarah was about to lose it, Casey walked up behind her crossing his arms. The bikers saw theAR-15 and the 2 glocks hanging off his shoulders. They put up their hands, and stepped back from the bikes.

Casey Growled "I'd do as the lady says"

"What about us, your going to leave us stranded here in the tunnel?"

"Casey, give them your keys."

Casey's lip twitches and he grunts "Grrr" Sarah recognizes number 6

"Casey, NOW!

We. Don't, Have, Time"

Casey tossed the keys to them.

"Blue Vic, park it at the Maryland Transportation Authority police station, just outside the tunnel. We will make sure that you get your bikes back."

With that Casey swung his leg over and kick started the bike. As he looked for Sarah, he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair flowing threw the wind as Sarah threaded thru the traffic.

Sarah got on her COM and contacted Colonel. Everett.

"Everett what's your status?"

"There is a concentrated movement in what looks like a shielded room. It seems that there is a machine ramping up the power, and all the electricity is being driven to that source."

Sarah thumbed the COM toggle switch back to Casey.

"Casey we need to get there now."

"I have already alerted the TSA police that we are coming thru the un open toll lane, and that they are not to stop us, or follow us."

"We are getting off at the 1st exit outside the tunnel, and then 5 minute backtrack." Casey turned off the receiver for a moment and whispered "_Hang on Bartowski we are coming_."

* * *

11:45pm

After the First two shocks lasting 30 seconds in duration the Dr. started ramping up the power.

"Mr. Bartowski, the pain really shouldn't last too much longer. It should become hard for you to form coherent thoughts and to keep your mind on track."

With that the Doctor turned the shock on again and Chuck felt the power run threw his body as he gritted his teeth. This time the shock last at least 3 minutes in duration.

"Nurse Oshinku four more shocks should do it. After the 4th shock I will have you administer the drug. At that point Mr. Bartowski you will be a blank wall or canvas if you will, and then they can do with you as they please."

With bile, vomit and tears running down his cheeks, Chuck managed to meekly get out "wwh who?"

"That would be the powers that be. Oh goody, the power is ramped up for your next shock." Chuck's head snaps back onto the head board while the veins in his neck pulsated from the electricity. His whole body arched off the table. An agonizing cry could be heard coming from the room all over the mostly abandoned building.

Standing outside the operating theater Sammie too had tears running down her face. Beckman had never told her that Chuck would be in this much pain and torture.

Just as she pulled out her pistol and started to make her way into the operating room to stop this madness, she saw Chuck's face.

He had blood coming from his ears and nostrils. His face and Chest were puffed out from the electrodes that were strapped to them, and from the looks of it, a few of his older sutures had torn open from his violent spasm like movements.

That's when all hell broke loose and the building seemed to start to shake.

* * *

**Six minutes earlier**

Sarah and Casey pulled up to meet with Colonel Everett just around the corner from the building. Sarah could smell the stale sea/ salt air from the dock yards just a few feet away.

Sarah gathered her hair and pulled it into a pony tail and gestured for the Colonel to give them the rundown.

"Ok. Here we go. Colonel Casey and I will go through the front. Colonel, take the back door with 3 of your men. I want your snipers to take out anyone seen walking by the window or patrolling on the roof, within the next two minutes. Have the Apache take out that beat up car to the left of the building as a diversion to get us in there."

"I thought spies were supposed to sneak into places."

Sarah's blue eyes flared. "There will be no sneaking. We are going in full bore hard and fast. Do we have an understanding? Or, do I have to shove my boot up your ass?"

"We have an understanding."

Casey sat back and thought _Sarah Walker is back. Halleluiah _

Sarah continues "Remember any brown coats that come out must be subdued. Do not kill them. They may be useful either for medical treatment or for interrogation."

"Uh Brown coats Ma'am?"

"Sorry white coats, lab rats, Doctors, nurses." _Damn you Chuck_." Sarah thought as she stifled a laugh with a tear in her eye.

Casey put a hand on her shoulder and gentle squeezed. "Take a breath, we will get him, and he will live to geek us out even more. Ok?"

"He's turned us into nerds like him Casey" Sarah replies with a stifled laugh.

As she slid the slide back on her S&W, Sarah heard a blood curdling scream. She would know that scream anywhere and so did Casey. She broke off into a sprint towards the front door.

"WALKER" Casey yelled "Blast it, Ok everyone move NOW, NOW, NOW."

The attack started swiftly. The two snipers took their shots nailing both of the operatives who were patrolling the roof down in a criss cross fashion. Next the snipers began scanning the building for a target of opportunity. It didn't take long for a target to present itself. The 1st sniper took out an operative walking by a third floor window.

Sarah had come across to the street to the main door with Casey charging in behind her. Just as she was about to kick in the door, Casey grabbed her by the collar and using his fingers counted to 5. When 5 hit all hell broke loose.

The 7.82 cannon off the chopper came roaring to life, and fired a controlled burst to the abandoned car off the side street. It immediately caught fire, and exploded into a giant ball of flame. The force of the explosion was so great it shattered the windows on the side of the building and rocked the building. The power went out and the emergency lights came on. A pair of operatives came rushing out the back door into the waiting arms of Colonel Everett and his men, who were preparing for their own entrance.

Casey, weapon at the ready position, kicked the door in and opened fire with "Vera" his favorite rifle, and took two men out right off the bat. Walker leaned in one leg at an angle, and leaning on her left, squeezed off two rounds to take out a third man coming down the flight of stairs. Walker ran to the stairs and covered Casey as he made his way. Once he was in position, and had her covered Sarah started to take the steps two at a time.

Meanwhile on the Backside of the building, Colonel Everett had two of his men cuffing the 5 men they arrested, and took the last two into the building with him. As he made his way in sweeping each and every room with a two by two formation, he came across a communications room and set out to copy the logs and all calls made in and out that he could find. Just as the copy was finishing up the Colonel heard the unmistakable sound of an MP5 firing into the room. Just as the Colonel leapt to the side, a barrage of bullets slammed into his Lieutenant, and took out his medic. Colonel Everett rolled to his left and fired back and took out his assailant with a shot between the eyes. His brains left running down the side wall.

As Sarah started running down the hall of the second floor, making her way towards the stairwell to the third floor, Casey was right behind her checking rooms along the way. Although he must have missed an Agent in the very first room off the stair case. Just as he heard the door open and before he could completely turn around he heard the unmistakable sound of a grenade pin being pulled and the spoon hitting the ground. Just as he turned around, the grenade exploded, sending him into the wall. Casey slumped against the wall with a blood streak from where he landed smeared against the wall.

Sarah turned and saw what happened and fired 2 shots to center mass of the Agents chest. She was about to check on Casey when she saw Colonel. Everett make his way up the back stair well, and he motioned he would look at Casey, and for her to continue with his one man left. Sarah nodded, but her eyes conveyed that he had better take care of Casey. Sarah vowed to take it slower up the steps, and be more careful as she entered the third floor. She nodded and took her fingers and gave instructions to the corpsman with her. She sent him wide to the left, and told him to use tranqs from here on out, they may need anyone left alive. Just then they heard a single gun shot come from the room up a head and saw what looked like a nurse come flying out of the room into the hallway wall and slumped to the ground in a bloody heap. Sarah motioned for them to move forward slowly and quietly.

As they both prepared to enter the room Sarah took a glace in and saw a lab rat, someone on the table and a brunette standing there with her side arm at her side with smoke coming from the barrel. She seemed to be convulsing and starting to shake. Sarah entered the room quietly and immediately stopped. She had a look of abject terror in her eyes as she saw the person on the table.

There lay her husband, all bloodied and swollen. And didn't look like he was still alive. Her hand wavered till she made the silhouette of the woman in the room with Chuck. It was Rhodes. Sarah froze and couldn't move, one of their own had a hand in this and she was about to break. Just then out of no were the corpsman entered firing a tranq into the neck of the lab rat and then she heard from behind her "OH Hell".

Casey was standing in the doorway with Colonel. Everett supporting his weight. His right arm bloodied from the blast and he had a nasty gash that ran from one side of his head to the back. But without wavering he aimed his tranq gun and shot Rhodes from behind. She fell into a heap and Walker walked up to the table and gently felt for a pulse on Chuck.

When she found a weak pulse she let out the breath she had been holding for what seemed like forever, and Chuck's eyes fluttered open and only responded with "Who am I?"

Sarah could feel the walls closing in. Her legs started to give way underneath of her and she knew that she was going to collapse any second, when out of no were she felt a hand grip hers. She looked up with tears glistening in her eyes and heard…

"Bbblonde haired angelllll" was all Chuck got out before his head fell back to the pillow.

Sarah's blue eyes turned as cold as ice. She turned to the corpsman and spoke like the Walker of old.

"Find this man's personal effects I want his two cell phones now."

"Colonel Everett how is Colonel. Casey?"

"The fragments went thru and thru ma'am. That said he may need surgery to repair the damage done inside. But we won't know for sure until he is seen by a doctor. The compression bandages and tourniquet will do for now. I have the chopper standing by to land in the vacant lot across the street. We can take them back to Ft. Meade but there will be a lot of questions that need to be answered."

Just then the two snipers came running into the room.

"Sir the evac choppers outside. We need to get them out of here now. Everyone else is on board."

"Alright, you two men take the Colonel down."

"Yes Sir," snapping a salute.

Everett used his radio and called the Pav Low, "We are headed your way now. We will be down presently."

"Ma'am" the corpsman came running back into the room with Chuck's ring, wallet and two cell phones.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's SAT phone and dialed the only number programmed into it.

* * *

End Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: OK before you read this. this chapter is mature in rating. if that offends you, or you are too young please don't read below. That said, to guess what some of you will ask. this chapter takes Sarah back to her days before Chuck. Dark Sarah and Casey. They may or may not do what you like but there is a reason if you read between the lines in that small gray area. A big thanks to my Beta Bdaddydl. and to Armyscfi, who just read the tech stuff to make sure i was correct. And thanks to all of you for reading. Honestly please review this chapter and let me know what you think. i debated to do this but so far my instincts are good. Aspecial thanks to all the fans of this story and of course to my wife and daughter I love You.

12:44 AM

The phone buzzed its way across the night stand. The phone buzzed again when a weary hand grabbed the phone and turned on the light next to the bed. Sliding his hand down his face he answered the phone.

"Hello Chuck, why are you…."

"Mr. President, I am sorry for disturbing you."

"Mrs. Bartowski, I know that Chuck says he tells you everything but this phone was meant as a means for just my self and Chuck to communicate."

"Sir, it's about Chuck, as we were boarding our plane he was kidnapped. Col. Casey and I, plus some Special Forces members on loan to us from the 20th Special Forces group, just rescued him from the inner harbor in Baltimore. We need a secure place to get them taken care of. Colonel Casey and Chuck are both injured. We also have prisoners."

"Ok Sarah, tell the pilot to take you to Camp David. There is a medical facility there and a few small holding cells."

"Mr. President, Chucks in a bad way. He…."

"Once you get there call me, and I will get you anything else you need. Sarah, He's going to be fine. You just need to make sure you're ok for Chuck."

"Yes, sir and thank you sir"

After Sarah informed the pilot where to take them, she sat back down next to Chuck and ran her hands thru his matted bloody hair.

Twenty minutes later the chopper was entering Camp David airspace.

* * *

As the chopper touched down the secret service surrounded the chopper, and medical attendants came out to help Casey, and the gurney took Chuck to the medical wing. Sarah held Chuck's hand as they wheeled him into an observation room to get him cleaned up and assess his injuries.

Col. Everett made sure that the prisoners were locked inside the small prison underneath the base camp.

"Agent Carmichael, how is your husband?"

"Aside from the cuts and bruising, he was bleeding from his eyes and ears, from whatever they did to him."

Casey came walking in his arm in a sling.

"Walker, how's our boy doing?"

"Casey, he can't remember anything. He had a brief, vision, I guess you could call it, back at the warehouse, but that's it. How are you?"

"Mostly superficial cuts and bruises, stitches were needed for my arm but the doc says there was muscular damage."

"Ma'am, if I may, the Doctor that we captured is still out, however the brunette agent that we captured is awake now."

"Have her brought to an interrogation room." Sarah replied her anger building again.

Casey put his good arm on Sarah's shoulder and spoke to her as gently as possible to try and calm her down. "Sarah, let me speak with her. See what she knows. Stay here and look after Chuck."

"Casey, Chuck maybe dying, because of her, for all I know. NO. I will deal with her. I want you to wake up that Doctor and see what he did to Chuck, and maybe just maybe he will crack and tell us who was behind this."

Just as Casey was about to respond and argue who should interrogate whom, the Doctor came in to assess Chuck's injuries.

Everyone remained silent while the Doctor did his exam. Sarah never left his side, sitting there holding his hand the whole time.

Once the Doctor completed the basic neurological exam, he turned and started to speak to everyone.

"Doc, will Chuck be ok?" Sarah pleaded with her eyes?"

"At the moment Agent Carmichael's alpha waves are nonexistent, which clinically leaves him brain dead." Sarah's eyes started to well up with tears at hearing this. "However, at this time, his body seems to keep fighting as if he were in a dream state." He motioned for Sarah and Casey to join him by Chuck's head.

"See there, do you see his eyes moving? It is as if he is in a REM sleep, and the way his eye lids are fluttering it's like they are trying to open."

"What does that mean Doctor?" Casey asked before Sarah could.

"Honestly, I am not sure. But if we don't figure it out soon, he may die."

"I won't let that happen!" Sarah's reply was brief and to the point.

"I must confess that neurology is not my field of expertise. However, I do have a colleague that works out of Johns Hopkins Medical Center. I am going to give him a call, and describe to him what is happening, and see what he has to say. It also might help if we know what exactly was done to him."

With that Casey stood up and turned to Sarah. "Come on Sarah, we have prisoners in the interrogation rooms that will be able to tell us what happened. So we can fix Chuck. Col. Everett, will you and your men do me a favor?"

"Certainly, Colonel Casey."

"I want you personally to guard Chuck in his room, and have your men guard the door. The only people allowed access to this room will be my self, Agent Carmichael, and the Doctor. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" with a crisp salute Colonel Everett turned to give his men the orders. With that, Casey and Sarah went to go meet the prisoners at the interrogation rooms.

* * *

As Sarah and Casey walked down the hall to the interrogation rooms they came upon two Lance Corporals guarding the interrogation room doors. When they got just to the rooms the men gave a crisp salute.

"At ease," Casey said with a slight smile.

"Lance Corporals, my name is Agent Mitchell, and this is Agent Anderson Casey thought_ I can't help taking a slight dig at Sarah, just for old times sake_. After glancing over at her, it struck the nerve he thought it would_. _We will be interrogating the prisoners."

"That is fine the sir. However, there is a slight difference for interrogations in this facility." Under no circumstances are any prisoners aloud to be interrogated alone. One of us must accompany you in the rooms at all times."

"Why is that Marine?" Sarah asked.

"Those are the Presidents orders Ma'am. Actually, we have never had anyone interrogated here as long as I have been here. Those are POTUS orders, and we will follow them Ma'am."

"That will be fine soldier, I am sorry I didn't catch your names" Sarah replied.

"I'm Lance Corporal Harold Dawson, and this is Lance Corporal Loudon Downey."

"Well Corporal Dawson, do you by chance have a maintenance area here?" Casey asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good, can you run and get me a ball peen hammer."

"Sir?"

"Don't ask, Don't tell marine now double time it."

While they were waiting for Lance Corporal Dawson to return, Casey pulled Sarah to the side. "I will let you have a crack at Sammie, even though it is against my better judgment. Just remember, we need her alive and able to stand trial."

"Ok John, but don't think I will forget about that Anderson crack."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Moments later Lance Corporal Dawson returned with the hammer, and handed it to Casey, which he placed behind his back sliding it in his belt. "Let's go soldier, and I hope you're not squeamish."

* * *

Once they were inside the room, Sarah looked at her marine, and thought to herself _this is going to be a page right out of the seduction handbook. _As she started walking over towards him, she caught him staring at her just a fraction too long. Her bright blue eyes looked into his, and she smiled a little while her left hand came up and started sliding up and down his collar with her thumb, slightly rubbing his neck. A crimson blush rushed up his neck to his cheek. _Got ya! _She thought to herself.

She shut her eyes and inhaled deeply, while getting ready to whisper into his ear "Mmmmm I love the smell of a man in uniform. Let's go into the sequester room for a moment. I am so in need of something I can't get out here."

In just under a nanosecond came a choked response. "Yes Ma'am."

Once they were in the room with the door shut Sarah spun him around and slid her other hand around his neck. She whispered into his ear "I'm sorry".

"Sorry for what?"

But he felt the prick of the tranq dart a little too late. "I am sorry, I'm a happily married woman, and I can't have you interrupting what is going to happen in that room. I don't need an audience in that room either."

As she laid him down, as he was passing out, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, hoping that it will at least in some small way help him to forgive her one day. She took his keys, and locked the room from the outside. She then went to the door next door. Before walking in, she gazed threw the window and stared at the young woman cuffed to the desk, she steeled herself ready and walked in. She locked both dead bolts from the inside of the room, and turned and looked at Sammie.

Sammie looked up and saw a fire in Sarah's eyes, for the first time in her life, Sammy was truly afraid of another human being. Sarah grabbed a chair and turned it around so she could straddle the chair and rest her arms on the back of the chair. She placed her chin on her arms calmly and said "I am going to give you one chance to save yourself. Tell me who are you working for, and why did you do this?" while unhooking the cuffs from the o-ring attached to the desk.

"I am not working for anyone. As for why I took Chuck and have done everything else to split you up. Well it's Chuck, and you can figure the rest out."

I was hoping you'd play it that way.' Sarah said with a smirk. Moving faster than she had in a long time Sarah grabbed Sammie by her collar and slammed her head down onto the table. She then went around the table, and twisted Sammie's arm behind her back. Sarah then pulled her head up by her hair. "Tell me who it is you are working for"

"You will get nothing out of me." Sammie said while blood from a cut above her eye ran down to her mouth.

"You know, I was just going to torture you physically to get the information that I need. However, I want you to know just what you are actually missing out on with Chuck."

"I won't be missing anything once I get out of here, he will be mine." Sammie stated threw gritted teeth.

Sarah slammed Sammie's head back into the table. She followed that up with a punch to the kidney that was so hard it made Sammie urinate on herself.

Don't kid yourself, he maybe the world's biggest nerd, but he is MY nerd. Sarah then got right next to Sammie's ear and whispered in a deep throaty voice "The things he has done for me." Sarah let out a small moan and her body shivered slightly before she continued "and Well, to me...Ohhh…they would make your toes curl

Sarah pulled Sammie's head back again and started to speak and licked her lips seductively. "My nerd he has the biggest heart, and he taught this cold spy how to live and love again. For that I will do anything However, did you know that I have been with my share of men? I mean super spies, ambassadors, and even a prince once, all in the name of my country, but None of them, None. Of. Them. Could rival Chuck in the bedroom. The way just his touch makes my skin feel like it is on fire! The way his mouth moves over my nipples. they way his hair tickles my thighs as he kisses and nibbles on my thighs, the way his hand pulls on my ass as he slides into me, and I feel him filling me up, its pure ecstasy.

Sarah was interrupted by a scream of rage and disgust and Sammie rose to fight back. Sammie stood up and threw a right cross at Sarah. Sarah grabbed her wrist and twisted it inwards forcing Sammy's arm downward and towards her hip. The action causes Sammie's body to turn slightly to the left clearing the way for Sarah to force Sammy's arm behind her back. Sarah followed the motion of the arm and slid behind Sammie jamming the arm into the small of Sammy's back and made her stumble forward. Sarah used her heel to rake Sammy's Achilles tendon and Sammy dropped like a stone to the ground. Sarah then put her left knee into her back and grabbed Sammy's hair yanking it back. Sarah leaned over to look in Sammy's eyes. "Bitch, you will tell me what I want, and you will do it now!" with her knife in her hand.

* * *

Casey walked over to the table spun the chair around so the hammer was easy to get from behind with one arm and sat down. He nodded to the Marine who opened up some smelling salts and placed it under the Doctor's nose. The Doctor woke with a start.

"Ahh Doctor my name is Agent Mitchell. Doctor, I am not going to waste your time or mine. So let's just get to it and start with any easy question. What did you do to Agent Carmichael?"

"My clients and patient's records are confidential according to the United States Government; I don't have to answer any of your questions."

"The Government you say, huh?" Casey snorted "That's interesting. Doctor, do you know where you are?"

"No, I don't"

"You are being held at a little place called Camp David. You're a doctor, so I can assume you're a smart man. So tell me Doc, who usually hangs out at Camp David?"

"The President, his family and other dignitaries."

"Got it in one. Now since we are at Camp David, and the only was we could be here is if the President has authorized. How hard do you think it would be for him to declassify those records?"

"My patient's records are confidential between them and my self" the doctor said confidently.

"Dr, I am not going to lie to you this could be painful. How much? Well that depends on you. So. If you answer my questions, you could get out of this fairly unharmed, but if you don't… Well I am sure you get the idea."

"You can't do this I am an American citizen"

"Another good point. I suppose you've heard of a few small departments that work within the Government. They are called the IRS, Homeland Security, and the Surgeon General?"

"Where the hell are you going with this? I'm not saying a thing!"

"I wonder what would happen to your practice if it gets out to Homeland Security that you are funding terrorists. They will freeze your assets faster than you can claim to be an American Citizen. No matter where you have them, Switzerland, the Caymans, Well, you get the picture. Now the IRS, how would it look to them if they do an audit? I'm sure the life style you lead is in keeping with your declared income. Again they can freeze your money and possessions like that" Casey snaps his fingers in the mid air.

When Casey sees the Doctors pupils dialate, and a little sweat break out on his forehead Casey allows for just a second, the edges of his mouth to twist upward.

"Maybe a cal or two from the Surgeon General, to let's say your bosses, or the AMA. With a question about you're ethics? How long would you be a Doctor? So you'd be broke, homeless and disgraced among your peer and friends. Then add to all that, a Federal charge of obstructing a federal investigation. So tell me Doc, is it worth all that just to keep one patient's records sealed. If you tell me what you did, and who ordered it these things won't happen, but if not well you get the idea."

"My patient's records are confidential."

"Ok."

"Lance Corporal grab the mans right hand and place it palm down and flexed out on the table."

When the Doctor saw Casey reach for the hammer he screamed "Wait!"

Casey allowed himself a complete smile. "Is there something you would like to talk about?" but in his mind he thought _why do they always give up before I get to any fun?  


* * *

_Sammie was lying on the floor beaten emotionally as well as physically. Sarah had taken Casey's words to heart. Sarah wanted her to rot in prison for the rest of her life. She thought to herself. _The bitch will need some surgery and plenty of recuperating time in a hospital after this._ Sarah then wiped the blood off her knife she had used, and then started cleaning off her hands, when Casey came thru the door using the other Corporals keys.

"Geez Walker didn't they teach you how to interrogate someone without making a mess. Listen, we have to go see Chuck's Doctor, and I know who ordered his kidnapping." The bile rose up in his throat, making him sick to even think that it was true.

At the same time they both shouted "BECKMAN".

* * *

Minutes later Sarah was back holding Chuck's hand, while Casey relayed what he learned from Doctor Oppenhiemer to the man watching over Chuck. The physician was clearly worried about what was happening to Chuck. He wanted to contact his colleague at Johns Hopkins, again just to confirm what he felt should be the next course of action should be.

Meanwhile, Sarah was having trouble looking Casey in the eye. In the last few minutes she had done necessary, but unpleasant things. They slowly looked at each other with determination, and quietly said "Beckman's gonna pay."

Chuck woke up in the wedding church with everyone standing around him. His head was in Sarah's lap, and Casey, Morgan and Ellie were standing over him, while Devon took his vitals, even General Beckman was standing over him asking him if he was alright.

"What, what is going on?" Chuck asked.

"Sweetie, you fainted. You're not getting cold feet: you still want to marry me right?" Sarah asked him.

"What do you mean we are already married?" Chuck looked down at his ring finger and noticed there was no ring. He scrambled to get up, but as he did he got this intense pain in his head.

With his hands covering his ears, he could hear what sounded like a computer with a virus or with a blown circuit trying to find life. As he squeezed his eyes shut he tried to block out the noise.

A moment later the noise was gone, but when he opened his eyes, so was everything else. He was in a white hallway with just one door down at the end. When he went to turn the knob the door slid open like in "_Star Trek"_. As he walked inside he saw every nerd's fantasy computer.

"Hal 9000?"

"_Subject: Charles Irving Bartowski aka Human Intersect." That monotone, smooth voice is just like in the movie._

"What are you doing here? Where am I? What is happening to me?"

"_Your mind is being erased. Total cascade failure in seven minutes. 55% memory eraser already confirmed."_

"Memory eraser What is going on? What are you?"

"_I am the Intersect Construct."_

"Wait, Hal 9000, is The Intersect construct?"

"_This is the representation that your mind has given to me"_

"_Total Cascade Failure is imminent in Six minutes"_

"Wait, what Cascade failure?"

"_Due to the torture experience, Subject Bartowski will have permanent memory failure due to torture in less than Six minutes."_

"There has to be a fix"

Chuck sat down at the terminal and started going over the facts. He could feel the sweat starting to run down the side of his face as he worked feverishly over the keyboard._ I can feel the sweat, it must be real!_

Intersect show me a list of everything that has been affected so far by the degradation.

"_Emotions erased"_

"_Motor functions 97% gone"_

"_Technological reason" blinking ACTIVE_

"_Memories 60% have been deleted."_

"Is there any way to disrupt the spread of the virus?"

"_In theory, an electrical pulse could stop the spread of the virus, but the degradation is too much to recover from."_

Chucks eyes light up and he snaps his fingers. "What about a cold reboot"

"_Cascade failure in 4 minutes"_

"_A complete body shut down for six minutes would stop the spread of the virus and could potentially reverse the effects. However, there is only a 28% chance of recovering from the reboot and cascade failure."_

"Well it's either that, or death right?" Chuck chuckled as he tried to think of a better option.

"Hal, how do we do this?"

"_Pull the plug"_

Chuck looked down under the desk and saw a plug plugged into the wall.

"Seriously this is all I need to do? I don't need to clap me heels together?"

"_Cascade failure in 55 seconds, Pull the cord"_

Just as Chuck pulled the cord, the machines that were attached to his body flat lined.

* * *

Sarah spun around and screamed "NNOOOOO!"

End chapter 20  


* * *

Bonus a peak at the next chapter if any one can guess the guest stars in this chapter and where they are from.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey folks sorry for the wait. This chapter would have been up much sooner but i found out that i have to have a knee replacement in the next month. SO at 35 i will have a new knee. ok the pity party is over. what does that mean well, it may take a little bit in between the last few chapters of this story. But i will try and get it one before i have the surgery. The question is do we do a sequel. there will be some questions left unanswered so that is up to you the reader. but don't tell me now wait till the last chapter and decide. that said i must thank everyone who reviewd the last chapter and all of you for your great comments. I must also thank my amazing beta Bdaddydl and all of the others who have urged me to get finished faster. and as always i must thank my wife and daughter for their love and support I love you guys. now on with the story

Chapter 21

The Doctor and his staff worked feverishly to try and get Chuck's heart beating again, but finally he gave up.

He looked at his watch and spoke, "Time of death 2:05 in the morning." As they pulled the sheet up over his head Chuck's eyes fluttered just for the tiniest of seconds before they stopped. No one noticed the movement.

After a few minutes Casey had Sarah in an embrace as they all started to walk out of the room. However no one heard the breath or saw the sheet being sucked into the open mouth underneath it.

* * *

Casey was walking Sarah down the corridor with his arm around her back, helping to support her while she sobbed uncontrollably and all he could think was _Not Again_. Just as they were about to get to an area for her to sit down and collect herself, the President walked in.

Just as Casey finished making his body as straight as he could, the President spoke.

"Will someone tell me why we have two people in the holding cells requiring medical attention?"

"I most certainly did not authorize this use of force when I ok'd you to come here."

It was at that moment that he looked at the team in front of them. They looked defeated, it was then that Sarah looked up at him. Her tear streaked red eyed face told him everything he needed know.

President Santos knelt down in front of Sarah and grasped her hands. "What's happened? Where's Chuck?"

Sarah tried to reply, but a choked sob came out instead.

"Chuck is dead sir, we didn't make it in time" Casey spoke up.

"Sarah, I am so sorry, are the prisoners the ones that did this to him?"

Sarah slowly nodded her head.

"We will make sure that they pay for this the proper way. Come along Sarah; let's get you to the residence where it is more comfortable."

"I, I can't" Sarah replied before pushing through the men in a sprint back to the operating room.

Fresh tears were running down her cheeks dripping onto Chuck's peaceful face, after she had just pulled back the white sheet that was covering him. Caressing his face with her hand "Baby, I am so sorry I tried to leave, but I need a piece of you, something to hold over my heart until I join you."

Sarah grasped his hand and started to slide his wedding band off of his ring finger. When she heard a breath escape Chuck's mouth she stared at his face, unable to move.

"CASEY!"

A moment later, Casey came bursting through the doors; the President and the doctor were close behind.

"Chuck's alive"

"Walker, what are you talking about?" Casey asked.

Sarah was broken out of her trance of staring at Chuck's lifeless body by Casey's question.

"I was just going to get his wedding ring when I came in and touched his hand. When I did he, he took a breath."

The doctor moved in towards Chuck's body, and began examining it. Once he was done, he pulled the sheet back over the body.

"I am truly sorry Mrs. Carmichael, but your husband is does not have a pulse. He is not alive."

President Santos was taking all of this in when he noticed the electrical lead still attached to Chucks finger. He then glanced at the monitor and saw a faint blip for just a second, but then it disappeared just as quickly.

"Doctor, are you sure that this man is dead?"

"Unfortunately, yes sir, the pulse that you just saw was the last of his neurons firing off."

"Well then what about that…." Casey pointed out.

The doctor turned just in time to catch the sheet inhale and exhale.

As he moved back to the bed with Chuck's body on it, Sarah violently pushed him out of the way into the wall and tore the sheet off of Chuck.

She leaned next to Chuck's ear and whispered in his ear "Chuck, you promised me."

Sarah then leapt onto the gurney with Chuck's body and straddled him. She then put her hands together interlacing her fingers together and raised them over her head.

"FIGHT YOU BASTARD," bringing her hands down on his chest "you promised me that you wouldn't leave me again. SO FIGHT" Sarah pounded on his chest again, twice three more times

The President and Casey moved to pull her off of him, when they saw his eyes fly open.

"SARAH" Chuck screamed then passed back out.

* * *

The doctor rushed back over to Chuck, and rechecked his vitals for a third time.

"I do...not, understand. He shouldn't be alive, and yet, he is."

He then went and hooked up the Electroencephalogram. As soon as he slid the finger monitor, Chuck's heart beat registered on the machine. He had a normal heart sinus rhythm and normal EEG patterns. The doctor then placed the electro leads to Chuck's skull to measure his brain wave activity. The results were confusing the doctor even more. His brainwave activity was already higher than most humans and should have defiantly not been that high after having been dead for almost ten minutes.

"Mr. President, I can't explain it. In my 35 years as a naval and private physician, I have never seen this before. This man should be dead, but not only that, he should be a vegetable."

"However, here he is with a normal sinus rhythm, and above average brainwave activity."

"Doctor is it possible to wake him?"

"Honestly Mr. President, with someone with this kind of trauma I'd say no. Although, this shouldn't be happening anyway. He is stable, so we can give it a shot. However, if things start to go bad, I will have a shot of Dilaudid to knock him back out, and calm him down."

"Sarah, are you ok with this?"

Wiping her eyes she shook her head yes. She just wanted those brown eyes staring back up at her.

The Doctor injected Adderal to wake Chuck up into his arm.

As Sarah reentered the room she saw Chuck laying there on the exam table, machines surrounding his head blocking it from her view. The large lamp hung over the table shining brightly over the non moving love of her life. As she made her way around she saw assorted cart and wires strewn about the room, making an already depressing situation worse. But she sat down and started stroking his left hand; she had just come back from the restroom so she could fix her makeup. She wanted Chuck to see her vibrant, not like she had almost lost a piece of herself.

After a few moments Chucks eyes started to flutter. Sarah raised herself out of her chair and she leaned forward just close enough for her voice to be whispered into his ear.

"Chuck. Baby can you hear me?"

"NNNNN" Chuck slowly started to open his eyes.

"Chuck?"

"Are, are we still married?" Chuck said in a raspy voice.

Sarah looked to Casey, and he nodded his head back at her.

Sarah leaned in with a cup of water and wet his lips first, then let him slowly take a small sip.

"Shhsh my love, small sips, your throat is parched. If you take too much, you will throw up.

She then raised his left hand to her lips and kissed his ring.

"Forever and always my love, nothing will ever tear us apart. Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Oh good…..had horrible dream. Like when was in coma. Saw Hal 9000, and had to cold reboot."

"Cold Reboot?" Sarah asked while exchanging glances to everyone else in the room.

"Shut myself down to stop virus…. Stop heart and lungs and brain activity. Otherwise, memory cascade failure. Hmm sweetie, come lay in bed…Cold."

"Simply remarkable" the Doctor stated to no one in particular.

Chucks hand was sliding to her back and dangerously too low for who else was in the room, Sarah just blushed a little, and pulled his hand away as he gave her a little squeeze…"Chuuuck there are others here."

"Yeah Bartowski, don't make me throw up on the President." Casey replied with his trademark grin.

After casting a glance towards Casey, the President stepped forward. "Hi Chuck" He turned to the Doctor and asked "Why is this remarkable Doctor?"

For his part the Doctor looked at everyone stunned. "The man shut his entire body down to fight a virus. He essentially killed himself to fight off a virus. It had been slowly eating away at him."

"Chuck?" everyone turned to the blonde angel sitting on the bed next to Chuck.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Who is Hal 9000?" Sarah heard a chuckle coming from the President and the Doctor. When she looked at them with narrowed eyes they both shut up instantly.

"My dear Sarah, HAL 9000 was from 2001: A space odyssey." When he saw the look on her face he knew what to say "we will have a movie night soon."

Sarah, for her part just rolled her eyes at her husband's nerdiness, and then Chuck continued.

"He was also in 2010, but that movie wasn't nearly as good. After looking at Sarah's face he continued. Anyway, in this case he was my subconscious's representation of the Intersect construct." Chuck started to yawn after beginning his explanation.

"Can I finish explaining later, sweepy wight now" as he starts to doze off, the Dilaudid causing its desired effect.

"The President stepped forward and placed a hand on Chucks shoulder. "Ok, Sarah why don't you stay here and guard Chuck. Colonel Casey can come brief me on what happened in the interrogation rooms in my study."

He then turned to Chuck, whose eyes were only open slightly. "Chuck, get some sleep, when you're well enough to travel, I want you on your honeymoon. We can handle things here for a week or two." All they heard was a soft snore.

There was a quiet laughter as the men left the room and Sarah settled into the bed next to Chuck. Rubbing his buzz cut that she had given him against the palm of her hand she couldn't help but think _I can't wait for his curls to come back_ but she whispered "sleep well beloved, because our honeymoon starts in a few days."

Sarah then slipped her head into the crook of Chuck's neck, and went to sleep with him.

* * *

Chuck woke up alone with a foul taste in his mouth. His tongue felt like sandpaper. The lights were still turned down, which meant that he could see a little.

He tried to sit up, but moved too fast, and got light headed. Just then the lights turned up on their own. The bright lights blinded him for a minute.

As he shielded his eyes from the light he heard a voice come from somewhere in the room.

_Hello Charles….._

Chuck had known that he had been out for awhile, but as far as he could tell he was alone.

"Hello, am I still dreaming?"

_No Charles you are not. My name is Orion, turn around and look at the computer screen. I am the creator of the Intersect."_

"Creator of the Intersect? How did you find me?"

_I always know where you are Charles._

"Ok. cryptic much? How do you know who, and what I am?"

_I have been protecting you, your whole life._

"BULLSHIT, the only person who has been protecting me was my sister…"

_Eleanor._

"Yes Ellie, wait how did you?

_Charles we do not have enough time. Listen to me carefully. You can't trust anyone, not the Government, not your handlers and definitely not your new bride._

"Stop right there! Don't tell me I can't trust my own wife. You hide behind a digitized mask, and offer no glimpse of who you are. Then you are telling me what I need to do, and who to trust?"

"You are not my father, so don't pretend that you can tell me anything"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

_I will contact you again at a better time._

"Don't bother; everyone I trust and need is already in my life."

Chuck threw his glass of water at the monitor and it exploded upon contact.

Sarah was just walking through the door at this point, "Chuck, what happened?"

"Nightmare." he just rolled over, so she would not see his upset face.

"Hey look at me; you have been asleep for the last 36 hours. Look at me" Sarah asked.

However Chuck remained where he was.

"Chuck, sweetheart. Look at me please?" Sarah started sliding her hand up and down his arm.

Chuck tried to resist, until he heard "Ok, you have forced my hand."

Sarah started to lift up the bed sheet and leaned in to kiss his thigh. When she got to a certain area, she pulled her head up and smiled, while she continued to rub him underneath the sheet.

"Hey, Hey" Chuck yelled.

"Oh good, you are awake, hmmm in more ways than one I feel."

"We have no time for that right now; the President will be here any second to debrief us."

Chuck scrambled to cover himself with a pillow.

"You are so evil", Chuck glared at Sarah.

"I play to win Chuck, or have you never noticed?" Sarah replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Just as Chuck was about to respond the door opened…

* * *

"Hello Chuck, How are you feeling?" The President asked.

"Like I died and was brought back through a garbage compactor." Sarah looked shocked at Chuck and smacked his arm.

"Well, look at it this way Chuck, at least you are alive and your getting some rest and healing. Sarah, you are looking much better now that our boy is back among the living."

"Yes Mr. President, he kept his promise to me" she replied smiling at the President and giving Chuck's hand a heartfelt squeeze.

"Well this won't take long. Colonel Casey has already briefed me on what happened in the interrogation rooms and Sarah, while I don't condone what you did, but I do understand."

Chuck looked at Sarah, who looked away at the same time; he then returned his attention to the President.

"Chuck, we just need to discuss our handling of General Beckman and Agent Rhodes."

"Leave Beckman alone."

"WHAT?" Both the President and Sarah exclaimed.

"Until we are back from our honeymoon, I want her left alone. Was what she did reprehensible, yes. But she would never betray her countrymen, and besides, Beckman is very image conscious. I know how to take her down, but we can do it later."

"Mr. President, I think we should have the 1st interagency summit."

The President countered "How about in four weeks, that gives you time to get back from your honeymoon, decompress, and then tour your new base of operations. Then lay some ground work to get it up and running."

"Deal"

"Now about Agent Rhodes?" the President asked.

"How about we bury her in the sand on the beach and let the crabs eat her." Sarah mumbled.

"I am sorry what?" the President asked.

Chuck shot Sarah a look, and she just turned her head. She crossed her legs, and bounced her right leg atop her left vigorously.

Chuck then looked at the President and replied "I want to talk with her personally, and Sarah you will be there to help me."

Sarah's ears perked up, and she turned towards Chuck.

As the President turned to leave, he made one last remark. "Oh and Chuck"

Both Sarah and Chuck looked up "Yes, Sir?"

"I know you call this an interrogation, but be forewarned, I will not tolerate any interrogations that will cause bodily harm. If any more harm is come to the prisoner, you will answer directly to me is that understood?"

"You don't have to worry about that Mr. President; I would never harm a woman physically, now mentally, I cannot, and will not, say the same."

Matthew Santos had heard conviction come from the mouths of his soldiers before. When they were flying over the skies of IRAQ, during Desert Storm, he had heard it from those who served it underneath him. Some made it back some didn't.

He bowed his head and rubbed his temple. "Just make sure that she can still be a functioning member of society"

"Sir, you misunderstand, she will be fine, but I will leave no doubts in her mind, that I love my wife. Will never leave my wife and that if she ever crosses us again, I will not stop my wife from gutting her like a fish."

Sarah cringed just for a second the return of the new confident Chuck had returned and that scared her, but she now knew that the vulnerable Chuck, her REAL Chuck was still in there trying to come out.

"Very well, Oh, and Chuck, wheels up in 24 hours, do you know where you're going yet?"

"Yes, sir Jekyll island, Ga. Its remote, a small rural community, and there is a secure naval base not to far away if anything comes up. Of course, there's also a beach." Chuck smiled at Sarah.

"I'm very familiar with Jekyll; it's fairly secure, and not a huge tourist spot. I have to admit, I love the place. My first born was conceived there. You never know, you might love it too, I'll let the pilots know their destination."

Chuck looked over at Sarah and thought, _Is my kick ass ninja girl blushing?  


* * *

_Sarah was wheeling Chuck down the hallway towards the interrogation cells. As they rounded the corner, she leaned down and asked him "Chuck sweetie are you sure you want to do this, and are you sure that you really want me here?"

"My dear, I need you to do just one thing for me. Just wheel me in there and kind of push me into the table and yell …_whispering in her ear_… I will do the rest, just follow my lead."

The guard saw Sarah wheeling Chuck towards the room. He readied to open the door.

Sammie heard the door being unlocked, and looked towards the door. Sarah backed in and pulled Chuck into the room. As Sammie saw Sarah's silhouette, she flinched slightly, and readied herself for yet another attack.

Sarah instead turned so Sammie could see a slumped over Chuck, his eyes glazed over, seemingly devoid of life and drool just dripping from his crooked lips.

"YOU SEE! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO THIS BEAUTIFUL MAN! A MAN WHO SAW PAST EVERYTHING, AND FOUND IT IN HIS HEART TO LOVE A SOULESS MONSTER LIKE ME!" Sarah knew she had augmented what Chuck had told her to say, but she couldn't pass up the chance to let Chuck know how much he had changed her, what her life would be like without him. She shoved Chuck into the table in front of her.

"Take a good look at what you did to him, and I will be back in a few minutes after I have collected myself."

As soon as the door slammed shut Sarah leaned her head against the wall, and a flood of tears rushed out of her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Sammie slowly agonizingly reached out to move a tuft of Chuck's hair. Her hand trembling more and more as it got closer to Chuck.

"CChuck"

Just as her hand touched his hair, his eyes shot up and his face straightened out, his back went straight and rigid. A moment of recognition flew across his face as he registered just what had been done to the once beautiful woman in front of him. She was still a pretty woman, but more in the homely sense now. She would never again be the striking beauty that she was once before no matter how much surgery they put her through.

Chuck slammed his fists on the table "Tell me what did they promise you, what did they promise you to betray your team like this?"

"Chuck I, I, I did it for us."

Chuck starred at her for a moment and then ran his fingers thru his hair.

"Sammie, what exactly did they promise you?"

"That they would wipe out your feelings for Sarah, and that we could be together for life, in love, and in partnership."

"They tried to take my mind and soul. Did Beckman put you up to this?"

"I am sorry, I don't understand?"

"Did Beckman force you to do be a part of this hair brained scheme?"

"Wha..No! Chuck I told you I did this for me, for us." Chuck grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"THERE is no us, there will never be a you and me."

Pointing to his ring, "This this right here, is my life, my love. That woman out there probably in tears, is the only woman who I will ever love. How could I love someone who tried to force me to love them?"

"But Chuck it wasn't….we were supposed to be in love, and have children, they promised."

"Frak" Chuck was not expecting this to go this way he wiped his lip that was filled with sweat. He then had an idea.

He strode over to the door, yanked it open and grabbed Sarah. He pulled her into the room with them, and slammed the door shut again.

"Sammie, look at me, look at us."

When her eyes would not meet theirs he kicked the table "NOW"

She looked up with tears in her eyes and she heard him say "This is love. This is passion. This is commitment."

He slid his hand behind Sarah's head. His fingers entangled with her blonde locks.

He kissed her intensely; she was shocked at first, but slowly opened her mouth to for his tongue to gain easier entrance. The passion that radiated off them flooded through the room. Their tongues danced no dueled for supremacy. Her hands snaked around his back and she clung to him as if she may never see him again. Slowly their lips parted, little nips at both lips played out until they were both spent from the most passion filled kiss they had shared since their wedding night.

As Sarah regained her composure, and used the wall to keep her wobbly legs straight, she felt her lips swell from the force and passion of the kiss. Chuck turned to Sammie.

He saw the look on her face, and saw that she finally understood. That their love would never, could never, be denied, and god help the next person who gets in their way.

"Sammie, I make this promise to you, I will do my best to help you, you will go to prison but I will make sure that you are treated right. Although, if you ever come near me or my family again, I will let my wife finish what she started in this room. Are we clear?"

She nodded solemnly, as Chuck and Sarah turned and walked out the door.

Chuck collapsed against the same wall that Sarah had. They could hear the sobs coming from the room they just left.

"Sarah what did I just do?"

End chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: OK so first i want to thank everyone who has ever read, favorite d or placed this story on a list. it was all of you that made this experience worth while. While i may have never imagined the kind of attention and response this story has gotten a big thank you to all.. Sadly this chapter marks the end of this story. there is an epilogue that is almost complete. A very big thank you to Armyscfi and Bdaddydl for their fantastic beta efforts on this chapter. For those of you who have wated more fluff here it is. Also a very special thank you to NickyR for adding Chuck vs the Coma to her must read list. And lastly to my wife and duaghter I love you both. Thanks for your support. There is a second authors note at the end ofthe chapter please read.  


* * *

Previously in Chuck Vs the Coma

Chuck collapsed against the same wall that Sarah had. They could hear the sobs coming from the room they just left.

"Sarah what did I just do?"  


* * *

Chapter 22

"What you had to baby" Sarah said with pride, her chuck was here and he was back.

"I should never have let this get that far."

"Chuck, look at me and listen." She grabbed his face in her hands lovingly and caressed his cheek.

"You did what you had to do to protect our family. I also know that you will do everything in your power to help her, and so will I."

"That's why I love you Sarah, even though someone hurt you, you will still help them.'

"Only because I know that's what you would do my love."

"Ok, let's get going, we need to brief Casey, pack, and we have a plane to board. You still need to recover, and you're going to need all your stamina for our honeymoon, and besides you owe me five bucks."

As Chuck got back into the wheel chair he looked up "What five bucks?"

"Oh come on, you really think I didn't see her flinch when I came into the room that first time?"

"Fine, will you take an I.O.U?"

"I know your good for it, and besides I know where you sleep" Sarah said with a smirk.

"Alright you'll get your money. Now let's go brief Casey, and then get out of here."  


* * *

Sarah, Casey and Chuck spent the next 4 hours going over every detail of the setup for the new base and firms. Chuck had already spoken to Morgan after the wedding. All he was waiting for was the go ahead from Casey, as to when they could start the move in.

Chuck had been impressed with Morgan, while he may have been a slacker at the Buy More, but ever since Chuck had told him about his gaming company, Morgan had turned into the responsible adult that Chuck had always thought he could be. He had already hired staff, and lured two of Activisions top to game designers away.

Sarah gave Casey her instructions for how she wanted the security company to be started up. Carina was already on hand to help get everyone organized, and to start getting their business goals out there. Mary was following Chuck's advice to get the right electronic toys to set the stage for the takedown of FULCRUM.

Casey wished the newlyweds well on their honeymoon, and grabbed his duffle from his bunk.

"My plane is waiting to take me back to the West Coast. Take care of him Walker; he can't go two minutes without getting into trouble, or injuring himself."

"Casey I take a real offence to that statement." Chuck chided, but given the last few months he really couldn't deny it.

Just before he walked out the door Casey shouted back in "Bartowski, try to not knock up your wife, Christ, all we need is little you walking around."

"Casey!" Sarah said with a blush creeping up her neck.

After Casey had left, Chuck and Sarah had returned to their room. Sarah turned to find Chuck dialing someone on his phone.

"Who are you calling, and why do you have that grin on your face?"

"Shhh" Chuck said in a whisper "Just listen"

"Ahh hmm yes, I need a dozen red roses sent to a Dr. Lauren Kent. Yes Care of a Jonathon Casey. I need the card to say _"Lauren I am so sorry that I haven't been in touch more, but I fly back in town this afternoon and I'd love it if you could meet me at the airport gate wearing the sexiest dress that you have for a night out on the town. Thinking of yo,u Casey._ Thank you, and yes can you also have a limo there to pick them up say around 5:45pm. Again thank you so very much, you have been very helpful, oh yes please charge it to an AMEX card the number is …"

After Chuck had finished the purchase, he turned to face a Sarah Bartowski he had rarely seen. She had a tear rolling down her face from the war she was facing trying not to burst out laughing, and she had an enormous grin on her face.

Wiping a tear from her eye Sarah looked at Chuck and spoke, while walking over to the bed and her suitcase.

"Chuck you know he will pay you back for this when you get home."

"Maybe, maybe not, it all depends on if he gets laid or not.'

"Clamping her hands over her ears "Chuck"

Chuck started to pull his own bag from the closet when he heard a sultry voice from behind him.

"OHHH CCHHUUCK"

As he turned Sarah was standing there holding what could only be described as a few pieces of string cobbled together.

"Do you think this will be appropriate for the beach?"

"Not if you want to remain my wife"

With that Sarah laughed and Chuck tickled her onto the bed until; they settled in for a passionate kiss. "We only have a few hours before our flight" Sarah pantingly said.

"Well let's make them count"  


* * *

Six hours later

As soon as they got off the plane Chuck and Sarah were escorted into a darkly tinted town car. The trip to the beach and the resort only took ten to fifteen minutes. After rearranging their clothes, Chuck and Sarah looking a bit disheveled got out of the car, and Sarah told him to take off his shoes. They started walking down the beach for a few minutes. The only sounds that they could hear were the sounds of the surf crashing against the sand.

Chuck and Sarah held hands as they just spent time together. No words were spoken. None were needed. When they got to the cottage Sarah's eyes twinkled at the sight of the simple house. Just a simple frame house that looked like it had been on the beach for years.

Chuck grabbed Sarah and spun her around. He deftly picked her up in his arms and carried her into the cottage over the traditional threshold.

Instead of placing her down once they entered the house, Chuck simply looked at his wife's eyes…love…was all he saw. He brought her straight to the bedroom. Chuck slowly lowered his head and kissed Sarah. It was just a slow and tender kiss. As he laid her on the bed, the kiss became more and more intense.

Chuck stood up and looked into her eyes again; a large dose of intense need had been added to the love that was still in those beautiful blue eyes. After that, what happened was the most natural thing in the world.

4:55 pm Point Magnus Naval Air Station

Casey stepped off the gangway and squinted for just a moment till his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. _Ahh good old L.A. gotta love the warm sun._ As he descended the stairway he noticed a limo parked to the right of the staircase.

The driver got out of the limo, and went to the rear door and opened it up. A long slender leg first emerged from the limo. Casey just stood there and quietly whistled to himself, as its other half emerged from the compartment. The driver offered a hand to help the woman out of the limo. Out stepped Dr. Lauren Kent, her raven hair flowing freely in the wind. She pushed a few strands of hair out of her line of sight and waved over to Casey.

Casey walked over to her and simply asked "Not that I mind at all but what are you doing here?"

As her red strapless dress flowed in the slight wind, and hugged her curves in all the right places, she went to answer, but she was caught off guard by Casey's next comment.

"You look awful sexy for meeting me at the airport"

"John, you're the one who sent a card and limo for me, with a wonderful bouquet of roses, telling me to expect a great night out on the town."

"You did send these didn't you?" Lauren started looking down at her feet in her Manolo Blancs in case she had misread the situation or he had changed his mind.

Casey took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, "Of course I sent them, I just wasn't sure if you'd accept was all." _Damn you Bartowski, I will get even with you for this. No matter how much I want to thank you.._

The driver cleared his throat "Umm excuse me sir, here is your suit. There is a wash room right over there in the hanger, if you'd like to change before we depart."

"Thank you" as Casey took the suit bag from the driver, the driver palmed a note to him in his other hand.

"I'll be right back" Casey nodded to Lauren as he gave her hand a squeeze before heading over to the washroom.

Once in the washroom Casey unfolded the note attached to the suit, and it simply read

_Casey, Thank you for your support and loyalty throughout these changes we have faced. This is our way of saying thank you, and to remind you that you are no longer team Chuck's little fat kid. Also, you will be the uncle to many blonde, curly haired babies. Chuck and Sarah._

Casey crumpled the note and smirked at himself in the mirror. A few moments later, he stepped out of the washroom cleanly shaven, and dressed in a dark blue pin striped suit. He stepped to the limo and go in next to Lauren.

"Are you ready to start this night out?" She asked.

"Only if you are" Casey replied with a smirk.

Lauren hit the intercom buzzer "Driver let's get going." With that the shield went up.  


* * *

Jekyll Island

Thankfully the beach house had been fully stocked when Chuck and Sarah arrived. They hadn't left the little cottage in four days.

They were lazily laying under the ceiling fan on the bed. Sarah was half draped over Chuck with just barely a sheet covering her while Chuck just laid there underneath of her. Sarah was daydreaming about that first morning at the cottage.

When Sarah woke up that morning she remembered the warm glow she felt all around her. She remembered the perfect night before, and now she was laying down under a sheet and she felt...Wonderful! So relaxed and at the same time, she was at peace, but there was something else. Then she realized her pillow was her husband's shoulder. _Now this is the way to wake up in the morning._

All of a sudden Sarah was jolted out of her memories when Chuck propped himself up on his elbow looking at her.

"You know what?"

"No what's that my love"

"I have not been able to show off my beautiful new wife yet. I need to show all the other nerds out there what is possible if you try."

Sarah replied with a sly smile "Chuck you're not parading me around like a trophy wife!"

"Sure I am, I mean seriously, have you not seen yourself in the mirror? I mean every time we step outside, everyone is going to wonder what I did to land the most beautiful woman in the world."

Sarah feigned a look of hurt on her face "So you mean you only married me for my looks?"

"NNNNN no that's not what I meant. You know that I love you."

"Yes I know, sweetie."

"Good" Chuck got up off the bed and swatted Sarah in the ass.

"Now let's grab a shower. I'm hungry and want to walk around the town with you."

Sarah rolled her eyes anticipating the trouble they could get in if they went out, and Chuck flashed, as he walked into the bathroom.

Chuck stuck his head out of the bathroom, and casually mentioned "Besides we need to restock supplies."

"Chuck we still have a fully stocked kitchen" Sarah replied questioningly.

"Not those supplies" shaking an empty box.

"Oh those"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I know you're on the pill, or the CIA equivalent, so we should be ok from last night till this morning."

Sarah was putting her hair into a bun for her turn in the shower when Chuck's words sunk in.

"Wait rewind that."

"Umm which part?"

"What did you say about last night and this morning not counting?"

"Well you're on your pill, and we ran out last night."

Sarah's face fell and Chuck noticed her pale slightly.

"Sarah I tried to tell you in between rounds four and five, but you told me to shut up, concentrate and oh yeah, don't stop." Marking air quotes in the air around that last part.

"Chuck I'm not on the pill, and my CIA shot expired months ago. I won't be able to get another one till I'm cleared for active duty."  


* * *

Meanwhile back in Malibu

It had been four days since the date, and Casey had been a perfect gentleman, but Dr. Lauren Kent was not a patient woman.

Casey had been involved with going over the revisions to the building that Chuck bought. Unfortunately the crews had fallen behind. So Casey went in and took charge. It's what he does. Three days later they are slightly ahead of schedule, and should be done in the next day or so. Casey was discussing an idea with the foreman; it would be a little added surprise for the master nerd himself.

Little did he know that trouble was on its way?

"JONATHON CASEY"

Both Casey and the foreman turned to see a fiery Lauren coming up on his six.

"Why haven't you called me?"

"Well I…"

"Or stopped by to see me."

"Well you see"

"Did we not have a great time the other night?"

Lauren went to launch into another tirade when Casey grabbed her and kissed her. After being startled for a few seconds, Lauren melted into the kiss, and just like that, it was over.

Casey looked around the landscape and he noticed all the eyes that were on him. So Casey coughed into his hand making sure everyone knew to get back to work, and get on with their business.

_Damn you, Bartowski's. I have been with you guys way to long. Now, how do I get out of this? _"Now that you are calm woman, will you let me explain?"

For her part, Lauren was still trying to find her balance after the intensity of the kiss She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot, trying to feign anger. "I'm waiting"

"I have been busy here. The crews were behind, and Chuck and Sarah will be back in four days."

"So, I have been here pushing both the day and night crews."

"Since you have been so busy, have you taken the time to properly feed yourself?

And sleep."

"I sleep from one till five. Eat well, it's not my normal fair, but power bars and the roach coach parked down the street have been my mainstay."

Lauren lifted her arm to Casey, and traced along his jaw. "Today you will have lunch with me."

"Uhh"

"Go on Colonel we can handle it here for today" The foreman yelled to Casey.

"Alright, but you yahoos better still be on track when I get back."

"Yes Sir. The communications room and all the lines will be up this afternoon. The sound proofing of the inner walls will also be finished this afternoon."

"Very well, carry on"

With that Casey and Lauren walked out.  


* * *

Lauren led Casey to her car and motioned for him to get in.

"I want you to understand something up front about today Casey. I asked you out so we play by my rules got it?"

"Yes Ma'am" Casey acknowledged with a grunt.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way lets go grab some lunch, I'm thinking Red Robin 'cause I like the burgers."

"Like you said Lauren it's your day."

Once lunch was finished and the headed out Lauren told Casey about the next stop.

"I figure since you're a military man we would head over to the Fort MacArthur Museum. It is dedicated to the preservation Fort MacArthur. They also have a gun collection which I thought you might find interesting. It's a bit of a drive so let's get a move on Marine."

"You sure know how to treat a man Lauren."

"Well you're kind of easy to plan for Casey. There's not a lot of mystery about what you like. A good cigar, scotch, and guns."

"There's a lot more to me than that."

"Good to know John Casey, I hope I get to find out what some of them are."

They spent a nice afternoon walking through the museum and looking at the weapons and enjoying each other's company. Casey was not use to how comfortable he was feeling around Lauren, and this made him more uncomfortable.

For dinner they went to a quaint little Italian place outside of Burbank. Once the food had been served Casey lifted his glass for a toast. "To a wonderful evening and a lovely woman."

Lauren blushed and met her glass to his. When Casey saw her eyes dilate and lick her lips Casey looked at the waiter and said "Check please."  


* * *

Jekyll Island

Chuck and Sarah strolled around the promenade. Sarah had a big smile on her face as the package from Dixie's drug store swung tightly in her hand.

She looked up at Chuck and caught the pensive look on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"A penny huh? Have I been downgraded from the quarter that fast already?"

"Well you were watching CNN this morning, didn't you notice the dollar lost another three tenths of its value."

"Well then I guess I will just have to take it out in trade then won't i?"

Chuck leaned down and kissed Sarah. Her arms snaked around his neck and she deepened the kiss.

They were interrupted by a passing older couple, who merely `commented "Get a room."

Sarah's blush crept up her cheeks and neck, giving her a delicious rouge tint to her already strikingly lovely features.

Chuck spun around and remarked out loud "Oh we have one, but thank you." Chuck replied with a wink to the older man.

He then spotted something and had an idea. He grabbed Sarah's and yanked her "Come on."

"Chuck?"

They walked to the end of the Promenade where Sarah then saw a Giant Ferris Wheel.

As they walked up to the ride, Chuck asked Sarah to wait by the side. She looked at him skeptically, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. Chuck walked back over to the ride operator, and took him to the side.

He palmed the man a bill and spoke to him in a hushed tone. "Here is a tip. If you get us stuck all the way at the top for a half hour or so, I will make it worth your while, when we finally get back down. Can you make it happen?"

The man nodded, and that was good enough for Chuck. He went back to the line and took Sarah's hand in his. Sarah went to ask him a question, but he just held his finger to his lips. They then entered their cabin.

The operator looked in his hand and saw a folded up $100 dollar bill. He smiled to himself and just though _well I guess we will have some maintenance trouble today after all. _Taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Chuck what's going on?" Sarah again asked slightly agitated.

"Just wait for it" was all he replied.

Then the ride started.

Just as the were cresting to the top, the ride stalled.

"What's going…?"

Chuck silenced her with a kiss.

Later as the other disgruntled passengers got out of their cars, a tall disheveled man and a beautiful blonde got out of their cabin and just looked happy..

As they were strolling back to their bungalow Sarah looked up at Chuck and said "You know that didn't change anything, we still need to talk soon."

"I know Sarah, and we will. Right now though I would like for you to come with me.

After a few minutes Chuck dug into his pocket and grabbed a piece of cloth.

"Chhhuuuck, what is the scarf for?"

"Don't worry Sarah; I have a surprise for you. Trust me you will love it."

Once Chuck had placed the blindfold he walked her for a few minutes. Experience and training told her that they were near there cottage. Chuck stopped Sarah and whispered in her ear. "I will be right back my love. I won't go far. I promise."

Sarah heard Chuck mumble something to someone and heard them walk away. When she felt him return he asked her. "Ready?"

When she nodded and quietly said "mmm hmmm" Chuck removed the blindfold.

Sarah saw that Chuck had moved the table from the house outside and saw a candlelight dinner prepared on it. She leaned into chuck so her body was touching her husband. "Baby this is wonderful. I can't wait to pay you back." She grabbed to handfuls of hair and placed a toe curling kiss on him.  


* * *

Malibu

"We need to talk"

Lauren looked into Casey's eyes and grabbed his hands and continued. "If you run away without completely listening to me, then you may miss out on what I have to offer."

Casey hated to talk, let alone think about what he classified as Lady Feelings especially at 3 in the morning. It had been a long and memorable day, but he was interested, so he just grunted for her to continue.

"Look I like you, and unless I am a failure as a trained psychologist, you are fond of me also."

"Therefore I propose this. We date and see where it goes. No pressure, just good company with lots of extracurricular activities. Do you think you can handle that?"  


* * *

Jekyll Island

For the first time since the Honeymoon started, Sarah was awake long before the sunrise. Sarah just kept staring at that beautiful face of her husbands. He looked so peaceful. When she leaned over and kissed him on his forehead as his eyes fluttered open.

When his eyes focused on Sarah he smiled and said "Hey you"

Sarah leaned in again and gave him a warm tender kiss. She sat up and said "I think it is now soon. Chuck we need to talk."

"Sure, we can talk, but can you handle hearing my decisions?"

Sarah took a second and exhaled slowly replying "Yes" slowly.

"Now I'm assuming your referring to Sammie and General Beckman, as to what we need to discuss?"

"Yes"

"Sarah these one word answers are going to get annoying real quick. You wanted to talk, so talk."

"Why are you letting her get away with everything she did?"

"I'm not"

"Your not?" Sarah said with a questioning look.

"No"

"Well it sure seems like you are."

"Look Sarah" Chuck looks her in the eyes, and holds her by her shoulders.

"Ok one, if Beckman took me away from you, or told you we couldn't be together, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't let them take me away from you, ever."

"Ok you feel that way, and you're my wife right?"

Sarah nodded trying to follow his logic.

"Ok, so a crush can be just the same way. So Sammie had a non returned crush, and Beckman played her like a fiddle."

"Sarah, could you really send her to jail for the rest of her life because she was stupid, and did what she thought was right just to be with me?"

"Yes Chuck I could and I wouldn't feel guilty about it."

"Really Sarah?"

"YES, Chuck she killed you."

"I came back"

"She tortured you and kidnapped you, a Federal Agent"

"Come on Sarah, I'm no more an Agent than Morgan is"

"WRONG. You are an Agent, and more over you're my Agent. The Agent of my heart, and she tried to take you from me. As far as I'm concerned she should get the firing squad."

Chuck walks up behind her and rubs her shoulders. Sarah leant into him and sighed.

"Sweetie, they don't use the firing squad anymore."

"Then how about the guillotine."

"Sarah"

"A dull axe maybe?"

"And you said that you didn't have a funny bone in your body."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." She said with the corners of her mouth slightly raised.

Chuck took a breath.

"Look sweetie, I will compromise." As Chuck spins her around and starts kissing her once over her forehead, then one on the left side of her mouth. "Life in prison" he kissed her on the right side of her mouth."

Sarah went to speak when he kissed her hard on the mouth. She moaned into it. "But, you get to go to every parole hearing to give them your input."

"Mmmm ok."

"Alright"

Then Sarah looked back at him and asked. "Now what about Beckman?"

"Oh she will get hers."

"When, How?"

"Soon"

"But"

"Sarah, you will know when you need to know."

Sarah's temper flared once again. "Chuck that's not how this marriage is going to work, we need to be open and honest. Speaking of honesty, this new confidence you have… It scares me. Chuck you know that I am not good with my emotions to begin with. So me noticing this." Waving her hands in between them. "It is a big thing, and it just hurts that you won't or don't feel that you can confide in me. Why won't you confide in me?"

Chuck paced back and forth this time running his hand thru his hair. "When is it ever enough? When I was always scared during missions, Casey would say _Buck up Moron, be a man."_

Staring back at her, "You would tell me there was nothing I Can't do or have. So here I am. Now I am all of that, and you miss the meek Chuck. The Stammering Chuck."

Sarah went to respond but was cut off by another outburst.

"God I, I just need to get out of here. I need to go and think."

Chuck stormed out of the bungalow with just his swim trunks and the shirt from last night. Sarah collapsed to her knees and sobbed.

As Chuck strolled down to the beach, his white linen shirt flowed openly in the wind from the days earlier activities. He could see the beginning of a new day start with the sunlight beginning to penetrate the darkness. Chuck could see groups of people awaiting a glorious sunrise. He is amazed at how slack the waves are,

On his way along the water's edge, Chuck stops and picks up a few rocks from the sand. He once again turns to the surf, and takes careful aim, and starts skipping the rocks across the water's surface. .

Chuck noticed out of the corner of his eye that several people, well quite frankly he wasn't sure if they were locals or other vacationers, were just standing at the waters edge watching the sunrise.

As he looked up the sky was burnt orange with streaks of light streaming through the clouds in the sky.

Chuck put his hand up over his eyes to watch the beautiful phenomenon. Sure he had seen plenty of sunsets on the beach before, but something was amazing about watching a sunrise. The only problem was the pain in his heart because Sarah wasn't there with him. It wasn't that he didn't trust her instincts, or even her opinion. It's just that he isn't even sure if his plan will work. Then when she brought up the confidence thing, well he used it as his out, to get out of the conversation. But had she been right though? Was he too cocky now? To solitary?

Chuck made up his mind to make sure he was open and honest from now on. He owed her that much. He owed almost everything to his beloved Sarah. It was then, that he felt the tug at his shorts.

"Mister, can you show me how to skip rocks like that?"

"Mikey, come here, please leave the poor man alone."

Chuck looked down at the blond haired little boy. When the child looked up, he could see deep blue eyes and a big smile on his face. "It's ok ma'am."

Chuck knelt down, and took the boys hand.

"Mikey is it, my name is Chuck. You see, what you have to do, is find the flattest smoothest stone that you can. Then I rub my finger along the edge to see if there are any imperfections. My big sister taught me that. I then curve my finger around it and throw it side arm, till I get one to skip across the water."

Both the young mother and Chuck watched her son skip the stone.

As Mikey jumped up after getting the stone to skip, the mother turned to Chuck and said "Thank you."

"No thanks are needed Ma'am."

"No they really are. You see he hasn't spoken to anyone but me ever since his father was killed in Afghanistan eight months ago. "So thank you." The woman stood on her toes and kissed Chuck's cheek. Chuck just looked at her and nodded.

It was then that he noticed a wisp of blonde hair flowing in the slight breeze, and her sarong flowing freely. Chuck quickly walked along the beach to meet his goddess.

"Sarah"

"Shh… It's ok. I saw the whole thing." Sarah looked up with a twinkle in her eye. "Think you can teach me?"

"What Sarah Walker, bad ass ninja girl. Can't skip a stone?"

"First, it's Sarah Bartowski, and nope."

"Hmm come here" Chuck turned her around, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Baby, I am so sorry I have been so different lately, I know you are worried, I promise I am still you're Chuck. I just need to find my way with all the new in my life, Will you help me?"

Sarah swiveled in Chucks arms and planted an intense kiss on her husband. The sudden shift in weight caused them to crash onto the beach, after a few seconds their lips separated, and Chuck took in a deep breath to get fresh air into his lungs.

Sarah and Chuck just laid on the beach looking out into the ocean, smiling at a memory of another beach on the other side of the country a few years ago. On a morning just like this. After the sun was out Chuck looked into Sarah's eyes and said. "Good, now that that is settled, let's walk back and I'll tell you my plan for Beckman."

Ten Minutes later.

"Chuck that's dangerous, but I can't wait to see her face."  


* * *

The next few days flew by without incident. Sarah and Chuck were on their way back aboard a transport carrier. They were snuggling up to one another, Sarah as resting her eyes and Chuck being Chuck was busy watching the latest TRON trailer for the umpteenth time on his laptop.

As the wheels touched down, Sarah woke up and gently pulled Chucks face down her and gave him a smoldering kiss.

"Welcome home Chuck."

"Welcome home Mrs. Bartowski."

"Mmmm I really love that. It's the 1st name that I have ever wanted to keep for the rest of my life."

"That's good, because since you said I do, you're never getting rid of it."

"So where are we going to go first?

Chuck stretched and opened the door on the cab for Sarah and replied, "Well since we don't have the keys to our new place yet, or hell don't even know were we are living yet, my suggestion would be to stop by the new office, find Mary and get our keys."

"Plus don't you think that the bosses should make an appearance."

* * *

End of Chapter 22

A/N 2: Ok everyone this is the last chapter. after the epilogue i would like to hear from everyone still reading this story if you guys want a sequel. After reading the epilogue you will understand what teh sequel would be about. Its the rest of the story. But i need to hear from everyone who is still reading this story if you want it written. Again thanks for all your kind words.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This is the first of two Authors notes. there will be one at the end. I need to thanks some amazing people. First to my original editor JoMarch05. You did a tremendous job getting me started and showing me what it means to be a writer. You improved me each and every week. Next BdaddyDL. You continued on and jumped into someone else s shoes and you did a masterful job, again you improved my writing greatly. Without the two of you this story wouldn't have been half as good in my opinion. To Admiralseajay, and Armyscifi thanks for all your contributions, just the ideas you brought when i was confused on a part were excellent. A big thank you to all the readers who with out you this story would have just been read by me. You embraced it and gave it a life of its own. And last but certainly by no means least to my wife and daughter. Your guys love and support mean somuch to me even when i thought i was a fool for writing this. You guys are my world and life and i love you both dearly. Now on to the show.

* * *

Chapter 23 Epilogue

Two Years after the fall of FULCRUM Several years in the future

The Plaza Hotel-New York City

Sarah looked at her husband longingly from the archway of the two adjoining suites they had rented for their stay in New York City. She noticed his mannerisms that morning, and he seemed far away.

Chuck was slowly dressing for his day, as Sarah slid the door to the adjoining suite shut.

Chuck had just sat back down on the bed to put his socks on, when the weight of the day started to take its toll. He placed his head in between his knees and slid his hands behind his a lone tear made its way down his cheek.

Sarah walked up beside her husband and slid her arm across his back.

"Chuck, you do this to yourself every year, and no matter what, it's not going to change the outcome. All we can do is honor their memory."

"Yeah their memory, Sarah that war with FULCRUM took many lives on both sides, and I am responsible or it."

"No Chuck, FULCRUM was responsible. If they hadn't tried to subvert the Government, none of the men and women who lost their lives would have died."

"Yeah, but we, could have. No, I could have saved that one person. Then they would still be with us today."

"Chuck I know you lost someone you called a friend. It was either leave me at the hospital with the birth of our first daughter, or go on the mission. They should have waited, but we both know that wasn't their style."

"I know Sarah, and I know that you also lost a very close friend, even if they wouldn't admit it."

"So let's finish getting ready for your interview today, the babysitter will be here tonight, so we can honor their memory in the proper way. Then Mr. Bartowski, you can bring me back here and ravish me all night."

"Deal, are the munchkins ready?"

"Yep. Let's get this show on the road."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sarah turned and started to walk back towards the door when she heard from behind her.

"Hey Sar"

"Yes dear?" but as she turned around she was enveloped in the strong arms of her husband, and a passionate, toe curling kiss was placed on her lips.

As their lips parted they both struggled to regain their composure for the sake of their children's mental health. They leaned their heads together, and Chuck whispered. "Thanks for being my everything and you know that you and the kids will always come first. I hope you enjoyed tonight's preview."

"I know, and I did." She smiled with that spark still in her eye.

* * *

Some where in an underground bunker a door is slid open.

"Prisoner 36592,, time for your recreation. You know the drill"

Two other guards entered the small cell with a chain and a padlock. A few moments later the prisoner was suited up and marched out of the cell. She had a chain around her waist, and a box connected to the chain kept the handcuffs next to her waist. The guard felt it was in humane to do this to the prisoner; however he did remember that his buddy Al was now without the use of his left eye. One second of complacency, and because of this bitch Al was on disability. I looked to my write, and saw Dave carrying the shock stick. tazing didn't affect her.

The prisoner was led into the recreation room with the large plasma screen attached to the wall. Normally CNN or FNC was on for the prisoner. However, today was Good Morning America.

"Hey, have them put the news on now" the prisoner told the guard next to me.

"No can do, the orders are that this stays on. Orders are orders, you remember those right?" The guard asked the prisoner.

"Then take me back to my cell."

"Sorry, that is also not an option. I was told that you are to remain here and watch what is on the screen."

As the prisoner sat down, Ann Curry came on the screen introducing the next guest.

"Our next guest is the President of Paladin games."

"Paladin games literally came out of no were Five years ago. It has had hit after hit ever since it started. One military game called Hearts and Valor that has spawned several sequels, and a fantasy rpg game, Zork, that has been at the top of the charts for a record 40 months. Please welcome, Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. Charles Bartowski."

The prisoner's eyes opened as wide as possible with shock and anger.

"Welcome Charles"

"Please Ann, call me Chuck"

"Ok Chuck, so Paladin games has become a huge hit with the gaming community, is that what you always envisioned?"

"Honestly Ann, I have just always wanted to make quality games."

"There are those in the industry that have said that you are going to be the downfall of the gaming industry, how do you respond to this?"

"Look the reason they say that is that I sell my games at below market price. There are those who can not afford 60 dollar games. Yes the technology costs more to develop these days, but if you look at the price difference, you have twice as many people buying the games because they can afford them. That's why there is still a profit that can be made. I just wish that the rest of the gaming community would see it my way." Chuck said with a weary sigh.

"Is there something wrong Charles…I'm sorry Chuck?"

"No, No this is just a rough day for myself and my wife. Please, lets get on with the questions." Chuck sighs one more time and holds the bridge of his nose.

Ann knew from her press packet on Charles Bartowski, not to ask about anything other than the games. Otherwise, she would lose her interview, so as curious as she was, she let it be.

"Certainly Chuck, getting back to the gaming community, your new game is generating quite a bit of buzz. _The Terrorizing General. _It is more of a comedic game. That's quite a departure from your other games."

"Yep, I wanted to make a game that was for the everyday working man. One who hates his boss, and just needs an outlet to vent. You can fight her mono et mono or take her down through subterfuge, or by using things to discredit her."

"Now Chuck, the General is an interesting character? She is this little loud mouthed troll like General."

"Yes Ann that's right. If you disobey her, or try to talk to her, she tries to berate you through fear and intimidation."

"Is she based off of just one person, perhaps someone you know?"

Chuck smiled and looked right at the camera.

The guard sees the prisoner grit their teeth and get red with anger.

"You see Ann; she is an amalgam of several different people. But there was 1 definite influence that stood out from the rest."

"I don't suppose that you could tell us who could you?"

Chuck laughs and was about to respond when he hears "Daddy". He turns to his left sees this little blonde haired two year old running out to him.

"Hey sweetie" Chuck replies as he pulls his eldest child onto his lap.

Ann laughs and asks "who is this little beauty?"

"This Ann is my life, or a part of it, my oldest daughter Charlotte Grace."

"That's right ladies Chuck is taken by his beautiful wife, who is just off stage. Why doesn't she come out to join us?"

With Charlotte on his knee, Chuck waves for Sarah to join him on stage. Sarah walks across the stage with a curly haired infant on her hip.

"Ann, this is my beautiful wife Sarah Bartowski, and this little bundle of joy is Diane, our youngest."

"Well, it is certainly nice to meet you all, and Chuck you have a beautiful family. We have just under a minute left, is there anything you'd like to say to the public?"

"Yes, just one thing. Can you put the camera on my youngest daughter please?"

The camera man panned close into her face.

"Diane, can you wave to your namesake Auntie Diane?"

"Hi Antie me" she said with a meek smile.

A chorus of laughs came from the staff and from Ann herself.

From outside the underground bunker a single word could be heard for miles around

"BARTOWSKI!"

Fin.

* * *

A/N 2: Ok so now you know what happened to Beckman. But how did she get there? FULCRUM taken down, but how? Chuck and Sarah have two kids? ok and lastly who died? hmm well that would be the sequel if you guys want it. Its a continuationand tech a flashback. so now it is up to you. Aftr reading this epilogue, does this suffice and say i move on to another story or do we do the sequel. I know everyone of you asked for a sequel but after reading this, now is when i need to hear from all of you. Do we do the sequel or no? your vote does count. Thanks again for all your time.


End file.
